<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faith in a Fool by RRM2500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307291">Faith in a Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRM2500/pseuds/RRM2500'>RRM2500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drama &amp; Romance, Friendship, Multi, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Teenage Drama, shusumi, sumiren, yutaba - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRM2500/pseuds/RRM2500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Slow Burn, New Chapters every Friday) The story is about Ren Amamiya, who was an actual delinquent on probation. He tries to go straight from past misdeeds he did when he was younger. Making misfit friends at Shujin High School, He gets into a deal with Sumire Yoshizawa after getting to know one another. In exchange for lessons to improve her confidence as a gymnast, she helps improve his image at school. Kasumi Yoshizawa, the honor student and adored by Shujin High does not like the delinquent transfer student hanging around Sumire due to his status as a former criminal...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Life Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited and updated to be easier to read, italics for dialogue removed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Chapter 1 – Faith in a Fool</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">4/9</span>
      </p><p>The bell chimed, the glass door opened to Café Leblanc. The elder-looking owner of the café noticed the sound of an arrival and closing of the door as a young man entered.</p><p>The owner had sat on one of his cafe stools; he had been reading the newspaper. He placed it on the café's counter and turned his full attention to the young man.</p><p>"Today's the day isn't it…"</p><p>The Café owner uttered to himself, the young man eyed the appearance of the older man, a rolled pink sleeved shirt with a striped brown apron. He then inquired about him...</p><p>"Are you Sojiro Sakura? If you are, please take care of me…"</p><p>The young man had sounded serious in his tone, the owner was quite befuddled by his own expectations. He honestly thought the young man would look more thuggish; He seemed like an average boy who wore his school uniform casually, frizzy black hair on his head.</p><p>"Uhuh... So you're the guy, right? Well, let's get this over with. What was your name again?"</p><p>Sojiro placed a hand to his chin with inquiry, and the young man answered him.</p><p>"Ren Amamiya, mister."</p><p>The young man had a country twang to his words, he was a boy from outside of Tokyo.</p><p>"Alright then, let me show you where you'll be staying."</p><p>The cafe owner led the young man from the country to the back of the vintage-looking Café. Four booths aligned the left side. To its right side, the counter with coffee siphons and kettle on top wrapped around a large shelf of assorted coffee bean canisters. A television that hung was playing near the back on the bathroom wall above a sink and to its left was a worn blue fridge.</p><p>"So what do you think? Your mother sent some of your things earlier for you."</p><p>Sojiro held a peculiar smirk to Ren as they had stepped into the attic of the Café.</p><p>It was dusty, household junk had piled up all over, there was a desk covered by a small tarp, a book shelf filled to the brim with older literature, and a sorry excuse of a bed in the corner near the attic windows; the bed was just a mattress and a pillow, all held up by milk crates. A familiar cardboard box sat right in the middle of the attic.</p><p>"Well, it's very big."</p><p>A somewhat jovial Ren voiced his opinion with some sarcasm.</p><p>"I know it's a bit cluttered, it's up to you to clean it up, though I gave you some sheets for your bed."</p><p>The Café owner added, placing his hand on his beard while he eyed the young man.</p><p>"You do understand the situation you're in, right? I know about your probation and it's my job to watch you. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble for me, got it?"</p><p>Sojiro's tone was serious, although the young man looked drained rather than taking his words to heart.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>The country boy answered tiredly, the owner of Leblanc let it off thinking it may have been a long trip for him.</p><p>"The Café is still open so try not to make too much noise. I'll meet with you again when I'm done."</p><p>After his small lecture to Ren, The Café owner headed down stairs to continue work in the café. Leaving the young man alone in the attic.</p><p>"Well, guess it's time to clean up…"</p><p>Ren proceeded to organize his new living space in the attic; fanning the drapes of the windows, removing all the books from the wooden shelf to free up space, removing all sorts of miscellaneous household equipment, mopping the wooden floor. After changing out of his uniform into some casual wear, he then shoved his cardboard box of clothes and necessities into another shelf near the stairs leading down…</p><p>By the evening, The country boy had shaped up his new room to live for a whole year in Tokyo. He heard the sound of footsteps coming up from the stairs, Sojiro had finished his business hours. As the owner stepped into the attic, he examined the place with a hand on his chin, nodding in surprising approval of the boy's effort.</p><p>"You know not half bad, I heard some noise coming from here but I didn't think you'd be cleaning."</p><p>The young man held a weak smile for Sojiro and chimed in on his own effort.</p><p>"Ah you like it? I worked my ass off and threw some junk out that window, convenient there's a dumpster there."</p><p>A smug Ren with his hands in his pockets, turned himself toward the attic window. The owner started contemplating all the things he must have thrown out. The owner of Leblanc led out an audible annoyed sigh. The kid probably threw out some valuables he left up here, though he could only blame himself for bringing in a troublesome kid.</p><p>"Alright listen up, tomorrow on Sunday we're heading to Shujin School to get your stuff for your first day. I'm closing up shop, and don't mess with anything, just head straight to bed."</p><p>After another lecture, the owner made his way out of the attic, the country boy called to him as he reached the top of the stairs.</p><p>"Sure, mister. One question, uh where do I wash my uniform for tomorrow?"</p><p>Sojiro thought for a minute, could have sworn they usually give students a spare; the school may already be unwelcoming to this kid on probation.</p><p>"In the back streets of my café, near a bathhouse with a vending machine. You can't miss it, I'll give you this window of time to get it done, now better get moving..."</p><p>He held a smug smirk as he uttered those words. It was somewhat amusing to see the young man scramble to get his uniform and dash out of the café to the laundromat.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">4/10 Leblanc</span>
      </p><p>Ren stood in his room early in the morning, he wore his clean Shujin High uniform rather casually, wearing a white long-sleeve button up under his black school blazer with Shujin's emblem on its breast. The number 2 button on the blazer's collar indicating his second year of high school. Sojiro was in the café and made his way up the stairs to meet the kid he agreed to take care of.</p><p>"You ready? let's get this over with, I rather not use up my Sunday. You should button up that jacket and fix your hair, it's better if you don't stand out."</p><p>The country boy noticed immediately that Sojiro dressed rather formally for the occasion, keeping the pink shirt with a white striped suit accompanied by a spiffy fedora. He answered him.</p><p>"I like dressing a certain way, don't wanna be too stiff with that. I may actually stand out more. You're dressed like you're going on a date by the way."</p><p>The country boy placed his hands in his pockets, looking rather amused by Sojiro's attire.</p><p>"It's my usual. Well then suit yourself, it's not my problem. I'll take you all the way to school just for today, better have your school pass in your hand next time."</p><p>Sojiro closed Leblanc, and the two made their way to his small yellow cabby car in a nearby parking lot just outside the backstreets. After the car trip, the two were standing at the school gate of Shujin.</p><p>"This is your school, Shujin. Again, try not to cause any trouble for yourself or others while you attend. We need to head to the faculty office."</p><p>Sojiro gestured toward the entrance of the main building. The two walked inside, Ren noticed the hallways of the school were pretty clean and the lockers looked like they were brand new.</p><p>"Prep school, huh? Much different from back home."</p><p>The country boy looked rather curious of the place as they made their way to the stairs leading up to the second floor, though Sojiro needed him to mind his own business.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">Faculty Office</span>
      </p><p>"He'll be living under your care for the school year, correct, Sakura-san?"</p><p>The stern principal sat at his desk of his office and inquired to the caregiver, standing by him was a female teacher with a yellow striped shirt and big curly hair.</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>Sojiro answered, Ren was standing with him. Looking around the place with much curiosity, it made the principal nervous.</p><p>"Just so we are clear on the written terms, if he causes trouble for our students, staff or the outside he will be expelled."</p><p>The principal recapped on the terms regarding Ren's situation to his guardian. He let out a small tired sigh.</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>The country boy answered a bit dejected to the principal of Shujin, not letting his warnings get under his skin. The female teacher stood forward to the pair to introduce herself.</p><p>"My name is Sadayo Kawakami, I'll be your homeroom teacher for classroom 2-D, Here's your student handbook and id. Please report to me first thing tomorrow…"</p><p>Kawakami placed Ren's credentials and handbook on the wooden desk, the young man took them up with his hands and into his pockets.</p><p>"If we all understand each other, excellent. Welcome to Shujin High School, Mr. Amamiya."</p><p>Despite the greeting, it was clear by the plastic smile of the principal the staff were never willing to accept him into Shujin unless the court ordered them to…</p><p>The two sat in Sojiro's car as traffic on the route home began to pick up, impeding their movement. The car's radio chimed in:</p><p>"<strong>A subway accident has occurred today, the train car derailed as it arrived at its next station, injuring multiple people, thankfully no reported fatalities. There may be expected delays for all service routes for the time-being starting tomorrow."</strong></p><p>"Another accident? God traffic is not moving at all! You're taking the train the next day, so I hope you know your route to school since there might be delays."</p><p>Sojiro had voiced his frustration to the country boy from the driver's seat, watching the other cars ahead.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Ren answered unenthused, he seemed to have realized that he didn't have a fresh start in the city like he hoped long before.</p><p>"You don't speak too much, do you? What do you think of school, think you can handle it?"</p><p>Sojiro honestly wondered what the boy in the passenger seat was thinking of Shujin.</p><p>"Eh, we'll see."</p><p>Ren didn't want to get anyone's hopes up now, thinking people won't let go of the past. His guardian was only annoyed by the boy's tone.</p><p>"Man even if I got paid by your family to take care of you, I still wonder what I'm in for. Sheesh, there's been all sorts of accidents as of late. I heard on the news that two girls were almost hit by a truck last month. Don't get yourself killed."</p><p>Sojiro voiced his concern for the boy in his own way. Though Ren didn't want any of his pity.</p><p>"I'll watch my step."</p><p>The country boy responded indifferently to his words, his guardian again grew more annoyed with his attitude.</p><p>"You know what they said back there, any trouble from you and your life is over, you'll be back in juvenile hall, I don't care what happens but just don't poke your nose into people's business or drag others down with you."</p><p>Sojiro was visually angry with him, Ren clearly noticed his raised voice and decided to properly respond to not incite any more friction between them.</p><p>"I'll try my best to keep my nose down."</p><p>Ren answered quietly to his caregiver. The trip home was silent from then on.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">4/11</span>
      </p><p>Ren with his uniform, came downstairs in the early morning for school, it seemed that his guardian was preparing to open Leblanc soon.</p><p>"Morning, I made you breakfast before business hours start, so eat it quick before you're late to school."</p><p>Sojiro was behind the counter, cleaning up to prepare for the work day. The country boy approached the café's counter to find some peculiar choices of food the owner of Leblanc had prepared.</p><p>"Coffee and Curry? An odd pair don't ya think?"</p><p>Ren looked curiously at the plate of spicy-looking curry and black coffee on the middle of the café counter.</p><p>"Well, you can't really complain with free food, now sit down."</p><p>He took a seat on the café stool and removed his hands from his pockets to eat the meal. As he ate the curry, he noticed a very distinct flavor but also spicy aftertaste, it was very good. The coffee was roasted expertly; the owner was no slouch.</p><p>"How was it? Full of energy?"</p><p>Sojiro questioned the young man with a smirk, he lit a quick cigarette to smoke.</p><p>"Pretty delicious, thank you, sir."</p><p>Sojiro nodded in approval. Ren got up from the counter and headed to the door of the café. He seemed to have enjoyed the food.</p><p>"Good, remember what I said yesterday, don't do anything to stand out. Welcome to city life, country boy."</p><p>Sojiro gave a farewell to Ren before putting out his smoke, the young man was off to Shujin.</p><p>On the way to school, heavy rain began pouring all over the city. After getting out of the subway station, Ren took shelter at a store front near the direct route to school. He checked his phone for the weather later as he did not bring an umbrella, students of Shujin were passing by in haste. Suddenly, someone took shelter in the same spot with him, a young girl with a second year Shujin uniform. The country boy watched as she took the hood off of her white sweater that was under the school blazer. Revealing her big blonde pigtails, she was beautiful, she noticed the stare from him and gave a small smile.</p><p>"Uh… You're staring too much, you know…"</p><p>The light-skinned girl commented with a gentle tone slightly amused by him.</p><p>"Sorry, I just noticed some stuff in your teeth, miss. Probably some sweets you had."</p><p>The young man answered her rather bluntly, which caught her off guard.</p><p>"H-HUH…"</p><p>The young girl turned herself away from Ren to frantically check with a small mirror she had. Suddenly, a male Shujin student with spiky blond hair ran to the same spot for shelter, also trying to get out the rain. He wore a bright yellow t-shirt under his school blazer.</p><p>"Shit, this rain is really coming down… Hm? Who's this guy, Takamaki?"</p><p>The vulgar sounding male student gave a questioning look to Ren, who seemed to be just minding his own business, trying not to pay mind because he did not seek trouble from anyone.</p><p>"S-Some guy I just met."</p><p>Ann was quick to answer the vulgar boy, still checking herself.</p><p>"Uh, what's with you? Whatever, hey man. My name is Ryuji Sakamoto, I haven't seen you around, you a second-year?"</p><p>The spikey-haired blonde became curious about the guy, his arms crossed with a slouch. He seemed new to the school.</p><p>"I'm a transfer, I started today matter of fact. Ren Amamiya."</p><p>Ren answered as formally as he could, the vulgar boy noticed the twang in his voice.</p><p>"Man, your accent's weird."</p><p>He commented rather bluntly, Ann snapped at Ryuji after finishing her checkup.</p><p>"Like your Japanese is so proper! Don't mind him. My name is Ann, Ann Takamaki."</p><p>Ann returned her gaze to Ren with a smile for him once more. The country boy was only amused by Ryuji's reaction to her words, he held a smirk on his face.</p><p>"A pleasure to you both, seem to know each other pretty well."</p><p>The country boy commented on how Ryuji and Ann interacted with familiarity.</p><p>"You can say that."</p><p>Ann added somewhat dismissively, Ryuji was still panicky from earlier.</p><p>"H-Hey I didn't mean anything by it! Anyways, this shitty rain is coming down real hard, we might be late to class! God, I hate today…"</p><p>The spikey-haired blonde seemed frustrated, though Ren was only amused by his reaction after Ann had snapped at him.</p><p>"Well, I won't be. Thankfully I have my sweater, See ya at school. Oh and uh, try not to get sick! Ciao!"</p><p>A teasing Ann quickly put her hood back up and began walking her own way to Shujin, leaving the two boys alone.</p><p>"Wh-What! Ahh well there she goes, guess we can't wait out either, let's go. I know a route to keep us of the rain, there's some alleyways we can cut through."</p><p>Ryuji faced toward the direction on the way to school as well, he began walking in the rain quickly.</p><p>"I'm thankful to you."</p><p>Ren uttered his gratitude to his newly-made friend for helping him out, even the small praise got a small laugh from him. The country boy proceeded to follow him into the narrow alleyways of a few buildings near the school.</p><p>As they walk through a certain alleyway, they overheard unnerving noise to their left. Down another dark alley just off by a few buildings from the school entrance.</p><p>"Huh? you hear that, it sounded like someone crying in pain."</p><p>Ryuji observed the alleyway with a troubled look. Ren stood behind him closely and gritted his teeth, this could be trouble. Ryuji looked closer as the rain kept the source of commotion obscured. His eyes widened at what he was seeing, a fellow male student being beaten viciously to the ground by a group of four muggers in an opening behind a building, the men were punching and kicking him in the face, leaving him bloody from the nose and under his eye.</p><p>"O-Oh shit! that's Mishima! Assholes are beating the shit out of him!"</p><p>Ryuji and Ren watched in horror as the muggers assaulted the male student from a small distance, they needed to act fast to save their classmate, one thug stomped the helpless student's ankle, the young man shouted at his attacker to stop, another eyed his pockets, Mishima's wallet was visible to them.</p><p>"We can't just sit here and watch him get robbed, we have to do something now!"</p><p>The spikey-haired blondie was panicking at what to do; Ren became increasingly nervous of the situation; his probation was on the line if he directly involved himself. He then noticed the blonde boy inching closer to heading towards them.</p><p>"Sakamoto, we can go get help. We shouldn't get ourselves in trouble, I-"</p><p>The former delinquent tried holding him back, but an angered Ryuji shrugged off his grip on his shoulder.</p><p>"Well fuck it, you can go and get help, I'm going to help him right now!"</p><p>The spikey blonde-haired boy darted off down the alley to confront the assaulting men. Ren voiced his frustration audibly of being afraid to involve himself, but…</p><p>"Goddamnit, here we go."</p><p>Ren looked around quickly for anything to use against the muggers, he noticed a secured bike visible from a rack some little ways down the same alley. He quickly made his way to it and kept an eye out for anyone walking by. Flicking his wrist, an improvised lock pick came out from under his sleeve... One of the men from the group picked up and held Mishima by the collar.</p><p>"Hands off him you bastard!"</p><p>Ryuji came close to the thug and shouted in annoyance, the thug then pushed the beaten Mishima down before the blonde kid, the gang of men started to focus their sights on the brave idiot they see defending the weakling. Until suddenly and without warning, a large red sports bike came hurling at the men from above, hitting two and leaving one stunned temporarily… The country boy came running towards him and Mishima.</p><p>"Huh? WOAH!"</p><p>The spikey blonde was stunned by what happened, the bike had gone over his head like a dirt bike doing an awesome stunt. Ryuji tried saying something about what just happened.</p><p>"Shut up and go!"</p><p>Ren shouted at him to focus on getting them out of here. The country boy quickly helped Mishima try to stand, the boy was visibly battered and bruised in his face and arms…</p><p>"R-Right, come on Mishima!"</p><p>Ryuji aided Ren and the three made a run for it, Mishima was straggling behind but the two made sure he kept with them down the alley out of view of the men. The trio reached the previous alley and kept going.</p><p>"Sons of bitches!"</p><p>One of the thugs shouted at the boys running away and tried giving chase, the boys got away. After getting on the path school which was under a minute walk away, they gathered to contemplate on Mishima's well-being.</p><p>"Th-Thanks, Sakamoto and uh…"</p><p>The battered male student didn't know the name of the man who saved him from the muggers.</p><p>"Amamiya, you alright?"</p><p>Ren worried about his condition, closely inspecting his face, still bleeding from under an eye. The lickings Mishima received weren't very pretty to say the least from his view.</p><p>"W-Well, I only cried a bit. I-I think I'm okay, I didn't lose my wallet at least…"</p><p>Mishima uttered to them in pain from the mugging he took, the two did not judge him for his words.</p><p>"Well, that's good. You look like shit though, Mishima. Get yourself fixed up at the nurse, I can take you."</p><p>Ryuji chimed in bluntly but it was clear that he cared in his tone, intending to help his fellow classmate more than he already did.</p><p>"I'll be okay, if I'm seen walking with you, y-you might get in trouble…"</p><p>Mishima noted, Ren thought for a moment of what he meant by those words. Ryuji was probably another troublemaker like himself, it's better for them to not come into school together.</p><p>"Thanks Mishima, Sakamoto and I will wait a bit. You take care of yourself and avoid taking these short cuts from now on…"</p><p>Ren voiced his own concern for Mishima, the weakened boy nodded in agreement and slowly began walking to school on his own, it was still raining out. Ryuji voiced his astonishment of Ren's quick thinking.</p><p>"Damn Amamiya, didn't think you'd throw that bike so hard at them, you really saved Mishima back there…"</p><p>"Keep your voice down. We should get going too…"</p><p>A stern sounding Ren decided to focus on getting to school now, though he may be already slightly late to school…</p><p>"R-Right. I'll see you after school then."</p><p>A dumbfounded Ryuji added as Ren began walking away on the path. Ryuji followed him closely. The two boys parted ways as they entered Shujin. As soon as the former delinquent walked into the hall from the foyer, a heavyset male teacher made passing comments towards him.</p><p>"Late to class the first day, don't you care about being reformed? This behavior is probably a sign of how you will be like. Sheesh, boy."</p><p>As he spoke, Ren continued walking as if not hearing his words at all. He then headed up the stairs to the second floor, where he met with Kawakami in the faculty office.</p><p>"There you are, you missed most of the first period you know! You were given fair warning yesterday; will you pull yourself together? *sigh* anyways, let's get you introduced to the class."</p><p>Kawakami was tired, the two left the office and headed toward classroom 2-D. After explaining some of his situation with a small excuse for his absence, the female teacher assigned him near the back of the classroom. As Ren made his way toward his seat, he heard the whispers about him from other students:</p><p>"Is that him? I heard about the rumors online! He's scary as fuck."</p><p>"They say he stabbed the guy, then tried taking his car!"</p><p>"Why is he here? This is an elite college prep school not a place for trash like him!"</p><p>"I heard he also stole ivory from poor African Elephants and sells it!"</p><p>"What…"</p><p>Ren briefly noticed Ann Takamaki just before his own seat; the light-skinned girl looked down casted by something on her mind. Ren didn't think too much of it. More whispers came from the other students as the second period began.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">After School</span>
      </p><p>As the country boy made his way out of the classroom, Kawakami followed him out.</p><p>"Hey, I need to speak with you."</p><p>The homeroom teacher called to him, Ren stopped in his tracks with a tired look on his face, he did not like dealing with her anymore as school was now over; he reluctantly turned himself toward his homeroom teacher.</p><p>"It's better if you don't do anything after, just head straight home. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone. I also heard you were seen together with that Sakamoto-kun, he's trouble. It's better if you two-"</p><p>As Kawakami gave her lecture to the boy, Ryuji came up to them in the hallway. The vulgar boy went close to him.</p><p>"Hey, I need to speak with ya on the rooftop of the school…"</p><p>Ryuji uttered these words quietly, Ren probably knew what it was about. Kawakami held a miffed expression as the two boys sounded like they had plans together.</p><p>"Well speak of the devil, I heard you were seen cutting classes earlier, and you haven't changed your hair back to black."</p><p>Kawakami tried lecturing him as well, though Ryuji never took it to heart.</p><p>"Sorry bout' that… I'll be waitin…"</p><p>Ryuji made another passing comment to the country boy and proceeded to head up stairs, Kawakami sighed in exhaustion as it was really no use in bothering to tell these two boys on how to behave. The country boy followed him up.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">School Rooftop</span>
      </p><p>The two stood on the roof, Ren listened to what Ryuji had to say, mostly because he was trying to avoid Sojiro's wrath back at the Café.</p><p>"I heard about you. well, mostly about you having a record… no wonder you were so gutsy back there, still you did good with helping Mishima."</p><p>Ryuji crossed his arms with a smile of gratitude to the country boy, he looked surprised but decided to be cool about it.</p><p>"It was nothing."</p><p>Ren brushed off the gratitude, though the blonde boy could see that he clearly appreciated his words.</p><p>"You probably heard Kawakami say some shit about me like don't get involved with him."</p><p>Ryuji added on, he knew what the staff thought of him all too well.</p><p>"Said you were trouble."</p><p>The country boy responded and could see the blonde boy seemed used to hearing stuff like that.</p><p>"You and I are probably not so different then. Think you and I are gonna get along as troublemakers at this shithole, heh. Man, I can't wait to hear about your past!"</p><p>The spikey-haired blonde seemed excited about his new friend, he wrapped his arm around the country boy's shoulder like they were long-time buddies.</p><p>"It ain't too exciting, I assure you."</p><p>Ren uttered to him about not getting too eager. The two decided to walk home together, students around were watching the two and began talking of how this school year might be a pain because of them.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 – Faith in a Fool</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">4/12 Café Leblanc </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>The weather for the day had a high chance of rain again. Ren came downstairs to the café, ready for school. Leblanc was dimly lit as store hours were just starting. Sojiro came inside after getting a new pack of cigarettes; a prepared plate of the distinct curry and delicious coffee for the young man was placed on the counter. Curiously, an additional plate of curry and a cup of coffee with cream and sugar was placed on counter a distance away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Since you being late was excused by your teacher yesterday, you better be early to school by ten minutes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sojiro was stern with the young man in his care. He seemed to had lightened up after anger-induced lecture he gave the night before. Suddenly without warning, the door to Café Leblanc swung open accompanied by the sound of the bell. A young Shujin girl with long-orange hair appeared, her face was obscured by a large doll head. Ren noted that she was very short in stature and that the doll mask was quite unnerving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“O-Oh Sojirooo! I’m READY! B-But question is…. my food ready?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Th quirky-sounding girl exclaimed rather gleefully to the stern-looking Café owner with all sorts of odd body gestures, her book bag on the shoulder.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s ready. Full of energy as usual, I see…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sojiro had an expression of discomfort on his face, he honestly thought he threw the doll mask out a while ago. The country boy found the odd sight of the masked girl somewhat amusing.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know this strange girl?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The guardian grew annoyed at his question about the quirky female student.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mind your own business, shut up and eat.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He avoided the subject rather rudely. Ren wondered why that was, but he decided not to press further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The quirky-sounding Shujin student noticed the taller guy with the frizzy hair and hands in pockets in her view, he looked dumbfounded.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“H-Huh? I-Is this the guy, Sojiro? The delinquent you’re watching for a year?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The café owner was quite tired of this bit already, he honestly wished the girl was politer, even to people like Ren.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, Futaba. Take that thing off.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The quirky girl in the mask shot back at the owner and pointed at the taller guy with such energy in the early morning.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“D-Don’t lie to me! My third eye sees all hidden elements in the area! I-I know this guy looks plain and normal, but inside he’s probably an a-absolute unit!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A what-”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren was quite unsure what to make of her words, he guessed that was supposed to be a compliment in her own way? Sojiro groaned and spoke to him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As much as I don’t like it, but since you claim to know the route by now, can you accompany my daughter Futaba to school? It might be better for you to get on the same train together; the accident caused traffic to be heavy for me to take her by car. It might be raining soon, so take an umbrella with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He instructed the country boy, who was quite surprised by this odd level of trust coming from him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huh, Sh-Sharing an umbrella with a boy, no thank you! I have seen a lot of anime in my time, don’t need people to think we’re d-dating! That’s why I brought my own!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Futaba waved the thought away and showed them her own umbrella, she quickly sat down on the café stool and began eating the curry at a quick pace, followed with the coffee with cream and lots of sugar, her large doll mask slightly titled for her mouth. Ren ate his own meal in odd curiosity of this girl’s behavior, city folk were all kinds of unique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the country boy thought he was seeing her slightly opened school bag move around slightly. Sojiro didn’t noticed due to the bag being under the girl’s feet. Futaba soon finished her meal and gave her appreciation in her own way.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Adios boys, thank you for the food!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She soon left the café in haste. To both men it seemed like the girl really was intending on going to school wearing that doll mask. Ren watched her leave and decided to be a little sarcastic.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She seems kinda funny.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ren had watched her leave and decided to be a little sarcastic.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Like you aren't… *Sigh* Futaba always had trouble speaking with people normally ever since…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The café owner paused a for a moment before saying too much.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll give you this chance to make it up to me after yesterday, protect her from any guys who seem interested or people who think she’s off-putting. Try not to fight them though because you’ll get expelled.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sojiro explained earnestly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She can hold a conversation just fine, but you want me to be like a shield for her? Kinda shocking to see that you trust me this much, sir.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren noted what he said earlier about taking the train together with curiosity.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She can only really speak to me, haven’t you noticed? Think of it this way, make a wrong move once with Futaba, you’re out of here immediately. Now go catch up to her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sojiro began preparing more food for customers, the country boy with an amused smile got up from the counter after finishing his meal.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah there’s the Sojiro I know, alright see ya.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The owner of Leblanc nodded as the young man said his farewell. He was off to find Futaba.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Shibuya Train Platform</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A crowd of people gathered on the platform to await the next train. For students of Shujin Academy their stop was the Aoyama-Itchome neighborhood. Two girls were in front of the crowd that waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were wearing Shujin uniforms, they looked to be almost identical twins in appearance though they contrasted differently on how they presented themselves to the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One stood in front with an optimistic smile on her face, a beauty mark on her cheek. She had a bright red ribbon that decorated her brunette ponytail. The other stood behind the first twin, her long dark red hair with black frame glasses, a sorrowful look in her eyes. The second twin overheard other students in the crowd talking, a sleepy male student and another envious girl with a ponytail.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Isn’t that her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The one with the red ribbon? eh, could be.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ugh she’s so thin, and I got my hair in a ponytail too.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait… What does that have to do with being thin?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As the twin with glasses listened in on their words, she then returned her gaze back to her cheerful-looking sister. letting out a quiet sigh, she then noticed that the train was soon arriving to their platform, more and more people gathered to board. Train cars especially in Tokyo were constantly packed during the morning hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the ride to Shujin, both twins managed to get two seats for themselves amongst a sea of people in a single train car. An elderly couple had boarded the train with their luggage during one of the many stops, the twin with a red ribbon in her hair noticed them coming near them…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, please take our seats, our station will be coming soon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure about this, young lady?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The young twin with a ribbon and her sister offered their seats to the very old couple. She nodded yes to the elderly woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins quickly got up from their spots on the train. Suddenly, two salary men from the sea of people around them took up their spots before the elderly attempted to use them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh wow, what speed!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with a ribbon in hair expressed astonishment at the men moving in swiftly to take the available spots for seating.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean- Excuse me, those seats are for this elderly couple here…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She tried to explain politely to the men sitting down. One of them pretended to sleep in response and the other simply ignored her words.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twin with the red ribbon was disregarded by the men. Her sister let out a tired sigh at their predicament, feeling bad for the old couple. A young man who casually wore his Shujin uniform stood on the other side of their previous seats.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Want me to say something?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The young man whispered to twins, offering help rather eagerly; he may have noticed the men sitting down and what the girls were trying to do for the elderly couple.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s alright, I can understand their position…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with the red ribbon explained to him, he looked unpleased by what she said. The twin with glasses stood behind her quietly, she noticed the young man began eyeing the two men sitting down again…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry me and my sister couldn’t be of any help.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with a red ribbon turned toward the couple with an apologetic face. The twin with glasses had a sorrowful look for them as well. It seemed nothing could be done for them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s alright dearie. Don’t you worry, you both offered kindness to us and that’s what matters…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The elderly woman graciously thanked her for the effort. The twin with glasses noticed the young man growing more annoyed at the salary men that had no shame.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I don’t understand.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hearing him uttered under his breath, she intently watched but unsure of what he was going to do. He began speaking to the men in their seats.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey you two, what’s the matter with you guys? These nice folks here need their rest more than both of you right now; the workday hasn’t even started yet so… I ask that you please stand a bit longer.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The young man sternly told the men sitting down. One of them stood up from his seat to look at the “boy” coldly for his words...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You care enough to start something, friend?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The young man stated with a twang in his voice, not backing down from the salary man’s attempt at intimidation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other man pretended to wake up from his fake nap after hearing those words, he did not want any trouble. He quickly got up and moved back into the sea of people in the train car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those around the two overheard their interaction. Some eyes slightly observing them to see what would happen next. The twin with the ribbon in her hair looked astonished of the young man’s act, her sister was surprised as well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuckin’ country bumpkin.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The salary man uttered to him and ended his cold stare, moving into the sea of people in another direction, avoiding any further unwanted notice from those around.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Please allow us to carry your luggage.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with the red ribbon turned toward and offered the couple as she started taking up the elderly woman’s bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twin with glasses offered to carry the bags for the elderly woman’s husband as well. The couple began to sit down in the recently opened seats.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ain’t it heavy though?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The elderly woman voiced her concern from her seat, judging by the girls’ thin frames.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not at all! We both train plenty!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with the red ribbon exclaimed cheerfully, her sister with glasses nodded slightly in agreement, her face rather impartial. The older man that sat with his wife in their seats looked at the young man with a frail expression of gratitude.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you both, and uh… young man... bless your heart. You didn’t need to, but thank you as well.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re welcome.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man responded with a small smile to the old couple, who were very thankful for him. The twins looked him as well with intrigue and interest, their expressions were different from one another other…</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Aoyama-Itchome Station Platform</span>
</p>
<p>As the twin sisters departed the train at their stop, the one in the red ribbon went looking for the young man that rode on the car with them. Her sister followed her as she went. Soon, the young man was in sight about to exit the station himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Pardon us…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin in the red ribbon spoke to the young man. He understood the calling and stopped. Turning toward the two sisters to hear what they wanted to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you so much for what you did earlier.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin in the red ribbon expressed graciously, showing a bright smile on her face. Her sister was standing right behind again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Earlier?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The young man with frizzy black hair did not know what she meant, he took a hand out from his pocket and momentarily fiddled with hair.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“For speaking up for that elderly couple that we offered our seats to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin in the red ribbon explained, the twin in the black frame glasses remained quiet and stood by. With a glance, she wondered something about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“That was nothing, I have a soft spot for old folks like them.”</em>
</p>
<p>The young man justified his actions honestly, the twin in the red ribbon noticed the number two button on his blazer.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re a second year at Shujin Academy, correct? Me and my sister are first year students there as well.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She gestured toward her sister that stood back, the young man noticed the twin in the glasses was already glancing at him, though when their eyes met, she looked away slightly, maybe trying not to stare too much. He found that to be peculiar of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on train. I didn’t want to be rude to a senpai of ours.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin in the red ribbon expressed thoughtfully, she noticed young man’s curious look. A thought soon crossed her mind, she and her sister needed to head to school right away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please excuse us.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stated politely, bowing to her senpai and walked away with a steady pace. The young man watched her leave and then returned his gaze to the other sister as she did not immediately followed suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twin in glasses had lost focus for a bit and found herself being left alone as her sister continued walking, she seemed awkward in appearance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, um…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She quickly tried mimicking the respectful bow her sister in the red ribbon had done. The young man with hands in his pockets gave a respectful nod to her with a courteous smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You have a pleasant day, miss…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He expressed kindly on a rainy day, the twin with glasses pondered his words for a moment and soon walked off to follow her sister out of the station, classes were starting soon.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">School Gate</span>
</p>
<p>Ren with umbrella in hand, arrived on the direct path for school. Numerous Shujin students were walking toward the gate. Among them, he noticed a familiar sight right near the entrance steps and approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Finally found you, sheesh. How did you get ahead so quick? We both practically left at the same time…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He spoke to the back of the short Shujin female student with an umbrella and her doll mask still on. Wondering how she even managed to get on an earlier train. The short girl turned frantically at the sound of his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“H-Huh, oh it’s the nasty crime boy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Futaba exclaimed out loud, much to the young boy’s dismay as others were around them. Thankfully the mask muffled her words enough for other people passing by not to hear clearly. Ren let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Calm down, you seriously went on the train with that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He wondered about the mask still being on her head, the short girl took a moment to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“W-Well yeah I’m uneasy around a ton of people, s-so if I can’t see em’ I can’t have an anxiety episode.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Futaba sounded uneasy to him, the country boy began wondering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright, fair enough, why you afraid?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He decided to ask why, Futaba took a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I-I’m not afraid, I just had some bad experiences. Th-Though counseling did help me a little. I wanted to go to school and learn about the world, I didn’t want to be shut from people a-anymore.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She explained, Ren could feel the short girl was being earnest. He asked about another thing on his mind.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is there a reason why you’re comfortable speaking with me right now?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not exactly comfortable also th-that’s a secret, but seeing that Sojiro can trust you… I figured you’re okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Futaba responded but avoided giving too many details, she soon made a request as school was starting soon.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have a favor to ask, can you take me to my classroom. I see that it’s weird but I don’t wanna freeze up in the halls. I-I know... I’ll take it off.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The short girl removed her doll mask and decided place it nearby the entrance of Shujin, out of view. Ren noticed that she looked young with her long orange-colored hair, wearing thin frame glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Where is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The country boy questioned and removed his hand from his pocket to fiddle with the front strands of his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“1-A”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The short girl responded quick, coming back from where she placed the mask near the gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure, that’s on the third floor of the main building, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The country boy asked to see if he was right, Futaba nodded yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered school together, the short girl walking closely to Ren as he led the way up to the third floor of the school building. This floor was designated for first-year student classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Students walking in the halls began talking amongst themselves, the country boy thought it best to ignore whatever they said. The two finally reached her classroom to the right. After contemplating about his decision to take her request, the short girl had some departing words for him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know, you’re not such a bad guy. Sojiro told me a bit about you but I guess he was assuming too much.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ain’t that I’m not, I was told to watch over you is all.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren explained rather bluntly, not wanting her to get a wrong idea. Sojiro did care about her and he did not want to strain his relationship with the café owner any further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You know being “cold” like a delinquent doesn’t make you a c-cool one!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Futaba joked and wagged her finger at him for his response, he looked a bit stunned by her words. She slowly headed into her classroom. The country boy hastily made his way down to the second floor for his own morning class period to start.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Class A-1, Mathematics Year 10 </span>
</p>
<p>Mathematics started, all students were attentive to their young male math teacher at the front of the class. To the students, he looked fresh from college but sounded like he has been instructing about his own age. The twins were in the same class together, though they sat apart. The sister with the red ribbon in her brunette ponytail was at the front of the class in the middle, her sister was seated at the back, near the row of desks on the left side window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Today, we shall continue our lesson on multiplying and dividing to obtain equivalent fractions and reducing fractions to their lowest equivalent form…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The teacher explained in a serious tone to his class, he eyed all of the students to make sure they taking his words in, he nodded.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please pull out your textbooks and turned to page-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He continued to speaking to the students, most promptly took out their textbooks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twin with glasses opened her bag that hung on the left side of her desk. She looked for her Mathematics X textbook… suddenly after digging through for longer than expected, a dreadful feeling began to dawn in her mind.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh no…ugh, I forgot it at home… classic Sumire.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with glasses hung her head in defeat and scolded herself, hand still in the school bag. She looked up to see her sister at the front of the class have her own textbook ready for the lesson. Sumire was at a loss of what to do…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright, does everyone have them out…? I see that a couple of you have yet to have it out and opened…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The young man teacher glanced at a few students who did not produce their books for class. He noticed three students in the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yoshizawa-chan, Onda-san, and Kurachi-san. Please, make sure to remember the textbook for mathematics. This lesson in particular will be the foundation for the next class. Share with the student to your left. Push your desks together if you need to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He instructed the three students, Sumire quietly shifted her desk near her neighbor by the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with glasses dejectedly apologized to her fellow female classmate. The classmate with orange hair and glasses said nothing in response and simply moved the textbook between their desks for both of them to read. The math lesson continued on for a while…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sumire and the female student quietly took notes beside each other on what the teacher’s lecture and what he specified as very important in the book…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the twin with glasses heard a small noise coming from nearby…</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>(meow)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A cat…?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sumire exclaimed to herself as she stopped her pencil, she glanced around the desks in front briefly, but decided to return to note taking…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>(meow)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She heard the sound of a cat mewing softly again, she looked down her left to see… a cute black feline with bright blue eyes resting inside the desk of the classmate next to her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sumire exclaimed in a whisper of surprise. Her classmate in the desk against hers spoke in a hushed tone to the cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Q-Quiet Kitty! You’re gonna get me in trouble!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She expressed in a panic, the cat in the desk only maintained its playful expression.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kitty…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with glasses uttered its name in bewilderment, the cat mewed once more at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>(meow)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“P-Please pretend you don’t see there’s a cat in my desk…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The classmate with long orange hair stammered, Sumire honestly didn’t know what to think of the situation. She looked ahead of the class to see her sister was still paying attention in class…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh, kinda hard when it keeps meowing at me…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sumire expressed and returned her gaze at the cat. She was a bit blunt to the neighbor’s request for ignorance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“May I ask; why did you bring a cat to school?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with glasses was questioning the very thought, other classmates began to overhear them…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“H-He gives me comfort around people.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The classmate with long orange hair stammered and explained.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I see...”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sumire thought the female student may have some form of social anxiety or the like. Certainly could empathize with that in a way…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>(MEOW)</em>
</p>
<p>The cat’s mewing had gotten noisy enough to stop most of the class from working after hearing noise, the two girls went pale for a moment...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“EEP!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Both of them mentally panicked and carefully tried hiding away the feline deeper in the desk before anyone could see.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hear… a cat?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The teacher remarked to the class with an odd question, he began looking around the classroom with his eyes sternly focused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I heard it coming from that side of the room…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>An asshole classmate from the right side of the classroom nodded in the direction by the window, where the two girls were seated with their desks together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“C-Crap… IHATEYOUKITTY!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The classmate with orange hair and glasses was practically shouting at her pet in a whisper. Sumire tried to look as if she heard nothing, it was no use as the weight of the teacher’s eyes came down upon them, both were mentally starting reading their last rites…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twin with a red ribbon turned herself toward her sister and the fellow classmate with curiosity, wondering what was going on. The teacher at the front began speaking to the two…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sakura-chan, Yoshizawa-san… which one of you is making those cat noises?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The teacher with paper in hand had crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. His expression seemed quite no nonsense, the class did not need to be distracted.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“O-Oh um, W-Well uh teach… see its uhhh…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The classmate began to answer her instructor but her sentence was quickly falling apart at the seams, she needed someone to come to her aid…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I-It was me… I did them… because… I love cats.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sumire answered the teacher rather bluntly without much emotion to her words, she honestly did not know what to say. The students remained quiet for the teacher’s response but some couldn’t hold their amusement in. Her sister at the front was quite befuddled by the remark.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As the young male teacher spoke, the two girls braced themselves for what he was going to say, was he going to scold them? Ask them to be quiet in a very harsh TONE? Or… even leave the classroom??? They were honestly scared of their individual thoughts…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I also love them! Your cat impression was absolutely adorable! Now then, let us continue on.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The teacher expressed enthusiastically and faced the board, some students were stunned that Sumire’s explanation was good enough for a teacher who seemed super serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Th-Thanks, you really saved me there, Yoshi.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The classmate was very grateful for Sumire’s valiant action.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I didn’t want to get you in trouble… people can be mean; I’m used to that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The girl in glasses explained to her, the classmate held a tear in the corner of her eye from hearing those words, she may have found a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re not so different then, my name is Futaba Sakura if you didn’t know. I-I promise to make it up to you for saving my HP from hitting zero today!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A joyful Futaba stated to her fellow female classmate…  who was sort of taken aback by her leaning in close to her face. Personal space was a thing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Your what-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sumire was left puzzled at her classmate’s words as The short girl reeled back into her seat and continued on with the rest of the lesson…</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u"> After School</span>
</p>
<p>Classes have ended for the twins, they made their way out the school gate to the train station. Both were walking with their own umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain. The twin with the red ribbon wanted to speak with her sister Sumire on something as they walked along the path outside of Shujin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I see that you made yourself a new friend, Sumire. Sakura-san, right? May I get the chance to hear your cat impression?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin sister with the red ribbon expressed rather playfully to her tired-looking sister walking behind…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop it, Kasumi…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sumire’s usual quiet tone sounded exasperated by her twin’s playful teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, lighten up! I saw what you did for our classmate, I knew she had a cat with her since coming to class from the start.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kasumi happily specified as they walked along the rainy path to the station that branched out to the rest of Tokyo. Her sister was a bit stunned by her level of attentiveness. She thought Kasumi doesn’t usually give much notice to other things besides goals placed right in front of her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How did you-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sumire began to question how she knew but was cut off by her surprisingly perceptive twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How did I know? Remember, as the big sister, I always should know!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A cheerful Kasumi proudly declared herself to her younger sister.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Of course.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The twin with glasses responded rather tired-sounding. Her big sister always knows better every time, she thought.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Still, I’ll make sure you remember your textbooks for our classes. If we want to be the best in the world together, we need high marks not just in gymnastics but in grades too. We should meet with our coach for practice soon, I’m sure the rut in your own routine is only temporary…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kasumi expressed, determined in her words. Sumire only remained quiet as the rain continued to fall as they walked to the station entrance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loners Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I delayed Chapter 3, I'll release Chapter 4 sooner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 – Faith in Fool</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">4/13 Shujin High School</span>
</p>
<p>After classes ended for the day, Ren and Ryuji decided to hang out by the Shujin courtyard, outside of the practice building. As they walked together, various students in the first floor hallways of the main building looked at them with loathing and aversion. The two boys were a menace because their past misbehavior, students spoke in hushed tones about rumors at Shujin…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ugh, those two are hanging out? That’s asking for trouble…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ryuji Sakamoto, that loud monkey made friends with that crazy bastard, god help us…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Someone’s bike got wrecked in the alley behind the parking lot… probably them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“One of the members of the girls’ volleyball team lost their position, what the hell…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After arriving to the courtyard, Ren sat down on a bench near the vending machines in a small pocket area just outside the practice building. The country boy was reading his second year history textbook attentively. Ryuji leaned on wall next to vending, checking his phone. The blond boy noticed the look on his friend’s face seemed to show difficulty with reading that textbook he had, but decided to ignore it…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yo, I’m starving. Wanna hit up Shibuya for a bite to eat, Amamiya?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He expressed enthusiastically to the visibly struggling boy on the bench. Ren pulled himself away from his book and thought about it, a small smile formed on his face as he answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure, I haven’t seen much of that town since coming here…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren seemed eager to explore Shibuya, which was the heart of Tokyo city life. He was gonna be here for a whole year after all, might as well get used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sweet, let’s go to Ore no Beko for some beef bowls!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji made a fist pump in excitement for later. As Ren started packing up his things, his blond friend soon felt like that he was forgetting something…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh shit, gotta get my bag from my locker, be right back!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji darted off quickly back to main building of the school. The country boy waited for him, checking his phone to pass some time while the textbook sat beside him, someone soon approached him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, can I speak with you for a sec?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Ann from classroom 2-D, also an acquaintance of his friend Ryuji.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Takamaki?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren questioned her sudden appearance, wondering what she wanted from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why were you late to class the other day? There’s those weird rumors about you too, Mishima was--”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann had a look of suspicion toward Ren but was cut off from speaking by a returning Ryuji...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Whaddya want with him?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji questioned Ann as came back with his school bag on his shoulders. His tone with her had a hint of annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Right back at you. You’re not even in our class.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann shot back in the exchange, catching him in surprise, but he quickly hid it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“…We just happened to get to know each other.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji waved off Ann’s accusation, Ren could feel the awkwardness between the pair and decided to remain quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“*sigh* People around school are already talking about you two… I’m just warning you guys, don’t get into trouble. That’s all.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frustrated-looking Ann clarified with a hint of worry mixed in with anger to both boys. They were quiet. She soon walked off more irritated after the exchange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why she gotta be so angry all the time!? Sorry about her…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji expressed to his friend, frustrated by the girl’s demeanor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Seemed annoyed about something else apart from us, had that same look in class for a few days now.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An insightful Ren noticed as he watched Ann leave the courtyard to the main building...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s been like that since middle school. Ann always kinda stuck out like us maybe cause she’s Half-American or something.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji explained as if it were a matter of fact. The country boy couldn’t contest this as he didn’t know enough about his friend’s relationship with Ann.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm...”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pondered about it for a brief moment. Ryuji checked phone once again, looking ready to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Anyways, let’s just get going.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren got up from the bench and put his history textbook back into his bag. They soon boarded the train for Shibuya, it was not as packed during this time as per usual so both of the boys managed to get seating in the train car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The place is on central street, just passed The Crossing.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji explained sitting next to his friend on ride, the country boy was continuing his review the history textbook in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Crossing?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren questioned, not removing his eyes from the history book with a somewhat forced look in his eyes. He found it difficult to memorize western names for places, time periods, and historical people as he never really learned too much about the west while schooling in the sticks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s this big ass intersection off station square with that dog statue, I honestly don’t know why it even got a name…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji stated though not with much deeper knowledge. While the two continued waiting inside the train car to Shibuya.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>(burr burr)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren’s phone vibrated and he quickly checked to see a notification for a message from an unknown number… He decided to reply to it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">IM</span>
</p>
<p>???: Yo</p>
<p>Ren: Wrong number</p>
<p>???: Sheesh, can at least let me give you an indiscreet text first :(</p>
<p>Ren: Who’s this.</p>
<p>???: Guess that for yourself mehehehe.”</p>
<p>Ren: I’m pretty sure this Futaba, I heard that laugh while walking home with her yesterday.</p>
<p>Futaba: …</p>
<p>Ren: How’d you get my number?</p>
<p>Futaba: S-Secret!</p>
<p>Futaba: …</p>
<p>Futaba: Sojiro’s phone.</p>
<p>Ren: He doesn’t keep numbers from guys on his phone.</p>
<p>Futaba: You wanna fight kid!?</p>
<p>Ren: No, just wondering why you texting me.</p>
<p>Futaba: Wanted to tell someone I know irl that I made a friend! Shes really sweet (*^_^*)</p>
<p>Ren: Congrats</p>
<p>Futaba: Hehehe :)))</p>
<p>Futaba: Gonna hang with her soon, she seems busy right now though.</p>
<p>Ren: Well, hope you both get along.</p>
<p>Futaba: See ya!</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Shibuya Platform</span>
</p>
<p>Ren and Ryuji soon departed at the underground station in Shibuya. They headed up to the surface from the underground walkway. Passing the mall located inside the station, they walked through the station square, passing by the beautiful sakura trees that bloom during Spring, it was a sunny day out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting through the crossing, the two were now walking in central street. It was home to a book and dvd store, gym, restaurants and a movie theater at the fork in the walkway. The beef bowl shop Ryuji mentioned was just passed the dvd store on the right. They ordered their bowls and chowed down, sitting near an eating counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond boy asked to know a little bit about his friend’s criminal record as they enjoyed the food. A reluctant Ren explained to him shortly that he was on probation for assaulting a man who was trying to force himself on a woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What for real!? How shittier can that get?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji was shocked at hearing his friend’s situation, putting his bowl down after from eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s in the past now, ain’t nothing I can really do about it anyway.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren explained after lowering his bowl to speak, expressing to put this behind himself now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“If I were you I wouldn’t have stopped punching that dick in the face.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji stated rather angry at the thought of that guy suing him even though that guy himself was committing a crime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“So you left your hometown and now you live in the city on probation?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji reiterates what his friend said, the country boy nodded silently in response and continued eating a little more. The blondie lifted his own beef bowl up to finish it and then set the empty bowl on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You know I feel we’re more alike than I thought at first…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji stated, looking as if he realized something significant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What did you do that was so bad?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren grew slightly curious and questioned, he had stopped eating his beef bowl to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I don’t have a record like you do, but I guess seeing how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by people around us, like we don’t belong with them at school. I have done a lot of stupid shit so maybe that’s it.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji explained, not looking to proud in retrospect of something. The country boy pondered what “stupid shit” that could be. Ryuji soon checked his phone for the time…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You said you live in Yongen right? It’s rush hour on the subways, we should kill some time before headin’ home.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji then noticed his friend had barely dug in to his beef all this time while talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yo what the hell man, you barely touched your food!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond meat-loving boy enthusiastically opened a canister of ginger near them and added it Ren’s bowl, thinking it could improve the taste of it. The country boy was a little bothered by the hands-on gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I can do that myself, you know.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t favor being seen as a little kid who can’t just enjoy the food given, the expression on his face was slightly annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Cmon just lemme me do it, as a thank you for that other day! I got your back from tomorrow on, besides ya wasting the ginger, man!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji just seemed happy to help in any way after that incident. Ren looked at him for a brief moment in thought, the smile on his friend’s face seemed to be honest, maybe he’s not lying about that…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then returned to eating his beef bowl while Ryuji waited for him to finish up…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two were walking back from central street to the underground subway entrance in station square, Ren noticed that in the crowd of people in the square was Ann, she was looking rather distressed on the phone, the country boy felt Ryuji needed to at least know. Walking beside his friend, he jabbed him lightly with his elbow to get his attention and nodded in the direction of the light-skinned girl. Ryuji looked rather confused by the sad teary-eyed expression on Ann’s face and approached her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ann?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji made his presence known to her, followed by Ren.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“H-huh…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In surprise, she noticed the both of them and quickly ended the call she was on, wiping tears away with the sleeves of her blazer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ryuji looked worried though Ann was confused by the sudden approach in public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Were you listening on me? H-Haven’t you heard of privacy!?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann grew defensive while under clear stress, knowing the boys noticed that she had been crying. Ren stepped forward to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Calm down, we saw you looking upset on the phone when we were passing by.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to explain to her, though it was hard to tell if she cared enough to see that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You can tell us why you cryin’ right?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji’s tone grew soft as he could see Ann was greatly upset over something she must have talked about on her phone. The upset gril faced away from the two and attempted to leave...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Like you two would care…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cold emotionally weak Ann had uttered under her breath. She began trying to quickly walk away from the two but Ryuji had caught her by the wrist so she could stop from going. Ann tried to wrangle away his grasp but was too weak in her mental state to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Takamaki, I know we both ain’t exactly friends but we know each other enough to see when somethins’ up. Right now, you’re sad about somethin’ so could you please tell us what’s wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuji’s expression grew genuinely concerned for the girl’s wellbeing. Ann noticed his face with a tearful look of surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“… I-I don’t really get you, Sakamoto.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More tears began falling again as she went over to bury her face in his shoulder, feeling that the public didn’t need to see her sorrowful state. The country boy attentively looked around to see if anyone noticed them as Ryuji embraced the girl in surprise of her sudden need for physical comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We should take her somewhere where there ain’t a lot of folk.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren suggested as Ann continued to sob quietly as a confused and worried Ryuji held her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Central Street</span>
</p>
<p>The three made their way back to central street, going inside a fast-food restaurant named big bang burger to find seating that was away from other customers for a private talk. The country boy fetched water for them to drink. After taking a moment for Ann to relax, Ryuji and Ren asked her about what troubled her in a window booth in the corner of the fast food joint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You wanna tell us now?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The concerned blonde boy went straight to the topic on his mind, Ann looked at him briefly but then hung her head right after in shame of feeling like this in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t have anything to say to you guys…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann stated coldly, Ryuji let out a groan in frustration. Ren spoke up in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve been looking sad for a couple days now, you sure?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at her with serious eyes, Ann was taken aback by this approach but honestly thought who could blame him when she’s being kinda difficult. A depressed-looking Ann took a moment before speaking. Both Ryuji and Ren gave her napkins in case she needed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My friend Shiho, is in the hospital...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stated in a sorrowful tone, taking a napkin as her emotions were getting to her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait, from the volleyball team? You mean her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ryuji had a look of surprise at the volleyball player’s name. By his friend’s tone, Ren felt the weight of the news but didn’t know she was, he thought maybe it was better to listen…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A couple days ago she was riding the train home… it was the same one that had a horrible accident on the news.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann stated as she cleaned away some smudged makeup on her face. Ryuji wondered what the hell went down with Shiho.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Holy shit, what happened to her?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“She- …She’s in critical condition from injuries she suffered in the accident, when I heard that she couldn’t come to school the next day, I thought something was wrong.  I just got off the phone with her parents just now, saying that she could be crippled for life… her position on the team is no more, she wanted to be a volleyball star someday…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann explained as she tried holding her composure to speak, both boys could see that it was a pretty horrible feeling for her. They asked her to relax a bit and drink water more before speaking again… but, it was too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“S-She was always there for me and now I feel weak, how can I be there for her...? Shiho is my only friend in that sorry excuse of a school!  …tell me what should I do.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann had lost her composure and her true feelings spilled over with a weak tone, the devastation in her eyes for her best friend was enough to hurt the two visibly, but soon Ren then regained his usual neutral look. There were a few glances from other customers due to the scene though the attention quickly came to pass…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it’s not your guys’ problem…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann apologized, seeing the discomfort in both of them. She thought it was unfair to leave them being unable to say anything, Ren stood firm after burying the emotion he felt inside<em>. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now it ain’t your fault, she got dealt a bad hand.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He explained, trying to make her not blame herself for being unable to do anything for her friend in his own way.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah what Ren is saying, it’s a lot to take in…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ryuji affirmed what his friend said, eyes having regained focus.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m telling you all this and yet we’re not friends, what am I even saying…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann let out a weak laugh as she was coming out from that emotional high.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s fine, so long as you feel better after, it doesn’t take friendship to show a little compassion to someone who needs it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ren stated rather thoughtfully to the girl, Ryuji looked at him with surprise, people from the country were weird, thinking how stiff his friend was earlier yet had care deep down for moments like this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh Ren’s right doesn’t worry about it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The blonde boy showed comfort with his eyes for the girl. Ann looked at both of them and pondered. She felt something strange from their glances, familiarity.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Usually everyone just ignores me… you guys are so weird.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann was honest, her words brought a smile to Ryuji’s face in a weird way for him. Ren’s expression was more so that of relief that she seemed to have calmed down. The girl wiped a tear in her eye with another napkin. She looked at the country boy with curiosity of something she wanted to understand more.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you really a bad person like the rumors say? That you assaulted someone, that you almost killed them… you just don’t seem like it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann explained her thoughts to the new transfer student, Ren looked at her with a smugness in his face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A lot of them aren’t true. Though have to admit, some of what people come up with amuse me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ren was honest with himself, Ryuji gave him a weird look, thinking maybe he truly doesn’t care what others think because he can’t change their minds so easily.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kind of had a feeling those were exaggerations. You seemed lonely like me and Sakamoto, so I guess we’re the same in that regard.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann felt as though all three could relate to one another for being the odd ones out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is there no way for me to help Shiho?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann deliberated out loud, both boys listened and thought of what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“When she’s available to visit, even if the worst happens, just be together for it y’know, sure she’ll want that. If you can support her through all of this, I have a feelin’ she’ll be just fine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ren explained with confidence in his tone, feeling she needed to hear it like that. The girl pondered for a moment…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can try…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann uttered to herself, somewhat still unsure of it all, she needed to be strong for her during this horrible time. The girl got up from the table, both boys watched her ready her things to leave soon. Though she had a crying face, her expression changed for the better.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I feel a bit better now, thanks for putting up with me you guys. I owe you one, gonna head home now. Please don’t let anyone know what I just said, ok?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ann had a serious and determined look in her eyes… both boys nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah no worries, just minding my own business.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ren stated rather casually, Ann showed a smile for both.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“See you two at school.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She soon made her leave out of Big Bang Burger. Ryuji sighed in weariness after all of it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s rough about Suzi. I didn’t see her for days, not realizing what was really up. Her and Ann were inseparable since middle school, that’s gotta be hard.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stated to Ren, who remained quiet as he spoke, though Ryuji’s tone picked up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was nice of ya to say that nice shit to Ann.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ryuji looked relieved that she was able to feel better thanks to his new friend and fellow trouble maker.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I couldn’t just say nothing, guess since you’re a friend to me now, needed to pay my dues.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ren remained causally complacent in not letting others think too much about his actions, feeling those were just the logical things to say for someone that is gloomy, the blonde boy chucked bit at the serious tone of his words.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s like you, Renren haha.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He expressed in a teasing fashion and began laughing bit at the nickname he came up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“…Renren?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ren looked befuddled by his new nickname and proceeded to ask his friend to never use it in front of people for fear of embarrassment, they both soon went home for day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kasumi Yoshizawa I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 – Faith in a Fool</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">4/15 Shujin High School</span>
</p><p>The sun rose for the early morning as students of Shujin Academy made their way to the school gate. Exiting the Aoyama-Itchome station, Kasumi and Sumire walked along the direct path with the other students. The twin with the bright red ribbon in her hair led their path with book bag over her shoulder. Her twin with glasses carried it the same way as her.</p><p> </p><p>Sumire followed her older sister quietly as they walked down to the gate; she overheard some male students rambling behind them, they were observing her older sister with curiosity and glee…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that her?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who? You mean that amazing first year we heard about in class?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That ribbon is so cute; I really hope I get to talk to her!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, that girl in the glasses is her sister? Is she friendly like Yoshizawa-san too?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire appeared downhearted at hearing these comments, she’s just the younger sister to people. Kasumi carried a smile on her face, she decided to make small talk with her twin walking behind...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Club practice has been quite relaxed compared to what Coach puts us through. I think that might change when the prelims come later in the year, don’t you think?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi spoke honestly about their gymnastics training in the school gymnasium. Sumire thought about it as well, showing that it somewhat uneasy for her to remember.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She uttered quietly to her sister at the forefront. The expression on her face somewhat dejected from talking further about it. Kasumi noticed her younger sister’s tone was disheartened like before… she then decided to face toward her sister, both stopped moving on the path to school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you feeling okay, Sumire?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The twin with a red ribbon had concern in her eyes but did not show it on her face, it looked more as if it was curiosity for something. Sumire’s eyes were downcast, but slowly she looked up to shake her head no in response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Every time we go to practice these last few days, I keep messing up on my routine when the club is watching…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The twin with glasses explained, sounding a bit frustrated at the feeling of looking foolish in front of groups of people. Sumire slowly began walking the path again without her older sister...</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi watched her go for a moment but perked up and decided to say something that would help motivate her younger sister, she quickly walked and continued beside her...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, don’t mind them, work hard at home. Practicing there will always make things easier to focus!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The twin with a ribbon in hair stated with such cheerful energy, her words only served to frustrate Sumire even further by how simple she makes it sound...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We both do the same amount you know… never mind.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire uttered bitterly under her breath, her eyes downcast again and looked off to the side. The two went quiet as the Shujin gate in the distance was in view, students continued walking. Kasumi wanted to say something that would try to help her, she thought for a moment in silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Maybe you need tap into what makes your performance your own? Like… Coach praises me for showing this strong energy and bold--”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the twin with the ribbon explained out loud, the frustrated Sumire glanced up on the path to see a familiar sight…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hm…?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She noticed that it was the young man from the train... He was walking ahead of them, alongside the odd girl from her class, Futaba Sakura. Her recognition of them droned out Kasumi’s words for a moment…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s hard to describe in words but it’s a kind of feeling you get while performing for--”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The older sister continued to explain her thought process in practice, not seeing that Sumire was attentive to someone else with curiosity...</p><p> </p><p>The young man’s demeanor was very casual with his stride compared to her classmate’s larger-than-life gait on the path to school, she wondered for a moment how Futaba came to know the young man. Watching the two interact rather naturally, she noted that he showed a small smile on face again...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“--Huh, what?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi noticed that Sumire’s glance seemed engrossed in thought and wondered if she paid any mind to what she was saying all this time...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Earth to Sumire…? Were you listening?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The older twin questioned with a look of interest, wondering what her younger sister was thinking about... Her words brought Sumire out from that state of mind, she jumped a bit at the sudden call to reality. The younger twin glanced at her sister momentarily, Kasumi was puzzled by her peculiar behavior.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh... sorry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire quietly apologized, somewhat embarrassed at getting caught up in her thoughts in front of her older sister. Kasumi dropped the puzzled look with another smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“*sigh* I was saying that maybe you just need to find that thing that makes you... you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She explained briefly with a bit of confusion with her own words, it did little for her younger sister with glasses to follow that train of thought when she was thinking about something else…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…I don’t know what you mean.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire stated to her older twin with the ribbon in her hair, she didn’t know what to make of it, she didn’t know what this thing makes herself. She understood how Kasumi’s kindness was part of why people noticed her. Her older sister honestly showed her no frustration with this confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, hopefully coming to Shujin will help you with that, the school is counting on us to reach the top after all!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The older sister exclaimed with excitement and energy in her tone. Sumire glanced back to the path ahead, noticing the young man and Futaba walking up the gate’s stairs as they were about reached it...</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Study Hall </span>
</p><p>At a round table in the study hall room in the practice building’s 3<sup>rd</sup> floor, the twins were quietly studying together on certain topics. Kasumi did note taking as she read from a textbook, Sumire read literature assigned from English class...</p><p> </p><p>The sliding door became opened to the study hall, other students sitting in other round tables glanced at the presence of another student coming in, they soon returned their attention back to their study. Sumire took her eyes of her book to notice the student was Futaba Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>The quirky girl noticed Sumire sitting at the table and quietly waved at her with a silly expression of excitement on her face, Sumire was amusingly befuddled by the girl, she made a small wave to her. Futaba quickly made her way around other students to get her newly made friend, her bag moved slightly as she carried it.</p><p> </p><p>She soon sat next to Sumire’s right side as Kasumi was sitting to her left. The twin with the ribbon in her hair noticed Futaba’s presence at their table, she showed a small smile of acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>The quirky girl looked nervous of how to respond to the sister’s gesture and tried something that came instantly to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yo...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her enthusiastic greeting was loud enough to catch attention from other students and the instructor overseeing study hall at the forefront of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shhh...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The male teacher gestured to Futaba to remain quiet during this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“S-Sorry...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She uttered under her breath, feeling a bit humiliated. Sumire had a slightly embarrassed smile on her face as a form of comforting her odd friend while Kasumi looked amused and giggled as she continued writing...</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Futaba was taking notes on classwork alongside the twins continuing reading and writing, with a sleeping kitty resting on her lap, out of view from others except for the sisters...</p><p> </p><p>As Sumire continued reading her book quietly, she soon noticed a small colored sticky note beside her on Futaba’s side. The note had writing at the top:</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“wanna hangout after school? kinda owe you one”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Sumire looked at the note and thought briefly, noticing Futaba’s wandering eyes to her. She then took a pencil from Kasumi’s pencil case to write a response on it:</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I have club practice with my sister right after”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The quirky girl’s mood looked very sorrowful at her friend’s words and then took the note to write again, she soon passed it to Sumire again, the note showing:</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“:(</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Sumire looked at the rather childish sad-looking face with a bit of amusement and glanced to Futaba, the girl showing pleading eyes as she had stopped her note taking to see her response immediately. The twin with glasses then wrote on the note again under her friend’s sad face and passed it over...</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ll see if I can” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Futaba perked up and quickly wrote on the note under the response and then passed it again to Sumire, saying:</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“can I sit with you at lunch today too?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Sumire read the note and quickly wrote a response for the odd girl, and soon went back to reading.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sure”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Futaba looked at the single word with a smile and decided to write on the note one final time, filling it up. She passed it for the twin with glasses. Her friend acknowledged the movements and took her eyes off the book to see the note showing:</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“:)</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Sumire glanced at her silly friend for a moment then quietly returned to reading her class literature. Futaba continued with notes, the sleeping black cat purred softly. Kasumi noticed the exchange between her sister and Sakura but she did not think too much of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Lunchtime </span>
</p><p>In the Shujin cafeteria, students gathered to eat their meals at the many round tables with red-colored chairs for seating. At one of the round tables near the middle of the cafeteria hall, Sumire and Futaba sat next to each other... alone. Other female students nearby were chatting amongst themselves in their own friend groups, sometimes glancing at the two lone girls...</p><p> </p><p>Sumire prepared her space for eating, she soon noticed her quirky friend typing away on her personalized laptop with great speed and an unopened cup of instant-ramen next to her. The twin with glasses questioned her friend’s activity briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What are you up to, Futaba? You’re typing really fast...”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Secret, can’t talk about it...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Futaba’s response was rather short and quick, her attention clearly focused on whatever was on the screen. Sumire was slightly surprised by how quickly her friend answered, she then simply accepted it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, okay...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Futaba continued her quick pace computer work, Sumire carefully placed a large lunchbox on the table that was wrapped in a light purple cloth.</p><p> </p><p>She undid the cloth and opened it, revealing delectable-looking onigiri and assorted sweets inside the black lunchbox... For a moment, Futaba noticed her quiet friend’s very tasty-looking lunch and then looked at her instant-ramen cup. She hung her head in shame of having no cooking skill and then eagerly observed the lunchbox.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, that’s a big lunch Yoshi... y-you wanna split that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The quirky girl looked at her friend with wide, pleading eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yoshi?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sumire noticed her friend kept using that nickname for her, looking a bit puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh uh, I-I didn’t want to be impolite with using your first name since we don’t know each other so well. I used Yoshi, sorry...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The twin with glasses noted Futaba growing nervous as she apologized, thinking of the social customs in society. Sumire did not mind it too much…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fine, you can call me that or just “Sumire” if you’d like...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She assured rather calmly, Futaba perked up with cheerfulness in her eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“F-First name basis!? I’ve leveled up my co-op link!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She stated rather proudly with both arms in a victorious gesture, Sumire did not understand what the girl meant by her words but acknowledged that she seemed happy. The twin with glasses slowly dragged the laid-out cloth on table to move the lunchbox between them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Here, Futaba...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sumire calmly offered her some of the onigiri, Futaba gazed at the delicious opportunity to have food that wasn’t microwavable. The odd girl glanced at her friend with small smile…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Th-Thanks...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the two girls made small talk and ate together for a while for a while, Sumire noticed that Futaba clearly enjoyed the Onigiri she made at home. She then overheard male students nearby, they seemed to have gathered around her older sister near the entrance of the cafeteria some ways away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow Yoshizawa-san, you did incredible with the teacher’s questions... C-Can I borrow your notes sometime later, maybe like... after school?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A male student nervously asked Kasumi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I’m busy with club practice after so maybe during the class period instead.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi declined his proposal rather politely, looking as if she was not interested in the chance of coming late to gymnastics practice. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Rejected...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The male student uttered quietly in a somber mood, Kasumi paid little mind to his change of composure around her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well uh, Yoshizawa... could I at least carry your stuff around school?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Another nervous male student offered, the twin with the ribbon shook her head in response.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No thank you, carrying my bag is part of my everyday training, I have to work hard to reach the top!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She answered with a confident smile, the student grew sorrowful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh come on...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He stated, facing away from the girl in defeat. Kasumi continued declining any “opportunities” offered by male students that gathered around her... some of them started to leave as they gave up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, your sister just squashed that low-level mob, h-her stats must be high.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Futaba commented to Sumire in shock of the male students’ attempts to flirt fall flat, observing Kasumi with her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s adored by most guys... but doesn’t want to lose focus on practicing her routines.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The twin with glasses stated calmly, she seemed tired in her eyes. Futaba went quiet as she spoke, she noticed her tone seemed sad.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi had eagerly glanced behind herself and noticed her younger sister and her friend sitting at a lunch table…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s my sister sitting with her friend, now if you’d excuse me...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The twin with the ribbon in hair bowed and walked away from the flustering male students who tried to make her stay but she just simply ignored them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Sumire, Sakura-san!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi approached them with cheerfulness in her face, she sat down in the empty seat next to her younger sister.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh you’re sharing your lunch?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The twin with a red ribbon noticed the half-empty lunch box between her twin and her friend.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a little...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sumire nodded and answered briefly to her older sister, Kasumi had a smile on her face for the kind gesture.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How sweet of you! In that case, Sakura-san if you’d like, you can have a bit of mine as well...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> The older twin happily offered part of her lunch like Sumire did before, Futaba grew nervous of the amount of kindness being given to her by the twins, she blushed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I uh... sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Futaba accepted the offer, trying to look somewhat firm. Sumire observed the two attentively.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No need to be shy, go on.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi moved her own large lunchbox for the girl to reach. She encouraged Futaba with a kind tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba noticed the onigiri looked rather similar to her friend Sumire’s. The quirky girl carefully took one into her hand and took a bite… Her eyes were in surprise of something as she swallowed, both twins eyed with anticipation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Plain...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Futaba had uttered under her breath after eating the onigiri. Kasumi looked at her with curiosity of what she said. The quirky girl was stunned as the older twin had clearly heard her, Sumire decided to change the topic smoothly...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kasumi, Futaba wanted to invite me to spend time after school... may I?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sumire calmly requested to her older sister. Futaba sighed in relief after getting the heat off of her and waited for an answer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah I see, well once we’re done with club practice I don’t see why not. Sakura-san seems like a great friend to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi expressed, sounding rather approving of Sumire wanting to spend time with her newly made friend. Futaba perked up after her response.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-You’ll love it Sumire, this place I’m taking you has the best curry and coffee in the city!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The quirky girl stated rather confident in her words, both twins thought brief of the opportunity.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My that’s quite the claim, may I join to taste it as well?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi joyfully requested, sounding very polite to Futaba. Sumire glanced at orange-haired girl for her response, she seemed a little uneasy in answering to such a sudden yearning for an invite.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, uh y-you may.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Gymnasium </span>
</p><p>The students in the Shujin club for gymnastics worked hard in their coordination, flexibility, and agility. Both twins showcased their abilities in rhythmic gymnastics, performing different snakes around their bodies with elegance, creating spirals that were perfectly circular, and tossing their long ribbons for amazing catches with only one hand. The gymnasts watched as Kasumi performed her routine, …she understood the elements of rotation for someone her age, tossing her ribbon to the air with such height… as it descended, she hopped into place and spun her body into a sophisticated pose, stretching her hand with boldness... the ribbon landing perfectly into her palm, finishing her routine. The students and coaches eagerly applauded her performance. Sumire observed her sister quietly among the crowd, her glasses shone from the lights of the gym; eyes hidden from everyone, her gaze was miserable…   </p><p>
  
</p><p>As club practice had finished, Sumire with a violet leotard walked over to Futaba sitting on the floor with her back against the gym wall. The quirky girl had her laptop out on her lap and a soda can of 1UP nearby...</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Were you watching us, Futaba?</p><p> </p><p>Sumire asked curiously if her friend had observed them working on routines the whole time, the girl perked up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh Yeah! I was m-mesmerized! You and your sister looked amazing waving those long ribbons around and doing these crazy spinaroonie moves!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba exclaimed with astonishment in her eyes, using all sorts of gestures. She was clearly not very well-versed in describing a gymnast’s abilities...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh uh, I guess...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire was a bit befuddled by the girl’s words, she then thought back on how she could have done better but had a single misstep in the finish of her own routine. Kasumi herself was a talented gymnast naturally and finished hers with tense energy...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You both had really unique “airs” about you when dancing, I don’t know how to say it but--”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Futaba continued to describe how she felt about their dance, another approached the two as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sumire, Sakura-san, I may have to raincheck on the amazing curry you spoke highly about! I am deeply sorry that I can’t go today...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi with a pink colored-leotard that matched with her sister in design walked up to the two with a solemn look on her face. The younger twin had a confused look for the reason as to why she couldn’t suddenly go now...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why not, Kasumi...?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire questioned her sister, the older twin then immediately perked up her expression to happily explain...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Our coach wanted to speak with me more regarding my performance but I didn’t want to take much longer from your friend’s invitation... so please go have fun. I’ll see you at home, and we can definitely go again if you want to!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi seemed excited to her younger sister and then respectfully bowed to Futaba on the floor. She was not going with them, Sumire felt this annoyance at her sister’s words but buried it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand... please wait while I change, Futaba.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire uttered quietly to her friend. Kasumi quickly made her way to their personal coach on the other side of the large mat on the gymnasium floor. She watched her older sister cheerfully speak with their coach; then noticed Futaba appeared concerned for her, she then quietly made her way to the locker room...</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Yongen-jaya</span>
</p><p>The two friends walked from the nearby subway station in Yongen-Jaya to the backstreets where Café Leblanc was located. The backstreets were populated with small apartment complexes, a batting cage, a nearby sauna, clinic, and a nearby movie theater. Elderly stood by their doorways as they spoke with one another, stray cats hid around the narrow spaces between buildings or climbed on top of smaller structures to see overhead. A Small shop aligned perpendicular with other complexes to the pathway the girls took.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Like I said Sumire, y-you’ll love this coming to this café for the curry... it’s run by my dad!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba exclaimed to her friend walking behind. Sumire pondered as she followed her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that so...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She uttered to herself quietly in curiosity as the evening began. The sunset had dimmed their path, only visible from window lights of close buildings. The twin with glasses thought for a moment, she remembered the morning and seeing Futaba with...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Futaba, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire inquired to Futaba at the forefront of their path.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh? What?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba grew curious with her tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, I saw you walking with this young man in the morning to school, do you know him?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire wondered about him, though she couldn’t understand why she was thinking of him since their train meeting that morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh! you mean that deli--”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba has stopped herself for saying and moving, the twin girl looked at her curiously as they stood motionless on the path.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“D-Delightful guy! I know him, yeah! My dad Sojiro is taking care of him for a year.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba stated to her interested friend, Sumire took a moment to process with her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I see...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She responded in thought of the young man’s situation. Also remembering his demeanor and expression, laidback... and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“H-He’s from the country, do you know him? Sojiro also tells me he’s a part-timer for the café, I don’t know if he’s in today.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba asked her friend with mutual interest in knowing what she knew, they continued the path as she spoke.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh... I do not...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire told her, not sure of what to even think of the young man really. But oddly, she had him in her thoughts for one reason or another... Futaba noticed the café to right of her and exclaimed to her friend behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’re here!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The quirky girl stood by a building with a light shining out it’s glass door stating “opened” with a sign hanging. Sumire noted the small print of another sign nearby stating “Café Leblanc” in white letters... She watched as her friend open door to the café, a bell rung signaling their arrival.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Café Leblanc</span>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’M HOME SOJIROOOO!!!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba exclaimed with cheerful energy to the older man named Sojiro behind the counter. He acknowledged the two young woman in his café and greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ha, Welcome home Futaba... oh? Did you bring a friend?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro questioned the quirky girl with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I sure did! This is Sumire, I met her at school a couple days ago!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba stood aside and gestured to her friend with great enthusiasm, the twin with glasses was brief unnerved by the quick introduction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello there...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire greeted the older gentleman politely, she noticed another younger-looking worker in the café, he was washing dishes diligently. He had hair similar to the young man from the train, he was wearing casual clothing with a green apron on. The twin with glasses could not see his face as she was facing his back from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We would like two home-style curries for me and my gal pal right here!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba demanded rather swiftly to her father in the dark-colored apron with a smile on her face. Sumire noted that her friend was referring to her father with his first name, finding it rather peculiar but did not question it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Aright then, sit down and I’ll cook them up for you, it’ll be on the house, enjoy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro gestured to the middle booth on the other side of the counter. Sumire and Futaba sat down facing each other with their bags next to themselves in the seating...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thanks Sojiro!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The quirky girl exclaimed as Sojiro began heading over to a large silver pot on a heating stove, passing a young man washing dishes near the worn blue-colored fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking with Futaba about stuff as they waited for food, Sumire occasionally glanced over to the young man in curiosity. He was working on putting dishes away neatly after washing them. She still could not make out the face of the worker to see if it was the same young man as before...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y-You okay Sumire, you’re spacing out a lot...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba uttered to her friend with a nervous question. She had caught the twin girl with glasses as her eyes kept glancing over in a direction past her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Huh... Oh, I’m fine. I was thinking about tomorrow, that’s all.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sumire quickly explained, though her friend didn’t buy into her clarification immediately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Really? You keep staring over ther-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba turned herself and wondered what, noticing the young man by the sink washing plates, cutting herself off from speaking fully. The twin began to feel that a misunderstanding was brewing, judging by the look of surprise in Futaba’s face as returned into her seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wait, do you... never mind.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The quirky girl suspected something but decided to drop it. Sumire could only guess what it was, feeling somewhat embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, are you done with those dishes?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro questioned the young worker sternly, he nodded as he put the last cleaned plate away and faced him, Sumire quickly noticed it was indeed the young man from earlier... She observed him stealthily, not trying to be caught staring by her friend again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You mind serving Futaba and her friend? I need to check the stock for tomorrow, try not to bother them too much, country boy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The café owner told the young man as he laid out plates of curry and drinks readied on the counter, turning himself around to check supplies on the wooden wall of coffee beans behind him.</p><p> </p><p> The young man walked over to Sumire and Futaba, going between their booth and the counter, and carefully taking up the plates in his hands. He moved his body to face the table and laid out the dishes of curry for the girls...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Enjoy your food.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren told them with a smile and a polite gesture, Sumire glanced up at him as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s you...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She spoke softly as she recognized him from somewhere prior, the young man heard her and returned her gaze with his eyes in thought for a moment. He smiled slightly to the twin once he did. In that instance, Sumire carefully processed his expression in her mind, his smile...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, from the train a while back, right? I hope you’ve been having pleasant days since then, miss.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The young man with an apron recalled rather favorably to Sumire, a twang in his tone. She noticed that his smile also widened a bit, her eyes seemed rather fascinated by this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...Thank you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She uttered softly to him, sounding rather content of something...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ooh, I’m definitely sensing something here kitty...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba uttered rather smugly as she observed the interaction to the black cat hidden in her school bag. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(meow)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The young man perked up as he heard what was sounding like a cat nearby. Sumire noticed Futaba froze up at the sound, probably expecting her cat to remain quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The cat then suddenly leaped out from the school bag and into the lap of the quirky girl, loudly mewing to the young man and the twin wearing glasses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What… Futaba, when did you get a cat?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He uttered to her as she sat at the café booth, noticing the black feline was rather content being on her lap. Sumire watched on in slight confusion as to what is unfolding before her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh uh I-I adopted him a while back, he’s my comfort pet…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Futaba explained nervously to the country boy in the apron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, the cat’s out of the bag...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro uttered to the teens with his usual smirk, turning himself around to face them but suddenly dropped his expression when a thought came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wait, the cat... is in your Shujin bag, have you been taking him to school, Futaba!?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sojiro exclaimed loudly throughout the café, sounding stupefied to his daughter who was left scrambling to explain herself. Both Ren and Sumire watched them with uncomfortable smiles on their faces...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>  Chapter 5 – Faith in a Fool</p>
      <p>4/18</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The early morning sun shone on the walking path to Shujin. Ren and Futaba quietly strolled together among the other students for classes to start up. The delinquent transfer student with hands in his pockets, felt a vibration in one. It was his phone going off with a notification from Ryuji. He pulled out to check it quick before coming close to the school gate:</p>
      <p>Ryuji: Yo Ann wanted to speak with us again later, that cool?</p>
      <p>Ren: Why?</p>
      <p>Ryuji: Idk man, somethin' about Shiho prolly, we kinda have to listen for her after what we did couple days ago...</p>
      <p>Ryuji: Either way, gonna go and see what's up.</p>
      <p>Ren: Alright then, is during lunchtime good for her?</p>
      <p>Ryuji: I'll check with her, see ya!</p>
      <p>Ren shut his phone off after and returned it to his pocket, he noticed the short girl with orange hair next to himnext him had a big smile on her face.</p>
      <p>He thought Futaba must have been contemplating something in her mind with the way she looked.</p>
      <p>"What are you smiling about?"</p>
      <p>Ren asked as they walked to the gate, curious of what she was thinking.</p>
      <p>"Classified."</p>
      <p>The quirky girl pushed her glasses up her nose now with a more mischievous grin on her face. The country boy shrugged and let her be with whatever it was. The two entered the school gate shortly after...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Student Guidance Room</span>
      </p>
      <p>In the guidance office on the second floor of the school, the Shujin principal sat at the table, the superintendent stood next to him along with a male teacher on their side. Facing the principal and his colleagues were the Yoshizawa twins, Kasumi and Sumire.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"As with the terms of your scholarship to Shujin, we have only the highest expectations of you two to do well, both in competing for the school's gymnastics club and academically as honors students. Failure to maintain high marks in one or both, will remove your honors status and the revocation of scholarships."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The superintendent stated with utmost seriousness in his tone, the twin with glasses avoided eye contact with the adults, her eyes were downcast choosing to remain quiet than risk looking foolish. Her sister nodded with a smile.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"We understand sir, my sister and I will do our best in our performance!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kasumi had confidence in her words. The superintendent looked pleased with her attitude.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Great spirit, Yoshizawa-san. As honors students, the faculty shall offer some leeway to both of you in order to focus extensively on increasing the positive reputation of our school."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The principal stated from his chair across from the twins. Sumire could feel the piercing eyes on her to succeed. She clenched her skirt uneasy under the table as she sat next to Kasumi, to let the fearful feeling pass...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I would rather not get special treatment, working hard is what I do best. I want to earn my standing in the first year class!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kasumi told them with bold sincerity, her young sister noticed that she really meant it with such confidence.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The adults went quiet and whispered among themselves after the Yoshizawa twin's rebuttal. The principal spoke again.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Very well, have it your way. The benefits shall remain on the table for pressing times."</em>
      </p>
      <p>He looked quite surprised at the young student's tenacity but insisted on keeping things in place.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"We will achieve our dream regardless, sir."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kasumi's smile never left her face, she turned her head to Sumire, looking rather joyful. The younger twin could not match her expression; she was sorrowful in her eyes.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Alright then, you may return to class for next period."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The male teacher dismissed them, the twins stood up from their chairs to leave, however the superintendent gestured to them to stop their movements.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I have something left to discuss with you, it concerns something else that could affect both your futures at this school…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>He had serious eyes, the Yoshizawa twins grew curious about what he meant.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Classroom 2-D</span>
      </p>
      <p>Ren sat at his desk by the window, he stared out to a nice day during homeroom, wondered about what Futaba meant by her secret, he shrugged and enjoyed the view. Kawakami spoke from the front of the class.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Well, that wraps up homeroom period..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kawakami clapped her hands with its conclusion, she looked toward the students by the window. Ren felt her eyes were on him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Amamiya-kun, a word with you, please?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The female homeroom teacher sounded tired. The country boy got up from his seat by the window and followed her to the door. Students began whispering as he was leaving though Ann in front of his seat remained quiet and focused. Now in the hallway right in front of the guidance office, Kawakami turned to speak with him on a matter.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"There's something I'd like to ask you. It won't take long."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The homeroom teacher explained, suddenly the door to the guidance office slid open. They observed The principal, superintendent, a male teacher along with the twin sisters stepping out...</p>
      <p>The superintendent noticed the two and exchanged words with Kawakami.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I see that you're getting on top of this situation I mentioned yesterday from within your class, Ms. Kawakami."</em>
      </p>
      <p>He looked sternly at Ren, who had his hands in his pockets and laid back posture. The country boy maintained a disinterested expression on his face.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"It's you… thank you again."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The twin with the ribbon stepped forward from the group and spoke with gratitude in her voice to Ren. Her sister with glasses stood behind her, noticing it was the young man from before. She carefully watched him in a sort of curiosity.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Do you know this… young man, Yoshizawa-san?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The superintendent had a scowl as he questioned the older twin on her affiliation with the male student standing before her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Yes, he lent us a helping hand earlier..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>She explained with a polite expression, her sister with glasses exchanged a momentary glance with the country boy before she looked away slightly. Ren noticed her and wondered about her as well, she seemed lonely with those eyes.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I recommend that you steer clear from the likes of him if you both have any consideration for your futures..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The superintendent mentioned callously to the older Yoshizawa twin. Her eyes grew with inquiry as she listened.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Remember the discussion earlier? There are a number of students not to get involved with. This student is on top of the list…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The cold principal highlighted others in addition to him, indifferent that he was right there to listen. The younger Yoshizawa twin's eyes widened, what she heard before from her friend about the young man's situation started to make sense, yet she still felt curious about him...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Oh, the delinquent transfer student...?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The older Yoshizawa spoke rather carelessly in her surprise, she then glanced at the young man with confusion. Ren remained unflinching by her words, he noticed the younger sister had winced in reaction, maybe because of how blunt her older sister sounded...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to use the guidance office."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kawakami spoke up, looking rather uncomfortable. Ren noticed her expression, thinking maybe she didn't like her superiors talking so indecently about a student.</p>
      <p>"Well then let us depart, we shall not get in the way of "guiding" this young man here."</p>
      <p>The superintendent began walking around the two, with the principal and teacher following him down the hallway. The twins shared a sympathetic glance at the young man, thinking the men were rather off-putting with their treatment, though he looked unbothered by their words…</p>
      <p>
        <em>"…Please excuse us."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The older twin politely bowed to both Kawakami and Ren, and began quietly walking around them, looking forward. The country boy noticed that her younger sister remained momentarily. She seemed nervous and decided to bow like her sister, following suit.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren watched her pass around him quietly as well, but decided to speak a little to her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"You have a pleasant day again, miss..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren uttered to her as she walked away. The twin with glasses stopped for a moment, turning briefly to him with a look of interest... The country boy turned himself slightly to face her with a smile. They shared a glance for only a moment...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"…Thank you, again."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The twin spoke softly as she observed the young man, he nodded to her as a sort of farewell. Ren and Kawakami soon entered the office. The red-headed twin's curiosity was getting the best of her. She continued returning to class for next period. The teacher and student sat down by the table in the office, facing each other. She had a concerned but stern look to him. He wasn't too happy to be there, to say the least.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I'm going to get straight to the point, did something happen between you and Mishima a while back?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kawakami questioned him, Ren thought back to that moment where the male student named Mishima was in grave trouble, but remained impartial with his expression.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Why do you ask?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>He shot a question right back at her, Kawakami sighed tiredly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"The nurse's office reported to me about injuries he sustained on the first day of school... several students have seen you and Sakamoto-kun with him on that day."</em>
      </p>
      <p>She explained though her tone seemed pretty done with this. To Ren, it seemed like she was coerced into speaking to him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"So what? I didn't do anything to him, why not actually ask him what happened?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>He stated himself clearly, not showing any indication of guilt or fear to his teacher, she seemed rather uncomfortable asking these questions, maybe because she only knows what people have told her...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"The superintendent gave me a brief lecture about you yesterday. About the dangers with you having a lack of supervision. He has kept a close eye on you, he knows that you have gotten involved with Sakamoto-kun."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kawakami explained further, Ren had a feeling judging by his interactions with the faculty so far, that he was never going to get fairly treated because of his past record. He never wants to prove them right.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Haven't done anything to warrant that, you know I do wonder something…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren spoke in a matter of fact tone, though he couldn't hide his slight annoyance entirely by it...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I didn't mean to pry, but just make sure you don't go causing any trouble, okay?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The homeroom teacher seemed genuinely concerned. The country boy noticed that her expression was way different from before, maybe because she knew the school was being unfair to him, her concern grew into slight suspicion…</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Just now, that girl outside the office—you didn't make a pass at her, did you?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kawakami probed him with a questioning look on her face, he couldn't help but form a smile.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Well, she does look cute with those glasses..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren uttered to his teacher honestly with a cheeky-looking smile, the red-headed twin's curious expression in his mind.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"…Uh-huh."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kawakami seemed incredulous of his answer and decided to play with it.</p>
      <p>"Maybe, you're just naturally drawn to athletes?"</p>
      <p>She remarked, though Ren gave her a questioning look of what the homeroom teacher meant, he wondered if those twins were athletes for Shujin.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Oh sorry, bad joke."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kawakami apologized rather self-conscious of his confusion, she then looked at the clock, and realized that the next period was starting soon.</p>
      <p>"That's all I wanted to discuss, you're free to go."</p>
      <p>She stated to him. Ren got up from his chair quietly and left the guidance office.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Lunchtime</span>
      </p>
      <p>Ren climbed the stairs to the rooftop to the main building of the school, He opened the door and stepped onto the roof. There, Ryuji had waited for him, sitting by two desks huddled together and that were conspicuously left on the rooftop, nearby was a small plantation tray of growing vegetables probably under the care of a student...</p>
      <p>The country boy sat down in the empty desk next to his friend, Ryuji rocked his chair with a foot to the edge of the desk, checking his phone. Ren placed a plastic bag filled with snacks on the desk.</p>
      <p>"You want a piece of this?"</p>
      <p>Ren casually offered Ryuji, he then pulled a small pack of something from his blazer and opened it; revealing what looked like small white-colored cylinders inside, like tobacco.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Y-Yo what..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji was astonished and taken aback by his friend's offer, he planted both feet on the ground as this got serious for him...</p>
      <p>"..."</p>
      <p>There was a small awkward moment of silence between them. To Ren, his friend looked in deep contemplation of whether or not to take his offering. Ryuji sighed to himself as he came to an answer.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"You know, I used to be a runner in track. But even if I ain't doing that anymore, I won't ever smoke a day in my life. I know it'sits preachy, but it's def bad for your health. You shouldn't either man, seriously."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The blonde boy spoke passionately to his friend about smoking with great sincerity in his tone, to say the least he declined the offering. There was another awkward moment of silence between them.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Ryuji, these are just western candy sticks from the store nearby, not cigarettes. I thought you'd like some..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren explained rather bluntly but he was amused by his friend's misunderstanding...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Oh..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji felt embarrassed by the revelation for a moment, but also happily took up the candy sticks right after. The two were now happily sharing snacks together as they waited for an arrival… After a while, the door to the roof opened, Ann Takamaki stepped out from it. Ren and Ryuji noticed that she seemed to be doing better.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Hey Sakamoto, Amamiya... thanks for making time for me."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The girl with large pigtails stepped toward the boys, standing in front of the desk.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"What's up, Takamaki?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji greeted with a casual tone and smile</p>
      <p>
        <em>"...Shiho regained consciousness yesterday. I get to finally see her!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ann was visibly happy, swinging her arms in joy.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"That's good news..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren commented rather coolly, though he was glad to hear it.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I wanna be strong for her, but I don't know how to be; but I will be there for her until she can come back..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The girl spoke of Shiho with sincerity. Though she has doubts in herself, she was determined to be at her side.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"It's thanks to you two, if I hadn't talked about how I really felt about this, I would have been a complete mess, I'm sorry that I was a little mean before."</em>
      </p>
      <p>She had a pleasant smile and bowed to the boys in apology.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"No worries! We're all loners together!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji exclaimed rather eagerly, though the two were nonplussed by his comment.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I wanna treat you guys sometime, how about a buffet at the Wilton hotel in Shibuya? I've got money saved up, we could go when Shiho's condition has improved..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ann offered rather readily, in gratitude of them being able to pull her out of a low point, the boys were contemplating her reward for their emotional support.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Nah, it ain't gotta be something fancy like that… buuuut how bout' some ramen in Ogikubo? That'd be sweet."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji sounded very enthusiastic to visit the ramen town of Tokyo.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Sure, that'll save me money too! Maybe we could do some could some other fun stuff, less expensive too."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ann didn't seem to mind the plans changing to her benefit.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Well, Amamiya... waddaya say? Wanna hang with Ann too?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji probed his friend sitting next to him with a big grin, Ren closed his eyes and pondered.</p>
      <p>"Hm, sure. It ain't like I got much to do right now, aside from my job at the café."</p>
      <p>Ren commented casually, the three had made plans to hang out together for the future.</p>
      <p>"Alright then it's settled, I'll see you guys later!"</p>
      <p>Ann was about to head back, but her expression changed to surprise that she had forgotten something.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Oh! Almost forgot here, let's trade contact information. I'll let you know how Shiho is doing too."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ann happily pulled out her phone near Ren so he'll be updated. He slowly took his phone out in response to trade information with her. Soon after, the girl bid farewell and left the boys to their devices as lunch-time was ending soon...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Shujin High School</span>
      </p>
      <p>Ren and Ryuji were walking down the stairs from the school's roof as the next period for class was about to begin for them…</p>
      <p>
        <em>"You know, that day with Mishima, I realized something..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji spoke up as he led them down the stairs...</p>
      <p>"What is it?"</p>
      <p>Ren stretched his arms up to get his blood flowing, he was going to sit for almost an hour again anyways.</p>
      <p>"I love running..."</p>
      <p>Ryuji had a grin on his face for his friend behind them, they stopped before reaching the third floor.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"For your life...?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The country was smug in his expression, thinking it was rather humorous for his blond friend to remember that feeling in that moment of intensity.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Nah, remember how I said I used to be on the track team? Maybe, after seeing you take a risk to do good even with a record I gotta take risks too for my own good. Gonna start training again, wanna help me?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji was so enthusiastic to get started, maybe even immediately after school, though Ren hesitated.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Hm I don't know, I ain't exactly in the best shape, haven't worked out in a while."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren was honest with himself, he was rather lanky in some areas of his body.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"We'll work out together, man, plus you definitely got some strong arms if you could chuck that bike at those assholes!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The blond boy was rather brash-sounding just before the 3rd floor hallway, his voice was quite loud.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Keep your voice down!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren loudly whispered to Ryuji, losing his somewhat relaxed composure to quiet him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"O-Oh right, sorry."</em>
      </p>
      <p>He apologized with a hushed tone, the two continued on into the hallway and then wentgoing around for the steps that led to the 2nd floor.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"…Well, it can't hurt to work out again, I'll help ya. When you get back on the team you'd put in a good word for me that ain't want no problems from those guys."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ren stated clearly as he followed Ryuji down...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Sure, we gotta deal!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ryuji had a big grin on his faceon face as they got to the second floor, then they split off for their own classes to begin.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Shujin Courtyard</span>
      </p>
      <p>The Yoshizawa twins exited the main building of the school with their gym bags after school. They walked in the courtyard and were heading towards the gymnasium for club practice...</p>
      <p>As they reached the intersection on the courtyard path, Kasumi stopped herself. Sumire stoppedstopping right behind her, curious as to what she paused for. The older twin decided to speak her mind on something that concerned them both...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Sumire, about earlier... I've heard the awful rumors about the delinquent transfer student during class. I don't necessarily believe them... but it'sits best we keep future contact with him to a minimum..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kasumi spoke calmly with principle, but a serious tone in her words. This had caught Sumire by surprise, her sister didn't bother to speak of it earlier… She wondered why all of sudden.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"What...? But, isn't that the same as believing those rumors, Kasumi?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The younger sister uttered in response behind Kasumi; her tone was faint; she didn't like that they were speaking like this now. A brief silence lingered between them…</p>
      <p>
        <em>"It's for our best interest, he has a criminal record after all. I know that's a bit cold for me to say since we do not fully understand his circumstances, but I don't want the two of us not to knownot know who we're truly getting involved with..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kasumi boldly stated, her expression had concern for herself and her younger twin. Sumire's glance downcasted as she spoke her thoughts.</p>
      <p>"If he remains an honest student, everyone spreading the rumors were just being foolish and hateful of him. The look in his eye... it feels familiar..."</p>
      <p>The brief moments she had shared with the transfer student had enduredhad her endured in her mind, and she wanted to know more about him, but couldn't understand why it yet... Kasumi listened to her words and pondered.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I cannot say you're wrong for feeling that way, but if you plan to get involved with the transfer student… Then I shall involve myself as well."</em>
      </p>
      <p>The older twin stated with clear conviction, causing Sumire to snap out of her usual low-spirited demeanor for a moment of surprise at hearing her serious tone…</p>
      <p>Kasumi faced toward her sister, stepped forward and placed both of her hands on her younger sister's shoulders, their eyes metmeet.</p>
      <p>The older twin had piercing eyes that overwhelmed and had the younger twin looking away in response. She knew her older sister was very straightforward and to the point.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I worry about you, ever since the traffic accident... I don't want you to be reckless again, Sumire. I'm your sister, please, listen to me..."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kasumi gazed with the utmost concern in her voice. Sumire looked away as if she was in shame of doubting her older sister...</p>
      <p>
        <em>"I'm sorry Kasumi, you're… always right."</em>
      </p>
      <p>She uttered softly, her older sister released her shoulders. The older twin began smiling like usual, she faced the path to the gym once more…</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Come on... let's get to club practice."</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kasumi expressed with eagerness to train, she began walking down to the gymnasium on the left side of the main building.</p>
      <p>Sumire began following her again until her phone went off in her pocket, she opened it quickly to check what it was. A message notification from her friend, Futaba. She put her phone away but reminded herself to read what it was… They entered through the gym doors.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Study Group Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6 – Faith in a Fool</p>
<p>4/21 Sakura Residence</p>
<p>Being busy with club practice after school for the past couple days, Sumire was invited to her odd friend's house to spend some time. Futaba opened the door to her room which was covered in caution tape and a small "keep out, Sojiro" sigh on its frame. The black kitty followed them inside... hopping on the bed to sit and observe them in the bedroom silently.</p>
<p>"<em>Welcome to my humble abode!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba spoke with high energy to her friend in the darkened room that lit by the light of various devices around. The space was covered in Featherman and music posters. There was a small bed in the corner by the entry way, adjacent to small wooden closet on the other side, a dark blue curtain covered the only window.</p>
<p>Sumire noticed The quirky girl's personalized three-monitor computer set up in the further corner, two other monitors hung around, a cute stuffed animal rested on top of the main three.</p>
<p>A large comfy-looking rolling chair by the computer was surrounded by wire shelving that stored miscellaneous books about various sciences and computer technology. A large shelf with a collection of manga and anime was hidden behind the computer set up, a cube organizer on the side conspicuously held both snacks and cloths... Futaba even had a mini fridge for energy drinks.</p>
<p>"<em>Your room is quite… decorated, Futaba."</em></p>
<p>Sumire was rather befuddled by all of the things in her friend's room. She wondered how could this girl afford this quietly. Examining a cute-looking printer on top of the mini fridge.</p>
<p>"<em>Aw, y-you like it! Kinda nervous it would be a little messy hehe..."</em></p>
<p>Futaba scratched her cheek in slight embarrassment, various newspaper clippings were still all over the floor...</p>
<p>"<em>I see..."</em></p>
<p>The twin noticed one worn newspaper clipping with the image of an important-looking bi-spectacled woman with the title "ground-breaking research underway". She pondered about it for a moment and then returned attention to Futaba.</p>
<p>"<em>You texted me a while back that you wanted to discuss something, is it really private?"</em></p>
<p>Sumire grew curious of the reason for the invite to her room. Her quirky friend had a cheeky smile in response.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah no, but we'll talk about that after we do some fun stuff, mewhehe!"</em></p>
<p>She giggled to herself with a hand to her mouth.</p>
<p>"<em>Fun stuff?"</em></p>
<p>The twin with glasses questioned, head tilted.</p>
<p>"<em>Ya know, watch anime, play games, stream movies… on discount."</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl gestured with her finger, not trying to make the last part sound illegal. Sumire pondered for a bit, still thinking of what her friend wanted to speak with her about, but it had to wait…</p>
<p>"<em>Well, okay."</em></p>
<p>She voiced without much expression, still wondering what her friend was keeping away. Futaba looked upset at her words...</p>
<p>"<em>I-I'm sorry, it doesn't sound as fun for someone like you, we can do something you like..."</em></p>
<p>Her eyes were slightly downcast in disappointment, she just wanted to show Sumire the things she thought was cool and all. The twin's eyes widen, realizing how she came across to her friend.</p>
<p>"<em>No no it's fine! I should apologize for sounding a bit uninterested, I'm just feeling a bit off today. Classic Sumire, can't never get it together…"</em></p>
<p>She had a hand to her face in shame of the blunder caused. Futaba walked over with a smile and removed the hand.</p>
<p>"<em>It's okay, Yoshi. Do you have any favorite anime?"</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl perked up for her friend and asked so they could watch what her friend liked. Sumire jumped at the question with surprise and gave it some thought... after a moment, one came to mind... leaving her looking rather bashful.</p>
<p>"<em>Well actually, Kasumi and I would always watch classic western cartoons when we were younger…"</em></p>
<p>The twin explained, sounding timid as she spoke. Futaba thought about it for a moment and decided to test her knowledge of western media.</p>
<p>"<em>Oooh… name one of yours favs and I'll get it on!"</em></p>
<p>She sounded confident in her tone, her friend seemed reluctant to answer...</p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p>"<em>The Little Glass Slipper, it might be a bit too old though..."</em></p>
<p>Sumire clasped her hands together in front of herself, her eyes were downcast in anticipation of what Futaba might think of it.</p>
<p>"<em>Hoho! I know what you're talking about!"</em></p>
<p>The enthusiastic girl quickly headed to her computer to pull the movie up from a totally legal site. The two huddled together on the bed with Futaba's comforter, the black kitty rested alongside it's eccentric owner closely. they watched the old film from the biggest monitor, both went quiet as The Little Glass Slipper began.</p>
<p>A story about a young maiden named Ella who lived in a kingdom, trapped in a miserable life with her awful stepmother and sisters. She meets her fairy godmother who grants her wish of going to the castle ball one night, giving her a very beautiful white dress. There, she met the prince who became enamored with her as they danced… but she needed to leave as midnight struck as her wish would end at this hour.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh crap, she needs to speedrun this whole wish of hers!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba watched at the edge of her seat, Sumire remained quiet and attentive, a small smile formed on her face.</p>
<p>Leaving the prince's side, Ella's glass slipper fell from her foot in a hurry. It was the prince's only clue to her identity, he searches the kingdom to find and marry her, he tested the slipper on all women in the kingdom.</p>
<p>"<em>I hope they at least clean it after every test..."</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl remarked sarcastically to her friend.</p>
<p>"<em>Shhh."</em></p>
<p>The engrossed twin gestured her friend to keep quiet as the best parts were coming soon.</p>
<p>Once the prince and his retinue visited the home of Ella in their search. The young maiden was chosen to wear the glass slipper, but the stepmother causes it to shatter before she could, making it look like an accident.</p>
<p>
  <em>(gasp)</em>
</p>
<p>Both girls voiced their surprise, although it seemed like Sumire had watched the film many times before...</p>
<p>Ella reveals the other slipper in her possession at the surprise of her stepfamily. The prince tests the other slipper on Ella's foot, and it fits perfectly.</p>
<p>"<em>Ha! In your FACE!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba smiled wickedly at the shock of the stepmother's foiled plans. Her friend's eyes were glistening for the next scene...</p>
<p>The prince is surprised that the young maiden was a commoner living in the dusty attic of her stepfamily's home, washing and cleaning, a house servant... but he didn't care and immediately accepted her as his princess. In love, Ella marries the prince and leaves for his castle. The film then concludes with its iconic theme "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"</p>
<p>"<em>God, THAT was so cute!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba exclaimed in adoration as the film credits rolled, hopping in her seat on the bed with excitement causing the kitty to jump to the floor, it was very non-plussed.</p>
<p>
  <em>(meow!)</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Kasumi always thought it was silly to have someone just wish your problems away. I just thought it was odd that she liked Little Briar Rose more."</em></p>
<p>Sumire laughed a little about her older twin contradicting herself at times...</p>
<p>"<em>It's still such a lovely movie to me... Ella always got to live happily ever after with her prince."</em></p>
<p>She had a genuine smile on her face, the quirky girl blushed a bit as she thought her friend was very wholesome.</p>
<p>"<em>Ha, now you're sounding like a storybook, Yoshi!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba remarked and snickered, Sumire grew embarrassed of her own words.</p>
<p>"<em>H-Huh!? Oh, never mind…"</em></p>
<p>The twin looked away from her, blushing as she geeked out a little. Futaba sat up and walked over to log out of the site... and make a quick scan of her computer just to be safe.</p>
<p>"<em>Wanna play some games now?"</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl seemed eager to show Sumire her favorites, turning on her COMPstation 4 and inserting a disc from her sizable game collection. The kitty returned to rest on Futaba's bed, observing the two girls with curious eyes...</p>
<p>"<em>What kind of game?"</em></p>
<p>The twin questioned in curiosity. Her friend had a very cheerful smile on as she spoke.</p>
<p>"<em>Mewhehehe, oh just a little game called… DEMON SOULS 3!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba exclaimed with such intensity in her voice. Her round Gasses were glaring from the computer monitors behind her, giving a terrifying look to her red-headed friend. A sweat drop formed on her head for what was to come...</p>
<p>"<em>EEP! F-Futaba, how can you play this game!? It's so… stressful!"</em></p>
<p>A frightened Sumire uttered, holding the dual-COMP controller with quivering hands. Her knight character was killed horrifically by a mutated giant... in the tutorial area. Futaba grew frustrated as she had perished for what seemed like the twelfth time.</p>
<p>"<em>AH SUMIRE! ALL YA NEEDED TO DO WAS DODGE AND HIT!"</em></p>
<p>She shouted at the computer screen as it showed in big blue letters "YOU ARE DEAD" the twin looked ashamed, but Futaba pushed her to try one more time. Sumire ventured and then passed through the fog gate, the merciless giant came to view…</p>
<p>"<em>Think of it as a dance sequence or s-something!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba remarked with a motivating tone, Sumire was still unsure if she could defeat the boss once and for all. The quirky girl geared up with instructions as the Giant approached:</p>
<p>"<em>DODGE LEFT YOSHI!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>HIT him until your stamina is almost gone! Get in as much damage as possible!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>HEAL! HEAL! HEAL!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>DODGE RIGHT! OH crap, here comes the second phase! He's a lot BIGGER and FASTER now!</em></p>
<p>Futaba analyzed the boss battle as Sumire played much more intensely against the giant, getting a feel for the controls through multiple errors she had made before. Just as the giant was about to be killed by her knight, at his last sliver of health, there were unfortunately no more ways to heal him...</p>
<p>The giant, now mutated into a more horrific monster begins assaulting Sumire with a flurry of different moves, but her knight fluidly rolls out of harm's way after each merciless attack, managing to get behind the monstrous boss enemy at low health, suddenly as she attempted to give the final blow to its back, the giant's grossly elongated limb reached behind and struck her character, killing him and leading to another death...</p>
<p>"<em>Wow, that was so close! You ALMOST had him!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba actually sounded surprised and hyper as Sumire managed to reach further to beating the boss each time.</p>
<p>"<em>Well, I almost did it… almost."</em></p>
<p>Sumire spoke to herself, her eyes grew sad as she failed another time. It's always "almost" with just about everything she did, she remembered how Kasumi was adored for finishing with a very difficult technique in her routine during club practice, while she just messes up her own again…</p>
<p>Futaba noticed the genuine emotion on her friend's face, feeling bad for saying what she said even if she didn't know exactly why. She comforted her friend for a while. Later on in the evening, the twin grew curious again...</p>
<p>"<em>What is it that you wanted to talk about, Futaba?"</em></p>
<p>Sumire's mind wandered on what it could be and questioned her.</p>
<p>"<em>OH! S-Since exams are on the horizon in a couple weeks, I thought I'd form a study group!"</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl pushed her glasses up her nose with a bright smile on face.</p>
<p>"<em>With me?"</em></p>
<p>The red-headed twin was puzzled, a study group with just the two of them... her odd friend came closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to explain.</p>
<p>"<em>Yep, I was thinking of inviting another member for it too, I'll let him know in a bit."</em></p>
<p>Futaba's expression seemed enthusiastic for the study group idea for exams.</p>
<p>"<em>Him?"</em></p>
<p>Sumire had no clue as to who she meant and wanted her to clarify.</p>
<p>"<em>You know, that "stud" who works for my dad's café!"</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl glanced at her friend to remember, she had a cheeky-looking smile. The twin pondered for a moment, someone came to mind... she seemed somewhat fascinated by the prospect...but.</p>
<p>"<em>Mewhehe, I saw the same look in those eyes a while back, Sumire! Y-You wanna meet him don't you!?"</em></p>
<p>Futaba teased the girl, letting go of her shoulder to see her face in reaction.</p>
<p>"<em>H-Huh, n-no it's not like that..."</em></p>
<p>Sumire blushed lightly to her friend's delight, trying to wave off her accusation. She didn't want her to get the wrong idea about… wanting to meet him again but at the same time... she didn't know who he really is.</p>
<p>"<em>Well, don't you wanna at least speak to him more?"</em></p>
<p>Futaba questioned rather genuinely to her friend, she was curious of the girl's interest in the young man from her father's café. The twin let out a tired sigh as she calmed herself...</p>
<p>"…<em>A part of me would like to… but, I don't know."</em></p>
<p>Sumire's eyes were downcast, she could do things herself but mess it all up. Thinking about what she was told, that while the young man may not be as bad as the rumors say, but he did have a criminal record...</p>
<p>"…<em>Is it because Kasumi told you not to?"</em></p>
<p>Futaba looked rather stern in the eyes as she uttered her words, catching her uncertain friend by surprise.</p>
<p>"<em>What, h-how did you know about that?"</em></p>
<p>Shocked by her friend's knowledge of that, Sumire and Kasumi only spoke about it in the courtyard... She wondered how did she listen in on them.</p>
<p>"<em>Secret…"</em></p>
<p>Futaba pushed her glasses up her nose again, a sly smile returned to her face.</p>
<p>"<em>You helped me out before, now I should return the favor by getting him to meet you! Still, I'm kinda curious… why do you have an eye for this dude..."</em></p>
<p>She gestured with a finger to Sumire to state her reasoning clearly.</p>
<p>"…<em>I wanna know myself too, if the image I have of him matches who he is..."</em></p>
<p>The younger twin glanced at her in wonder of why she was even bothering to do this for someone like her...</p>
<p>"<em>Then it's settled! I got his number right here!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba showed her cellphone with the IM screen on display, her friend's eyes widen at what she was about to do.</p>
<p>"<em>W-We shouldn't be bothersome to our senpai right now…"</em></p>
<p>Sumire began to panic internally. This was all happening too quick for the twin to mentally prepare herself, she started gesturing to the quirky girl to hold for JUST a moment. The black kitty had curled up and slept soundly on the quirky girl's bed.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry! It's not like he super busy or anything! I know he's free!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba began texting, Sumire began turning red in the face as she wasn't at all ready for this.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>IM</strong>
</p>
<p>Futaba: Yo Ren!</p>
<p>Ren: Yeah?</p>
<p>Futaba: I'm holding a study group for upcoming exams! I was wondering if you'd join me! I'm bringing a friend along!</p>
<p>Ren: I'm studying just fine, thank you though.</p>
<p>Futaba: Being indifferent doesn't make you cool ya know!</p>
<p>Futaba: :C</p>
<p>Ren: I wasn't being indifferent, I might be busy with something, so I can't.</p>
<p>Futaba: Didn't Sojiro say you need to watch over me? C'mon I need a favor!</p>
<p>Ren: What day you holding this for? I also remember you weren't in the room for that...</p>
<p>Futaba: I-Ignore what I just said, BUT please won't you do this for my friend? She wants to meet you! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄</p>
<p>Futaba: AKXFDJSKAHFKLDHAZSJAGQKJDHFJKS</p>
<p>Ren: ?</p>
<p>Ren: You okay?</p>
<p>Futaba: Sorry, the kitty tried wrestling the phone from me, so will ya? :D</p>
<p>Ren: Don't wanna be rude.</p>
<p>Futaba: Oh, so it's me then, not just every girl :(((</p>
<p>Ren: Well, it's a favor for you, ain't it?</p>
<p>Futaba: You're still a meanie! :( I'll contact you when I feel like it.</p><hr/>
<p>Shujin Courtyard</p>
<p>Ren was in the boy's locker room, he shut his phone off in his pocket, and was being forced to change into his school sweats for track training with Ryuji, he then headed into the courtyard to meet up, the two stood outside the designated walkway into a patch of grass on the right side of the main building.</p>
<p>"<em>Man, this brings back memories! This was my secret training spot! Er… was anyways."</em></p>
<p>Ryuji scrubbed his hair with his hand in slight embarrassment of the fact, Ren decided to do some stretches before getting started, as he was definitely going to feel it tomorrow.</p>
<p>"<em>Running from those assholes felt lame, I couldn't move like I used to. Gonna build muscles up again... and then maybe, I could get back on track… ha, get it?"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji folded with arms with a big grin on face for his self-thinking clever wordplay, his friend was pretty deadpan at the pun in reaction.</p>
<p>"<em>That was awful… you seem very excited for this."</em></p>
<p>He stated bluntly with a hint of sarcasm, stretching each of his legs in different ways to prep for running.</p>
<p>"<em>Well, it'd be pointless if I was the only one getting super-fast, right?"</em></p>
<p>The energetic blondie wiped under nose with an encouraging outlook, it brought a small smile to his friend's face.</p>
<p>"<em>Let's get started then..."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ren stopped stretching himself, he had a very determined look to Ryuji.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Alright, I'm gonna do some knee lift sprints, you're gonna do normal ones. I'll show ya!"</em></p>
<p>The hyper former track star and the infamous delinquent transfer student took off running, doing many laps around the Shujin school grounds, several students watched curiously of the two trouble makers… just vigorously exercising? Some questioned why they even bothered to. After a good 45 minutes, the boys returned to the secret training spot.</p>
<p>"<em>Ughhh… Damn, my legs're all tight again."</em></p>
<p>Ryuji panted in exhaustion he held both his knees, a pained look on his face.</p>
<p>"<em>This ain't gonna be small potatoes, Ryuji."</em></p>
<p>Ren panted heavily as well, using a weird metaphor about the difficulty of his goals which then baffled his companion.</p>
<p>"…<em>What?"</em></p>
<p>He was puzzled at the country boy's expression for a moment, but then recalled an important memory.</p>
<p>"<em>You know, the track team is the biggest thing going for this school, last year I was pretty much the best runner until… my coach decided to bench me for good after gettin injured, it hurt like shit but I didn't think it was way worse than it was. He told my parents, it was bullshit."</em></p>
<p>Ryuji stood up from the pain is legs, the expression in his tone was solemn. Ren looked at him rather surprised a bit of this confession.</p>
<p>"<em>Did your parents just agreed to this?"</em></p>
<p>He questioned sternly, Ryuji ran a hand in thought of his words. There was a brief air of silence between them.</p>
<p>"…<em>Well, truth is, my mom is all I got. All my dad ever did when he was still around was drink. Sometimes even he'd beat me, or my mom."</em></p>
<p>He explained rather upset at the memory, Ren's eyes looked considerate as he gained new understanding between himself and the blondie boy.</p>
<p>"…<em>Guess we really ain't so different like you said."</em></p>
<p>He uttered quickly under his breath, Ryuji only heard him say something unclear.</p>
<p>"<em>Huh?"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji looked confused at the country boy, he waved off that concern of his.</p>
<p>"<em>Never mind."</em></p>
<p>Ren stated clearly, sounding as if it wasn't too important.</p>
<p>"…<em>Still, because I was out, the team lost their shot at the championship last year, and-"</em></p>
<p>The blonde boy paused as he couldn't muster the words he seemed to want to say, it was hard to recall everything that was said, done.</p>
<p>"<em>Do you regret not doing this until now? It wasn't your fault."</em></p>
<p>Ren questioned him, sounding rather genuine for Ryuji than doing his usual obligated words of support.</p>
<p>"…<em>I do a little bit. C'mon, don't ask me tough questions, I'm not very smart y'know!"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji was rather annoyed at himself for being weak for even just a moment, his usual energetic demeanor returned, smiling for his friends.</p>
<p>"<em>Anyways, like you said, it doesn't matter. That's all in the past! I'm only thinkin' about the future now! That's what we're gonna do—build the future! We gotta think positive thoughts, brother!"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji held his hand up for a high five, urging for his friend to do the same. Ren slowly raised his hand, he was out of energy to match the blonde boy's go-getting attitude.</p>
<p>"<em>C'mon we're all warmed up right? How 'bout another run before we go? You're actually pretty good at running' not as good as me though!"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji darted off to do more laps around the school grounds, leaving the country boy behind. He caught his breath, let out a sigh in apathy but decided to push himself to keep up with his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Councillor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Chapter 7 – Faith in a Fool</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">4/25 Yoshizawa Residence</span>
      </p><p>During the morning hours, Kasumi and Sumire were in their home's kitchen having prepared their lunchboxes for school. The older twin had wrapped another smaller lunchbox beside her own neatly with a light green cloth.</p><p>"…<em>Hm? did you make more for yourself, Kasumi?"</em></p><p>Her younger sister noticed the peculiar sight of it and questioned. She stood beside Kasumi, having finish wrapping her lunchbox.</p><p>-"<em>Oh, this? I was making extra a bento for Sakura-san. I noticed that all she brings for food were cups of instant-ramen and soft drinks."</em></p><p>The older twin explained, rather thoughtfully of her peer. She carefully placed both in her lunchbox and the one made for Futaba in her Shujin bag.</p><p>"<em>So I decided since she seems to be a great friend for you, I would give her something that was homemade, full of essential nutrients. I even added a curry flavor to it since I heard from you that she enjoys it so much."</em></p><p>Kasumi smiled cheerfully at her younger sister.</p><p>"<em>I'm sure she would appreciate it..."</em></p><p>Sumire voiced with some awkwardness in her tone. She did overhear her friend Futaba call her sister's cooking "plain" a while ago. The younger twin placed the lunchbox she prepared in her bag.</p><p>"<em>Is something wrong... why, do you have that face?"</em></p><p>The older twin noticed the odd expression she was making as both of them began carrying their school bags over the shoulder. The twins heard footsteps coming past the kitchen door way. The two walked over to see that it was their bespectacled father in a suit, readying himself for work near the home's doorstep.</p><p>"<em>Oh, dad!"</em></p><p>Kasumi called to him with elation in her voice. She and her sister walked over to their father as he was about to head out for the work day, their father noticed them and smiled.</p><p>"<em>Are you two heading for school soon? It's almost time to get going!"</em></p><p>Their father lightheartedly stated to them as he stepped into his work shoes.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Sumire and I were just talking, we're leaving right after! Have a nice day at the station! We love you, dad!"</em></p><p>Kasumi cheerfully declared, Sumire had a small but warm smile for him as well, he looked pleased to see them happy.</p><p>"<em>I love both of you as well."</em></p><p>Their father turned to face the door. Stepping outside, he remembered something he forgot to say. The older twin had put her red school shoes on to leave shortly after him.</p><p>"<em>Oh, and Kasumi..."</em></p><p>The father called her over to come closer, the younger twin was putting her school shoes on as well.</p><p>"<em>Sumire's counselor got a job at Shujin due to some traumatized students involved after witnessing the subway accident not too long ago. A lot of people got injured, very dreadful news."</em></p><p>Her father explained with a solemn tone in his voice. Kasumi hanged her head in thought of the accident, it was not long after Sumire's accident.</p><p>"<em>She'll be able to see him more often, please accompany her as much as possible."</em></p><p>He pleaded with his eldest daughter, she nodded with a bright smile.</p><p>"<em>Will do! I know she's been having a tough time since the traffic accident, but I'm sure that more support from him will help her."</em></p><p>The older twin glanced over to Sumire as she finished putting on her school shoes, the father observed alongside her and spoke.</p><p>"<em>Look after your sister, she looks to you for everything."</em></p><p>He uttered to her, knowing that his younger daughter looked up to her in many different ways.</p><p>"<em>Hopefully today will be easy for her."</em></p><p>She maintained her smile as observed Sumire patiently waiting for her. After a brief farewell with their father, Kasumi returned to her younger sister's side so they could leave together.</p><p>"<em>Ready to go, Sumire?"</em></p><p>The older twin was beaming with a smile, school bag over her shoulder. Her younger sister stood up with her bag and nodded quietly in response.</p><p>"<em>Okay… bye mom, grandma!"</em></p><p>Kasumi cheerfully called to them as they were going, she locked the door to their home with her key. Leaving with Sumire, walking passed near Miyashita park for Shibuya Station to school...</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">Lunchtime</span>
      </p><p>The three girls sat together at a cafeteria table. Other female students were gossiping amongst themselves about what an odd group the Yoshizawa twins and the quirky girl were. Futaba tapped away on her personal laptop, an unopened yakisoba between herself and Sumire. Kasumi joyfully sat next to her sister. The twins soon brought out their prepared food. Unwrapping their cloths of the lunchboxes, they revealed bentos that looked amazing and delicious to eat. Futaba eyed their home cooked food, drooling a bit and yet again looked at her own lunch, yakisoba, snacks and soda. She was rather put down by the fact she couldn't cook.</p><p>"<em>You guys are always bringing big lunches, *sigh* I wish I could have my own food but Sojiro says I can't always have curry…"</em></p><p>Futaba grew upset at the thought, putting her head down on the table, resting on her arms. Kasumi smiled, knowing that curry to the girl seemed to be something special.</p><p>"<em>Well, it looks like you're in luck."</em></p><p>The older twin gleefully stated in an attempt to cheer her up, she pulled another smaller lunchbox wrapped in a green cloth, placing it near Futaba to reach... Sumire watched them quietly, as if anticipating something...</p><p>"<em>Wha- did you make this for me!?"</em></p><p>The quirky girl perked up lifting her head from the table, to see a home-cooked meal for her, the twin with the ribbon in her hair slowly unwrapped the cloth from the lunchbox to reveal another delectable looking bento…</p><p>"<em>Mhm. I made this bento with your body type in mind, would you like it?"</em></p><p>Kasumi formally offered to Futaba, who felt overwhelmed by the pure kindness of her best friend's sister, forgiving her of the harsh volleyball lesson earlier.</p><p>"<em>Um, th-thanks."</em></p><p>She stammered nervously. Futaba was hesitating on the bento being offered to her. Not wanting to come off as totally desperate..<em>.</em></p><p>"<em>I wanted to give this to you as my way of appreciation for you being a friend to my sister."</em></p><p>The older twin clarified her reasoning for making food for her, Futaba's ears twitched and curiously glanced next to the red-headed twin who looked a bit puzzled for a moment, but eventually the two shared a small smile between each other.</p><p>Kasumi noted the level of intimacy they shared, feeling happy for her sister... although there was a hint of another "odd feeling" but she quickly brushed it away...</p><p>"<em>That's okay I don't need thanks, Sumire has been a great friend to me too… But I'll definitely take the food!"</em></p><p>Futaba gleefully took the prepared lunch with both hands dragging it closer. She moved her laptop off to the side to make space to eat. Kasumi eagerly waited for the quirky girl to take a bite of the bento...</p><p>Once she did, Futaba began to chew at a steady pace but then slowed down after a moment, she looked confused…</p><p>The quirky girl eyed the food before her, it was clearly delicious-looking but how it actually tastes… she ate different parts of the bento box but grew even more confounded than before. Her troubled eyes began glazing over at the taste in her mouth being very-</p><p>"<em>Sakura-san, your eyes are all over the place... are you okay, how is your food?"</em></p><p>Kasumi questioned Futaba, not understanding the reaction she was getting from the food.</p><p>"<em>H-Huh, me? Oh y-yes! It's greeeaaat…"</em></p><p>She waved off the oldest twin's concern by reassuring that the food was tasty, but eventually stopped eating it altogether. Regardless of her answer, Kasumi became even more concerned that something could be off with the food...</p><p>Sumire grew nervous observing the interaction between them, Futaba clearly found the bento not necessarily... edible.</p><p>"<em>Hm could be the seasoning, I went light on it for your ideal diet, excuse me."</em></p><p>Kasumi reached over to taste the food she made with her own utensils, Futaba watched her in anticipation of something, she definitely found it odd that such good-looking food could taste so...</p><p>"<em>Mmm yes, that is the flavor I was going for!"</em></p><p>The oldest twin voiced her confidence with a smile, breaking Futaba's train of thought. She began looking horrified that Kasumi actually intended the food to be that way... Sumire had an awkward smile on her face, nervous sweats came along.</p><p>"<em>I decided that I'd go for curry flavor since everyone and especially, Sakura-san enjoys home-made curry. Isn't that what you said, right? Sumire?"</em></p><p>Kasumi glanced toward her younger twin sister with great assurance that she told her exactly that, Sumire jumped a bit in surprise of her sudden words.</p><p>"<em>I-I did, but…"</em></p><p>The twin with glasses tried to explain but without trying to say how Futaba was really feeling about her older twin's bento.</p><p>"<em>Familiar… Average…"</em></p><p>Futaba sadly uttered under her breath how she really felt about the bento box despite its curry flavoring. While it looked delicious, it was nothing too different from a store bought bento…</p><p>"<em>Hm? Did you say something Sakura-san?"</em></p><p>Kasumi had noticed that Sumire's quirky friend spoke to herself about something, she was curious about what it was. The older twin's questioning caught the girl by surprise.</p><p>"<em>A-Ah! It's nothing..."</em></p><p>Futaba waved off her prying concern anxiously, though Kasumi could see that maybe the flavors in the bento weren't exactly right for her after all…</p><p>"<em>Well, if you prefer the spicier curry, the flavor needs to be changed…"</em></p><p>The twin with the red ribbon in her hair went over to dig inside her school bag on the floor, both Futaba and Sumire waited for whatever she was going to get from it...</p><p>"<em>I brought super spicy Megido-sauce from home!"</em></p><p>The happy-looking Kasumi pulled out a small red bottle with an intimidating black label that started alarm bells across the minds of the two other girls. The older twin placed it near Futaba, who broke out into a cold sweat...</p><p>"<em>K-Kasumi, don't you think that's a bit too much for Futaba?"</em></p><p>An anxious Sumire stammered as she spoke to her smiling older sister. She worried about what may happen if her friend poured it on the curry...</p><p>"<em>Ah, it's not that bad, just for more ompf! I'm sure Sakura-san wouldn't mind. Well, then let's dig in!"</em></p><p>Kasumi stated with a smile, she then began eating her plain-looking bento box with enthusiasm.</p><p>The twin with glasses glanced with worry for Futaba, who struggled to choose between eating basically what she could have bought from a supermarket nearby or take a chance to try and make the bento's contents taste better with a high deadly-looking hot sauce bottle... she makes her choice and reaches for the bottle. All three Shujin girls began eating finishing shortly before lunch period ended.</p><p>"<em>Thank you for the meal."</em></p><p>Sumire calmly uttered and clapped her hands together in a quiet prayer, her sister Kasumi smiled brightly after having finished her own bento.</p><p>"<em>Thank you Sakura-san for completely finishing my food, it warms my heart to see people other than my family enjoy the food I cook, right Sumire?"</em></p><p>The older Yoshizawa twin then glanced over to Futaba with a satisfied expression on her face, she had finished the bento box that was made for her. The quirky girl seemed be to resting on the lunch table with her arms spread and head down, next to her unmoving body was the emptybox and the used super Megido-sauce bottle...</p><p>"<em>Y-Yes."</em></p><p>Sumire was awkwardly answered her cheerful older sister, though she hadn't paid any mind to her unnerved tone. However, Futaba remained unresponsive to the twins...</p><p>"<em>Sakura-san...?"</em></p><p>Kasumi looked at usually quirky girl with slight curiosity and bewilderment if she was sleeping after eating from the whole bento box...</p><p>"<em>M-Mouth… Insides… B-Burning..."</em></p><p>The orange-haired girl used the last bit of her strength to lift her head and weakly uttered to the twins before laying her head down again. Futaba still did not regret her choice of using the super spicy sauce for the bento...</p><p>"<em>W-We better take her to the nurse!"</em></p><p>Worried for her friend's slight indigestion, Sumire got up from her chair at the cafeteria table and expressed urgently to act with her sister. Kasumi sprung into action like some war hero from a movie. She and her younger sister had gotten up from their chairs, the older twin moved over to the weakened Futaba.</p><p>The bold twin with the ribbon lifted her sister's odd friend effortlessly over the shoulders like a wounded comrade in a warzone. Sumire had gathered their things as the cafeteria was being emptied out. Taking their school bags, putting all them on her shoulders... the duo immediately exited the cafeteria with a dazed Futaba. The black kitty poked its head out of the quirky girl's bag and meowed randomly at students passing in the hallways. The twin sisters quickly made their way to the nurse's office in the practice building. In a hurry, Sumire followed Kasumi with a feeble girl on her shoulders, Futaba gained some of her strength back and uttered to her best friend at Shujin...</p><p>"<em>Y-Your sister is going to kill me one day…"</em></p><p>The quirky girl grew weak and fainted once again, the twin sisters pressed into the courtyard for the practice building...</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">Physical Education Period</span>
      </p><p>After getting back from the nurse, the three girls immediately had PE, much to ire of Futaba who just got over sickly feelings. In the gymnasium, female students in their gym clothes were having volleyball matches for PE.</p><p>Members of the female volleyball club were on one side. they were the experts at the sport. However, they met a fierce force on the field in Kasumi Yoshizawa, her team's setter.</p><p>The ball hurled over to the other side with great height, Futaba played near the bottom of the net, began gazing at it with a panic. It was zeroing in hot and too fast for her to react, hitting her over the head comedically causing her to fall over on the floor exclaiming "ow" rather bluntly. The volley ball had bounced off the top of her head and back into the air with enough height for a near net spike.</p><p>An aggressive Kasumi jumped above the net and spiked the ball completely downward at incredible speed, catching even some members of Shujin's very own volleyball players by surprise, one of them dove to make save but it had already hit the ground. Students on the sidelines were mystified by her performance on the court against club members.</p><p>Many watching shouted with cheers for each team to do their best. The whistle from the PE teacher to signal a scored point for Kasumi. Female students on her side of the volley ball court observed her playing so far.</p><p>"<em>Wow, Yoshizawa-san really struck down that one."</em></p><p>Concerned about her friend, Sumire without her glasses ran quickly over from her position on the court, to help Futaba back on her feet. The quirky girl felt grateful for the twins, saving from a lot more embarrassment. She rubbed her head from the slight plain felt, Kasumi walked over to them to check on her teammate.</p><p>"<em>Th-Thanks Kasumi! Sorry I panicked there, can't see very well without my glasses and I never really played volleyball… or any sport actually, hehe."</em></p><p>Futaba laughed awkwardly to the older twin sister as she rubbed the back of her head. Sumire carefully lifted her friend back to her feet.</p><p>"<em>No worries, I'm glad you're okay, now let's get back at it! We got this!"</em></p><p>Kasumi stated with the upmost confidence in her team, she returned quickly to her position on the court, her younger sister and the quirky girl watched her look read for anything.</p><p>"<em>Wow, such tenacity to strike at weaknesses of the enemy mob, she's gained smirk status."</em></p><p>A quiet Futaba thoughtfully commented on Kasumi's attitude by comparing it to video game mechanics she knew.</p><p>"<em>Huh? What do you mean?"</em></p><p>Sumire tilted her head, puzzled by her friend's remark. The quirky girl was taken aback as she was being heard...</p><p>"<em>N-Never mind."</em></p><p>Futaba waved it off her dorky comment as it wasn't too important for her to know.</p><p>The volleyball game continued. Scores between both groups were close. Kasumi's team was above the opposing side by 1 point, 24-23. They needed to score one more they wanted to win…</p><p>An aggressive rally between the two teams ensued in the next set, the volley ball hurled over to their side by the opposing side's setter, it headed toward Sumire's position on the court with fast speed.</p><p>"<em>Ngh."</em></p><p>The younger twin tried to focus her eyes as she attempted to claw it back to the other side, the ball was coming down on her… She took a breath and reached out.</p><p>"<em>Sumire! Over here!"</em></p><p>Her older sister called out to her urgently for a pass, but it was too late. Sumire made contact with the ball, but her claw on it was awkward, making the ball move slower in the air than before. It became an easy read for an opposing player to hit it right back with greater speed...</p><p>Sumire noticed her twin sister at the forefront, acting quickly for the next thing to come even though she watched her screw up, albeit briefly. The younger twin felt that she couldn't keep up like her...</p><p>Kasumi swiftly moved in the way of the ball's direction and quickly attempted a jump spike the second it passed the net. She clawed the volley ball with aggression, four opposing players attempted to block it together but Yoshizawa's spike came too quick for them to react, passing over them and hitting the gym floor, the gym teacher's whistle blew.</p><p>The game was won by Kasumi, cheering came from everywhere. Shujin girls on the sidelines commented on the honor student's game.</p><p>"<em>Geez, both Yoshizawa twins on the same team? They've seem to be good at most sports."</em></p><p>"<em>I heard they train in a bunch of things, guess it goes to show they're dedicated."</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know, despite being an honor student, she's not standing out if you ask me."</em></p><p>Kasumi stood proud with a smile, as members of her team congratulated her performance on the court. Her younger sister waited until they dispersed to walk up to her.</p><p>"<em>Sorry Kasumi, it was going too fast for me..."</em></p><p>Sumire hung her head in shame, that last moment really bothered her. Feeling she should have passed it into more capable hands instead of going on the offensive. Her older sister stood with a smile.</p><p>"<em>Well, you did your best Sumire! We still won!"</em></p><p>Kasumi placed a hand on her twin's shoulder to reaffirm, though she didn't notice the sorrowful expression on her face.</p><p>"<em>You were amazing out there, like always."</em></p><p>Sumire uttered quietly, her sister was the one everyone could count on doing anything that needed to be done.</p><p>"<em>If I knew I had to go through this all of this on my own, I'm sure it would be game over."</em></p><p>Futaba walked over to them on the court, looking exhausted... but she only made that one silly pass in the entire game...</p><p>"<em>Sakura-san you did your best too! If you want me to improve your form before we go, I'll definitely help!"</em></p><p>The older twin was gleeful for her sister's friend regardless, offering volleyball lessons.</p><p>"<em>I dunno, but I am sure glad it's over..."</em></p><p>Dead-tired, the quirky girl with orange-hair began to walk off the court. Suddenly, she felt a firm grip on her wrist. Kasumi had stopped her from leaving and smiled brightly as the quirky girl turned to face her. Futaba then began to look a little unnerved...</p><p>"<em>We still have time, come on Sumire! Let's help your friend improve her game!"</em></p><p>The older twin stated clearly with her smile, promising to take it easy with her, sorta. Sumire stood behind her, sorrowful in her thoughts.</p><p>"<em>Y-You fiend! P-Please save me, Yoshi!"</em></p><p>Futaba quickly began to panic and called for her best friend in high school as an enthusiastic Kasumi began taking her back to the volley ball court...</p><p>"<em>It'll be okay, Futaba... we only have a couple minutes before we need to change."</em></p><p>Sumire seemed to ponder deeply to herself, not noticing the level of danger the quirky girl was finding herself in...</p><p>"<em>Gah BETRAYAL! I thought we were co-op partners! I TOLD YOU, SHE'S PLANNING TO KILL ME!"</em></p><p>Futaba exclaimed in fear as she was basically dragged back into the middle of the court by the star gymnast of the school. The three quickly practiced volleyball…</p>
<hr/><p>Girl's Locker Room</p><p>After a long and strenuous session of volleyball practice with the twins, they were now in the locker room. Changing back their uniforms, Futaba moved slow as she changed, Kasumi noticed her physical condition.</p><p>"<em>Are you feeling sore after that, Sakura-san? I could give you a massage before Sumire and I leave for practice today."</em></p><p>The older twin offered genuinely with a smile. Seeing way too much anime in her life, this caused Futaba to blush at the offer. The idea of contact, clearly was giving the shy girl weird feelings as she thought about it for a moment...</p><p>"<em>M-M-Massage, um I dunno…"</em></p><p>Futaba stammered her words but didn't exactly say no to the older twin either, both of them being half-naked wasn't exactly helping.</p><p>"<em>Well, you are placing stress on muscles you don't use often."</em></p><p>Kasumi explained, having countless workout experience. She then approached her with a smile but this only caused the quirky girl with glasses to panic as she realized this was happening. The younger twin sister in a white towel provided Futaba peace of mind by saving her from this torment.</p><p>"<em>That's okay Kasumi, Futaba just needs a warm shower when she gets home."</em></p><p>Sumire suggested that rather than the <strong>painful</strong> "massage" by her older twin.</p><p>Seeing that the showers at school had lukewarm water, Athough Kasumi recollected having given excellent, through, but also delicate massages to gymnastics club members after practice... or so she thought.</p><p>"<em>Ah, I see, heat does sooth the body after a workout!"</em></p><p>Kasumi remarked, seeing that her younger sister had a good point, decided to leave Futaba alone. She returned to her locker and tied the red ribbon around her hair, Sumire removed her contacts and wore her glasses, the two began getting their uniforms on... The quirky girl sighed in relief as she removed the towel wrapped around her body.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <span class="u">Gymnasium</span>
      </p><p>After gymnastics club practice concluded for the day, Kasumi sat with Sumire and her friend Futaba by a gym wall as they discussed future plans for later in the week. What plans they were seemed to be quite vague, the older twin payed no real mind to it.</p><p>Another club member walked up to her, and told Kasumi that their personal coach wanted to brief them on something. Dutiful as always, the oldest twin still wearing her pink rhythmic leotard got up and walked over to where her coach stood alone on the opposite wall of the gym beyond the blue mats...</p><p>"<em>You wanted to speak with me, coach Hiraguchi?"</em></p><p>Kasumi walked up to her female coach with dark hair, though she seemed to be lost in thought for the moment. The oldest twin wondered what was on her mind that she needed to speak of, was it her routine? Did she make a mistake? there was a moment of silence.</p><p>"<em>...Coach?"</em></p><p>Kasumi questioned rather curious as to what she needed to hear. Hiraguchi broke from her train of thought and stood stern with her apprentice, sighed as she seemingly came to a conclusion.</p><p>"<em>I noticed something about Sumire during practice sessions with me... It's become a major problem but I believe the solution is..."</em></p><p>Their stern coach spoke clearly but couldn't finish her thought, it seemed taxing to say even in front of someone like Kasumi...</p><p>"<em>What...? I don't understand, Coach."</em></p><p>The older sister seemed to be worried about what she was going to say about Sumire, her routines were getting better, she was messing up less. what could it be?</p><p>"<em>Sumire has been attempting to mimic your style of performance more and more over the past couple weeks, I have a feeling that this is something personal between you both..."</em></p><p>Hiraguchi explained with disappointment on her face, her apprentice's eyes widened at the alarming observation of Sumire, could that be true? Kasumi didn't notice anything off about her performance... all it seemed like...</p><p>She tried recalling moments in Sumire's routines, she began seeing similarities with how they performed various moves in club practice... It sure wasn't like how she was before but it's not like her sister was really trying to be her, was it?</p><p>"<em>I know she doesn't want to speak of the incident that happened in March... but something is clearly wrong here and I think it has something to do with that as well."</em></p><p>Their coach had a concerned look on her face, this was worrying for both of them. Kasumi was in deep thought of her words. She grew upset when Hiraguchi brought that old stuff up again, gritting her teeth slightly... Sumire just needed time to get over it. Coach followed up.</p><p>"<em>So, I'll be giving her a break... She needs to find who she truly is, She's lost herself, I know and you know that her past performances were herself but now it's like she's trying to be you..."</em></p><p>Very blunt with how Hiraguchi saw things, it seemed that there wasn't room for arguing from her apprentice's end. Kasumi stood bold as she faced her coach with tense eyes... all this would do is slow down the promise she and Sumire made together...</p><p>"<em>Our Family got her help with what happened, I'm fine and she will be too. Just as long as she regularly visits Dr. Maru-"</em></p><p>Kasumi challenged with her coach's idea, raising her voice slightly in irritation, some of the club members nearby could hear what the two were speaking of vaguely.</p><p>Hiraguchi was having none of it as she knew best for both, working with them since they were young children...</p><p>"<em>It's not simply enough, like I said before she needs to think about who she truly is, she's taking a leave of absence from the club as well in the meantime..."</em></p><p>Hiraguchi knew best for both, working with them since they were young children... she doubled down with seriousness in tone. Kasumi grew more upset that this was happening to them, she could only think of her younger sister; who didn't open up more when it was still definitely bothering her, she became frustrated. Sumire's issues couldn't just be swept under anymore but her older sister didn't see an issue, at least not at first...</p><p>"<em>But you can't-"</em></p><p>Kasumi tried to challenge Hiraguchi again on this, their dream was being put on hold and couldn't stand for it, she was angry. The oldest of the Yoshizawa twins grew weak in her words, she was chocked up but pushed back that feeling and swallowed it, she didn't want to shed tears in front of everyone in the gym, especially in front of Sumire.</p><p>Hiraguchi approached her and hugged the girl, consoling her as it was getting to be too much for even someone headstrong like Kasumi.</p><p>The youngest twin noticed the two embracing closely from the gym wall as she talked with her friend Futaba, wondering what it was. Seeing them like this however, it just seemed like more good news for Kasumi's performances today...</p><p>Sumire began feeling sorry for herself inside her mind, believing that even trying to be bold like Kasumi wasn't enough to keep up...</p><p>"<em>I know the dream you both share is very important, but she's never going to get to the top with you if she's living in your shadow... do you understand Kasumi?"</em></p><p>Coach spoke more gently as they embraced but the older twin broke it off as she didn't need to be held for something like this...</p><p>"<em>I always think that she has something wonderful that I don't but it seems like she's forgotten it. What if I help her for now on in practice, I can-"</em></p><p>Kasumi again tried to challenge their Coach's plan in a pleading fashion. Hiraguchi stood firm against her apprentice's judgement of the situation.</p><p>"<em>It's not something to be practiced over and over, Kasumi. It's a feeling, a passion as you perform. She is trying mimic the boldness of your routines; we both know she has something unique to show but has to relearn that herself and coming to practice right now isn't doing her any favors..."</em></p><p>Hiraguchi kept her gently tone for the girl, who clearly still was upset with her.</p><p>"<em>This is a temporary break from me, please let your school know and the doctor excuse her for her own well-being... I'll tell her but its better if she hears it from you first, not matter how painful it must be."</em></p><p>Their coach appointed her, Kasumi didn't smile. It was very unlike her to show herself like this. She began thinking back to March, the traffic incident where nearly both of were killed by a truck passing through a greenlight on the road. Sumire was reckless walking into it, she didn't know why her younger sister acted like that... but...</p><p>"<em>*sigh* Sumire is my sister, of course I know what she went through, what I went through... but maybe you're right coach, this is for the best. I'm gonna focus twice as hard for both of us until she comes back to perform with me. Nothing will stop our dream... I'll let her know but I cannot do it right now."</em></p><p>Kasumi expressed with sincerity in her tone, eyes growing with determination as faced her coach, shaking off that sorry feeling she had with herself and Sumire. She bowed respectfully to her to show that she accepted but didn't fully understand why it was needed.</p><p>"<em>I understand, please don't take too long..."</em></p><p>Hiraguchi was not surprised with the oldest sister's behavior, she smiled as the brunette twin went back to her usual self. Kasumi returned to her sister and her friend to go home for the rest of the day.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dressed in Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 – Faith in a Fool</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">4/27</span>
</p>
<p>After first period ended, Futaba and Sumire stood up from their seats to stretch their legs a bit.</p>
<p>The quirky girl was eager to talk about their plans for today, Sumire had a worried look on face.</p>
<p>Kasumi studied quietly in the front of the class, leaving her sister and friend to their own devices. Other students had begun waiting for the next class period, chatting amongst themselves. Some left for quick snacks by the vending machines or the restroom.</p>
<p>"<em>Sooo Sumire! Where do you wanna meet him today?"</em></p>
<p>Futaba had a shrewd smile for her friend with long red hair, though Sumire herself was pondering deeply about something, her eyes to the ground.</p>
<p>"<em>Sumire?"</em></p>
<p>Futaba questioned her, closing the distance between them, almost meeting face to face until the Yoshizawa sister. Startled by how close the orange-haired girl was to her face, Sumire took a step back...</p>
<p>"<em>... I-I'm a bit nervous, I don't know why."</em></p>
<p>The younger twin was anxious about meeting their senpai personally, male students of Class 1-A noticed the two girls' closeness to each other and gawked. Futaba noticed that Sumire was worked up though she couldn't really understand why she would be for someone like him...</p>
<p>"<em>I can understand the fear if the image you have in your head doesn't match reality, I learned that the hard way in middle school… ehhh."</em></p>
<p>Futaba accidentally reminded herself about her people anxiety, children are cruel during that time. Sumire took a deep breath and thought of places where she could meet him.</p>
<p>"<em>Might I suggest study hall?"</em></p>
<p>The younger twin clenched a hand to her chest in thought and suggested to her quirky friend with glasses, she shook her head in response.</p>
<p>"<em>A big fat nope to that, the point of this is for you to talk to him! Can't do that if we're all quiet..."</em></p>
<p>Futaba stated rather clearly for her friend. Sumire's eyes were sorrowful as her choice fell flat.</p>
<p>"<em>Right, ugh. There I go with making poor suggestions like always, very classic Sumire..."</em></p>
<p>The younger twin was hard on herself, upset that nothing she choose would be right, Futaba was taken aback by her friend putting herself down like this…</p>
<p>"<em>A-Ah, don't sweat it so much Yoshi!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba anxiously waved it off to comfort her friend, who took a breath in order to relax her nerves about all of it...</p>
<p>"<em>The computer room?"</em></p>
<p>Sumire suggested another place inside Shujin, her friend's face suddenly grew with disgust at the idea.</p>
<p>"<em>Eugh... with all those old computers in there? T-Too much for me, can't handle using fossils like those while you're flirting with him..."</em></p>
<p>Futaba's casual demeanor when uttering those words set her friend off with panic, turning pink in her face at the very idea.</p>
<p>"<em>I'M not f-flirting with him."</em></p>
<p>Sumire's expression went from feeling down on herself to sheer embarrassment by her friend's assumptions. A nervous sweat had begun forming on her brow, she profusely denied such weird ideas with their senpai...</p>
<p>"<em>Well, what is IT that you wanna meet him so badly? I still don't know! Heck, I don't even think you know either!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba looked eager to know and gestures her index finger to her friend to get that point across. Sumire went silent with brooding eyes as the question was laid on her, she hesitated to say what she wanted from this... she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"<em>I wanna see... if... if he could help me."</em></p>
<p>Sumire stated quietly to the short quirky girl, she seemed genuine with her words.</p>
<p>"<em>Help you? How?"</em></p>
<p>Futaba looked confused, asking her to clarify what she meant.</p>
<p>"<em>You weren't there for it; I saw great confidence when I first saw him. He stood up for others who needed help. He also doesn't seem to let himself be bothered by what people think, even when such awful rumors about him are going around school, I can see he's trying to be honest… and..."</em></p>
<p>Sumire hesitated on saying more for a brief moment, the quirky girl patiently waited for her friend to gather her thoughts...</p>
<p>"<em>I want to see if he could teach me on how to be the same..."</em></p>
<p>Confessed her true reasoning in wanting to meet the delinquent transfer student, Futaba was genuinely skeptical of this.</p>
<p>"<em>Hmm, I don't know what you mean… aren't you already on track to being medalist plus you're an honor student too! I don't see why you need to be like... him, honestly."</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl pointed out Sumire's status at Shujin while thinking their senpai was just some jerk. Though Futaba can see some of the good in him that her friend spoke of, Sumire sighed before explaining.</p>
<p>"<em>Whenever, I'm with my sister Kasumi… I feel worthless, everyone loves her because of her natural talent as a gymnast. We train the same amount every day since we were children, I'm always behind her no matter what we did. There are times where I wish I could be her, so we can fulfill our dream of being at the top of gymnastics world much easier, everything could be so much easier, if I was just like her..."</em></p>
<p>The youngest of the Yoshizawa sisters was quiet as she spoke, her reasoning to be confident again, feeling slight resentment to her older sister. Her words had made the quirky girl to see her feel this way for who knows how long…</p>
<p>"<em>Sumire..."</em></p>
<p>Futaba grew upset at hearing Sumire's speak her true feelings, seeing that it was painful. The younger Yoshizawa twin was sorrowful, she faced away as it was getting a bit much for her to handle.</p>
<p>"<em>Her kindness when I mess up a routine, always saying "It's just a slump, Sumire!" "We'll practice more together and you'll do better!" ...It's suffocating, because it was always the same result… I can't keep up while she exceeds."</em></p>
<p>Sumire's thoughts showed hints of frustration at her sister Kasumi not being able to see what was wrong, even during that day. Futaba was stunned, remaining silent as she couldn't think of anything to say... although she did understand feeling worthless.</p>
<p>"<em>That's why… if I can be confident in myself like him, someone whose hated by everyone and doesn't seem to have a care in the world, sure of who he is… I won't feel like needing to be like Kasumi anymore…"</em></p>
<p>Sumire gave a more determined air about herself, she didn't like feeling this way at all. Her sorrowful eyes still remained.</p>
<p>"<em>I-I honestly think he's just being indifferent in order to look cool but…. this is about Yoshi after all. If you think he can help you get over those feelings, then I'm all for it!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba had an encouraging attitude for her best friend at Shujin, making her smile even just a little.</p>
<p>"<em>His eyes... they don't seem hurt, unlike mine."</em></p>
<p>Sumire spoke softly, she noticed he looked determined, confident to face anything that was thrown at him. She wanted that look too...</p>
<p>"<em>Gah, S-Sumire, you're making more me upset!"</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl began to comically wipe away tears as she found her friend's words to be very dramatic like it was a movie or something...</p>
<p>"<em>Sorry, I didn't mean to look so pathetic…"</em></p>
<p>The younger twin quietly laughed as she apologized to her friend for being a downer. Futaba began thinking of a suggestion instead. She knew that Sumire was having a hard time just being herself.</p>
<p>"<em>Why not just the library after school? You don't have practice today, right?"</em></p>
<p>The quirky girl grew curious, having forgot to plan out with her friend's busy club schedule.</p>
<p>"<em>I do not, though Kasumi might want train together..."</em></p>
<p>Sumire was worried that she may not be able to meet up today regardless of having practice or not, her sister was very diligent in their passion. She looked over to Kasumi at the front of the class, still studying quietly...</p>
<p>"<em>We'll see when we hit that checkpoint! Now get yourself psyched!" </em></p>
<p>Futaba remained optimistic for her friend, the two soon returned to their seats as next period was starting...</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Classroom 2-D</span>
</p>
<p>Ren sat in his desk by the window to read the textbook chapter for history ahead of the class, simply so he wouldn't deal with it later, students began remarking how diligent he seemed to be at studying class material, maybe he was taking schooling serious? Others note history seemed to be the most difficult for him.</p>
<p>As he was reading, he noticed Ann in the front desk, getting up from her seat and gathered her things to leave as school was ending soon...</p>
<p>"<em>Going to go visit Shiho again? How is she?"</em></p>
<p>Ren questioned casually as the girl finished, Ann showed him a much calmer expression on her face compared to the first time they met.</p>
<p>"<em>Feeling better, although she's still on a hospital bed. I hope Shiho could start physical therapy soon... but I don't want to push her, I just wanna stay by her side. She's sleeping a lot more easily."</em></p>
<p>Ann swung her arms happily at the thought of her best friend Shiho Suzi. The country boy looked relieved to see that she was being brave for her.</p>
<p>"<em>You're a good friend Ann. I'm sure she appreciates her best friend being there."</em></p>
<p>Ren stated clearly, he had a smile of support, Ann seemed to be in high spirits today.</p>
<p>"<em>Still feel powerless when I'm around her…she looks so tired but I'll keep being there until she gets better."</em></p>
<p>Ann's expression turned a bit pained as she thought more of her friend in the hospital.</p>
<p>"<em>Right on. Well, better get going too, Ryuji said he wanted to meet up soon for something, probably training."</em></p>
<p>Ren explained as he closed his textbook on the desk, he began placing it neatly into his book bag...</p>
<p>"<em>Training?"</em></p>
<p>The cute girl with twin pigtails tilted her head in confusion at what he said...</p>
<p>"<em>He's working towards getting back on the track team by running again, asked me to help him." </em></p>
<p>The country boy explained from his seat rather nonchalant about the whole thing, Ann smiled at him.</p>
<p>"<em>That's nice of you to be there, everyone kinda just gave up on him."</em></p>
<p>She sounded rather thankful to him, it seemed that his favor to Ryuji was more than just that...</p>
<p>"<em>That so? Shujin is kinda cruel if you ask me hehe. Although he sorta dragged me into it, Showed me no ill will so why not?"</em></p>
<p>The country boy was grateful for Ryuji just a bit. Despite knowing his infamous past record, the spikey blondie was sticking by him no matter what.</p>
<p>"<em>Wow, you seem like a really dependable guy, Amamiya-kun."</em></p>
<p>Ann observed his actions, rather surprised at him doing something so selfless. He waved off her compliment as he felt that was unneeded.</p>
<p>"<em>Eh, more like I'm listening to others for my own good nowadays than anything else."</em></p>
<p>Ren explained his reasoning to help his spikey blond friend rather coolly, Ann chuckled at this.</p>
<p>"<em>Ha, Ryuji was really right about you. Annoyed but soft like… a cat?"</em></p>
<p>She thought of Ren as cat in his personality, aloof, easily annoyed but yet a soft fur ball with frizzy black hair."</p>
<p>"<em>Oh by the way, I heard the faculty is still investigating what happened to Mishima-kun. I asked him about it and well he seems grateful to you…"</em></p>
<p>Ann's expression seemed remorseful as she spoke, the country boy was curious as to what she was thinking about.</p>
<p>"<em>Again, I'm sorry for misjudging you, I honestly thought it was because of you he ended up that way..."</em></p>
<p>She bowed in apology, though Ren found that to be a bit much, he couldn't blame for thinking that way.</p>
<p>"<em>No worries. Just get going, you need to see her, right?"</em></p>
<p>The country boy questioned, he didn't believe in being tied down by past grievances, it was better in his situation to let it all go.</p>
<p>"<em>Right, Also I haven't forgotten the hangout we all planned together once Shiho's condition improve! Well, I'll see you!" </em></p>
<p>Ann seemed energized for that day to come, she pleasantly waved goodbye. Ren simply nodded in acknowledgement to her.</p>
<p>"<em>Looking forward to it."</em></p>
<p>Ren had a calm smile, he watched her leave through the classroom door, he decided to finish up gathering his stuff to meet with Ryuji after school.</p>
<p>The country boy walked down from the second floor to meet his friend at the school's courtyard, his phone goes off in his pocket. He checks the message notification, noticing Futaba's chat ID.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">IM</span>
</p>
<p>Futaba: Yo Ren!</p>
<p>Ren: Yeah?</p>
<p>Futaba: I wanted to hold my study group today! Please PLEASE show up! My friend will be awfully lonely ;)</p>
<p>Ren: Well, since this is a favor for you, I'll be there. Have to tell a friend, I can't hang today.</p>
<p>Futaba: Sheesh, a teenage boy like you should be excited to be with such cute girls instead of getting sweaty with that Ryuji guy with the dyed hair!</p>
<p>Ren: Wait, how do you know his name? Isn't your hair also dyed?</p>
<p>Futaba: Th-That's irrelevant! :(</p>
<p>Futaba: Anyways, show up at the library on third floor after school and be a gentleman, not a jerk! (╥_╥)</p>
<p>Ren: Sorry.</p>
<p>Futaba: Just be nice to my friend, she means a lot to me, okay? (*^_^*)</p>
<p>He puts his phone back in his pocket and continued walking down the first floor hallway for the courtyard, there Ryuji was already waiting with gym clothes in his secret training spot just off the gated path outside the main building...</p>
<p>"<em>What up Ren, you ready to train again today?" </em></p>
<p>The spikey blonde had a motivated grin on his face as Ren approached him with his school bag, though the country boy hadn't changed into his sweats yet.</p>
<p>"<em>Sorry, not today. I'm studying with a girl and her friend."</em></p>
<p>Ren told him rather causally, Ryuji's eyes widen in surprise, feeling a little envious.</p>
<p>"<em>Whaat!? Duuude! Should have told me about hangin' with some chicks! You think I could get in on that...?"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji didn't seem to mind taking a break from his training, his delinquent friend simply didn't want to get his hopes up for whatever pervy stuff.</p>
<p>"<em>We're just studying in the library; don't think it'll be ideal for anything you're planning."</em></p>
<p>Ren stated to his spikey blonde friend, discouraging from having high expectations.</p>
<p>"<em>Man, it's been a few weeks since you came AND you're already spending time with girls... I guess chicks like the REAL bad boys huh..."</em></p>
<p>Ryuji scratched his head in thought, rather still surprised at this odd turn of events.</p>
<p>"<em>Well it's just a favor, I don't think it's anything special... and I ain't exactly tryin' to start trouble, just trying to get through the year."</em></p>
<p>The country boy scoffed at that accusation, more girls at school were scared of him because of the rumors going around.</p>
<p>"<em>There you go again! Downplaying everything, you should be excited dude! Are they really cute?"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji questioned the transfer student, who thought for a moment. He remembered Futaba's friend at the café, and later meeting her in the hallway, didn't catch her name. Ren honestly thought that she did looked pretty cute with her glasses... He wondered why in the heck this girl wanted to meet him in the first place, if she knew that he was a delinquent?</p>
<p>"<em>Well, one seems really nice."</em></p>
<p>Ren told the spikey blonde boy who was impatient to know what he thought. That red-headed girl with glasses didn't seem cold to him at all, she seemed very polite and formal.</p>
<p>"<em>You mean hot, right?"</em></p>
<p>Ryuji had a very sly grin on his face, the country boy only looked confused for a moment.</p>
<p>"<em>I mean that she seems kind, unlike a lot of people in this here school."</em></p>
<p>Ren gave more clarity so the pervy former track star didn't put words in his mouth, the boy nodded in response though he didn't really believe his words.</p>
<p>"<em>I don't wanna keep ya from that. I'll go train by myself plus that girl working the desk doesn't like me being in the library. Later!"</em></p>
<p>A big smile on his face, Ryuji began doing squats on the spot. The country boy watched him go at a steady pace for a while, and thought to maybe training and exercising in his own free time...</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Shujin Library</span>
</p>
<p>As classes for students has ended. Sumire was coming back upstairs to the 3rd floor hallway, Futaba waited Impatiently with a very sly grin on her face; eager to meet with everyone. Once they met up nearby the library, the younger Yoshizawa twin observed the quirky orange-haired girl open the sliding door to view the inside...</p>
<p>Only a couple students seemed to be studying or reading very far from each other in the library, making the reading table in the middle a more perfect spot to have their group study session.</p>
<p>"<em>Sweet, the library is pretty empty right now! Win conditions possible."</em></p>
<p>Futaba was enthusiastic to her friend Sumire, her voice was loud and clear in the classroom-sized library. The twin with red hair panicked a bit because of how boisterous the quirky girl was.</p>
<p>"<em>Shush."</em></p>
<p>The female student manning the small library desk quietly gestured to the shorter of the girls to be unobtrusive while she was in here…</p>
<p>"<em>S-Sorry..."</em></p>
<p>Futaba jumped in embarrassment of her small fumble, Sumire winced at this moment.</p>
<p>The younger twin waited with her friend by the reading table, she tried not to get nervous to meet him, honestly wondering why it was so hard to look calm. Sitting next to her at the table, the quirky girl tapped on her personal laptop but then noticed the small sweat forming on Sumire's forehead.</p>
<p>"<em>I texted him, he should be here soon!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba loudly whispered, she was trying to not be as loud in order to avoid more unwanted interaction with the strict library student at the desk, feeling her cold piercing eyes on her...</p>
<p>In reality, the student was organizing her space before closing time.</p>
<p>"<em>Okay..."</em></p>
<p>Sumire was uneasy-sounding in tone, her quirky friend with round glasses was concerned about whatever was getting to her.</p>
<p>"<em>Y-You feeling right, Sumire?"</em></p>
<p>Futaba questioned her with a slightly anxious face, the troubled yoshizawa twin looked down at the table in thought...</p>
<p>"<em>Well, I'm worried if Kasumi catches us with him... she doesn't want me to be reckless."</em></p>
<p>Sumire was sincere, feeling weak for just going against what her big sister said to her before even before it happened.</p>
<p>"<em>Did you text her that you're with me?"</em></p>
<p>Her quirky friend closely monitored every single detail of her self-imposed operation to her cute red-head obtain her stud.</p>
<p>"<em>I did. However, she's training in the courtyard... waiting for me."</em></p>
<p>The younger Yoshizawa twin was anxious, it seemed that their second-year senpai was taking his time getting here to meet them. She desired a sense hope that he would be able to help her, but feeling there was an unrealistic expectation of him that she had inside herself...</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry about it! We'll take our time, I'm sure she won't come up here..."</em></p>
<p>Futaba loudly whispered to reassure her with everything happening. Sumire felt that she just needed to get her mind of it, couldn't think right now just sitting by the reading table...</p>
<p>"<em>I'll look around the library in the meantime..."</em></p>
<p>She got up from her chair and wandered Shujin's small library. Eventually looking through the old and very thick books in the back, she found the fiction shelf. Scanning fantasy books that were sectioned to the higher spots on the big wooden shelves, she noticed one that caught her eye...</p>
<p>"<strong>Dressed in Ashes"</strong></p>
<p>Sumire's eyes widened and a small smile formed on her face, eyes lighting up at seeing the name of the deep blue-colored book, noticing it was an older edition but one that she hasn't had the chance to read yet... until now.</p>
<p>However, it was located at the top of the shelf…. <strong>Dressed in Ashes</strong> was packed tightly by other fiction books together, it would be hard to get a better grip with her own height.</p>
<p>She attempted to reach the book, but it was narrowly out of her reach, even going on the toes of her school shoes was not enough to get it down from the shelf. She grew displeased at not being able to check it out today; defeated with her own efforts, she sighed...</p>
<p>"<em>Need help? I'm a tall boy."</em></p>
<p>A young man's voice spoke to her, she turned her head and noticed a familiar figure walking right beside her near the large wooden bookshelf. It was the young man with frizzy black from before, he looked at the book she was reaching before with a quiet focus...</p>
<p>"<em>H-Huh?"</em></p>
<p>Sumire was speechless to have seen him here so sudden, all she could think of is how in the world Futaba didn't notice he had arrived before... The young man reached for the book on the top of the wooden shelf and pulled it out with his right hand very easily.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh..."</em></p>
<p>Sumire was astonished by her delinquent senpai's straight-forward action, it resembled Kasumi's confident attitude towards everything she did.</p>
<p>"<em>Here..."</em></p>
<p>The young man then calmly handed her <strong>Dressed in Ashes</strong> with a pleasant smile on his face. Sumire observed his expression once again and was quietly delighted by it, it had become familiar in her mind... although, she tried not showing it on her face as much or it would become pretty awkward… She took the book from his hand, slowly regaining her focus…</p>
<p>"<em>Th-Thank you…"</em></p>
<p>The younger Yoshizawa twin bowed slightly to the boy in gratitude, happy to check out this edition of Cinderella's story, though the young man rebuffed kindly and felt that he didn't need to be thanked for it. The two calmly walked together in a peaceful silence, returning to the reading table in the middle of the library.</p>
<p>"<em>Wow, it seems like you two are getting along just fiiine without me here!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba teased with a loud whisper to them still trying to not make as much noise even though the female student manning the desk was more focused on reading herself...</p>
<p>"<em>S-Stop it, Futaba."</em></p>
<p>Sumire held the small fairytale book close to her chest, the young man noticed her expression of embarrassment and wondered what that was about… awhile later, the three teens were now sitting at the reading table.</p>
<p>Futaba sat down with her good friend while the young man sat patiently across from them... The younger Yoshizawa looked nervous to speak, sweat began forming on her forehead, Futaba nudged her shoulder to get a move on…</p>
<p>"<em>W-We have spoken before, but… I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself to you, Senpai. My name is Sumire Yoshizawa, it's a pleasure to meet you."</em></p>
<p>She bowed politely, though the expression on her face was anxious. Sumire didn't want to come off as rude at all, though she was trying too hard in Futaba's opinion.</p>
<p>"<em>Ren Amamiya. Always good to see you, miss."</em></p>
<p>Ren introduced himself with a smile to the girl, Sumire analyzed his expression rather thoughtfully. She thought it gave a very kind air about him, she felt it was too soon to ask for his help... she began deliberating when would it be the right time to say what she wants? She needed to carefully word it so he understood her plea clearly, and make sure he was in the best mood, and think when-</p>
<p>"<em>Earth to Sumire...?"</em></p>
<p>Looking worried, Futaba shook her friend's shoulder to get her out of the trance-like state, Ren felt that she seemed actually very nervous to meet him, honestly wondered why him though h the country boy didn't seem to really mind the idea, she was a cute girl from the city.</p>
<p>"<em>H-Huh oh, sorry."</em></p>
<p>Sumire stuttered, apologizing to her friend. She took a moment to compose herself, taking a breath before speaking again.</p>
<p>"<em>...I want to apologize to you, on behalf of my sister Kasumi the other day. She's insensitive when speaking her mind and doesn't know it, please forgive her."</em></p>
<p>She bowed respectfully, feeling that Kasumi had wronged him by blurting out that Ren was a delinquent so carelessly. The country boy pondered at what she meant, though he didn't seem very bothered by that day.</p>
<p>"<em>You mean back at the guidance room? Don't worry about that."</em></p>
<p>He simply waved off her apology rather casually, Sumire was surprised about her senpai holding no ill-will towards Kasumi, however, it didn't feel right to her being told to just forget something like that.</p>
<p>"<em>I still feel awful that she spoke so uncaringly of you …a-are you sure, senpai?"</em></p>
<p>Sumire asked anxiously, Ren calmly nodded to her.</p>
<p>"<em>Of course, it ain't nothing to worry about. I'm used to folk talking about me this way..."</em></p>
<p>Ren with a cheeky smile assured that she didn't need to get herself so concerned over this, he held a small smile on his face, the Yoshizawa twin thought to herself about if she was getting worked up over nothing...</p>
<p>"<em>Futaba had told me a little about your situation… you also don't seem like what the rumors say, I couldn't believe them after what you did back on the train."</em></p>
<p>Sumire spoke softly as she pondered back to that time they first met, it was something that she wanted to mimic, that confidence. Ren raised an eyebrow to Futaba in question, who panicked and hid behind her laptop screen.</p>
<p>"<em>...T-Train? Keep hearing about a train meeting, I wanna know!"</em></p>
<p>The scared quirky girl tried moving the subject along while avoiding Ren's very piercing eyes to her tiny soul. Sumire took another deep breath, gathering her thoughts before speaking about it.</p>
<p>"…<em>I was riding on the train with my sister Kasumi one morning, we freed our seats for an elderly couple that were with us, men on the train quickly took our seats before they could sit down… Ren-senpai spoke up for the old couple... They were able to rest in the end... I... I thought it was nice of him."</em></p>
<p>The young Yoshizawa twin's eyes were downcast to the table as she finished speaking, holding a tiny smile at the thought of it, being really appreciative of that moment. It was weird to think about but she saw that time as a sign of hope, but it was very early to ask him to help her. She wanted to get to know him more personally.</p>
<p>"<em>Wow, you did that? Never would have thought a pretty cold guy like you would do something so genuinely nice hehe."</em></p>
<p>Futaba teased him with snickers of joy, Ren simply scoffed and remained stone face about it.</p>
<p>"<em>I just have a soft spot for old folks, grew up in the country after all."</em></p>
<p>He explained rather nonchalantly to them, Sumire pondered his words.</p>
<p>"…<em>Still, I appreciate what you did, senpai. Even my big sister couldn't do that."</em></p>
<p>Sumire raised her head, showing her joyful expression to the second-year delinquent. He was quite surprised at this, always seeing her as being quiet and nervous. However, he did think Yoshizawa's smile was pretty cute...</p>
<p>"…<em>Hm, well, you're very welcome then."</em></p>
<p>Ren was pretty modest-sounding to his kohai; the group soon began their study session. Futaba quietly was tapping away on her laptop, preferring to type her answers to homework assignments rather than writing them. Sumire quietly took notes for social studies, there were times where she would curiously look over to their senpai, it seemed that he was having trouble with his classwork. The younger twin noticed that Ren read from a history textbook for a writing assignment…</p>
<p>"<em>God, history is my worst subject. I got this question wrong the other day, I said chariot racing because since it was ancient times and what not but guess it's not it..."</em></p>
<p>The country boy vented to the first-year girls in a loud whisper, frustrated at a particular question from history class. Sumire took a moment to ponder, seeing it as a chance to get to know him more by helping…</p>
<p>"…<em>What's the question senpai?" </em></p>
<p>The twin with glasses asked politely, hopeful that it would be something that she knew and could answer…</p>
<p>"<em>Between music, theater, and chariot racing, which sport did Nero win when he participated in the Olympics?"</em></p>
<p>Ren told the red-headed girl. Sumire's eyes widened, she was in luck and jumped in joy inside her mind. The country boy had noticed the visibly joyful expression on her face she made mindlessly and thought it was pretty weird, though he didn't really mind if she could help him out.</p>
<p>"<em>S-Sports history? I know a lot about the Olympics… may I help?"</em></p>
<p>Sumire snapped away from her thoughts and proclaimed in a loud whisper, Futaba thought she was sounding too stiff and sighed tiredly. She carefully nudged the red-head to move closer to him.</p>
<p>A little nervous, Sumire quietly got up from her seat and moved to a seat right next to him so she wouldn't need to speak across the table. Futaba was going crazy eager in her mind, surprised that her red-headed friend was already making moves on that "stud" or so she thought...</p>
<p>"<em>Sure..."</em></p>
<p>Ren spoke and was very attentive to listen to her explanation, moving the textbook between himself and Sumire so she could read if needed. Futaba silently watched the interaction very keenly…</p>
<p>"<em>Nero? He was the Roman emperor at time, he won many awards in various competitions, which were all rigged to his favor of course, his reign has a lesson about lacking sportsmanship."</em></p>
<p>Sumire explained thoughtfully, the country was very attentive and carefully took notes, rather in awe of the girl's smarts. Though not as knowledgeable as Kasumi, her younger sister's passion for the Olympic dream they share was the same.</p>
<p>"<em>So he competed in all of them because he knew he could win it?"</em></p>
<p>Ren followed up with his thought, he waited for her response and approval like a diligent student. Futaba was in visible shock in seeing a cold jerk like him looking excited to learn...</p>
<p>"<em>Mhm."</em></p>
<p>In response, Sumire showed a kind smile to him… Seeing the gentle expression on her face, Ren started to grow pretty curious about her. What was she looking to get out of just meeting him? He thought about asking... though, it seemed weird time right now.</p>
<p>"<em>Thanks, you're real smart Sumire..."</em></p>
<p>Ren gave thanks to her for the help, a pleasant expression on his face. Sumire gazed at him and was rather bashful by his complement. Not many people have praised her for knowledge, at least not with her big sister around…</p>
<p>"<em>Y-You're very welcome, senpai."</em></p>
<p>The red-headed twin with glasses blushed at his words, maybe she was choosing the right person that can help her... Futaba was just eating it up from a distance.</p>
<p>"<em>Kitty, they're hitting it off so well, it's giving me goosebumps."</em></p>
<p>She looked below to her half-opened bag beside her chair. The black cat poked its head out to see the quirky girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Meow)</em>
</p>
<p>The cat noisily mewed at her, causing the few students and the female working student to hear it come from a certain direction...</p>
<p>"<em>Did I hear a cat?"</em></p>
<p>The female student at the desk questioned to herself in thought, she curiously eyed Futaba.</p>
<p>"<em>C-Crap."</em></p>
<p>Futaba exclaimed in a quick panic, accidentally keyboard mashing on her typed notes... After some time has passed, the three decided to go home for the evening... they stepped out into the hallway on the 3rd floor...</p>
<p>"<em>It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope we could do this again."</em></p>
<p>Sumire politely bowed to their senpai as a show of respect, the country boy thought she was way too formal for someone like him, but appreciated it in his mind.</p>
<p>"<em>Sure, I'll find time when I ain't too busy... and if Futaba decides to keep me around."</em></p>
<p>Ren had a teasing expression to the short orange-haired girl, she was a bit irked.</p>
<p>"<em>What are you talking about you're always, free! </em></p>
<p>The apprehensive Futaba then wagged her finger at the country boy. The comparison between her and Yoshizawa, they were like night and day. The delinquent transfer student took his leave, waving behind himself to say farewell to Sumire, the two girls were now alone in the hallway…</p>
<p>"<em>See ya at the entrace, Ren! You better not leave without me or Sojiro will kick your butt!"</em></p>
<p>Futaba exclaimed, waving at him. The quirky girl was hoping that he doesn't leave her behind on the way back to Yongen...</p>
<p>Kasumi in her club's black tracksuit, had come up to the 3rd floor. She then turned the corner near the stair case to see Sumire and Sakura standing together near the library door.</p>
<p>"<em>Hm?"</em></p>
<p>For only a glimpse, she noticed a familiar figure with frizzy hair escape her view at the end of the hallway. Though, she had a good idea to who it was, she frowned at the thought… but then quickly hid her expression...</p>
<p>"<em>Sumire! Sakura-san!"</em></p>
<p>The energetic elder Yoshizawa sister called to them and came running. Sumire and Futaba jumped in surprise as they were cut off guard by the older twin sister, the two being seen with Ren was a very close call…</p>
<p>"<em>I've wondered what was taking you too long! So how was the study group?"</em></p>
<p>Kasumi questioned with a very cheerful smile on her face, Sumire stammered in response, that smile was intimidating for some reason...</p>
<p>"<em>P-Pretty uneventful, but who knows maybe things will be easier if Futaba and I keep at it."</em></p>
<p>Sumire nervously explained to her inquiring elder sister, a bead of sweat ran down her head… She then noticed that Kasumi's eyes turned… cold, for only a half-second but her warm look returned just as quick...</p>
<p>The younger Yoshizawa twin didn't know what to make of it in her mind. The look in her bright brown eyes was very unlike the usual Kasumi she knew, it was uneasy.</p>
<p>"<em>I see... in that case, are you ready for training now? Remember, prelims will come before we know it! I was training with this blonde student just a while ago, seemed to be very motivated. We need to be like him!"</em></p>
<p>Kasumi stated to her younger sister with a determined look on her face. Futaba and Sumire went their separate ways for the day, saying goodbye to each-other. Unknowing that both of them were almost dropped into a shark tank…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 – Faith in Fool</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">4/28</span>
</p><p>The cafeteria was quite lively as lunchtime had struck, Shujin students from all grades were either sitting at the numerous roundtables, chatting amongst their classmates, others with smaller lunches leaned against the cafeteria walls with friends and their school bags on the floor. The younger Yoshizawa twin sat with her quirky, orange-haired friend with glasses in the middle of the place...</p><p>"<em>So Sumire… I know we couldn't talk much yesterday, but what do you think about Ren- uh, I mean our senpai?"</em></p><p>Futaba asked curiously, though she had a very smug and teasing look, wanting her friend to get flustered as it was very cute to see her blush...</p><p>"<em>Hmm... I honestly have no clue…"</em></p><p>Sumire was more focused about something on her mind, however. She pondered deeply on a lot of things, was it okay to go behind Kasumi's back like this? Would he even accept her plea for help? What will she do if the worst of it comes? She grew anxious in her expression.</p><p>"<em>I didn't have the chance to speak about getting his help..."</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa explained to her quirky friend tapping on her laptop, sorrowful that even when the opportunity for her came, she didn't have the confidence to ask.</p><p>"<em>Well, if you really want we could meet up with our senpai again, we can in a few days."</em></p><p>Futaba looked eager for her friend, wanting to get her out of that sad mood and cheer her up, the twin sister with glasses pondered for a moment.</p><p>"<em>That could work, though I'm still honestly worried about the possibility that I might meet a dead-end if senpai says no..."</em></p><p>Sumire hung her head, she really felt the lack of confidence in herself to do anything. Almost going face-first into her prepared bento box without a thought. Futaba got worried for a moment that she was really going to dunk her face in the delicious-looking food without her having any yet!</p><p>"<em>S-Still, it might be worth a shot! We can't just back away now, you gotta tell him, Yoshi! Get yourself pumped!"</em></p><p>A slightly uneasy Futaba cheered for her red-headed friend with glasses, she stood up from her chair at the table, showing her a fist of determination like the heroes in anime do... Sumire could only think about the stares from on-lookers around them, the other female students began laughing and talking amongst themselves, presumably about them...</p><p>"<em>O-Okay…"</em></p><p>Sumire responded hesitantly, a little embarrassed. Futaba felt a disturbance in the force, or rather she saw Kasumi Yoshizawa stepping into the cafeteria, she then noticed them at the table and started walking over...</p><p>"<em>Oh, sh-she's coming!"</em></p><p>Futaba quickly told Sumire, who proceeded to hide her honest feelings from her expression, not wanting her sister to suspect something was wrong...</p><p>"<em>Hey Sumire, Sakura-san."</em></p><p>Kasumi looked a little displeased to them as she took the chair next to her younger sister at the lunchroom table, though what bothered her seemed to be about something else entirely. The girls were not quite sure, however.</p><p>"<em>Y-Yo Kasumi! It's really good to see you today!"</em></p><p>Futaba spoke, hiding behind her laptop to not show her very nervous face, not even sure that she wanted to come off as casual or formal...</p><p>"<em>Are you okay, sis?"</em></p><p>Concerned, Sumire had questioned Kasumi, who then hastily undid the cloth from her bento box to eat her lunch.</p><p>"<em>Sheesh, I would have walked with both of you to the cafeteria but I guess every boy in our grade needs my help with classwork or whatsoever is quite tiring even for me…"</em></p><p>The twin with the red ribbon in her hair voiced the grievances she had about their male classmates to her younger twin and geeky friend.</p><p>"<em>I mean you are one of the top students for the first years... everyone adores you."</em></p><p>Sumire explained to her talented elder sister, sounding a little sad in her words. Though the twin with glasses really tried not to come off that way. Kasumi however, didn't pay much notice to her tone...</p><p>"<em>E-Either that or first-years boys are just throwing themselves at you for a date!"</em></p><p>Futaba could quite clearly see that Kasumi was quite popular with the boys in their grade.</p><p>"<em>Hm. I have no time for that stuff, besides me and Sumire made a promise to work ourselves every day for our dream!"</em></p><p>Kasumi looked non-plussed by the quirky girl's words, she glanced happily at her younger sister. A bright smile on her face, the elder twin took Sumire's hand and clasped it together with her own, just like when they did the promise to each other all those years ago...</p><p>"<em>Right..."</em></p><p>Sumire recalled those days, they were much easier to remember than right now... she glanced at the table in thought, and then back to Kasumi, assuming the ever bright smile on her face was still there... however, she noticed the look in her elder sister's brown eyes as her smile weakened, it reminded her of her own... frustrated.</p><p>"<em>Is something wrong, Kasumi?"</em></p><p>The younger twin questioned with concern, she never seen her be like this. Something was clearly wrong with Kasumi and she wasn't saying what yet.</p><p>"<em>It's nothing, right now... but, I do need to speak with you at home about something..."</em></p><p>She explained, sounded a bit disappointed in her words to her younger sister. Though Sumire could only imagine what... The quirky girl could feel the awkwardness of it all.</p><p>"…<em>Can you not speak of it here?"</em></p><p>Sumire wondered, she grew anxious to know what she was going to say when they get back. The elder twin shook her head no in response.</p><p>"<em>It's best if I didn't, besides it's almost time for PE!"</em></p><p>Kasumi's cheerful attitude returned, she began eating her out of her bento quicker before the period started, Sumire continued with her albeit slower as she was in deep thought...</p><p>"<em>Hnnng, kitty. The mood was all over the place with those two… now It's just me dreading about PE!"</em></p><p>Futaba set her laptop to the side of her and laid on the table, exhausted from seeing the very clear awkward tension between the Yoshizawa twins...</p><p>
  <em>(Meow) </em>
</p><p>The black cat with bright blue eyes poked its head from Futaba's school bag on the floor.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Shujin courtyard</span>
</p><p>Ren and Ryuji were training after classes have ended in the secret training spot just outside the main school building, doing stretches and squats before running around school grounds again, students looked at them like they were crazy and baffled that troublemakers would consistently keep a schedule for exercise...</p><p>"<em>Ugh, dammit. I wanna move better but I just can't. I was training for nationals back in my first year… now I totally suck balls..."</em></p><p>Ryuji was gasping for air, holding his knees with heavy breaths. Ren was exhausted as well, wiping away sweat constantly, he was now thinking wearing the full tracksuit was probably a bad idea… he would plan to wear light for next time, a male voice was calling to them from a distance.</p><p>"<em>Sakamoto?"</em></p><p>A curious male student with dark hair wearing Shujin's track uniform followed by two other male students, came walking up to both of them in the midst of their training.</p><p>"<em>H-Huh..."</em></p><p>Ryuji turned around in a startled surprise of three male students in track uniforms, it seemed that their club practice had ended. The country boy sensed a weird tension between his friend and the members of the track team.</p><p>"<em>Who are they?"</em></p><p>Ren questioned to Ryuji, thinking there was some sort of history between them obviously.</p><p>"<em>M-My former clubmates, Nakaoka... Takeishi…"</em></p><p>The usually energetic blonde seemed a bit unnerved as he avoided making eye contact with his old club mates, Ren noticed a shamed express on his face...</p><p>"<em>You running again? I saw you from the window. You trying to get back to the track team?"</em></p><p>Nakaoka sounded curious but had a skeptical look for Ryuji, The delinquent transfer student.</p><p>"<em>He is..."</em></p><p>Ren answered for his friend, the track group began whispering to each other as they looked at Ryuji, who was hesitant to even speak at all. The country boy thought he was being a bit awkward...</p><p>"<em>Sure, this was your secret training spot wasn't it?"</em></p><p>Nakaoka probed Ryuji again, briefly looking around their surroundings in the courtyard...</p><p>"<em>Y-Yeah..."</em></p><p>Ryuji crossed his arms in a nervous tic, he answered his former teammate rather uneasy. A brief moment of awkward silence struck the two groups, until Ren got impatient and decided to try and break the ice.</p><p>"<em>So, I don't know… do you want train with us?"</em></p><p>The country boy asked Nakaoka and his friends rather blunt-sounding.</p><p>"<em>Hold on, aren't you that transfer student?"</em></p><p>One of the friends who stood behind Nakaoka recognized the guy with the frizzy black hair... Ren began to quietly groan in reaction, trying to hide the annoyance on face...</p><p>"<em>What's the deal Sakamoto? You're really gonna hang around this criminal?"</em></p><p>Takeshi questioned Ryuji, the group began looking coldly at Ren</p><p>"<em>He ain't like that, shouldn't you be training too, why do you care?"</em></p><p>The energetic blonde bot began getting visibly angry at Takeshi, he then took a step forward to the group of his former friends to show he wasn't gonna be anxious with them anymore.</p><p>"<em>Hm. I'm saying this to you, a former runner for track, you better watch out. From what I heard around school, he'll assault you the second he gets pissed off…"</em></p><p>Nakaoka stood forward to face close with his former friend, warning him about his choice of new friends, the country boy rolled his eyes at all of this but felt grateful for Ryuji standing up on his behalf and himself.</p><p>"<em>That don't got anything to do with this…"</em></p><p>Ryuji was getting more irritated with Nakaoka and his friends just assuming those fake ass rumors going around about his new pal were true... He curled his hand into a fist. Ren's eyes widened as things were escalating.</p><p>"<em>Calm down, Ryuji..."</em></p><p>The country boy quickly grabbed a hold of his friend's shoulder and cautioned, being very stern so he doesn't do anything stupid...</p><p>"<em>I can't let him just say that shi-"</em></p><p>The angry tried shaking off his grip as he stared down his former club mates, they all scoffed at him.</p><p>"<em>What? You wanna fight all three of us, Sakamoto?"</em></p><p>An arrogant Takeshi challenged his former teammate. Frustrated, Ryuji grit his teeth and hanged his head slightly, really trying not want to give his anger...</p><p>"<em>We ain't fightin now…"</em></p><p>The country boy stated to all of them, he stood between and held Ryuji back with his arm, he looked at the members of the track team with a</p><p>"<em>This ain't even close to a fight…"</em></p><p>One of the track members stated jokingly, the country boy began thinking that they wanted Ryuji to act out... he was disgusted by them.</p><p>"<em>Man, I sure was stupid for thinking you were my teammate before. I worried about you after breaking your leg, how you're acting out, falling into the wrong crowd… Looks, like I just wasted my time…</em></p><p>Nakaoka stated to Ryuji coldly, he looked toward Ren with very callous eyes, the delinquent wasn't caring about what he personally thought of him, smiling all smug.</p><p>"<em>Come on, </em>Nakaoka<em>… let's get out of here."</em></p><p>Takeshi seemed to have had his fill, Nakaoka and his track friends began walking away from the two...</p><p>"<em>Well so much for putting a good word in for me…"</em></p><p>Ren uttered sarcastically as he watched Ryuji's old teammates leave the courtyard, holding quite the smug look on his face, the blond boy shook his head with tiredness.</p><p>"<em>I nearly smacked him when he talked about you... But y'know, you actually helped me calm down a little. I'm glad were here for this, thanks man."</em></p><p>Ryuji confessed to his frizzy-haired friend with a grateful smile, he then raised his hand for a high five enthusiastically. Ren looked at him confused and then hesitantly raised his own hand, feeling that his spikey blonde friend was getting way too pumped for this... they both proceeded to awkwardly high fived…</p><p>"<em>Well, ain't nothing… just get back at em' by becoming the big track star again, will ya?"</em></p><p>Ren told him with a small smile, he had some confidence that if he really focused on running nonstop, Ryuji could definitely do this for himself.</p><p>"<em>Man, your accent is weird…"</em></p><p>The energetic blonde boy rubbed under his nose with a teasing look on his face, the country boy was exasperated of him bringing it up. After a while, both of them went home…</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Leblanc</span>
</p><p>Going through the door of Sojiro's hideaway café, the service bell rings. As the country boy stepped into the place, he noticed his stern guardian behind the wooden counter, cleaning up after having served customers all day...</p><p>"<em>I'm home..."</em></p><p>Ren uttered clear for the owner of the small café, he holding his school bag over his shoulder with tired eyes, school was a lot of effort. Sojiro noticed his presence without looking at him as he continued to sort out tea cups and plates he washed...</p><p>"<em>You got a minute? Somethin' I wanna ask you. Sit down, let's have a chat..."</em></p><p>Sojiro nodded to the seat in front of himself for the delinquent boy as he finished organizing things at the behind the counter.</p><p>"<em>Sure, I guess..."</em></p><p>The exhausted Ren slowly sat down in the stool, putting his school bag at his feet and rested his arms on top of the counter...</p><p>"<em>You'll talk with me? You're being well-behaved. That's crazy."</em></p><p>Sojiro looked quite astonished at the country boy, he sounded rather genuine about what he just seemed to noticed.</p><p>"<em>Ha, if you say so..."</em></p><p>Ren held an amused look for his guardian, finding that to be actually humorous. After weeks of staying in his café, working for him, and even escorting his own daughter to and from school, Sojiro could still make wisecracks like that...</p><p>"<em>So how's school? You're not causing any sort of trouble, are you?"</em></p><p>Sojiro questioned with stern and probing eyes. The country boy didn't seem to notice or care about his serious expression.</p><p>"<em>I haven't, I'm pretty sure Futaba has told you..."</em></p><p>"<em>Good, I gotta report to your probation officer twice a month. It's already a pain in the ass so try not to create more work for me to0 do, ya got that?"</em></p><p>"<em>Loud and clear, Sojiro." </em></p><p>Ren answered half-mindedly, he yawned a bit. The delinquent boy from the countryside was being too easy-going about his own situation in his guardian's eyes.</p><p>"<em>Don't go dragging other people into your mess, last thing we need is more idiots running around."</em></p><p>The owner of the café had a pretty serious face. Without warning, the cellphone in Sojiro's pocket began vibrating, he dug it out and answered. Ren heard a familiar voice on the other end, though couldn't make out what she was saying, she sounded upset...</p><p>"<em>Hm? Something wrong? Yeah, I'm heading out in a bit. Sorry about that... Ok, I'll see you later."</em></p><p>Sojiro returned the phone to his pocket and focused his attention to the curious-looking boy in the stool chair.</p><p>"<em>As you can see I'm pretty damn busy with work and in my private life."</em></p><p>The owner of the café let out a tired sigh, Ren grew curious about the phone call.</p><p>"<em>That Futaba...?"</em></p><p>He questioned his guardian with somewhat concerned eyes, he fiddled with his frizzy black hair that covered his forehead...</p><p>"<em>Something about her friend, if you could lend me a hand here in Leblanc, It'd be a really great help."</em></p><p>Sojiro uttered to him with a beat look on his face. The country boy contemplated what it was like in his shoes, must be tiring to look after a kid on probation, run café and take care of his family every day, though he tried not to think too hard on it...</p><p>"<em>Sure, am I doing something more fulfilling than just serving and doin' dirty dishes?"</em></p><p>With a joking smile, Ren questioned the old café owner with a little sarcasm in his tone. His guardian held a smug smirk for him.</p><p>"<em>Mhm, I'll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee, not a bad trade, eh?"</em></p><p>The smug Sojiro held a hand to his chin as he offered the boy, who seemed up for it...</p><p>"<em>Sounds interesting, at least you'll pay me more right?"</em></p><p>Ren asked with a rather hopeful look on his face, even perking up in his stool chair.</p><p>"<em>Haha, quite funny kid…"</em></p><p>Sojiro chuckled to himself about his question. The country boy had a sweat drop on his head in a stunned silence...</p><p>"<em>Th-That wasn't a joke..."</em></p><p>He looked disheartened as he sat in the chair.</p><p>"<em>Well, enough chitchat, let's get started before closing time."</em></p><p>The enthusiastic Sojiro laid the green apron on the counter for the boy to ready himself and began to teach him the secret techniques about making a cup of coffee.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Yoshizawa Residence</span>
</p><p>Kasumi sat in her on bedside, in deep thought of her sister Sumire, local competitions they overcame together for ice cream rewards, the times where she succeeded. The twin with the red ribbon felt pained that the moment had come. Looking toward her doorway to her sister's room, she took a breath and made her way out...</p><p>She then noticed Sumire quietly reading a book at her study desk with her phone off to the side...</p><p>Their rooms were quite identical with the same layout and white color. Shelves, beds, and curtains all had a flowery aesthetic, Kasumi had chosen this look herself...</p><p>"<em>Sumire, I need to talk about something, and its paining me to even say what I want to say."</em></p><p>The elder Yoshizawa twin uttered with a conflicted air to her words, this moment was going to pain her for a while... She took another deep breath.</p><p>"…<em>What is it, Kasumi?"</em></p><p>This caught Sumire off-guard as she never heard this solemn tone coming before, she slowly pulled herself away from the book "Dressed in Ashes" looking a bit perplexed.</p><p>"<em>I spoke to coach, a couple days ago during practice..." </em></p><p>Kasumi explained, a bit dismayed at her own thoughts and memories before speaking more.</p><p>"<em>She told me something about our routines... I can't say she wasn't wrong now that I think about it..."</em></p><p>The elder sister stated how she felt to Sumire, holding a reproachful eye to her for a moment. A dreaded feeling came over her younger sister, what she feared had finally caught up.</p><p>"<em>I-I…"</em></p><p>Sumire struggled to explain what she had felt for months, maybe even years of her life. The feelings of inferiority and sadness within her heart. The words refused to come out of her mouth because she was scared of what Kasumi would think, the one she admired most...</p><p>"<em>Sumire, were you trying to mimic my performances for a while...?"</em></p><p>Kasumi questioned her, she was distraught in her face which created a visible look of anxiety in Sumire… silence between them crept for a moment.</p><p>"…<em>Y-Yes."</em></p><p>The younger twin uttered under her breath and swallowed an unbearable feeling of guilt and shame as Kasumi remained silent, nervous sweats took over her body as her mind raced. The worst of it was coming now.</p><p>"<em>Why...? I don't understand."</em></p><p>With a raised brow, Kasumi looked displeased by her younger sister's response, she tried to comprehend the thought while holding back anger at the truth...</p><p>"<em>B-Because I… I-I wanted to be you, Kasumi."</em></p><p>Sumire explained, she looked at her older sister's feel and visibly grew sour at thought of herself, remembering all of her own failures and the times where Kasumi succeeded...</p><p>Tears began to form in her sad eyes, she had rested Dressed in Ashes wide-open on her desk, the anguish fell upon a page...</p><p>"<em>What...? What do you mean, be me?"</em></p><p>Kasumi was puzzled at what Sumire meant, silence between them returned. The quiet sob from her younger sister was the only sound made throughout their home, their parents and grandmother weren't there to see them like this...</p><p>"<em>Y-You're the talented one, you're the one everyone wants and loves, to see win, to be the best in the World. Being me, I-I try to keep up with someone so amazing, but no matter how hard I practice with you… it's never enough… I can't reach the top of gymnastics with you while being me… I can't fulfill our promise."</em></p><p>In between wiping away her tears, Sumire took a breath and laid her feelings out for Kasumi to hear. It was painful to do with the looks of sadness mixed with anger coming from her older sister...</p><p>As tears continued to fall down her cheeks, Sumire looked up to her older sister's face and was stunned by what she saw…tears in Kasumi's eyes.</p><p>"<em>It's not fair to me, Sumire... I worked hard on my routines; I would want nothing more than to share my glory with you!"</em></p><p>In a moment of angst, elder Yoshizawa twin slammed her hand on the desk near Sumire's book, scaring her, Sumire looked away because it was too much to face.</p><p>Kasumi soon realized that she had gotten worked up and quickly wiped her own tears. She faced away from her younger sister's eyes, not wanting her to see anymore.</p><p>Sumire knew that she greatly hated this feeling of being upset over something and not being able to solve it herself. Pride and confidence were prominent in her life, this moment made her powerless... She gave a side glance with hurt eyes...</p><p>"<em>If you don't believe in yourself soon... you won't come back to club practice for a while…"</em></p><p>Distraught by the truth, the elder twin stated rather bluntly to Sumire. She turned away from her sister and began walking out, leaving Sumire almost speechless...</p><p>"<em>Wh-What did you say, Kasumi?"</em></p><p>Sumire was so horrified by her words, that the tears stopped falling for a moment.</p><p>"<em>Coach Hiraguchi is giving you a break from gymnastics, she wants you to think about who you really are... We made our promise here, in your room... I didn't think that moment would share it with something like this..."</em></p><p>Kasumi had reached the doorway, she stood motionless facing out, she did not glance back... things were too much even for her...</p><p>"<em>I-I'm... so sorry, Kasumi..."</em></p><p>Sumire sobbed openly once again, she hated herself even more because of this, of what she put Kasumi through...</p><p>"<em>You know, Sumire is more than a sister, more than a gymnast to me… I hope that Dr. Maruki can help sort this out for you. I'm not angry with you anymore, I'm disappointed…"</em></p><p>Kasumi walked out, leaving her younger sister alone. Both of them felt horrible tonight, Sumire continued crying in her room. Her phone went off with a notification on... it was Futaba. She took a moment to try and calm down before trying to answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day of New Fates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 – Faith in a Fool</p><p>
  <span class="u">4/29</span>
</p><p>It was morning hours for the Yoshizawa twins, heading to the station square in Shibuya. Kasumi as always, led their path while her younger sister Sumire followed. Their individual expressions were somber, and feigned composure... As they reached the entrance steps to the underground walkway for the train to school, the elder twin with the ribbon in her hair noticed a familiar figure off to the side of the stairs, the young man was wearing the blue blazer with the emblem for Kosei High School.</p><p>"Hm? Oh is that—"</p><p>Now curious, Kasumi stopped just before the steps down to the underground mall and walked over to greet the young man from Kosei high... Following right behind, Sumire looked disinterested, her mind filled with shame and doubt for the last few days.</p><p>"Hey there, Akechi-san! Why are you standing here, aren't you going to be late to Kosei?"</p><p>The elder twin put a bright smile on her face for the male Kosei student, he had shaggy brown hair with conspicuous black gloves on his hands that went with his uniform well. The young man noticed the twins and formed a pleasant smile for them, he greeted right back.</p><p>"Ah, Yoshizawa-san. I'm aware, I'm simply waiting on someone to come here, an artist protégé always wondering around Shibuya, looking for the girl that caught his eye. Oh, he's going to be the death of my perfect attendance record..."</p><p>Akechi explained with an exasperated expression in his tone for Kasumi, holding his hand to his tired face. It seemed that his Kosei friend had tested his patience in the past...</p><p>"By the way, you two are enrolled as honor students in Shujin Academy, correct?"</p><p>The pleasant boy inquired with a momentary hand to his chin in intrigue. The elder twin shook her head in affirmation with cheerful energy. Sumire noticed that her older sister was acting like her usual self in front of their acquaintance...</p><p>"That's right! We're on our way to achieve our dream... eventually, right Sumire?"</p><p>Kasumi quickly turned to face her younger sister with a bright smile on her face. The suddenness of her gesture caught the twin with long red hair and glasses by surprise.</p><p>"O-Oh, um… yeah."</p><p>Sumire struggled to answer on the spot, Kasumi's smile created a clear reminder for her own sense of failure and betrayal of the dream they shared. Somberness returned to her face... their acquaintance noticed the sadness of her mood, he pondered.</p><p>"Hmm? Is something wrong with your sister, Yoshizawa-san?"</p><p>Akechi-san looked toward Sumire with curious eyes, and asked the older Yoshizawa sister on the matter.</p><p>A moment of silence struck between them, Akechi-san felt that he created some awkward tension in Kasumi, the smile on her face and bright eyes left… for only a brief moment.</p><p>"…It's nothing major, just a small bump in the road for the both of us!"</p><p>Sounding cheery and energetic, Kasumi down played the need for his concern regarding her younger twin. The pleasant boy analyzed in the moment and pondered, it would seem that he did not want to overstep boundaries between him and the twin with a brunette hair decorated by a bright red ribbon.</p><p>"I see... I'll try not to pry on the matter."</p><p>The pleasant boy affirmed the first year girl, she clearly appreciated it much more than he'd expect.</p><p>"Thank you Akechi-san."</p><p>Kasumi bowed quickly to him in gratitude, she thought it wasn't peoples place to know of their issues. It was a personal family matter after all.</p><p>"Huh...?"</p><p>Sumire was pulled away from her thoughts to notice her sister's gesture without knowing what the two were saying...</p><p>"Like how your father told me, your confidence never fails you, does it? You and your sister could be uplifting hopes for Shujin's student body unlike a certain someone I know?"</p><p>"Who do you mean, Akechi-san?"</p><p>Kasumi tilted her head in curiosity of his words. He then chuckled to himself in thought of this person.</p><p>"Ahh nothing, the two of you should get going. Honor students being late, that wouldn't be a good look for their school..."</p><p>Akechi teased the Yoshizawa twins with an air of smugness in his words.</p><p>"Ha, that's quite true but even so I firmly believe we're gonna reach the top regardless!"</p><p>Kasumi boasted with unrelentingly confidence, believing that her boldness will carry them on to fulfilling their dream.</p><p>"Come Sumire, we're leaving now. Let's show Akechi-san that we're unstoppable..."</p><p>The elder twin spoke with pent up energy to get to Shujin on time. Sumire felt that her sister was wearing a mask so no one could look into her issues.</p><p>"Oh... right…"</p><p>The younger twin uttered quietly, the two bid their third year acquaintance farewell and headed down for the train to Aoyama-Itchcome.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Classroom 1-A</span>
</p><p>Classes have ended for the day, Kasumi approached her sister and her friend in the back of the classroom to talk. The expression on the elder twin's was somewhat still displeased but needed to bury the emotion as she passed classmates chatting or preparing to leave... she walked up to her younger twin with glasses still in her seat along with the quirk girl with long orange dyed hair.</p><p>"Sumire, I'll be heading to practice now... I'll text you when I'm done."</p><p>Kasumi uttered quietly to her sister without much enthusiasm or energy that she always had. Sumire nodded quietly, her face was quite saddened as it was her first day without joining for club practice with her older sister...</p><p>"... Just try to have fun with Sakura-san, okay?"</p><p>The elder twin noticed her mood and added with a much gentler tone, these soft words broke Sumire from the thoughts that cluttered her mind. the younger twin looked surprised and struggled to come up with a response…</p><p>"Kasumi… I... I'll try."</p><p>Sumire could not look Kasumi in the face, glancing on the floor rather withdrawn. The elder twin formed a small smile on her face. She then looked over to her younger sister's friend.</p><p>"Alright I trust you with Sumire, Sakura-san."</p><p>Smiling brightly like she always did before, the twin with the red ribbon in her hair then bowed respectfully to the short friend.</p><p>"Y-You can leave her to me!"</p><p>Futaba awkwardly saluted to the older Yoshizawa sister from her seat with Sumire looking slightly confused.</p><p>Kasumi looked amused by her vivid personality. She then noticed the black cat sleeping soundly in her partially opened bag.</p><p>"By the way, the cat in your bag is so adorable! What's its name?"</p><p>A curious Kasumi questioned the quirky girl sitting with Sumire. Sweating, Futaba seemed unprepared to answer the intimidating Brunette.</p><p>"O-Oh umm it doesn't have a name actually, but I'm thinking of o-one!"</p><p>Nervous and embarrassed, Futaba rubbed under her nose with her finger. Sumire was curious as to why that was... the black cat must have been really recent in her friend's life.</p><p>"Well hopefully soon, I know you like to call him simply "Kitty" which is just fine!"</p><p>Kasumi with her gym bag on her shoulder chuckled to herself at the quirky girl's expense.</p><p>"C-Crap am I that loud speaking to him!?"</p><p>Futaba began talking out loud which made both Yoshizawa twins wince a bit, the cat was rudely woken and hissed before falling back asleep.</p><p>"Why are you getting embarrassed now..."</p><p>Exasperated by her friend's long due realization, Sumire let out a tired sigh. The three girls soon parted ways for the time being. Futaba wanted to head to Shibuya after school and invited the twin with glasses to accompany her, Ren waited for them, being told to be with Futaba by her worrisome father, though he waited inside the Teikyu building's accessway, a bit bored...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Central Street</span>
</p><p>After splitting off from her sister Kasumi, Sumire and her friend Futaba headed toward Shibuya after school. The pair went past the big crossing into central street for the Gigolo arcade. The younger Yoshizawa twin played a fighting game machine named Diva Rage with her quirky friend play on a big game machine that was colored an aqua blue...</p><p>The two girls pressed the buttons and moved their joysticks on the machine during a tense bout, the black slept quietly in Futaba's bag on the side of the machine...</p><p>"<em>C'mon! C'mon! YEEEAH! I DID IT! Look, Sumire! I'm the queen of Diva Rage!"</em></p><p>Futaba raised her arms in excitement after their match and smiled gleefully for her friend, though she was clearly in a different headspace.</p><p>"<em>That's... very nice, Futaba..."</em></p><p>Sumire was unenthused for her friend's victory, all that filled her mind was doubt and resentment for what she did to her sister, not noticing that Futaba felt some awkwardness by her tone.</p><p>"<em>O-Oh, sorry I know you're not in the mood right now, but I'm trying my best to get your mind off it, I suck as a friend, don't I?"</em></p><p>Futaba apologized to her with a weak tone, the somber twin with glasses could see that her friend felt bad for just trying to cheer her up...</p><p>"<em>No that isn't it... don't put yourself down for someone like me..."</em></p><p>Weak willed, Sumire felt that she didn't deserve someone kind like Futaba by her side. Her self-esteem was getting lower each day, the feeling reminded her of the accident in March...</p><p>"<em>S-Sumire..."</em></p><p>Futaba struggled with her friend's feelings, she didn't know what to say to make it better. Sumire knew that the quirky girl had trouble relating to others because of who she was... she didn't hold contempt at all</p><p>"<em>It's like I told you before, Kasumi and I promised each other to fulfill our dream. But as time went on, I realized she had natural talent. No matter how much we practiced, I couldn't keep up with her."</em></p><p>Sumire explained, subdued by the loud colorful atmosphere of the arcade. Her eyes clearly filled with an enduring pain that would be exhausting for anyone now.</p><p>"<em>I wanted to be her and not Sumire, she's the one people love and always on the podium with trophies and flowers to bring home, I watched her all the time. I never could have that for myself because I wasn't good enough... I'm not even sure of what I want anymore, I betrayed Kasumi and myself because of that desire, all I did, was hold her back..."</em></p><p>The twin with glasses began weeping as her thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her, she lowered her head lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes. Suddenly she felt the tense embrace from her best friend, Futaba.</p><p>"<em>I-I'm holding out hope for Yoshi to come back with a vengeance! I-I think someone like Ren could help you gain that confidence in y-yourself for that!"</em></p><p>Looking a bit nervous, the quirky girl uttered to Sumire with shaky words, the kind but awkwardly done gesture was unlike her to do but felt that moment needed a hug. Deep down, Yoshizawa was thankful for remaining a real friend.</p><p>"<em>I don't want to burden Ren-senpai with all my issues right now, maybe I shouldn't have approached him in the first place, he doesn't need any more problems..."</em></p><p>Sumire slowly broke the embrace, her mind was on the delinquent named Ren Amamiya and his unfortunate situation. Her words had worried Futaba greatly, was meeting him pointless if she felt that he couldn't help now?</p><p>The quirky girl wished that she could do more for her friend. Yoshizawa's phone went off, she pulled it out with a notification on screen.</p><p>"<em>Kasumi said she's done with club practice and heading home, I should too..."</em></p><p>Sumire quietly bowed and thanked Futaba for staying by her side. she grabbed her book bag on the floor near the Diva Rage machine and walked away...</p><p>"<em>U-Umm, you want to walk together to the station at least? Message me when you get home, okay?"</em></p><p>Concerned, Futaba wanted to accompany her as long as she could. Sumire nodded to her, the quiet girl then gathered her belongings along with a sleeping black cat... They headed out of the arcade to an entrance for the underground walkway just up ahead near a market and the movie theater on central street...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Shibuya Station</span>
</p><p>Sumire and Futaba quietly reached the stairs down to the Aoyama-Itchome platform inside the crowded underground walkway. Before taking a step down with the solemn girl with the long red hair, she stopped and faced toward her with a nervous but tense and defiant glare...</p><p>"<em>A-Are you sure you're okay, Sumire? I-I could go with you back to your house if it's not that far, I can text Ren that I'll wait for him there..."</em></p><p>Futaba suggested instead of leaving back home soon with stammered words to the twin sister. She felt anxious about her friend's apathetic mental state. Sumire stood without much emotion on her face, and simply shook her head in response.</p><p>"<em>I'm alright, I just need time to take all of this in, what I've done. I don't deserve second chances after what I did to Kasumi and the gymnastics club, but I have it. Maybe, its for the best to bury all of this within me until my councilor comes."</em></p><p>Sumire was not accepting of her friend's attempts to coddle her. She saw all of this mess as her own failing that she couldn't blame on anyone but herself. The quirky girl with glasses held curious eyes for what she just said.</p><p>"<em>Your councilor?"</em></p><p>Futaba questioned her friend, this was the first time she was hearing this but looking back it kinda made sense that Sumire would have sought help but was it working out for her?</p><p>"<em>Yes, I've had therapy for a month, it's a long story and I don't want to delay you from your train..."</em></p><p>Sumire pushed the topic away, looking more disinterested in delving into that, her eyes looked away from Futaba, her glasses hid how she felt with a bright shine from the underground walkway lights above.</p><p>"<em>I-I'd like to know, I'm a friend right? And I'm worrying about you, y'know!?"</em></p><p>In a slight panic, Futaba struggled with what to say in the moment. The quirky girl couldn't just let Sumire close herself off from the hurt feelings she had inside...</p><p>"<em>You're a very kind friend to me, Futaba. I'm honestly glad I met you that day, please take care."</em></p><p>With a genuine but very feeble looking smile, Sumire bowed to her friend and quietly walked off without looking back, leaving Futaba to her own devices… she then began to panic even more...</p><p>"<em>C-Crap, my anxiety is through the roof over Yoshi right now, she really needs someone who can help her overcome this and not just confidence, maybe..."</em></p><p>The brooding Futaba began pacing back and forth in quick succession, trying to think of what to do while making the black cat with blue eyes dizzy inside her bag... She knew that Sumire needed time but felt she should get through to her someone... she soon stopped and her eyes widened at a conclusion. Quickly texting the only other person she could rely on even if it wasn't out of charity:</p><p>Futaba: REN! REN! REN!</p><p>Ren: Huh? What's the matter with you?</p><p>Futaba: It's Sumire! I need you to head over to the station square! Can you walk her to her house, just make she gets there safely!?</p><p>Ren: I dunno that's a bit weird for me, I barely know the girl. Why are you worryin'?"</p><p>Futaba: L-Long story! Please do this for me, I'll wait at the station! And explain to Sojiro why we were late!</p><p>Futaba: She's my friend! ╥﹏╥</p><p>Ren: Alright then, since I'm just about done waiting here. I'll go look for her and say what you told me. If she says no, then that's the end of that.</p><p>Futaba: Hurry! :( Man, I need to calm down, but it's so hard right now. She needs a friend but I can't help by myself.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Shibuya Station Square</span>
</p><p>Stepping out of the Teikyu building, Ren walked into the crowd of people that went on with their daily lives in the main heart of Tokyo city life. He looked around for the first-year girl with long-red hair and glasses... as he walked toward the large entrance to Shibuya Station, from a distance was an unsavory sight...</p><p>"<em>Hm…?"</em></p><p>The country boy's eyes widened, he found Sumire Yoshizawa talking with an older man. He seemed to be accosting her, people were around them but did not do anything about the older man's behavior. Disgusted, Ren slowly approached them...</p><p>"<em>S-Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry to get home…"</em></p><p>An uneasy Sumire told the balding older man with glasses politely without looking him in the eyes. The man was clearly after something, a full-on creeper.</p><p>"<em>You go to Shujin, right? I heard things have been rough there, what with those actual criminals going to the same school as pretty girls like you. You wanna go talk about it somewhere?"</em></p><p>The older man suggested with a sly tone of voice, Sumire began to feel scared and took a step away when the man approached closer...</p><p>"<em>Th-Thank you for the concern, however I really am in a hurry so if you'd excuse me..."</em></p><p>She quickly tried to go around him but the older man quickly grabbed her right wrist before she could walk away...</p><p>"…<em>Ah!"</em></p><p>Sumire yelped as the older man raised her arm between them with a tight grip, she could see in his eyes what he wanted...</p><p>"<em>C'mon, there's no need to be shy.</em></p><p>The man formed an unsettling smile on his face, Sumire began looking around for people to see what was happening to her but it was only passing gazes from the public...</p><p>"<em>L-Like I said…"</em></p><p>Sumire winced and looked away, she began feeling scared for herself.</p><p>"<em>If you're busy, I'll put my number in your phone so you can call me later. Sound like a plan, right?"</em></p><p>The older man slyly leaned his face closer to her. The younger Yoshizawa sister turned away from him with growing anxiety...</p><p>"<em>S-Stop it..."</em></p><p>Sumire began sounding weak, nobody wanted to help her. She felt alone to deal with this creepy older man...</p><p>"<em>What's goin' on here…?"</em></p><p>A demanding voice came into their direction, stopping the older man from continuing.</p><p>"<em>Uhhh…"</em></p><p>Sumire gasped and turned her eyes toward the voice in surprise, it was her senpai... He stood with hands in his pockets and tense eyes at the older man who accosted her. The country boy quickly got between them...</p><p>"<em>What do you want?"</em></p><p>The older man glared at her senpai. Ren got in his face, bot letting the creep off with what he was doing...</p><p>"<em>You're hurting her, step back now."</em></p><p>Ren demanded with a serious tone and cold eyes, the older man raised brow.</p><p>"<em>Don't get worked up I'm just being friendly here."</em></p><p>The older man contested the male student that reproached him. Suddenly, Sumire felt his grip weaken and shook him off, quickly hiding behind her delinquent senpai. She looked fearful of the man, who did not take it kindly.</p><p>"<em>Oh! What the… What's you getting so jumpy about? like you're anything special!"</em></p><p>The upset older man leaned in on the young girl hiding from him. Suddenly, the male student's hand hard pushes him back a few steps, he almost fell over...</p><p>"<em>I said, step back. If I see you around her again, I ain't afraid to use this on ya…"</em></p><p>Ren warned him with a loud tone, he opened his blazer to show the man a a wooden handle for a bladed weapon tucked into his pants, the older man began to visibly sweat at the thought.</p><p>Sumire noticed the "blade", her eyes widened but didn't think of it too much as senpai was protecting her. A few members of the public noticed the behavior but maintained their neutrality of the situation, anticipating if something was gonna happen...</p><p>"<em>Now get lost, before I let all these city folk who do care know that you're a molester..."</em></p><p>The country boy further warned the creepy older man with a threat, he stood firm as Sumire carefully remained behind him hiding under his arm...</p><p>"<em>Tch."</em></p><p>The older man looked at him with contempt and quickly began walking away, out of view from the public. There was silence between the Yoshizawa twin and her senpai. Sumire realized that she had gripped on his blazer rather tightly, she didn't want to be super awkward and quickly pulled herself from him. They stood facing each other.</p><p>"<em>Th-Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the trouble, Ren-senpai…"</em></p><p>Sumire was uneasy from what happened but was really grateful of her senpai for helping.</p><p>"<em>You okay, Sumire?"</em></p><p>The second year senpai voiced his genuine concern with soft eyes, she felt a weird feeling in her chest when he voiced it.</p><p>"<em>Uh, Yes I-I'm fine now! it was pretty scary, though..."</em></p><p>Sumire formed a smile on her face and sighed in relief, she pondered while looking at him.</p><p>"…<em>Ah- Um… May, I ask you something?"</em></p><p>The anxious Yoshizawa twin questioned, her eyes filled with wonder for something.</p><p>"<em>Sure."</em></p><p>Ren affirmed her with a smile. For a moment, Sumire noticed the expression he always made to her, she blushed lightly as she remembered those times.</p><p>"<em>S-So what made you step in to help me?"</em></p><p>Sumire snapped out from her thoughts and questioned her senpai with sudden firmness. Ren became curious of her shift in composure... he took a moment to think of what to say, the country boy noticed the pleading face that his Kohai made, thinking it was kinda cute.</p><p>"<em>Well, because I wanted to…"</em></p><p>Ren rubbed his neck as he answered, honestly feeling a bit nervous on how she would react to that.</p><p>"…<em>That's it? Well, I apologize for asking something so strange."</em></p><p>Sumire looked rather confused for a moment, but honestly didn't know what to think of his answer. A thought came into her mind, that he wanted to help during a time of need... suddenly, she remembered time was passing.</p><p>"<em>P-Pardon me, I need to head home, my sister is waiting… but we could talk more later at school…"</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa awkwardly bowed to her senpai, holding a bright smile on her face. The country boy thought for a moment to say what Futaba had told him but even for him, asking a pretty girl was kind of a challenge...</p><p>"<em>If it's a short walk, would you like me to walk with ya back?"</em></p><p>Ren offered but was honestly a bit worried to hear what she'll respond with, he played with the hair that covered his forehead, a nervous tic for moments like this. Sumire's ears winced at his words with a glance of curiosity.</p><p>"<em>Senpai?"</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin questioned her senpai, probably misheard like usual. It was classic Sumire to misunderstand people...</p><p>"<em>OH… I know it's kinda sudden with uh, who I am and who you are and well… I don't like the idea of that guy bothering you again once I'm gone so I'd like to walk ya back home."</em></p><p>Ren looked a bit shy when asking her this offer, it was unlike him to be like that from all their interactions... Sumire eyes jumped in shock as she wasn't mishearing him at all...</p><p>"<em>H-Huh!? Uh—Um… I-If you insist Senpai… I trust you to keep me safe."</em></p><p>Sumire blushed and gently smiled at his protectiveness. She felt that he could be relied on... maybe he really could teach her to be confident in herself.</p><p>The country boy thought her expression was quite cute but tried not to show it on his face, he stood firm and acted cool. They slowly began walking together, he then texted on quickly to Futaba that he was with Sumire, the quirky girl seemed to be relieved and quite happy.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Miyashita Park – Neighborhood</span>
</p><p>Sumire and Ren walked quietly together by a park in Shibuya, that was surrounded by train lines and rivers. The first year honor student took several quick glances of her senpai with pleading eyes, whose eyes looked straight ahead. Somewhat nervous, she cleared her throat to speak.</p><p>"<em>I-I have another question, Senpai. Was that weapon in your pocket, you know… real?"</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin questioned, she titled her head in inquisitiveness to the country boy, who simply shook his head in response without looking at her.</p><p>"<em>Nah, it's just a comb… though the handle can fool people which is always good for me."</em></p><p>Ren formed a small but devious smile to Sumire walking next him and showed the flip comb from his pocket. In her mind, she did not understand him very well but felt relieved to have been rescued by him; She looked ahead of their path with a smile formed on her face. The two continued walking for several minutes from Shibuya Station to Miyashita, they were reaching her house at the end of the park...</p><p>A once forgotten thought crossed the girl's mind but felt this moment wasn't right for it...</p><p>"<em>There's something I want to tell you but… now's not the time for it. I'll let you know…"</em></p><p>Though cryptic in her words to Ren, Sumire made the first step for a proposition that she felt a bit nervous about...</p><p>"<em>Huh? Oh, sure…"</em></p><p>The country boy wondered what she had on her mind, though he simply shrugged and accepted that he was going to find out later anyways...</p><p>They stopped by her house just as the sun was about to set for the night. The home was simple with its white color but was decorated with colorful flower pots and hanging plants. Suddenly and without warning, a very tense but nervous Sumire jumped in front of Ren with phone in her shaky hands...</p><p>"<em>H-Here… you can have my number so I-I'll text you when I can talk about it, Ren-senpai…"</em></p><p>Sumire had very nervous sweats on her forehead, this was honestly the first time she exchanged numbers with a boy herself and it felt weird for her. The country boy looked puzzled for a moment but simply shrugged it off and they began sharing message ids. They put their phones away once they finished.</p><p>"<em>Thank ya sweetheart~"</em></p><p>Ren decided to be more than polite about it to the red headed twin with glasses... Maybe a bit delighted about having a number from a cute girl. Sumire was without a response and stood motionless. Quickly, Ren glanced at her to see what she felt about his teasing...</p><p>"…" An awkward silence came between the country boy and the city girl. A flush of red formed in Sumire's face.</p><p>"<em>Wh-Wh-What did y-you just say? Sw-Sweetheart?"</em></p><p>Blushing and shocked, Sumire stammered her words to her senpai. She began to quickly look away from the delinquent transfer student, a bit embarrassed with not knowing how to react to him.</p><p>"<em>You alright? You're face is so… red?"</em></p><p>The country boy teased about how odd she was acting. With a sly smile, He then leaned closer to her face to see her reaction, the younger Yoshizawa twin quickly held up her book bag to him in response...</p><p>"<em>Ah— Um. Y-You're too close, Senpai…"</em></p><p>Shy of the situation, Sumire hid herself; not knowing anymore on how to maintain her composure in front of him like this. Ren simply thought she was like a small turtle hiding in its shell. The door to the Yoshizawa opened as they stood in the walkway. Looking concerned a bit, Sumire's older twin sister ran out to see them, she still had her Shujin Uniform on with a letterman jacket.</p><p>"<em>Sumire! It was getting a bit late that I started to worry, where have you been!?"</em></p><p>Kasumi came up to them and questioned her younger sister with gentle care in her eyes, she then turned and faced toward the young man with frizzy hair that was with Sumire...</p><p>"<em>Wait, you're… the transfer student."</em></p><p>The older Yoshizawa twin with a red ribbon in her hair was quite surprised to see Ren Amamiya with her younger twin...</p><p>"<em>What were you doing with him, Sumire?"</em></p><p>She calmly then looked to her younger sister for answer, a bit baffled as to how she didn't pick on this up sooner in her mind.</p><p>"…<em>It's hard for me to say right now."</em></p><p>A bit anxious, Sumire faced away from Kasumi. The older twin sister then glanced at the country boy with a slightly tensed look in her eyes, though he didn't seem to care about what she possibly thought of it...</p><p>"<em>Some creep was bothering her so I scared him off. I walked with Yoshizawa to keep her safe. I need to get back to someone now."</em></p><p>Ren told the older twin bluntly, knowing she was getting the wrong idea about him.</p><p>"I'll see you later, Sumire."</p><p>He nodded farewell to the younger twin with a smile, he began walking back to Shibuya station.</p><p>Kasumi took in his words for a moment and glanced her younger sister, which Sumire then confirmed it to be the truth...</p><p>After taking a few steps away from the Yoshizawa Residence, the country boy heard the older twin call out to him and looked back...</p><p>"<em>Thank you, you helped us once again… If it's not too much to ask, may I properly introduce myself?"</em></p><p>Smiling, Kasumi then bowed respectfully to their senpai, which surprised Sumire a little. She thought that maybe her elder sister was a bit presumptuous with him and wanted to show no hard feelings...</p><p>"<em>Hm? Sure."</em></p><p>Ren turned himself around to hear what she'll say. He noticed the older Yoshizawa girl's eyes had a bold look to them. The two of them began to have a stark interest of one another, both of them didn't know what to really think but knew it won't be the last time they meet...</p><p>"<em>My name is Kasumi Yoshizawa, I'm Sumire's elder sister and it's nice to meet you properly for the first time, Amamiya-Senpai."</em></p><p>She greeted him with a bright smile but he could see there was more to it. Though he could be exaggerating, the expression felt almost like a warning from her... Ren then thought that was a bit silly in his mind.</p><p>"<em>You know my name, probably from that meeting you had with Shujin staff. Don't you worry, I ain't gonna be causing trouble for your sister. You folks have a nice evenin'." </em></p><p>The country boy began walking back again to Shibuya Station and meet up with Futaba, waving behind himself. The Yoshizawa twins watched him leave and soon calmly entered their home for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Exhausted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 – Faith in a Fool</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/4</span>
</p><p>Early May began, school was off for the day, the country boy yawned and rose from his makeshift bed made of a single mattress held up by colored crates. He checked his phone, seeing a notification message from his friend Ryuji:</p><p>Ryuji: Yo Ren! You wanna head to protein lovers tomorrow since we haven't yet, ya know' that gym on Central Street in Shibuya?</p><p>Ren: Sure, planning to do some more training for?</p><p>Ryuji: Sweet, ya replied! Sorry if I sent that when you were sleepin'.</p><p>Ren: It's fine, I'll be there in a bit.</p><p>Ryuji: Bonkin' I'll see ya there! Don't worry it's pretty damn cheap.</p><p>Ren pondered the strange word used by his blonde-haired friend and wondered if it was new city folk slang that he never heard of before.</p><p>He readied himself and headed downstairs from his attic bedroom into Café Leblanc in the early morning hours of Wednesday... Sojiro stood behind the Café counter, prepping the place to begin business for the day.</p><p>"<em>Make sure you do the dishes, Ren."</em></p><p>The old Café owner was wiping down the wooden counter as the teenage boy in his care stood dumbfounded.</p><p>"<em>Chores, really? Gotta meet with a friend right now..."</em></p><p>Ren sounded disinterested in more work, having helped out in the Café and wanted to take the day off.</p><p>"<em>*sighs* Don't get cocky with me. Honestly, I don't know who'd wanna be friends with a guy like you..."</em></p><p>Sojiro huffed and faced the boy with an annoyed look, the country boy simply shrugged.</p><p>Suddenly, the customer service bell rang by the door, a slender woman with silver long hair in a suit stepped in the Café... Seeing there was some sort of tension in the air with a confused look. The old café owner hastily turned his attention to face a new arrival as hours were now beginning. Sojiro had noticed the woman and greeted her.</p><p>"<em>Oh, ah welcome..."</em></p><p>Sojiro had noticed the woman and greeted her. Ren titled his head slightly in thought of the woman, she seemed to be a professional bur preferred not thinking she was some cop...</p><p>"<em>Am I interrupting something?"</em></p><p>The woman in the formal black suit stated with inquiry to the café owner and young man in the café, her voice sounded disciplined and mature…</p><p>"<em>Not in the slightest..."</em></p><p>The country boy expressed clearly to their customer and smiled smugly at Sojiro, the old owner frowned in response. The television set hung on the wall showed a news report, the sound of the announcer cut through the relative quietness of the Café.</p><p>"<strong>The cause of the runaway-train incident weeks ago still has not been found. Police are hurrying to solve the matter due to safety concerns from the public..."</strong></p><p>Each of them listened to the report, attentively. Ren recalled that day and was reminded of what happened to Ann's friend on his first day of school, he felt sympathy for the girl...</p><p>"<em>I remember that, had to take you to school with all that traffic the next day, eugh."</em></p><p>Sojiro huffed in annoyance and faced the silver-haired woman who sat herself down to the wooden counter.</p><p>"<em>So, what'll you have?"</em></p><p>The Café owner questioned the woman mannerly with his trademark easy-going smile.</p><p>"<em>... I'll have the house blend please."</em></p><p>She responded firmly. As Sojiro went began bringing out the right beans for the coffee, the woman noticed the young man with frizzy black hair standing some ways from her stool seat.</p><p>"<em>Are you a part-timer? I'm surprised Leblanc could afford one."</em></p><p>The woman turned herself toward the young man with hands in his pockets and observed with curiosity of his situation...</p><p>"<em>Uhhh no, not exactly..."</em></p><p>Hastily and awkward, Sojiro had stopped in his tracks as he was preparing the coffee blend, laying a tea cup on a small plate.</p><p>"<em>Are you a high school student? Where do you attend?"</em></p><p>The woman questioned Ren curiously. For a moment, he was hesitant to say but then he simply shrugged and decided no harm in telling.</p><p>"<em>Shujin Academy, it ain't exactly your finest school in the city but they haven't tried to chase me out yet so I'd say it's good enough, hehe."</em></p><p>Ren remarked rather sarcastically with a chuckle to the silver haired woman's inquiry of him.</p><p>"<em>Oh brother..."</em></p><p>Sojiro face palmed and shook his head, exasperated by the boy's silly demeanor...</p><p>"<em>Is that so? Someone I know goes there as well, she's a third year and the student council president. I'm so proud of her."</em></p><p>The silver-haired woman smiled in thought of someone enrolled in Shujin. Ren seemed a bit curious of who that was but did not think too much of it as his priority was to meet up with Ryuji in Shibuya.</p><p>"<em>Huh, seems like this council president from your school is the complete opposite of you."</em></p><p>Sojiro folded his arms and smirked in delight at the delinquent kid in his care...</p><p>"<em>I don't know about that; I've been studying every night for school."</em></p><p>Smiling, Ren was pretty curt with his caregiver who looked a bit surprised that the country boy seemed to be actually trying to go straight from his past mistakes...</p><p>"<em>How diligent, she studies all the time as well..."</em></p><p>The silver-haired woman complimented his efforts with a small smile, adding detail to this person of interest that she knew from Shujin.</p><p>"<em>Is my drink ready yet?"</em></p><p>The woman didn't want to sound impatient but seemed to be on a tight work schedule, Sojiro hadn't continued making the blend when speaking with the young man.</p><p>"<em>Coming right up."</em></p><p>Sojiro continued to work on brewing coffee for the working lady. Ren noticed that his strict caregiver would be busy with customers and quietly began walking towards the door to the Café, taking the chance to leave and meet up with Ryuji in Shibuya...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Central Street</span>
</p><p>The two boys met up near the crossing, and walked together to their destination in Shibuya. Ryuji led Ren down the street and into alley way where on the side of one building rested a body-building gym, a large green lit sign of a man flexing muscles with the place's name:</p><p>"<em>Here we are... Protein Lovers gym! It's pay per visit, so you don't gotta worry about any bullshit contracts or nothing. The equipment's kinda crappy, but they got tons of variety."</em></p><p>
  <em>With a big smile, Ryuji explained to the curious-looking country boy following him to the entrance. Ren pondered about his words… and the expenses.</em>
</p><p>"<em>How much is it...?"</em></p><p>Ren looked at the green lit sign and wondered, pulling out a black leather wallet to see how much he had.</p><p>"<em>It's really damn cheap! Totally worth it even without a pool or hot tub. Oh, yeah! Did you bring your stuff?"</em></p><p>The loud-mouthed blondie folded his arms and questioned Ren before deciding to go inside the Protein Lovers gym...</p><p>"<em>What, Protein powder?"</em></p><p>The country boy wondered what he meant by "stuff" he was supposed to bring with him.</p><p>"<em>Hell yeah, man. If you wanna beef up you gotta— wait, that ain't it!"</em></p><p>Ryuji caught himself while lost in thought of getting beefed up quick for a come back.</p><p>"<em>Talkin' bout spare undies, dude! getting back into sweaty clothes after a nice hot shower is like, the grossest goddamn thing ever."</em></p><p>He explained to Ren about the importance of looking clean after a workout. The country boy honestly didn't know that's what he meant but thankfully brought a change of clothes.</p><p>"<em>...Oh, but don't go gettin' your hopes up. No way I'm gonna let you use mine."</em></p><p>The loud-mouthed blondie looked proud when he said that, he turned himself around and headed inside the gym, leaving Ren dumbfounded at the thought...</p><p>"<em>I didn't ask, Sakamoto…"</em></p><p>The country boy sighed as he was already tired before deciding to follow his rowdy friend in.</p><p>After a couple hours of working out with shoddy-looking equipment and doing various muscle reps, the boys stood by the treadmills; trying desperately to catch their breath... both were not exactly out of shape but haven't tried this hard in a while, especially Ren...</p><p>"<em>*cough* wheeze* Phew… My form's… comin' back... but I don't got any stamina..."</em></p><p>Ryuji spoke confidently through gasps of air, holding his knees to stay up and not try to sit down on the gym floor...</p><p>"<em>*wheeze* At least you've been making progress, I'm feelin' a bit slugglish."</em></p><p>Ren stood upright and confessed, removing the jacket of his sweat suit and tied it around his waist. he struggled to breath and covered in sweat, he opened a cold bottle of water from a pocket and chugged it.</p><p>"<em>*coughs* Th-Thanks, anyways what have you been up to, did you hang out with those first year girls a while back?"</em></p><p>Ryuji smiled happily through the pain at his words, impatiently waiting for answer from his frizzy-haired friend as he finished the water...</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I have been for a while..."</em></p><p>Ren expressed very nonchalantly toward Ryuji. Despite his attitude toward the whole thing, it did not leave his blonde friend disappointed...</p><p>"<em>BRO THAT'S BONKIN' You gotta introduce me! *cough*"</em></p><p>Ryuji stood upright with renewed energy as he naturally started catching his breath.</p><p>"<em>...Bonkin'?"</em></p><p>The country boy looked confused of the word Ryuji used, did he mean that was a great thing?</p><p>"<em>Oh yeah, I've been tryin' to come up with some cool new slang. Maybe it'll catch on!"</em></p><p>The loud-mouth blondie looked eager to start a trendy word, he folded his arms with a big goofy smile on his face, feeling proud...</p><p>"<em>Well... good luck with that…"</em></p><p>Ren was unsure how to feel about what Ryuji was trying to do, believing he couldn't just do that as easily as he thinks.</p><p>"<em>Soooo… What were ya doin' with these girls? They were cute right?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Ryuji remained focused on the topic of Ren's supposed love life. The country honestly didn't know what to tell him and pondered for a moment about his time with first year Futaba and her friend Sumire...</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm just in a study group with them, and it ain't like nothing like what you thinkin' plain and simple."</em></p><p>The country boy explained bluntly to him with a very thick twang to his voice...</p><p>"<em>Come on' man! You may be from the country but you totally got those pretty boy looks all the girls fuckin' love! Gimme somethin' so I can be happy for ya!"</em></p><p>The loud-mouth friend looked at him in disbelief of that being the case...</p><p>"<em>Pretty boy…?"</em></p><p>Ren's eyes widened in surprise of those spoken words, he raised an eyebrow in question to Ryuji.</p><p>His friend looked at him pleading for more but Ren honestly didn't know what he wanted to hear and pondered for a brief moment... a memory came to him, walking home from Sumire with persuasion from Futaba a few days ago...</p><p>Though if she hadn't asked him to do that, who knows what would have happened with that creep had Ren not been there with red-headed girl with glasses. He then remembered her innocent smile when he requested to walk with her...</p><p>"<em>Well, couple days ago I did walk one of them home... I thought she was kinda cute, I don't know..."</em></p><p>Somewhat unsure, the country boy thought this little minor thing would be enough to help satisfy Ryuji's curiosities.</p><p>"<em>YOOOO! Alright, we don't got time to be messin' around here anymore. Let's get to the showers! Ya gotta tell me your secrets!"</em></p><p>Ryuji had a great big smile for his friend, he had pumped his fist in excitement to know more about that tidbit of sacred knowledge, wondering who this girl is that was probably into his buddy...</p><p>"…<em>Secrets?"</em></p><p>Ren looked confused as his loud and rowdy friend basically dragged him into the showers, eager to clean up after their workout but mostly for the locker room talk...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Café Leblanc</span>
</p><p>After getting back from the sports gym with his friend, Ren reached his neighborhood of Ayama-Itchome, walking close to the front door of Café Leblanc. He felt exhausted carrying his bag that only had dirty sweat clothes. As he reached for the door handle, the phone in his pocket vibrated, he pulled out and answered the call, hearing an all too familiar voice...</p><p>"<em>Yo what's bonkin'?"</em></p><p>Ryuji's voice was somehow still energetic sounding as he greeted the frizzy-haired country boy over the phone.</p><p>"<em>Just got home, what's with you…?"</em></p><p>With a sigh, the tired Ren questioned his friend who seemed pretty chipper.</p><p>"<em>Gotta thank you for keeping this training with me, Amamiya. Don't know when I'll be good to come back to the team but I mean if anything happens, I know you got my back. So I ain't too worried!"</em></p><p>Ryuji sounded grateful and trusting to him for all of his help. For a moment, a small smile broke out of Ren's face...</p><p>"<em>Don't worry I gotcha."</em></p><p>The country boy reassured him as stood before the Café's front door as the evening began to slowly turn into night...</p><p>"<em>Man I knew I could count on you! Oh and I'll hit you up if you plannin' on making moves with that first year! Oh, by the way what's her name?"</em></p><p>Ryuji sounded particularly interested to know more about this girl that he believed that his buddy fancied...</p><p>"<em>Yoshizawa..."</em></p><p>Ren sighed while giving the name of the cute-looking kohai because he knew this phone call would last longer if he didn't just say it, he wanted to rest his body and take a nap...</p><p>"<em>WHAT! O-Oh uhh, umm, laters!"</em></p><p>At hearing her last name, Ryuji suddenly sounded shooked to his core and hung up the call. For a moment, The country boy pondered why he reacted like that but then simply shrugged and stepped in the Café to rest for the remainder of the evening...</p><p>"<em>Yoooo Ren!"</em></p><p>Sitting in one of the middle stools of Leblanc, the quirky girl with long orange hair and round glasses happily greeted Ren as he entered the Café...</p><p>
  <em>(Meow)</em>
</p><p>The black cat was resting inside Futaba's Shujin bag in another sitting stool beside hers.</p><p>"<em>Hmm? Futaba, why are you here...?"</em></p><p>Curious of her presence, Ren questioned the short first year girl who swung her legs in her seat. He noticed the plate of curry before Futaba...</p><p>"<em>Well it is my family's café, I can be here as long as I want and eat all of Sojiro's curry and you can't do anything about that, mister Amamiya!"</em></p><p>Futaba proudly proclaimed to him loudly, even making the cat beside her wince in reaction to the noise.</p><p>"<em>Where's Sojiro...?"</em></p><p>Ren looked around for his old caretaker, he wasn't there to be seen at all.</p><p>"<em>At the store, I'm watching over Leblanc in the meantime..."</em></p><p>The odd first year girl told him where her father was with a simple smile, she continued eating the curry before...</p><p>"<em>What, you? A small and shy girl..."</em></p><p>The country boy had smug smirk as he teased Futaba, who jumped at his words...</p><p>"<em>H-Hey don't mock me, I'm the one that introduced you to S-Sumire, you should be bowing on the floor for my help!"</em></p><p>The embarrassed, quirky girl wagged her finger at the delinquent boy with a shaky and stern voice.</p><p>"<em>I didn't need your help, plus it ain't like that I was simply doing those favors for you."</em></p><p>Ren clarified to her bluntly, he walked by her, heading toward the attic</p><p>"<em>Oh really, then why do you think she's so cute?"</em></p><p>The quirky girl with glasses pouted, she pointed out what he really thought of her friend...</p><p>"<em>What, I said no such thing..."</em></p><p>Ren stopped in his tracks turned himself toward the girl and proclaimed, somewhat baffled as to how she knew that...</p><p>"<em>I-I heard you say it with your own mouth, country boy! A-And don't question it, I have my ways!"</em></p><p>Futaba stood up from the stool seat, she pushed up her glasses with a tense look on her face despite the shaking in her words.</p><p>"<em>*Sigh* Well, it ain't like I'm looking to date, besides I can't even leave Leblanc at night..."</em></p><p>The country boy simply shrugged at her response, really just felt exhausted in the moment.</p><p>"<em>What's in that bag?"</em></p><p>Tilting her head curiously, Futaba noticed the Shujin bag on his shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Just sweats I used, went to the gym with a friend."</em></p><p>Ren explained rather unfeeling about it, mostly because he wanted to take a nap after today...</p><p>"<em>Mewhehe, trying to look good for someone…?"</em></p><p>The quirky girl looked at him with a pretty smug grin on her face, the black cat in the Shujin bag watched them quietly with low purrs, looking somewhat confused...</p><p>"<em>I'm doing a favor for friend, needed to help him train for somethin' though getting muscle is a lot harder than I thought, thought just using equipment was enough..."</em></p><p>The country boy then yawned and stretched, he paused for a moment and then groaned at the thought of having homework to do tonight.</p><p>"<em>Well you're not gonna build muscle by just working out whenever he invites you. H-Here, drink this."</em></p><p>Futaba quickly dug into her school bag, causing the resting black cat to jump to floor and hiss in reaction to being disturbed. She then pulled out a small white bottle to show him...</p><p>"<em>Protein...? Wait—"</em></p><p>"<em>I got this from the store to help. Come on, let's go upstairs, I'm gonna properly train you myself."</em></p><p>Futaba dragged the country boy by his sleeve, gingerly leading him upstairs while her black cat followed behind.</p><p>"<em>What? What do you know about working out? Ain't Sojiro gonna ask questions as to why you're in my room?"</em></p><p>Just before the stairs, Ren had stopped her from going any further and questioned about what could happen if the café owner just suddenly came back...</p><p>"<em>W-We'll be done before he comes back! Besides I read cheap ways to get muscle quick and easy online!"</em></p><p>Futaba explained to skeptical delinquent with a nervous tone, she had not really thought of that but jumped at the moment without hesitation.</p><p>After getting upstairs, Futaba quickly familiarized herself with the café's attic as the country boy watched on from the old couch. Her black cat came with them, it paced around the room as well to see things with curiosity...</p><p>She quickly got an idea and dragged an old wooden chair by the large window located at the end of attic to the middle of the room... she placed it right underneath a thick wooden beam support.</p><p>"<em>Here, get on top of this chair... we're doing pull-ups using the wooden beams of this attic."</em></p><p>The eager Futaba came up to Ren and pointed at the chair away from her...</p><p>
  <em>You mean I'm doing pull-ups... besides I can't. I'm no good with heights, Futaba."</em>
</p><p>Ren desperately tried to get out of this because he was simply tired and wanted to nap. What began after was a staring contest between the sleepy-eyed boy and the sharp-eyed girl.</p><p>Although probably due to feeling weak, Ren ultimately complied since he lost...he then got on top of the chair after drinking the protein. He jumped up from the chair and gripped onto the beam and began doing pull-ups.</p><p>Though his form was less than perfect but he soldiered on until it hurts. After a while passed, the black cat had climbed on top of another attic beam and quietly observed the country boy as he struggled more and more with time...</p><p>"<em>Don't give up Ren, push to your limits! I'm sure Sumire enjoys fit guys." </em></p><p>From the same old couch, Futaba cheered on the country boy while she snacked on stuff she brought upstairs in between his reps...</p><p>After a while of doing quite a large number of pull-ups, Ren collapsed to the floor, extremely exhausted but felt he made more progress with the protein...</p><p>"<em>Hmm, you actually gained some strength, good job Ren-senpai!"</em></p><p>Proud of him, Futaba gave a thumbs up to the unmoving Ren Amamiya below herself, having probably passed out.</p><p>
  <em>(Meow)</em>
</p><p>The black cat with bright blue eyes slowly approached the downed body of the boy to check on him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith in Fool – Chapter 12</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Classroom 2-D 5/5</span>
</p><p>After classes were dismissed for the day, Ren began gathering his things and stepped out of the classroom, he planned to meet with friends today with the promises of a reward from Ann Takamaki. His flashy classmate had left early to visit Shiho, who was still admitted to the hospital...</p><p>As the country boy had walked, a male student's voice called his name. He curiously turned toward the voice... it was Mishima, he had physically recovered from that first day incident over time...</p><p>"<em>Hey Amamiya!"</em></p><p>Mishima called ran to him with an upbeat smile on his face. Ren had stopped walking after noticing him…</p><p>"<em>Mishima, what's going on."</em></p><p>Ren tiled his head in question, wondering what Mishima had wanted to say after school...</p><p>"<em>I, I wanna apologize to you for not saying anything to staff about what happened, they wouldn't believe me when everyone kept saying they saw me with you, thankfully our teacher set everything straight!"</em></p><p>The meek male student sounded very tense speaking and then quickly bowed in gratitude to Ren for saving his skin a while back...</p><p>"<em>I'm— I'm really glad you stepped in when you did! K-Knowing your record, you were taking a big risk. Th-Thanks, man!"</em></p><p>Mishima began to nervously sweat, he uttered shaky words to the country boy, who looked confused as to why he was like this...</p><p>"<em>It ain't nothing..."</em></p><p>Ren spoke in nonchalant manner about the whole thing; he then went over to Mishima's side and griped his shoulder with a firm hand. It caused him to be startled by The country boy's straight-forward nature...</p><p>"<em>Just take my advice, start walking in groups even if you come late and try to cut through those alleyways. It won't happen again, if you do."</em></p><p>The serious-sounding country boy gestured a finger gun with his other hand to the meek boy so that he wouldn't be caught up in the same mess once more... there was a moment of silence between them.</p><p>"<em>...Did that happened to you before, Amamiya?"</em></p><p>Mishima looked away from Ren, feeling ashamed for just asking that question.</p><p>"<em>A long, long, time ago... though not one of them walked away clean."</em></p><p>Ren explained to him, emphasizing his last words with great confidence about his past back when he used to live in a small hometown...</p><p>"<em>Y-You're quite the guy not to be messed with."</em></p><p>Mishima to say the least, in awe of the usually quiet transfer student could be so frightening. Ren had let go of his shoulder and began walking quietly...</p><p>The meek boy then watched him take a few steps before calling to him again...</p><p>"<em>O-Oh—um, Amamiya, are you heading out somewhere?"</em></p><p>Mishima questioned Ren about his plans though he did not stop walking down the second floor hallway...</p><p>"<em>Just meeting up with friends, one of them owes me a favor."</em></p><p>The country boy uttered these words behind himself rather off-handedly, Mishima quickly followed him.</p><p>"<em>I wanted to tell you something, I heard this going around when I was in the nurse's office with Kawakami."</em></p><p>Mishima explained behind him in a hushed tone as they walked around small groups Shujin students standing or some walking by...</p><p>"<em>Apparently a Shujin staff member leaked your record to the students! That's horrible!"</em></p><p>The meek boy was visibly disgusted over knowing this information, and didn't want to keep it from the guy who saved his ass from thugs...</p><p>"<em>A teacher did that...?"</em></p><p>Ren's eyes widened in surprise at the confirmation, that this school was always intending to paint him in a horrible light, because of some being upset over a court decision... He decided nothing he did would change people's minds.</p><p>"<em>Well, I'm not gonna let it bother me now, what can I do... oh and by the way, Mishima. If you know anything else like that, keep me informed. Think of it as returning the favor..."</em></p><p>The country boy simply waved it off but still wanted to know dirt on Shujin, but the thought of what this staff member did not leave his mind...</p><p>He grew angry but did not show it front of Mishima…</p><p>"<em>I-I will!"</em></p><p>The meek second-year looked puzzled, he questioned in his mind about why Ren didn't seem very upset that Shujin basically had it out for him for real...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Main Shujin Building</span>
</p><p>After leaving Mishima to his own devices, the country boy walked down the second-floor hallway. As he was reached the staircase leading down to the ground floor. A bookish- looking student with journal and pencil scowled at him as he was passing her.</p><p>"<em>Oh, it's the transfer student..."</em></p><p>The bookish female student coldly remarked towards him, it seemed that she had interacted with him a couple of times before...</p><p>"<em>How are ya, Newspaper girl. What's new with you and this school club of yours?"</em></p><p>Ren sarcastically commented with a smug look on his face. His teasing got a small pout from the sole member of Shujin's School Newspaper Club...</p><p>There was a stark moment of silence between them. The Newspaper club member continued to glare at him without flinching... to the point that it even started to make the country boy uncomfortable...</p><p>"<em>I-I know you don't like talking to me yet you never resist the urge to voice your displeasure of me every time I walk by, hehe."</em></p><p>Ren pointed out to her with a somewhat unsteady tone of voice. She sighed in exasperation...</p><p>"<em>I know it's all of it is rumors but rumors are like glue so they stick themselves to everything, I'm simply protecting myself."</em></p><p>The Newspaper club member had admitted to the grain of truth in his words but not without visible contempt, holding her journal very close to her chest, seemingly like a wall away from him...</p><p>"<em>To answer your question... I've been gathering info on the new student."</em></p><p>She stated firmly to him while pushing up her glasses. Shujin's personal whipping boy from the country had raised an eyebrow at her words...</p><p>"<em>Which new student is there that could you lot be talking about besides me...?"</em></p><p>Ren honestly curious to the idea that some prized student had managed to be popular enough already that the student body were focused more on them instead of an infamous delinquent...</p><p>"<em>You didn't know? She's all everyone at Shujin Academy is talking about this year, along with her sister…"</em></p><p>The club member voiced with such enthusiasm for this new girl at Shujin, it seemed like the two sisters were something special for the school.</p><p>The country boy thought if they were getting some of the heat off by capturing most of the student body's attention then that's a win-win for him.</p><p>"<em>Ah, I see..."</em></p><p>Ren pondered on who these new female students could be, he suddenly then recalled when Ryuji was acting weird on the phone a while back... He speculated for a moment.</p><p>"<em>She was admitted as an honor student with her sister because she's a gymnastics medal contender. Not only are her gymnastics skills incredible, but she's also polite and beautiful."</em></p><p>The club member began to take notes inside the journal, probably finding her own words to be good sounding for an article...</p><p>"<em>So far She's only gotten positive attention… unlike a certain someone I know." </em></p><p>Her eyes drifted towards the delinquent with a meaningful scowl. Ren had rolled his eyes in response to her rather petty jab.</p><p>"<em>Is that so? Well nice for them, I guess..."</em></p><p>The country boy simply shrugged at the whole thing, not really interested in the new student in particular, but found their ability to steal the attention from him to be quite nice... He quietly continued to the staircase again...</p><p>"<em>Don't you want to know her name...?"</em></p><p>The club member questioned now facing back as he walked away, putting his book bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Not really, and besides someone special like that shouldn't concern themselves with me, I'll see you around Newspaper Girl!"</em></p><p>Ren cheerfully voiced without looking back at her, giving out a last teasing remark before disappearing out of her view by the staircase...</p><p>Now on the first floor of the main school building, Ren headed for the entrance of the school building, students around were heading home or preparing to go for after school clubs... Suddenly his phone began vibrating, he dug into his pocket to pull it out and answer the voice call, it was Ann.</p><p>"<em>Hey! Are you ready to hangout? Ryuji picked out the place for us and thankfully it's gonna be cheap on me, hehe!"</em></p><p>The flashy female classmate sounded very cheery on the phone, the country boy continued walking as they spoke…</p><p>"<em>Sure, you seem in a good mood today."</em></p><p>Holding his phone to his ear, Ren was glad that she was coming around again emotionally.</p><p>"<em>Shiho's slowly recovering in the hospital still, I honestly don't know how to feel right now, kinda powerless. but I'm happier at the same time, I think?</em></p><p>Ann was unsure but determined to stay at her friend's side during this difficult time.</p><p>"<em>Well it's a start, keep helping her and you'll get through this together."</em></p><p>Ren uttered comforting words for her as he made his way out the entrance of Shujin.</p><p>"<em>Thanks, I'll see ya! Umm—uh, Ren!"</em></p><p>Ann ended the phone call, sounding a bit unsure to be formal or not though that really didn't matter to him.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Shujin School Gate</span>
</p><p>Coming out of the main school building, the country boy shut his eyes and took a breath of the fresh evening air; feeling more relaxed now that someone else was getting the heat off of him. After a moment, he then gazed out to the surrounding district and noticed two female students standing and talking at the bottom of school steps where the gate of the school lied...</p><p>The two girls were Futaba and Sumire, the quirky girl was cheerful and goofy as ever while Sumire seemed sullen and withdrawn, only using the minimum energy to even talk in the eyes of Ren. He grew curious for a moment, but decided it wasn't his place to ask about that.</p><p>"<em>Huh? OH, HEY REN!"</em></p><p>Futaba greeted the tall and infamous transfer student of Shujin. Sumire quietly nodded in acknowledgment of him, though Ren could see a faint smile on her face but did not want to be caught staring... He casually headed down the steps to meet them at the school gate.</p><p>"<em>Futaba... and uh, miss Yoshizawa."</em></p><p>The country boy fiddled with his hair nervously as he spoke to the girls. Futaba seemed to take it all in with glee, Sumire simply smiled a bit more.</p><p>"<em>It's ok Ren-senpai, you can continue to call me Sumire..."</em></p><p>The younger twin sister bowed respectfully to him, he thought she was being a bit too formal for someone like himself.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, thought I was a bit too careless with your family a while back, especially since they know of me..."</em>
</p><p>A bit embarrassed in hindsight, Ren explained about how he felt after walking her home but she made it clear to that it was okay, he sighed a bit in relief.</p><p>Sumire seemed happy with him being considerate,</p><p>"<em>Oooh, did something happened between you two, Yoshi~"</em></p><p>Futaba playfully got behind Sumire and grabbed her shoulders to whisper, urging her to spill the deets...</p><p>"<em>It's n-nothing like what y-you're thinking..."</em></p><p>A bit startled, Sumire had grown a bit red in the face explaining to her short friend with long orange hair.</p><p>Ren gazed curiously at their behavior, his eyes met Sumire's for a moment. However, she quickly got nervous and looked away from him...</p><p>The country boy thought it was a bit cute to see her like this but decided to break it up...</p><p>"<em>I just walked her home, met her sister and left, that's all."</em></p><p>Ren stated bluntly to the quirky girl playfully still holding her friend.</p><p>"<em>H-Huh—oh, you met Kasumi?"</em></p><p>Futaba uttered a bit shocked and immediately stopped her fun with Sumire at his words.</p><p>"<em>I think so, she seemed eager to introduce herself personally."</em></p><p>The country boy clarified on what had happened after coming near the Yoshizawa residence.</p><p>"<em>I-I see... Oh, ah Ren! Do you have somewhere you gotta be later?"</em></p><p>Futaba seemed uneasy, but then questioned the country boy on his evening plans.</p><p>"<em>Hmm...? Well, I do have plans with friends later."</em></p><p>Ren wondered to himself if the odd girl knew about that before hand...</p><p>"<em>You mind if we join ya? Don't worry, I'll let Sojiro know I'm also with Sumire."</em></p><p>The quirky former hermit playfully then laughed with a hand to her mouth.</p><p>"<em>W-We shouldn't intrude with Senpai and his friends..."</em></p><p>Sumire anxiously waved her hands to her odd female friend that she didn't want to disturb their senpai's personal time.</p><p>"<em>Ahhh, it'll be fine! P-Please Ren? You're always chaperoning me anyway when I hang out my friend, now it's my turn! Mewhehe..."</em></p><p>Futaba teased Ren about his duty forced on him by the oppressive chieftain of Café Leblanc. Ren took a moment to think...</p><p>"<em>I guess it's fine, I'll let my friends know if it's okay... Otherwise, you're gonna paying for yourself."</em></p><p>Ren pulled out his phone and started texting both Ann and Ryuji to tell them that he has two more coming along, his loud blonde friend jumps at the idea of cute girls while the flashy fair-skinned girl thought it was simply okay...</p><p>"<em>Oooh, is it a restaurant!? Wait WHAT, pay? I-I have no M-MONEY!"</em></p><p>The quirky girl began to panic at having no income, she always blew off her allowance from Sojiro on the latest gaming technology and anime boxsets...</p><p>"<em>It'll be okay Futaba, I have some to spare..."</em></p><p>Sumire calmed her with a somewhat sullen voice...</p><p>Ren noticed her previous gloomy mood returned, he couldn't help but be a bit curious of her feelings.</p><p>"<em>Thanks Sumire, you're a life saver!"</em></p><p>Futaba jumped in joy expressed happily by glomping the uneasy younger Yoshizawa twin tightly with a hug...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Ogikubo</span>
</p><p>The first year girls and their delinquent senpai boarded the train from Aoyama-Itchome and headed for the residential area of Ogikubo. It had many ramen shops all over that it came to be known as Ramen Town and is considered the birth place of Tokyo Ramen. Ryuji Sakamoto was needless to say, an enthusiast for shops like these...</p><p>The trio arrived at the meeting spot by one of the town's many ramen shops. The two first years stood behind their senpai, curiously looking and take in the view of the crowd in Ramen Town.</p><p>Many people, both local and outsiders gathered together, waiting to try the ramen shops... Ren simply searched around for his friends, ignoring the atmosphere of an active city neighborhood. He finally spotted them just before the large crowd of people gathering at just this one shop and walked over to them followed by others...</p><p>"<em>Huh, yo Amamiya!"</em></p><p>Ryuji turned around and noticed Ren had arrived with his friends' in tow, he waved eagerly as they came over...</p><p>"<em>Hey y'all."</em></p><p>The country boy greeted his friends that patiently waited for him, his accent was particularly strong in his words...</p><p>"<em>Are these your friends, Ren?"</em></p><p>With a small smile on her face, Ann had noticed the younger girls that stood just behind the delinquent transfer student...</p><p>"<em>Ah, you can say that..."</em></p><p>Ren clarified to her, looking back to show a teasing smile to Futaba and Sumire.</p><p>The quirky girl pouted at his words while the gymnast twin sister simply chuckled at her reaction.</p><p>The former track star quickly came over to Ren, put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him off to the side so the girls around couldn't hear them, the girls looked at them puzzled...</p><p>"<em>Holy shit dude, these first-year chicks you're studyin' with are super cute! So, you were making moves with Yoshizawa, right? You fuckin' madman!"</em></p><p>Ryuji whispered rather loudly to his country born friend with a pervy enthusiasm, causing the sharp-eared female friend of both boys to roll her eyes...</p><p>"<em>What do you mean?"</em></p><p>Ren pretended to be confused at what was being implied by his friend, causing the blondie to hang his head in shame...</p><p>Sumire was a pretty cute girl but the country boy also didn't want to cause anyone problems with his status in society.</p><p>"<em>Heya, my name is Ann Takamaki, I share a classroom with Amamiya-kun. It's nice to meet </em></p><p>
  <em>you!"</em>
</p><p>Ann walked over to the girls and introduced herself with a friendly expression on her face. Her forward gestured caused Futaba to be nervous and quickly got behind Ren which caught in a slight surprise, even holding his blazer for security.</p><p>"<em>A-Ah, umm i-it's nice to meet y-you, T-Takamaki-senpai. M-My name is Futaba Sakura. I'm a f-first year."</em></p><p>Futaba stammered through her words while clutching Ren from behind in response to the taller fair-skinned girl that greeted her.</p><p>Ann simply smiled at the short girl with longer orange hair. She did not judge her behavior, feeling that she was just naturally shy.</p><p>Sumire looked a bit concerned for her friend, it seemed that Futaba's social anxiety was acting up in front of new people...</p><p>"<em>She seems a bit nervous, huh."</em></p><p>Ryuji sarcastically remarked to the group, which caused Futaba to look at him with disdain, probably thinking he's WORSE than Ren...</p><p>"<em>Don't mind her, she's shy with new people until the otaku in her starts talkin' bout whatever she likes."</em></p><p>Ren waved off his friend's observation and clarified for her introverted behavior, the quirky girl released him and blushed in embarrassment but felt comforting shoulder pats by the caring Yoshizawa...</p><p>"<em>Well, my name is Ryuji Sakamoto, good to meet ya!"</em></p><p>The loud-mouth boy greeted the first years with a confident grin, though he only got a stone-cold look from Futaba and an awkward smile on Sumire's face, he grew a bit exasperated.</p><p>"<em>Thank you for allowing us to join our senpai for this, Ryuji-senpai, Ann-senpai. My name is Sumire Yoshizawa, I'm also a first year..."</em></p><p>Sumire formally uttered and then respectfully bowed to her Senpai's friends.</p><p>"<em>Woah, one of the famous gymnast twins!? You and your sister are aiming for the Olympics, right? I wish you the best of luck! You two are so cute!"</em></p><p>Ann was in gleeful surprise of Sumire and her abilities in rhythmic gymnastics along with her sister Kasumi Yoshizawa...</p><p>Things would became quiet between the group even in a crowded area...</p><p>"<em>Oh... yes, that's me..."</em></p><p>Sumire's sullen mood returned on her face, she lowered her head slightly to the group. The light in the glasses produced a gleam that shielded her eyes. Futaba seemed a bit upset at this too... Ann winced as she might have said something wrong but didn't know what, Ryuji felt awkward as well...</p><p>Concerned, Ren had noticed that same emotion before and began to piece something together that Sumire and Kasumi were the Olympic hopefuls that people at school were going crazy over. He felt bad for not understanding what was going with her...</p><p>"<em>Umm… uh, let's just get going! Come on, before the line here gets massive! My stomach is already in ramen mode!"</em></p><p>High on energy, Ryuji then darted off to the back of the large line as quickly as he could on his feet, the others followed by causally walking...</p><p>"<em>Did I say something wrong, Amamiya-kun?"</em></p><p>Worried if she had touched some nerve with the twin sister, Ann whispered to him as she walked alongside.</p><p>"<em>I don't know, I'm also wondering what's got her all sad..."</em></p><p>Ren uttered to her, they walked behind the two first year girls. He quietly observes them as they get in line with Ryuji. Futaba held Sumire's hand as a small form of comfort, probably knowing more than he did... The twin sister remained unreceptive to her efforts...</p><p>After sitting down in stools of the Ramen shop counter, the gang of Shujin misfits patiently waited for their bowls... except Ryuji.</p><p>"<em>Finally! The hell, the line for this place was way longer than last time, did they just start advertising?"</em></p><p>The boy with bright blonde hair loudly complained to the girl with pigtails seated next to him, feeling the line of people was way too long.</p><p>"<em>Quiet down, Ryuji! I paid for all of this so do not get us kicked out..."</em></p><p>Ann scolded him with an annoyed look on her face, as people in the shop noticed the noise coming from them... Ren watched the two middle school friends bicker like an old couple for a bit before cutting in.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Takamaki. Wonder how good city ramen is, though free food always tastes just a bit better."</em></p><p>The country boy looked beyond his seat to see the ramen chief and staff working tirelessly on making food for everyone, the smell coming from the kitchen lingered to them, it was delicious...</p><p>"<em>Dude, it'll be worth the wait, its honestly the shit! Once you have it you'll fall in love and be one of us."</em></p><p>Ryuji touted to his friend on his other side with an eager smile...</p><p>"<em>Don't you get free food at your job at the Café, Amamiya-kun?"</em></p><p>Ann questioned the transfer student from behind Ryuji's head, he nodded to her.</p><p>"<em>Sure I do, though it is nice not just to have curry and coffee all the time."</em></p><p>Ren sounded comfortable to his fellow second years, suddenly he could feel an eerie stare on him... He shifted behind himself to see a miffed Futaba watching not taking his words about Sojiro's food kindly… she sat on the other side of Sumire who looked withdrawn from everything... this continued to catch the country boy's interest.</p><p>"<em>Ren…"</em></p><p>The usually quirky girl uttered emotionlessly with icy eyes to him... it actually intimidated him somewhat.</p><p>"<em>Uh, not to say they aren't fantastic either..."</em></p><p>With a bead of sweat on his head, Ren carefully choose what to say next, this formed a smile on the quirky girl's face. The group of students continued to wait for their food, until one of them became curious of something...</p><p>"<em>S-So what are you guys celebrating...?"</em></p><p>Futaba had inquired nervously to the friends of the delinquent.</p><p>The flashy girl of the trio looked curious of how to answer her question for a moment.</p><p>"<em>Oh Futaba, it's a long story but I guess this day is to show how grateful to these two trouble makers..." </em></p><p>Ann had a very teasing look to both of the boys who were infamous at Shujin, feeling pleased with herself while they looked a bit embarrassed by her words...</p><p>"<em>Hey, you alright Sumire?"</em></p><p>Ren looked over to her with some concern, he honestly couldn't shake off the feeling until he asked about it. Although he was met only with silence, it seemed that she was distracted by her thoughts…</p><p>"<em>Sumire..."</em></p><p>He inched closer and called her name firmly again...</p><p>The glum red-haired girl with glasses noticed the sound his voice and started facing him without much reaction... until both their faces closely met.</p><p>In that very moment was stunned silence between the two, the delinquent felt confused as to why she just kept staring in his eyes... until she completely turned red in the face, nervous of how far he leaned toward her from his seat.</p><p>"<em>H-Huh? Yes, Ren-senpai I'm okay..."</em></p><p>Sumire stammered her words in surprise, though she was mentally unprepared to talk with him. Her mind seemed very clouded with thoughts... she began to look sad again.</p><p>"<em>Well, you don't look okay..."</em></p><p>Ren was blunt with his words, this caused the gymnast to wince a bit at the truthfulness of it..</p><p>"<em>Sorry, I'm just been a terrible mood to say the least..."</em></p><p>Sumire hung her head in a quiet shame, feeling that she was bringing down the lighthearted air of the group.</p><p>Ren felt the need to say something. For some reason in his mind, her staying sad like this just didn't fly with him...</p><p>"…<em>Don't know what's gotten you down but once you have the answer for it, things will look up I assure you. Right now, just enjoy yourself for now... Order what you want if you go for seconds, it's on me..."</em></p><p>The country boy nodded to her with a comforting smile on his face for the girl, he laid down his wallet on the counter space between them.</p><p>"<em>Ren-senpai..."</em></p><p>Sumire's eyes began gleaming in a wonder of Ren's subtlety. He began looking forward to the kitchen, eager for the food to come...</p><p>"<em>SWEET, yo our bowls are finally here!"</em></p><p>Ryuji clamored in excitement as the ramen was laid to each one of them, looking delectable and full of variety and size... the group began digging in. After a while, they began chatting amongst themselves...</p><p>"<em>You okay with just having noodles, Ann? Your bowl is lacking in a lot…"</em></p><p>The boy with spikey blonde hair questioned his childhood friend while he enjoyed his ramen and was definitely not some Anime character...</p><p>"<em>Well, it does taste a bit bland, but I'm just trying to maintain my figure for my modeling job... I don't really work out all that much."</em></p><p>Ann began boredly playing with her food using the chopsticks, admitting that she didn't have much choice of what to eat for her job.</p><p>Ryuji's eyes widen with a solution for her.</p><p>"<em>Why didn't ya so! I'm training so I can rejoin the track team next year. You can come work out with us, isn't that right renre-I mean, uh Amamiya!"</em></p><p>He began looking over to his friend Ren on his other side, the country boy then immediately placed an empty-looking bowl on the counter without much a word and faced them...</p><p>"<em>Hey Ann, can I get another? If ain't too much trouble..."</em></p><p>Ren bluntly asked his fellow classmate, both friends looked at him with surprise...</p><p>"<em>What the eff dude, how the hell did you finish that bowl that fast?"</em></p><p>Ryuji exclaimed loudly in disbelief, it had only been a few minutes, and it seemed like this was his third bowl as two other empty ones were in his space...</p><p>"<em>Seconds please."</em></p><p>Sumire announced with a serious spirit then pushed her own very large ramen bowl forward as the rest began watching her in astonishment...</p><p>"<em>A-A you really gonna finish that by yourself, Yoshi? Also can you order some fish on the side for my cat? I think he wants some..."</em></p><p>Futaba was really amazed as she was only half-way through her Ramen, the school bag at her feet began to shift a little until a small head of a black cat poked out from it and mewed softly at the girls...</p><p>"<em>Of course, Futaba... gymnastics requires a lot of energy so a healthy appetite is a must, someone taught me that..."</em></p><p>Sumire uttered to her friend softly with a small smile though she had sad look to her eyes. The quirky girl could guess that she learned a lot about gymnastics from her sister...</p><p>"<em>I'm honestly impressed you can eat so much while being that thin... you think I can do gymnastics too?"</em></p><p>Ann began nervously playing with her hair, not really jiving with the idea of sweating too much with two boys by herself.</p><p>"<em>Seriously, she can put that thing away…"</em></p><p>Ryuji commented rather puzzled by her diet, feeling like he was slacking in being an athlete compared to a thinner and smaller girl...</p><p>"<em>Well, since you got a big stomach, just let me know if my wallet will take a heavy beating tonight..."</em></p><p>Ren teased his kohai with a bright smile, chuckling humorously to himself as he waited for another bowl to come to him...</p><p>"<em>D-Don't tease me Senpai..."</em></p><p>Sumire looked a bit embarrassed in front of the group, though she can't help not feeling strange about his good-looking smile in her view... They continued eating...</p><p>"<em>Ahhh… Super freakin' good! Down to the last drop, this stuff is worth eating no matter the wait... Ain't you totally fallen' for the soy sauce, Ren?"</em></p><p>A big grin on his face, Ryuji looked over to his friend with frizzy hair...</p><p>"<em>I'm in love with this bowl, I want to have its children..."</em></p><p>The country boy was motionless, staring inside an empty bowl before him</p><p>"<em>Can't tell if you messin'…"</em></p><p>Ryuji was dumbfounded by his odd behavior to say the least...</p><p>"<em>I'm looking at the tab right now and its 3,000 yen, thanks for taking it easy. Now what I was planning on for later can definitely happen."</em></p><p>Ann uttered to both boys, scratching her head in thought. Ren and Ryuji broke away from their bit to pay attention to what she was saying.</p><p>"<em>Whaddya have in mind?"</em></p><p>Ren asked curiously, though was met with only a menacing smile on Ann's face, only silence remained...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Shibuya Central Street</span>
</p><p>After convincing the others through crocodile tears, Ann had suggested the group finish off the night with Karaoke... It seemed that the flashy second-year was gonna have fun watching her male friend sing off-key until...</p><p>"<em>~BREAKIN'OUT!"</em></p><p>Ryuji throw up a fist in the air, his vibrant voice echoed throughout the room rented by the group of school friends, the blank monitor in room shined upon as the song finished...</p><p>"<em>Wow Ryuji, I didn't know you can actually sing..."</em></p><p>Sitting in the booth, Ann was pleasantly surprised by his singing ability, even clapping for his genuinely good performance, the rest followed suit, feeling the same...</p><p>"<em>Ah, you know my mom always wanted me to join the school choir back in our middle school!"</em></p><p>Ryuji had a confident grin as he wiped under his nose with a playful wink to them...</p><p>"<em>What, really?"</em></p><p>Ann tilted her head in question, everyone else listened in as they awaited his answer.</p><p>"<em>No..."</em></p><p>Ryuji answered bluntly, kinda displeased that nobody thought he was being sarcastic. Futaba was sitting between Sumire and Ren in the booth. She had noticed her friend's sullen mood throughout. It seemed to get worse and worse each day, the quirky girl just wanted her friend back...</p><p>"<em>Sumire...? If you want, we can go now. P-Plus I'm nervous to sing by myself in f-front of a crowd..."</em></p><p>Futaba freaked out inside, it was almost technically her turn as well as being caring towards the younger twin sister.</p><p>"<em>I'm okay, I just have trouble thinking about everything that happened with Kasumi..."</em></p><p>Sumire answered quietly, lowering her head away from Futaba. She did not want to be seen feeling really pathetic... the same words ran through her mind "I'm just disappointed..." in her sister's voice... She lifted her glasses to wipe her eyes...</p><p>This pained Futaba inside, she did not know what to say to have Sumire feel better. She looked toward Ren and grew curious of the expression on his face toward her friend.</p><p>It felt as he was just concerned as her... She started to think until something came to mind.</p><p>"<em>Gonna head out and ask if they have any more anime or game songs to sing..."</em></p><p>Futaba gingerly stood up and decided to head outside the room and inquire to staff.</p><p>"<em>Aren't you able to call the phone here for service, Futaba?"</em></p><p>Ryuji was puzzled and pointed to the corded phone by the door as the quirky girl was only inches away from it.</p><p>"<em>A-Ah, it'll be faster this way!"</em></p><p>Nervous, Futaba had quickly excused herself, closing the door behind herself. Leaving only Ryuji, Ann, Ren and Sumire still in the room...</p><p>After a while, Ann finished her own karaoke session to eager applause by Ryuji and Ren, Sumire was too unfocused to care, she remained sullen. Ren silently watched her with a space between them where Futaba had sat.</p><p>The country boy felt that he should say something but his friends were gonna overhear the talk of her private matters... until Ann felt a vibration in her blazer and pulled out her phone to see a notification.</p><p>?: Yo leave the room, I wanna talk with you two about something.</p><p>Ann: Who is this…?</p><p>?: Futaba, take Ryuji with you. I need to talk to you both without the other two in the room.</p><p>Ann: ...How did you get my number so quickly?</p><p>Futaba: I'll explain later. This is about my friend, please. I know you're curious about how she's acting...</p><p>Ann curiously looked over to Sumire, who seemed quite withdrawn from everything around her and then to her male friend on his cellphone. She slowly walked over to him...</p><p>"<em>...Hey Ryuji, do you wanna get some food?"</em></p><p>The flashy girl uttered with a hushed voice close to him.</p><p>"<em>Huh? Nah, I'm good."</em></p><p>The spikey-haired blondie answered her without much thought as he continued to browse his phone. Ann was out of ideas...</p><p>"<em>Oh yes you do, let's go."</em></p><p>Ann grabbed his arm with a forceful grip, pulled him up, and dragged him out of the room.</p><p>"<em>Wh-What's going on..."</em></p><p>Ryuji was puzzled of his friend's actions as he left with her, leaving Ren and Sumire alone together. The small space between them remained in the booth seat, as they sat in silence as the wooden door to their room closed...</p><p>"<em>They sure are actin' strange..."</em></p><p>Ren voiced to Sumire and looked toward the closed door with a raised brow.</p><p>"<em>*sigh* It is strange..."</em></p><p>Sumire seemed tired, she kept looking down like in thought but just seemed lost. Ren could see it in her face, an expression he had back home after that incident he got on probation for. The look on his face at that time came with a feeling that he had done something wrong. He felt a strange feeling of familiarity while he observed her sorrowful state in the dimly lit room... He needed to say something that no one did for him at the time...</p><p>"<em>You know, I can't help it anymore..."</em></p><p>Ren uttered to the red-haired girl just beside him with some minor frustration in his voice. She looked at him a bit puzzled by what he was saying just out of nowhere.</p><p>"<em>Senpai...?"</em></p><p>Sumire had uttered in confusion, though the country boy could see her eyes were still clearly in pain from thinking too much today.</p><p>"<em>Why are you upset? I don't want to feel like I'm intruding or somethin' but you've been looking tired all day and I guess, I'm worried..."</em></p><p>Ren took a gentler tone for the gymnast girl, he wanted to be genuine with her and not try to come off as an intimidating criminal like he has to be at school. Though there was a lingering moment of silence after. The country boy felt that he had said more than he had any right to.</p><p>"<em>I know you don't know me well, so forgive me if I asked too much..."</em></p><p>Ren lowered his head in a bit of shame but he honestly couldn't help it, there was something about her that he could relate to.</p><p>She gazed at him and thought to herself in the moment...</p><p>"<em>It's okay Ren-senpai... something happened, that was my fault and I feel lost, but I'll get over it... somehow..."</em></p><p>Sumire feigned a brave face to him but then thought to herself in the moment, wanting to be Kasumi, mimicking her style of performance, and having disappointed her. It had made her feel lower than before the accident she had in March... the expression disappeared...</p><p>"<em>Do you want help, is that what you wanted to tell me, why you got my number...?"</em></p><p>Ren was straight forward with her, though his tone was not forcing her to answer right away, another moment of silence.</p><p>The young gymnast gazed at him in wonder, felt that she may be exaggerating about this but it was probably the first time he had been this soft with in a while.</p><p>"<em>You're very keen, unlike a lot of boys I know. It's difficult to say anymore... but I just wanna feel more sure of myself."</em></p><p>Sumire had a small smile for him but couldn't keep it up, she looked down on herself again and just felt pathetic for having done things that hurt her sister.</p><p>"<em>Like... courage or boldness, right?"</em></p><p>Ren had fidgeted with his front hair in thought of what she said, he inched a bit closer to her and listened. The younger twin rose her head shook her head in response.</p><p>"<em>Heh, I don't know but when I see you standing up and speaking your mind, there's this look you have... that I don't, I'd like to be like that."</em></p><p>Sumire chuckled quietly to herself, she was honest on what she was thinking every time she watched him... she felt hope that he could teach her how to be more confident.</p><p>"<em>What, be a criminal? Not sure what you mean..."</em></p><p>Ren sounded blunt, which caught the red-haired girl in surprise.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry, Ren-senpai that's not it. *Sigh* Classic Sumire, always confusing everyone."</em></p><p>The younger gymnast twin slowly stood up and then bowed respectfully in apology.</p><p>Ren got on his feet quickly, he stood firm right in front of the sadden girl. He shook his head at Sumire's harsh words to herself...</p><p>"<em>Well I want to understand, you can tell me more one day, I'll make myself available..."</em></p><p>He gave a big cheerful smile for her as comfort, she looked up and gazed at him in thought.</p><p>"<em>I... Th-Thank you, it's strange but that means alot."</em></p><p>Sumire's eyes glistened as she took his smile in her mind, she wouldn't admit it now but seeing him like this gives her hope and joy, a feeling of inspiration...</p><p>The two truly now felt alone in the room together... The country boy thought of having some while they waited for the others to get back.</p><p>"<em>Come on, let's get on up here and have some fun, we'll do a song before they get back..."</em></p><p>Ren gingerly walked over to the monitor on the wall with haste, he grabbed the small remote the song list.</p><p>"<em>HUH, I-I don't know, not really much of a singer. Not sure you would want me to sing..."</em></p><p>Sumire became somewhat nervous at the idea of singing with a boy, what if the others came in and start teasing her about him.</p><p>"<em>Ah no one is! Maybe Ryuji... You can be sure that I'm on the same boat. Sing with me."</em></p><p>The country boy wanted to give her a good time after feeling mopey all day about something. He came over to her then out stretched his hand...</p><p>She looked at Ren with hesitation, but he kept smiling...</p><p>"<em>Okay..."</em></p><p>With a look of joy, Sumire then took up his hand and walked over to the monitor and picked up a microphone, still feeling a bit nervous to sing, while Ren continued to browse songs.</p><p>"<em>What song did you pick, Ren-senpai?"</em></p><p>The young gymnast girl pushed her glasses up and questioned as Ren had selected music for them.</p><p>"<em>Dunno, I just did without much thought to it..."</em></p><p>Ren was honest, scratching his head and embarrassed smile and all.</p><p>"<em>Oh, alright, L-Lets do this then..."</em></p><p>Sumire held the microphone to her face, a bit uneasy as Ren picked up his own microphone and got ready, both looking at the monitor.</p><p>"<em>That's the spirit, here comes the words... you go first!"</em></p><p>The country boy put his kohai on the spot with a teasing grin to her. She looked at him with a bit of panic at the suddenness of it all...</p><p>"<em>H-Huh, Um uh… Y-Your plot, your alibi, C-Can you hide behind, claiming might is right?</em></p><p>
  <em>R-Raise your fist to the sky, we're below your foot…C-Coming in, okayyourturn!"</em>
</p><p>Sumire focused hard on the screen and tried not to stammer through the words of the song, she then dished it back to her senpai…</p><p>"<em>What? Oh ah… F-Fly, colors fly,</em><em>tell us who to love and who to hate,</em><em> A-</em><em>and by the by</em><em>with the memories of a morose thief!</em><em>Staying true, to your own convictions</em><em> S-</em><em>See this, it is </em></p><p>
  <em>harder to,</em>
  <em>to escape!"</em>
</p><p>The delinquent boy was distracted by her timid self that he almost lost focused on what they were doing.</p><p>"<em>...Why you laughin'?'"</em></p><p>The country boy looked visibly upset at Sumire, trying to maintain his cool composure but also tried not smiling. He lowered his microphone as the music kept playing...</p><p>"<em>Y-You sound very funny, Ren-senpai. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it..."</em></p><p>Sumire continued joyful laughing. Her smile brought the delinquent transfer student relief that she was was having fun.</p><p>"<em>At, least you're having fun! We missed a huge chunk of words, let's get on!"</em></p><p>Ren stated with energy in his voice. they began singing along together, both were messing up but were having a blast...</p><p>"<em>You think they're done talking in there?"</em></p><p>Ann questioned to the other two as they all stood at the door on the other side, all she heard was muffled noises coming from their room.</p><p>"<em>I don't know, I just hear music, kinda jealous that chicks really love bad boys..."</em></p><p>Ryuji quietly commented to his female friend with a newfound knowledge...</p><p>Futaba put her ear to the door and listened closely...</p><p>"<em>You can roam the world with colors flying high!</em><em>Your gentle indignation</em><em>, </em><em>Green or blue, red or white</em><em>, </em><em>you can't lose, with your colors flying high!"</em></p><p>She could hear laughing between them as they sang proudly together, they were having fun as they messed up without care...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kasumi Yoshizawa II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith in a Fool - Chapter 13</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/6 Shujin High School</span>
</p><p>Gymnastics practice had concluded for the evening, Kasumi Yoshizawa still in her leotard, sat down with some few club members on folding chairs that aligned gym walls.</p><p>Club members conversed about the quality of their routines and their coaches' advice, some of them had noticed the elder Yoshizawa twin remained mostly subdued since her sister's temporary departure but were wary of bring it up...</p><p>Kasumi only thought of Sumire, she felt complicated about what her sister did, imitating her performance style and forgetting who she was... the dream they had was held up by deeper problems The elder sister had tried to ignore until their coach had enough.</p><p>Kasumi then let out a tired sigh, she looked out and then noticed a bespectacled adult man with a brown coat and matching flat cap approaching her, he was a familiar associate of her family...</p><p>"<em>Hmm? ...Doctor Maruki! What are you doing here?"</em></p><p>Kasumi stood up from her chair and began walking towards him, club members momentarily watched her speaking to the adult man, they began gossiping about his appearance, finding him handsome with frizzy brown hair.</p><p>"<em>Hello, Yoshizawa-san! I wanted to do a quick check-in with your sister…</em>Um, is Sumire-chan here with you?"</p><p>The man named Maruki smiled brightly at the young gymnast star, he then began looking around and became puzzled as to where her sister was...</p><p>"<em>I guess you don't know yet... Come on, Coach..."</em></p><p>The brunette twin had looked annoyed in thought of their coach Hiraguchi, though she could have been swamped with other matters.</p><p>"<em>Is something wrong...?"</em></p><p>Maruki's eyes had widened in surprise at the girl's words, not knowing what she meant.</p><p>"<em>Nothing serious... but, my sister Sumire is taking a break from the gymnastics club, just for now..."</em></p><p>Upset at speaking of this, Kasumi had avoided Maruki's eyes of concern. The future Shujin councilor decided to tread his words carefully with her.</p><p>"<em>I see... I'll wait until I'm settled in the nurse's office to meet with her so I can learn more."</em></p><p>Maruki returned to calmer tone and showed a smile on his face so that Sumire's older twin sister became more at ease.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, doctor. I'm also glad you were able to get the job, maybe you'll be able to help her further... when are you starting?"</em></p><p>Kasumi had a hopeful look in her eyes to the man. The elder twin had her hands in a prayer, though she wasn't superstitious as Sumire but deeply wanted a miracle return for her to the club and continuing pursuing her dream...</p><p>"<em>The thirteenth... and I hope so as well, it seemed for a while at least, she was doing better after the incident..."</em></p><p>Maruki acknowledged that Sumire's mental condition improved slightly but speculates that she seems to have depressive swings...</p><p>"<em>Our coach says that Sumire has lost sight of who she is... but I can see that she's also getting involved with the wrong crowd, I'm not oblivious."</em></p><p>Kasumi thought of their second year senpai, though she didn't think that he was dangerous but felt that the bad things said about him would be a problem if spreads to her sister. The elder twin felt protective of her younger twin's well-being...</p><p>"<em>Hm? Who do you mean?"</em></p><p>The newly hired Shuji counselor questioned her, adjusting his flat cap a bit.</p><p>"<em>There's this transfer student, it's mostly rumors… but Shujin staff told me he has a record but I don't think he seems as dangerous as they say but I feel the rumors would be more harmful if they reached my sister..."</em></p><p>Kasumi looked very firmed towards her sister's therapist, she took this seriously and worried more and more each day, their promise was so important to her.</p><p>"<em>...It's not my place to judge a student, but he may be who the Shujin faculty told me about." I'm going to have sessions with him as well since the school hired me for troubled students, some were also affected by the train incident in April. Do you know where Sumire-chan is?"</em></p><p>Maruki explained to the elder and wondered where his client was in curiosity...</p><p>"<em>With a friend, Sakura-san from our class. She's a little odd but filled with personality."</em></p><p>Kasumi thought of Futaba, though the girl with long orange hair was a bit eccentric, she had energy that kept Sumire going when she wasn't able to be around...</p><p>"<em>I'm glad she's at least comfortable with others that you find trustworthy..."</em></p><p>Maruki smiled a bit for the young gymnast prodigy, though he felt that she was worrying more than she should...</p><p>"<em>Yeah... I'm still concerned for her, I just want to go back to how things were, but I guess it's not as easy as I thought..."</em></p><p>Kasumi held herself and pondered about Sumire, she wondered what her sister was doing at home with Futaba, hoping that she could catch up with him...</p><p>"<em>I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, in fact I know well enough that's the case."</em></p><p>The young counselor sounded confident for the worried brunette girl, Kasumi looked at him with hopeful eyes again...</p><p>"<em>I believe you..."</em></p><p>The elder twin uttered quietly in gratitude and looked beyond the man in front to her, though she was still worried for Sumire's well-being.</p><p>"<em>If you'd excuse me, I'm going to change. If you could meet with my coach just in case my sister could come back sooner. I want to have Sumire here... with me."</em></p><p>Kasumi smiled and bowed politely to the man and took her leave. She felt more confident with him being around soon...</p><p>"<em>A very protective older sister..."</em></p><p>Maruki observed with intrigue as she left the gymnasium to the locker room…</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Shibuya Station</span>
</p><p>After getting off the train from the underground station in Shibuya, Kasumi made her way up to the entrance in the station square and began making the walk home to Miyashita Park.</p><p>As the twin with the red ribbon in her hair reached the park, she thought a bit about her sister Sumire, it has been a while that they actively spoke with each other since her break. Kasumi wanted to speak again but decided to just text briefly like usual now...</p><p>Kasumi: Hey Sumire. I'll be home in a bit, what's there to eat at home?</p><p>Sumire: I helped mom with making Tonkatsu for dinner. Stay safe.</p><p>A feeling of wanting to say something more meaningful came to the elder twin sister, she had begun typing her next sentence to Sumire but then paused herself…</p><p>Kasumi shook her head and thought it would be better to leave what she wanted to say to Sumire for later. She then decided to delete her words and put away her phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Yoshizawa Residence</span>
</p><p>The gymnast prodigy eventually reached the front door of her family's residence, she opened it and stepped in...</p><p>"<em>Hey Mom, I'm home!"</em></p><p>Kasumi cheerfully greeted her mother who remained hidden behind the kitchen walls.</p><p>"<em>Welcome back, dear. How was your practice? I've set your plate for you, hurry before it gets cold."</em></p><p>The Yoshizawa twins' mother had stepped into the door way of the kitchen and greeted her daughter with a smile. Her children greatly resembled her though she looked just a bit older with dulled brown hair...</p><p>"<em>It was alright... where's dad?"</em></p><p>The elder twin questioned her mother and walked toward the couch of the living room and placed her schoolbag in her seat...</p><p>"<em>He's still at work in the studio, arranging interviews with for his show. Your grandmother is sleeping in her room, I told Sumire and her friend to keep it down upstairs..."</em></p><p>The caring-sounding mother uttered from the kitchen in response, her older daughter walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She carefully placed a plate of delicious-looking Tonkatsu in front of the girl...</p><p>Kasumi with eager eyes began digging into the deep fried tempura that was accompanied by white rise and a green vegetable salad... though while eating, the twin with a ribbon in her hair and began remembering the times her and Sumire would eat together after practice since they were young. It really pained her to think and do anything without...</p><p>"<em>I see... Sakura-san is still here. I never was able to properly hang out with her outside of school, I'm always so busy *sigh*."</em></p><p>Kasumi stopped eating and lowered her head in a sad thought, she started feeling the distance that Sumire's break created...</p><p>"<em>Is something wrong, Kasumi?"</em></p><p>Their mother asked with a bit of concern, she sat down with Kasumi.</p><p>"<em>I don't wanna say it out loud, or else I'll start moping."</em></p><p>The brunette twin with the bright red ribbon in her hair refutably turned away from her mother's curious gaze, not wanting to feel weak right now...</p><p>"<em>It's okay, dear. I'm your mother, know that can you tell me anything! Always so stubborn to be the strong "big" sister."</em></p><p>Kasumi's mother teased with a small chuckle of her own honesty.</p><p>"<em>I miss Sumire, being at practice by myself isn't the same..."</em></p><p>She admitted quietly at the table, she placed her hands flat but soon balled them into fists of frustration at the situation.</p><p>"<em>Things are difficult for her right now; your coach has been there for you two from the very beginning, I don't know everything that happened with Sumire but I believe that Hiraguchi is doing the best for both of you."</em></p><p>The mother of both talented twins explained placing a hand on her older daughter's shoulder in a comforting tone. Kasumi looked at her with some confusion of what to do with herself but remembered something important.</p><p>"<em>I met Doctor Maruki earlier at school, said that he would be starting his counseling job soon... maybe if Sumire could get help, she could come back and..."</em></p><p>Kasumi trailed off, she wasn't sure if it would work out since her younger sister has been going to therapy for a while and to her, it just gotten worse...</p><p>"<em>I'd hope so too but... it may not be as easy as it is to say, ever since the incident in March, your sister has been hard on herself... just know she's thankful to you."</em></p><p>The mother with greyed brown hair had smiled proudly at her daughters leaned in and kissed the older twin's forehead in affection.</p><p>The twin with a ribbon in her hair held complicated feelings in heart, she only wished that they could get back to working towards their dream together... she wasn't mad anymore... feeling Sumire's absence from club practice made her feel worse than her mimicking the routines she did.</p><p>"<em>Thanks mom, I never really talk about how I feel but I needed this... I'm waiting for her to come back but I'm gonna be more patient."</em></p><p>Kasumi smiled brightly for her mother which gave the caring parent a sigh of relief.</p><p>"<em>So proud of both my daughters, lighten yourself up, go join your sister and her friend, they might be watching a movie or something."</em></p><p>Kasumi's mother nodded her toward the white staircase outside of the kitchen with a sense of urgency.</p><p>"<em>Okay, I'll do just that... Thank you for the food!"</em></p><p>Kasumi clasped her hands in prayer and expressed gratitude to both her mother and sister. She then carefully got up from table with her empty plate and took it to the sink, began thoroughly washing before putting it away and heading up stairs to her sister's room...</p><p>The rooms of twins separated by a door in between them, the elder twin came into her own room and had noticed door was left partially opened, she could hear the quirky girl moaning and shouting about something...</p><p>She peeked a little through the opening of the door to see her red haired twin sitting on her white flowery bed that matched with her own, she couldn't see her classmate around but could definitely hear her.</p><p>Kasumi stepped away a bit and took a small breath, she opened the door to her sister's room.</p><p>"<em>Umm… hey Sumire, Sakura-san. May I join you both in what you're doing...?"</em></p><p>The brunette twin with the red ribbon asked a bit shyly, standing at the doorway of her room. Her sister Sumire looked at her questionably, probably because it was unlike her to be the timid one instead...</p><p>"<em>Huh? Oh, hey Kasumi!"</em></p><p>Futaba Sakura sounded surprised and poked her head out of her friend's small wooden two-door closet, she noticed her friend's sister's presence in the room.</p><p>"<em>Welcome home Kasumi... How was... practice?"</em></p><p>Sumire looked a bit pensive after asking how her big sister was, she looked away from her sister for a moment.</p><p>The elder twin looked at Sumire with concern. She began thinking about the words that she said her words back then had really cut deep into her, and seeing her now can only be a reminder of that.</p><p>"<em>Just fine, really! Same old, same old!"</em></p><p>Kasumi perked up and spoke with high spirits, she showed a bright smile to both of them...</p><p>"<em>I see..."</em></p><p>Sumire uttered quietly in response, she still seemed sad. The two twin sisters haven't really had a real conversation since that day.</p><p>"<em>Sheesh, you both don't have any real games for this dingy old COMPstation 2! All I can find are dancing games and a dance mat."</em></p><p>Futaba stood up and picked out a small cardboard box that was already right next to her, she closed the closet.</p><p>The quirky girl placed it in the middle of Sumire's room. She then pulled out an older black console with a wired controller still attached and showed it to the twins...</p><p>"<em>Hm? Wait, you found that old thing? I thought we lost in the move a few years back..."</em></p><p>Kasumi looked baffled, she held a hand to her chin and pondered about it.</p><p>"<em>Really? I found it in a box in the garage with Sumire's help since she's taller than me..."</em></p><p>Futaba pointed out with intrigue, though she left the old dusty dance mat in their garage.</p><p>"<em>The console was on top of so many boxes, I thought we were gonna knock down everything reaching for it...</em></p><p>Sumire added to what her friend said, she sighed very tiredly at the thought of it.</p><p>The quirky girl chuckled a bit but was astonished that the younger Yoshizawa was able to support her weight on her shoulders to reach for it, she definitely had strong gymnast legs...</p><p>"<em>Sumire and I loved dancing to these games as kids but we eventually grew out of it..."</em></p><p>Kasumi explained briefly, though her memories of it still were fond. She had recalled Sumire being a bit clumsy at following the dance arrows until she eventually became the second best in the house... there was almost a time where she beat her when they were kids.</p><p>"<em>Well it's been a while since I played these games, eh I'm not up for them. At least this old thing has a DVD player... Mewhehehe..."</em></p><p>Futaba had set up the COMPstation 2 to the small TV monitor on the wall of Sumire's room. She then walked over to her school bag and pulled out a boxset of old-looking DVDs, the black cat had been sleeping peacefully until she dug in...</p><p>"<em>What's that you're holding Sakura-san?"</em></p><p>The brunette twin looked curiously at the boxset in the quirky girl's hands.</p><p>"<em>D-DVDs of the Early Featherman seasons, was gonna show Sumire some classic Featherman R, you interested in watching?"</em></p><p>Futaba seemed a bit nervous, probably a bit shy of presenting her nerdy hobby to her twin athlete friends.</p><p>"<em>Sure, why not!"</em></p><p>Kasumi smiled eagerly of the offer, even though she had never watched Tokusatsu programs as a child.</p><p>After a while of watching Featherman on the floor with a small TV monitor, the lights turned off, the Yoshizawa twins began to comment about the show with intrigue...</p><p>"<em>Wow the acrobatics and fight scenes look amazing!"</em></p><p>The elder brunette twin appreciated the cool-looking forms of the Phoenix Rangers' moves. With their physical abilities, they did incredible-looking flips when doing mock punches and kicks...</p><p>"<em>I know right? Feather Swan always opens cans of whoop ass!"</em></p><p>Futaba vulgarly exclaimed which caught both of them by surprise at the sound her words. There was a moment of awkward silence between the small group, the usually quirky girl began retreating into the blanket over her head...</p><p>Sumire looked with interest of the character Blue Swan and her feelings for red hawk but her friend began voicing her hunger from time to time...</p><p>"<em>Do you both want, snacks? I could go get them since-"</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin quietly offered the other two without much expression on her face not wanting to miss Blue Swan's scenes but reluctantly then got up from her spot to get snacks but...</p><p>"<em>No, Sumire... I can get them, I know you want enjoy this too."</em></p><p>Kasumi stopped her sister from going downstairs since she knew that Sumire wanted to keep watching, she stood up, smiled with a nod and began quietly walking out.</p><p>"<em>Okay..."</em></p><p>A bit unsure how to feel about towards her elder sister, Sumire uttered and sat down again with Futaba. They continued watching as Kasumi stepped out to get some snacks for them.</p><p>The evening became darker...</p><p>"<em>Believe in yourself..."</em></p><p>Sumire voiced the title of the next episode coming on with a look of sadness on her face, she lowered a head a bit...</p><p>"<em>You alright, Sumire?"</em></p><p>Futaba looked at the red-haired twin with some concern on her face, she began inching next to her so they could talk more intimately.</p><p>"<em>I'm fine... I just don't know if things are still different with Kasumi, she was distant but now she seems so happy... I don't know how to feel..."</em></p><p>Sumire explained quietly, she held her knees for a moment and pondered but suddenly...</p><p>"<em>I'm back! Did I miss anything?"</em></p><p>Kasumi brought in energy bars and water with such enthusiasm in her voice. The quirky girl looked at the stuff the elder twin brought in horror. She bewildered that they really did not have chips, popcorn or even sodas?</p><p>"<em>Oh, um... the episode just started..."</em></p><p>A bit surprised, Sumire explained before her elder sister carefully sat down on the other side of her.</p><p>"<em><strong>Next time… Fly, Phoenix! A marriage between Hawk and Swan! And as for Condor..."</strong></em></p><p>The television sounded through the room as the girls listened to the energetic announcer.</p><p>"<em>I think Swan really loves being with Hawk, it's sweet to see their love like this..."</em></p><p>Sumire uttered quietly to the group with a bit of joy, she genuinely understood how strongly Blue Swan had felt for her leader, a wonderful man.</p><p>"<em>Well, I really feel bad for Condor, he loves Swan too… I can't watch this!"</em></p><p>Kasumi covered her eyes with her hands, she also understood that the rival character Black Condor had went to great lengths to show that he was just as strong as Red Hawk. Time had passed, it had gotten very dark throughout the Yoshizawa Residence...</p><p>"<em>It's getting late... Futaba, maybe you should-"</em></p><p>The younger twin uttered as her eyes grew tired after a while of watching Featherman. She then quickly noticed Futaba had started sleeping on the floor with the light blanket, she was drooling bit...</p><p>"<em>Sakura-san seemed tired, call her father just so he doesn't worry about where she is so he can come pick her up..."</em></p><p>Kasumi stated with some fatigue in her voice, she rubbed her eyes as she stood up and turned the lights of the room on...</p><p>Sumire began calling with her phone as Futaba slept, snoring loudly with the black cat in her school bag looked at the her annoyed. Sojiro came with an exasperated look as he picked up his adopted daughter from the Yoshizawa Residence in the dead of night.</p><p>After getting ready for bed, Sumire then pulled the covers of her bed over her legs. She began reading more of dressed in ashes for a while before bed-time, rubbing her eyes then closed the treasured book.</p><p>"<em>Kasumi?"</em></p><p>As Sumire placed the book on top of her white wooden nightstand, she then noticed Kasumi standing at her doorway. The younger twin was honestly a bit spooked at how quiet she had been.</p><p>"<em>I hope you're finding yourself, being at practice by myself is getting a bit lonely..."</em></p><p>The brunette twin in pajamas but still with the red ribbon still in her hair had lightheartedly questioned her sister with a smile. She then stepped into the room and approached her.</p><p>"<em>Oh, okay.. I'm on it."</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin seemed a bit mislead but didn't want to infer anything in case that she was being foolish like usual...</p><p>"<em>Also, I'm sorry for being upset with you…"</em></p><p>The brunette twin had confessed to her younger sister, dropping the smile and looked a bit remorseful of her words, she bowed slightly to her red-haired twin...</p><p>"<em>It wasn't your fault, sis. I wanted to be you. Don't apologize for me..."</em></p><p>Sumire looked at her elder twin a bit in surprise, it felt strange that she seemed aware of her actions.</p><p>"<em>I want to help you come back so we can pursue our dream for the top again, but I don't know how... I can only trust that you can to do it... I believe in my little sister, Goodnight."</em></p><p>Kasumi perked up and smiled, she hugged her sister tightly, it was one-sided in the moment.</p><p>Though it felt relieving for her, Sumire had felt hesitant to hug back... but her elder sister's embrace remained until she did. The younger twin slowly hugged back, crying a bit in a quiet joy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Beneath the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14 – Faith in a Fool</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/7 Classroom 1-A</span>
</p><p>After math period had ended, Sumire and Futaba stood their desks at the back. The sunny day shone brightly through the large window of the classroom. The two girls leaned on the wall, the quirky girl had a quick session from her COMPstation Vita before the next period started...</p><p>Futaba pulled herself away for a bit from the portable game console to speak but noticed the saddened look on her Sumire's face beside her...</p><p>"<em>What's up, Yoshi? Thinkin' hard again...?"</em></p><p>The quirky girl grew curious and questioned, she shut off her vita and faced her fellow glasses-wearing friend.</p><p>"<em>Mhm, Kasumi forgave me last night... I'm conflicted, I don't think I deserve it."</em></p><p>Sumire expressed a conflicting feeling to her friend. The distressed girl lowered her head and pondered more about her twin sister suddenly yearning to mend their relationship even after the horrible thing she did.</p><p>"<em>Hmm? Why's that? You need forgiveness so you can feel better!"</em></p><p>Futaba titled her head with a smile, she was confused by her friend's words but remained optimistic. She stood from the wall and faced her friend who remained leaning...</p><p>"<em>I'm happy that Kasumi and I are talking more again, but she trusts me to come back to the club on my own... I don't think this feeling of guilt will leave me."</em></p><p>The bummed Yoshizawa twin couldn't face the quirky and cheerful girl in front of her as she spoke honestly...</p><p>"<em>I was an imposter, imitating Kasumi... she wants me to embrace myself."</em></p><p>Sumire was being hard on herself even after making up with her sister personally, the embrace from her older sister last night only remained a memory now, but negative feelings in her mind stayed.</p><p>"<em>Well you have Ren's number, right? How bout we set up another a study date after school~"</em></p><p>Futaba teased her friend and placed the COMPstation Vita on her desk. The short and quirky girl then held Sumire's hands with her own between them in comfort... guys in class began to gawk at this physical display of affection between girls...</p><p>"<em>D-D-Date!? N-No, it's not like that... I'm just afraid, though..."</em></p><p>Sumire was a bit red in the face from the accusation. The memory of Karaoke night with their senpai flashed in her mind. She honestly hasn't had that much fun in a long time. His smile made her feel at peace, it felt familiar. The younger twin realized this embarrassing feeling inside and quickly shook it away...</p><p>"<em>Because he has a record? I mean the school gets on his case but-"</em></p><p>Futaba honestly spoke what she felt about the thuggish-faced country boy. Even if Ren had committed a crime in the past, didn't seem like the bad delinquent that Sojiro and everyone else in school says he is...</p><p>"<em>It's not that, I do not believe the rumors, even more so after getting to know him... Kasumi just doesn't want me to get involved with him because of them."</em></p><p>Sumire rubbed her arm in an expression of dispute with her thoughts. She pondered about her sister's words "I cannot say you're wrong for feeling that way, but if you plan to get involved with the transfer student… Then I shall involve myself as well."</p><p>The younger twin didn't want to disappoint her sister again, but doesn't feel that she could do this on her own... but wasn't sure if their senpai would be willing to help her regain confidence in herself...</p><p>"<em>Y-Yoshi, I'm not exactly the go-getter type! B-But you need to decide this for yourself ya know! I get the feeling K-Kasumi decides everything you two do!"</em></p><p>Suddenly, Futaba grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her from thinking way too much about this, wanting her to act now.</p><p>"<em>I..."</em></p><p>Sumire was stunned and hesitated her response, still a bit unsure with speaking of her issues to Ren-senpai yet. The younger twin had his number on his phone, keeping the fact from Kasumi, she told him that she wanted to talk...</p><p>"<em>You're S-Sumire Yoshizawa, decide for yourself! Y-You want Ren-senpai's help because he doesn't care what others think! It's really now or never!"</em></p><p>Futaba raised her voice with determination, urging the red-haired girl to take this chance with learning from a delinquent who everyone hated but didn't care what they thought and remained himself...</p><p>The students in Class 1-A began to notice the chatter between them, even Kasumi who was bombarded by boys wanting to talk to her, raised a brow at what they were doing...</p><p>"<em>Please keep your voice down Futaba. We could try but if he says no... I honestly don't know what to do."</em></p><p>Acting a bit cautious, Sumire then slowly pulled out her phone, but didn't open it yet...</p><p>"<em>I-I think he's kinda a jerk, but he's not a bad guy, I know."</em></p><p>Futaba confessed that she personally knew this fact, feeling that Ren is interested in her friend albeit how much, however.</p><p>"<em>Ok... can you send the text."</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa sheepishly chickened out and asked, Futaba shook her head.</p><p>"<em>No, you need to do it, Yoshi!"</em></p><p>The quirky girl stood firm and spoke her mind, Sumire winced but understood needing a push to even start her return to the club and regain herself...</p><p>"<em>U-Uh, alright... I'm so embarrassed."</em></p><p>Sumire shakily began texting Ren quickly before the next class period started.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Classroom 2-D</span>
</p><p>Ren Amamiya had sat down for social studies class, a bit bored but felt he needed to focus as it was one of his worst subjects, history class being the most in particular. After a while of listening to another lecture by the strict and stern Mr. Ushimaru, the country boy felt a vibration in his pocket.</p><p>The frizzy-haired delinquent looked around and stealthily pulled out his phone quickly to see a notification message from his Kohai, Sumire Yoshizawa.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Ren felt curious of what the cute-looking redhead with glasses sent him, he then decided to open the fresh chat log between them...</p><p>IM</p><p>Sumire: Would you like to go to the library with Futaba and I after school, Senpai?</p><p>Ren: Are you two doin' the study group again?</p><p>Sumire: Yes, also...</p><p>Sumire: I want to speak after as well, if you don't mind.</p><p>Ren: I can make the time. This is about what you mentioned before, yeah?</p><p>Sumire: I wanted to tell you before but I got a little nervous for a while so forgive me for taking too long. Thank you for considering after all, Ren-senpai.</p><p>The country boy titled his head in bewilderment at the words she typed, what was Sumire nervous to talk about? He didn't see why she would be, he isn't someone remarkable at school, at least in the positive and popular way...</p><p>In the moment, Ren had reminded himself of the so-called "honor students" who seemed to be filling Shujin with hope for nationals in Gymnastics. He honestly forgot what they were, cousins?</p><p>"<em>She's very much a city girl..."</em></p><p>The frizzy-haired country boy remarked to himself with his phone under his desk and in hand as he gazed at the formality of Sumire's last text message...</p><p>"<em>Hey, AMAMIYA!"</em></p><p>Mr. Ushimaru, the social studies teacher shouted at Ren from the front of the class in the middle of his lesson, annoyed that he didn't seem to be paying attention. Students of 2-D gawked and giggled at the delinquent of the classroom as he was a bit startled by the hoarse tone from his instructor.</p><p>Ren quickly regained his focus on social studies after getting his cellphone out of view to avoid more trouble, but Ushimaru was really letting him have it.</p><p>"<em>You! Pay Attention! Is that how you listen when someone's talking to you!?"</em></p><p>The elderly teacher was enraged by the delinquent student in his class, he then proceeded to hurl his piece of chalk that he was teaching with at the inattentive young man to teach him a lesson of respect.</p><p>Given how fast the chalk went, he had quite the pitcher's hand. Students' eyes whiplashed in order to follow the speeding chalk coming in hot at the country boy near the back of the room by the large window. Ren focused his eyes as quickly as he could and swiftly moved out of the way of the chalk that was aiming for his head.</p><p>The chalk then hit the window and bounced off to the floor, it rolled to the end of the classroom... students began murmuring about Ren's feat.</p><p>"<em>Whoa that was an epic dodge!"</em></p><p>A male student exclaimed in surprise that the infamous transfer student's high agility.</p><p>"<em>Yo man! that was nuts… you also a ninja too?"</em></p><p>A male student whispered to the delinquent in front of him from the very back of class, sounding a bit sarcastic and jokey.</p><p>"<em>Nah, just got good at reacting to folk throwin' stuff at me..."</em></p><p>Ren uttered under his breath to the male student behind his desk rather nonchalantly which left him with not knowing how to respond to that.</p><p>"<em>You okay, Ama—I mean Ren? It didn't graze your head, did it?"</em></p><p>Ann turned herself from the desk in front of country boy and looked a bit concerned, He nodded in response with a smug smirk on his face, which the teacher noticed his expression and was irked.</p><p>"<em>Tch... well, whatever. Moving on."</em></p><p>Mr. Ushimaru snarled and begrudgingly looked from another chalk to continue teaching with on the classroom board.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Third floor hallway</span>
</p><p>After classes ended for the day, Ren began heading upstairs to the third floor where the school library was. Dozens of First year Shujin students either remained in the hallways and talk amongst their small cliques or were packing up and leaving...</p><p>As the country boy reached the third floor and began making his way to the library, he noticed a group of young male students nearby, they were gathering around someone... as he walked by and payed no mind to it all, that certain someone had spoken up among them...</p><p>"<em>Please, if you all excuse me, I need to get ready for practice…"</em></p><p>Kasumi had feigned her politeness greatly to hide her growing annoyance with the thirsty male student body obsessed with her youthful beauty. She then slowly bowed to them as way to end it off but they couldn't have her leave without answering their pleas...</p><p>"<em>I-If you can at least consider helping us with class work sometime, W-We'd really would appreciate it..."</em></p><p>An oblivious and awkward male student at the front of the group sheepishly asked the young star gymnast while the others had pleading faces to her.</p><p>The brunette Yoshizawa twin with a red ribbon and pigtail only responded with a tired sigh and averted her eyes from the loathsome male suitors, she then noticed someone familiar walking by... the infamous transfer student, who seemed to be on his way to something other than going home...</p><p>"<em>Oh, Amamiya-senpai?"</em></p><p>Kasumi's eyes widen in surprise of Ren, who turned to face her at the call of his name and quickly came jogging to him in order to make a quick getaway from the group of suck-ups in her class...</p><p>"<em>Huh, it's you. Name's... Kasumi, right?"</em></p><p>Ren had pondered to himself for a moment about her name, though he remembered her face well enough from their usually brief interactions. The male student group of first years grew visibly upset to see the delinquent with their "queen" and really wanted him to know that.</p><p>"<em>Hey, transfer student! You should learn some respect for once! You can't just the first name of a nice girl like Yoshizawa-san! She will be the pride of this school unlike you!"</em></p><p>One nastily male student barked at him safely from the back of the group, though Ren simply looked at them with confusion as to what he was talking about.</p><p>"<em>Hmm, well ain't that something, I'll be going now."</em></p><p>Ren simply shrugged the thought at their words and casually continued on his way to the library until...</p><p>"<em>Wait, Amamiya-senpai! May I take some of your time to speak about something?"</em></p><p>Kasumi called and followed him in a urgent tone, she was eager to speak her mind about something important with him.</p><p>The country boy looked at her in question and then to the ass-kissing group of boys who closely watched them like hawks... he couldn't help but mockingly smile at them for getting worked up over Kasumi speaking to someone like him instead.</p><p>"<em>Sure..."</em></p><p>Ren nodded and agreed to her request with a smile, they began walking away from the group to find a nice quiet place to talk... the group of boys were left absolutely broken-hearted...</p><p>"<em>A-Ah Yoshizawa-san what about-"</em></p><p>Another feeble male student from the group had uttered to their beautiful female classmate as they watched her leave with the dangerous transfer student somewhere. They were restless about what he might do to her... which is absolutely nothing!</p><p>"<em>If you'd all excuse me..."</em></p><p>Kasumi's tone did not hide her bluntness about being done with whatever they intended to get from her. The star gymnast of Shujin once again bowed towards the male students before quickly following Ren again to somewhere away from them.</p><p>The duo stopped at an end of the hallway on the third floor, standing near a empty classroom, students had cleaned up and gone home at this time...</p><p>"<em>I have to thank you for walking by when you did, boys surely don't take a hint now do they?"</em></p><p>The star gymnast smiled at Ren and bowed respectfully, grateful of him being there even though it was not his intention.</p><p>"<em>The male specimen is a simple creature, ain't that so miss?"</em></p><p>The country boy sarcastically remarked about the group of first year guys that were all over one pretty girl, he then pondered a bit about what they said about Yoshizawa, that she was the pride of the school.</p><p>"<em>The accent. You're not from the city, are you Amamiya-senpai?"</em></p><p>Kasumi held a hand on her chin with interest of the second year boy who stood before her, not really noticing it until now...</p><p>"<em>Nope, I kinda miss the country actually... at least they keep to themselves when gossiping one another's problems."</em></p><p>Ren had a joking air to his words, though the elder Yoshizawa twin did sense some bitter truth in them. In a way, she had felt sorry for his circumstances though that couldn't be changed easily...</p><p>"<em>The rumors going around are simply ridiculous. By the way, there has be something on my mind for a while. It's about my sister, Sumire? Are you two... familiar with each other?"</em></p><p>Kasumi went straight forward and asked the young man bluntly, she didn't feel good about it but had to know Sumire's involvement with him. She wasn't oblivious and could guess there were more times that the two were around one another other than walking her home. It was easy to assume due to their associations with Futaba Sakura.</p><p>"<em>Eh I guess, only time I ever see her is when she's with Futaba..."</em></p><p>Ren simply answered, seemingly ignoring the tone of her voice but in his mind was a bit weirded out by her uneasiness. It was a familiar feeling that he noticed when he had walked Sumire home safely, figuring that she was just being a protective sister but now it seemed to be an overly protective one.</p><p>"<em>I see... what is your relation to Sakura-san? Are you a friend to her?"</em></p><p>The twin with the ribbon in her hair questioned more sternly, which was not starting to sit well with him.</p><p>"<em>You can say that in a weird way, what's this about?"</em></p><p>Ren was wondering why she was being a bit nosey and could only conclude that she had already had misguided assumptions about him...</p><p>Kasumi's eyes were shaky, seemingly a bit nervous to answer. She felt that it was unlike herself to be hesitant and decided to just cut right to the chase. Clearing her throat, she began looking at him with a firm look in her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Well, you see... Sumire and I are honor students at Shujin for gymnastics, we plan to win nationals together for Shujin and maybe someday gold for the Olympics. She, unfortunately has gotten herself in a bit of a rut, and she needs to focus on getting back on the team, not just with her skills either."</em></p><p>Kasumi explained, she noticed a peculiar look of realization in the delinquent boy's eyes, did he learn something new about the two of them? She thought everyone must have known by now... she thought about the next thing to say, though was a bit wary of how someone like him would take it...</p><p>"<em>I cannot thank you enough for keeping her safe that other day, but the rumors about you, while I don't believe them, may taint her standing for the school which can cause problems for all of us. If I may ask that you keep your distance from her, I would be grateful."</em></p><p>The polite star gymnast of the school then bowed respectfully to the infamous transfer student for this request, He looked on in surprise of her bluntly stated words but decided to question her logic.</p><p>"<em>I see... honestly, bold of you to tell me this so I'm not mad, usually the rest just whisper to each other when they see me... still however, I kinda find that hard to believe, seeing how Futaba is her best friend and you allow that now, don't ya?"</em></p><p>Ren casually gestured a hand out from his pocket while bluntly explaining, finding her reasoning to stay away from Sumire a bit baffling to say the least, he was genuinely surprised that both of them were the honor students everyone was talking about... feeling a bit foolish in all honesty for being that oblivious.</p><p>"<em>...What?"</em></p><p>Kasumi sounded a bit confused as she rose up and raised a eyebrow at his words, honestly not expecting this type of mixed reaction, wondering where he was getting at...</p><p>"<em>The first year girls aren't exactly fond of Futaba, they find her weird and talk shit behind her back, they wonder why Sumire sticks to her and so no matter what you do, there's always someone that wants to see you crash and burn, this school likes to talk, the best you can thing do is prove them wrong. I frankly don't think you need to worry about me and your sister, she's just an acquaintance..."</em></p><p>Ren pointed out with a nice smile for the girl, he had a tinge of a playful tone to his words, insinuating that she was worried about them being more than that... which caused Kasumi to blush in embarrassment...</p><p>The twin with the ribbon in her hair pondered for a moment, closing her eyes... remember how Sumire looks at him with bewilderment and interest, what did she see in him? That she couldn't understand for herself... the feeling from before came again in her heart but quickly buried. She shot a glare at him, which caught him a bit off guard, having dropped the playful expression on his face...</p><p>"<em>What— I'm not...Well, if you're not going to back off... I hope you don't mind me sticking like a thorn in your side."</em></p><p>Kasumi began coldly speaking her true feelings towards the delinquent transfer student, he couldn't help but snicker a bit at all of this.</p><p>"<em>Oh quite a shift in attitude for not getting your way, I certainly am frighten by you~"</em></p><p>Ren playfully began smiling at her again, he honestly was trying really hard not to laugh loud enough for other students around to hear them...</p><p>"<em>Are you teasing me? You're horrible, Amamiya-Senpai!"</em></p><p>Kasumi winced at her delinquent senpai's words and grew a bit red in the face from sheer embarrassment, her intimidating words were obviously not working. A female student in athletic wear wandered around the third floor, looking for someone… soon had spotted the person she was looking for at the end of the hallway, she began approaching them...</p><p>"<em>Hey Yoshizawa! I finally found you, Club is about to start!"</em></p><p>The gymnastics club member excitedly stated toward her fellow member who was prized as the best in the group.</p><p>The embarrassed elder twin hid her face quickly at the sound of the club member's voice, Ren saw an opportunity to leave and decided to briskly walk away from all of this noises. Kasumi was in the midst of trying to return to her polite and proper self then noticed that the country boy was leaving without coming to the right "understanding" and couldn't let it slide...</p><p>"<em>Hey, wait! Where are you going!? I'm not done!"</em></p><p>Kasumi had shouted angrily at Ren as he walked away with a back handed wave to her, other students nearby began looking at the commotion and wondered what went on between one of the twin honor students and the delinquent transfer student...</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Outside the library room</span>
</p><p>As they stood waiting for their senpai in the hallway on the third floor, Sumire looked a bit restless. It felt like a million thoughts were running through her head about her elder sister, Kasumi and the infamous transfer student of Shujin...</p><p>"<em>I'm honestly a bit nervous Futaba, I've been pondering this for a long time... but it's strange to think about..."</em></p><p>Sumire uttered to her quirky friend closely, the expression on her face was sullen.</p><p>"<em>What's strange about it Yoshi, sure the guy has a record but seems like he's trying to be honest-"</em></p><p>Futaba's words were a bit nonchalant, though had really meant what she said. However, her nervous friend interjected with what she was trying to say...</p><p>"<em>It's not that... he inspires me the same way as Kasumi has, however she mistakenly believes I can discover who I am under my own power. Following her in everything and letting her decide for me... created a desire to be her and not Sumire... so strong that I copied her performance perfectly now after so much time failing with my routines, imitating the energy she has, boldness."</em></p><p>The younger twin sister lowered her head, closing her eyes and remembered that one day at practice... Kasumi had great potential, pulling off such a difficult move in her routine by simply improvising.</p><p>"<em>And what's Sumire's energy?"</em></p><p>Futaba questioned with a head tilt, gesturing to make that point clear before pushing up her glasses. The black cat managed to burst out of the quirky girl's bag, resting its paws on her shoulder.</p><p>"<em>I never thought about that... I want to find it now, to be confident in myself... so I can show Kasumi, Sumire Yoshizawa. That's what I truly want to learn."</em></p><p>Sumire confessed her desire, giving a meaningful look to her best friend with a feeble smile, the quirky girl looked back with wistful eyes as she listened, her words were relatable to her...</p><p>"<em>Ren-senpai, seeing him do good things with no expectation for reward... he's correcting mistakes even if nobody wants to see him change... the smile on his fac-"</em></p><p>As Sumire expressed how she felt inside about him, someone had stealthily approached the two girls and made his presence immediately known...</p><p>"<em>Oh hey, are we gonna find a table in the library or sit by the cubicle desks...?"</em></p><p>Ren Amamiya causally questioned the two as he stood right behind Sumire, causing her to jump in surprise of him, a bit clueless as to what they had been discussing.</p><p>"<em>EEP—H-HUH!? S-S-SENPAI!?"</em></p><p>Sumire squeaked her words, turning rosy in her face, she took a step away from him out of embarrassment. The country boy was a bit curious at the girl's reaction to his question... though in his mind, she was so cute.</p><p>"<em>Geez, Yoshi why are you nervous? Mewhehe..."</em></p><p>Futaba teased, a cheeky smile on her face, the black cat with its shiny blues mewed observing the red faced girl alongside his owner...</p><p>"<em>Wh-What do you mean? I'm FINE!"</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin began to visibly panic from the implication of her friend's words in front of their senpai, turning more red in the face... she turned away from both of them.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, you alright Sumire? I know you were going on bout something personal with Futaba here so if I need to wait nearby I could-"</em></p><p>Ren causally offered Sumire, he then fidgeted with the hair of his front bang, feeling a bit nervous about not wanting to make it awkward for the girl.</p><p>"<em>N-No Ren-Senpai, it's quite alright! L-Let's just ENTER the library now!"</em></p><p>The anxious honor student turned herself around and waved both hands to the frizzy-haired senpai, expressing there was absolutely no need for that...</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Shujin Library</span>
</p><p>The trio had entered the library room quietly, only a few Shujin students were seated or standing around the room. Two girls were chatting by cubicle desks at the back of the room to themselves, however they noticed the group sitting down at a table but continued talking. After a while of quiet studying at the round table, Sumire had sat between Futaba and their senpai...</p><p>"<em>Ugh..."</em></p><p>Ren uttered under his breath in some frustration as he was taking notes from several worksheets and his history textbook... the red-haired kohai had noticed him and became a bit curious...</p><p>"<em>Is something on your mind Senpai?"</em></p><p>Sumire asked quietly in a hushed voice, he sighed in response before speaking...</p><p>"<em>History Class... after working in the café, I try studying on my own time. Doing fine here in grades but history is a harsh mistress on my memory..."</em></p><p>Ren expressed tiredly to her, he lowered his pencil in solemn defeat...</p><p>"<em>Are you having trouble with a particular topic?"</em></p><p>The younger twin gymnast questioned a bit more to see if she can assist, a bit eager to develop familiarity with her senpai since she sought his help.</p><p>"<em>Eh, French history and literature, doing something about a guy who created fairytales... stuff like Cinderella."</em></p><p>The country boy explained to his red haired Kohai, she then looked at him a bit surprised once he finished talking...</p><p>"<em>Do you mean Charles Perrault?"</em></p><p>Sumire stated with absolute confidence which was quite a surprise to her senpai, Futaba remained looking busy but she was attentive to their interactions.</p><p>"<em>Hm...? Oh Yeah—surprised you know that, I hadn't until seeing him in this textbook. Thinking about having my report be on this play based on it..."</em></p><p>Ren then gestured to the notes he was writing, Sumire's eyes lit up like fire works but tried to keep her excitement down...</p><p>"<em>Oh, Cendrillon..."</em></p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin uttered happily, he found that she seemed very familiar with this particular fairy tale.</p><p>"<em>You knew that too, kinda amazed."</em></p><p>The country boy was surprised at her knowledge, it seemed that she wasn't just an honor student for just gymnastics, also having some smiles...</p><p>"<em>Ah, I'm just... a big fan of the Cinderella story since I was younger... knowing and consuming everything about it, seems so weird to you doesn't it? Hehe..."</em></p><p>Sumire readily dug into her bag that had rested on her chair, she pulls out a blue-colored book to show him... it was Dressed in Ashes. Ren recognized the blue book that he got for her...</p><p>"<em>It seems pretty cute to me though..."</em></p><p>Ren had a joyful smile for her, she looked at him with some confusion... until it finally settled</p><p>"<em>W-WHAT!? C-C-CUTE?"</em></p><p>The first year gymnast blushed profusely as she looked at him absolutely stunned, repeating the word he just said to describe her interests... she had stood up from her chair due to feeling very uneasy about how her senpai called her cute… however multiple people in the library heard the commotion but looked on with intrigue due it being a twin honor student and the most infamous delinquent at Shujin.</p><p>The female student who headed the checkout desk gestured to the younger Yoshizawa twin to remain quiet...</p><p>"<em>S-Sorry..."</em></p><p>Flustered, Sumire then hastily bowed towards the female student in charge at the front desk.</p><p>"<em>Look at that kitty, they're flirting!"</em></p><p>Futaba joyfully spoke to the school bag on the ground next to her feet at the table... The black cat poked its head out and mewed softly in response. The two girls who were sitting at desks in the back room had been observing the trio due to the odd mix they had going on.</p><p>"<em>Ugh, that Sakura is such a weirdo, talking to her bag, always on her computer everywhere. Why hasn't the school done anything about this crazy girl? Haha..."</em></p><p>The gossiping student was obnoxiously talking loud enough so that the quirky girl could hear. Futaba immediately was feeling a bit awkward for having just done what she did... Sumire and Ren noticed her change and mood, they listened carefully...</p><p>"<em>Yoshizawa is always hanging with her too, you think being an honor student along with her preppy older sister would get her more friends, least weirdos find each other, right..."</em></p><p>The gossiping student's friend next her brought that observation, much to Sumire's dismay. The country boy had started to get visibly agitated with their words.</p><p>"<em>They gonna keep running their mouths...?"</em></p><p>Ren uttered with disgust in his voice at what those girls were saying…</p><p>"<em>Don't do anything stupid, you'll get yourself in more trouble... It's okay, I'm used to it." </em></p><p>Futaba weakly warned her trouble making senpai who seemed too quick to want those girls to shut up...</p><p>"<em>Not only that, heard she's suspended from the gymnastics team for shady stuff... guess she's swooning for that transfer student it seems..."</em></p><p>Sumire groaned at the words they spoke, Ren carefully observed how she felt about what they were saying, wondering more about what was going on with Kasumi's sister.</p><p>"<em>Should have been like her sister if I was her then she probably wouldn't be such a loser..."</em></p><p>The gossiping girl's friend bursted out in a chuckle but tried poorly to hold it in…</p><p>"<em>Eugh..."</em></p><p>Sumire winced and had a pained look on face, Ren could see something hidden in her eyes... there was doubt, he knew that all too well.</p><p>The country boy looked annoyed as he quickly got up from his spot and walked over to the girls at the desks in the back of the rooms.</p><p>"<em>Alright, that's quite enough... Excuse me, ladies...I'd like to give you a piece of my mind..."</em></p><p>Ren had caught the girls' attention while in the middle of their gossip, he had a bit of a cheeky smile as he presented himself to them.</p><p>"<em>Ren-senpai..."</em></p><p>Sumire weakly called to him as he started talking to the rude girls, she genuinely didn't want someone to get themselves in trouble for her sake, especially someone that was in Ren's position. Futaba felt uncomfortable watching it all play out started to curl up in anxiety, her friend soon laid her hand on hers to comfort...</p><p>"<em>Huh, what do you want from us...?"</em></p><p>The gossiping girl looked at the delinquent transfer student with disgust of his unwanted presence...</p><p>"<em>...Are you trying to threaten us."</em></p><p>The friend expressed with a very stuck up attitude towards him.</p><p>"<em>No, me and some friends here are trying to get work done... but the noise here seems to be an issue. Since you two are just sitting, loudly gossiping, not really doing anything else in library... gonna have to ask that you keep it down for our sake."</em></p><p>Ren explained curtly to the two rude female students that had no school work out on the desks they sat in. The country boy didn't want to waste time on this more than needed, wanting to use this time to get school work done, the two gossiping girls looked at Ren from their chairs with puzzled faces as to why he was making it his business...</p><p>"<em>What..."</em></p><p>The gossiping student uttered loudly, other students began noticing the interaction and stealthily observed the infamous transfer student's actions, wondering if was going to act up like the rumors about him.</p><p>"<em>You heard me, nice and clear."</em></p><p>The country boy stated with a bit more seriousness in his tone to both stuck up girls talking about his friends...</p><p>"<em>Who the hell you think you are, You're just a low-life criminal that shouldn't be in here."</em></p><p>The gossiping student's friend stood from her desk chair and got in his face, though Ren nevertheless smiled with a cocky grin on his face towards their heated attitude, Sumire and Futaba were growing worried about what was going down.</p><p>"<em>Ok, you three. Please return to your chairs, students doing their work require no disturbances otherwise you must leave."</em></p><p>The student overseeing Shujin's library had made her way over to them as things were getting out of hand, the country boy turned his body towards the library girl with a respectful nod...</p><p>"<em>Gotcha..."</em></p><p>Ren agreed to the terms of the student in charge with full compliance. The gossiping girl grew a bit annoyed that if he was acting like he's in the right...</p><p>"<em>Scumbag."</em></p><p>She then insulted him which prompted a heated response from the female student in charge with overseeing peace between other students in the library.</p><p>"<em>Enough! You two must leave at once or I will report to school staff about this..."</em></p><p>The female student put her foot down, raising her voice slightly to the two gossiping students to their toxic behavior in the library, the two made ugly glares at the country boy as they gathered their things quickly and left the room a hurried slam of the sliding door...</p><p>"<em>Sorry about that... I'll get back to my chair now."</em></p><p>Ren apologized to the female student in charge of the library, and headed quietly back to the round table with his kohai...</p><p>"<em>All students regardless of their past conduct are free to remain in the library, I ask that you just remain quiet."</em></p><p>The female student stated as he walked away from the desks, she felt that the manners by the infamous transfer student was quite surprising. The quirky girl and the gymnast breathed sighs of relief that everything turned out okay...</p><p>"<em>Hey Ren... Thanks."</em></p><p>Futaba pushed up her glasses in a melancholic tone, though she was grateful for his actions...</p><p>"<em>Thank you Ren-senpai, I... would still like to talk after school if that's okay."</em></p><p>Sumire shyly smiled and asked him again just as a polite reminder, he nodded...</p><p>"<em>Fine with me, can you help me with something as well, if you can."</em></p><p>The country boy smiled at the girl with long red-hair and glasses as he agreed to her own request, though he had something on his mind that needed the younger Yoshizawa sister's assistance.</p><p>"<em>Oh? I'd be glad to..."</em></p><p>Sumire looked a bit surprised at her senpai's own newly made request on the spot, but eagerly agreed to it. Feeling that she was returning the favor...</p><p>"<em>Omg! If they're gonna be hitting it off like this, I probably will just watch them from now on, huh kitty?"</em></p><p>The quirky girl happily smiled to her black cat nestling in her school bag on the floor, it mewed cutely in response...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A partnership forms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15 – Faith in a Fool</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/7</span>
</p><p>After studying as a group, Ren and Sumire left to go speak somewhere quiet while Futaba and her cat patiently waited on the first floor of the school. The delinquent transfer student climbed the stairs that led to the rooftop followed by his precocious innocent kohai...</p><p>"You wanted to talk, right? This place is good since most left school already or doing clubs..."</p><p>Ren reached the top of the stairs, taking a few steps towards the metal door that led to the Shujin's rooftop. He intently inspected it and noticed that it was locked for the day... he let out a tired sigh at this.</p><p>"Are we going to the roof, Ren-senpai? I don't think we're allowed up there in the after school hours of the day..."</p><p>Standing behind her senpai, looking around with a worried look on her face, Sumire voiced her concern about what they were doing.</p><p>"It's locked... think you can keep any eye out?"</p><p>The country boy turned himself around to the red-haired girl and asked her without much thought. he began checking his sleeves for something he could use to open the door...</p><p>"H-Huh... what do you mean senpai...?"</p><p>Sumire was surprised by what her senpai was saying, she questioned him. The worry on her face became visible confusion...</p><p>"Watch the stairs to see if someone is coming up, an honor student like yourself doesn't want to get in too much trouble, right..."</p><p>The delinquent stated to her with a pretty confident smile, who looked at him with intrigue. Ren turned himself and approached the metal door, moving his sleeve below his waist... a crafted lock pick slipped into his hand and began working to get passed the key lock on the door.</p><p>"W-Wait, Senpai are you trying to unlock the DOOR!? W-We're really not supposed to!"</p><p>The innocent red-haired gymnast jumped in a frenzied panic as she noticed what her senpai had in his hand, he inserted his pick into the lock.</p><p>Sumire began feeling a cold sweat, nervously panic between checking the stairs behind them and her senpai trying to lock pick the metal door that was closed tight by the staff...</p><p>"Just watch out for me, this shouldn't be too difficult..."</p><p>Ren casually pushed her worry to the side as he worked on the metal door. He began carefully moving the pick inside the key lock to find it's sweet spot.</p><p>"I-I-I don't know about this, Ren-senpai... we shouldn't get you into trouble!"</p><p>The honor student's thoughts began to picture all the possible scenarios in her head about what may happen if they got caught, she worried that he may end up in juvenile hall... then heard a small click noise by the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">School rooftop</span>
</p><p>"Okay got it! Don't worry, we can sit down and chat in these desks left here..."</p><p>Ren smiled brightly and opened the door for the worried-faced kohai. He showed some gentlemanly manners towards her, though if he genuinely meant them or decided to lightly play with her feelings of being involved in delinquency was up to interpretation...</p><p>The two Shujin students headed inside door of the school roof, albeit one of them were a bit hesitant until some encouragement from the other. The evening began to approach the cityscape of Tokyo, painting everything in subdued and dark orange colors of the sunset...</p><p>Ren and Sumire walked to the corner of the Shujin roof where school desks were conspicuously gathered. The country boy grabbed a chair behind one of these desks while his kohai sat on the other side of it... a stark silence struck between them.</p><p>The honor student was constantly checking the metal door that was way behind them, worrying about getting caught by Shujin staff. The delinquent senpai began to feel a bit awkward about her behavior so he then decided to break the ice.</p><p>"You alright, Sumire?"</p><p>Ren looked at her with some concern, his red-haired kohai seemed very uneasy. Maybe he should have thought of somewhere else to talk with her instead breaking the rules, mentally kicking himself.</p><p>"S-Sorry, just being up here is getting me a bit worked up..."</p><p>Sumire uttered under breath, turning herself to face him, she had visibly broken out into a nervous sweat.</p><p>"Hopefully we can speak. This thing you wanted talk with me about after school. If I remember right, it was to be more sure of yourself?"</p><p>The delinquent had a thoughtful gaze in his eyes while recalling what was said on that night during karaoke, holding a hand to his chin while pondering.</p><p>"A-Am a bit nervous to say, classic me during the most crucial times. I wanted to tell you days ago but now in the moment... I'm at a loss for words."</p><p>Sumire lowered her head in shame, her senpai gave her a brief moment to compose herself before continuing on.</p><p>"You know that has me curious, why me...? Not to be a cynic, I'm kinda the guy people don't like at all; gives everyone he talks to such bad names..."</p><p>Ren expressed about himself honestly, a quick thought crossed his mind that she could be interested in him but quickly pushed it away as impossible and didn't want to cause her problems in the future...</p><p>"B-Because... you... you have something I want to learn for myself for the first time in my life..."</p><p>The young gymnast struggled with her words but is managing to say more of what she wanted. Her senpai was curious about what she meant...</p><p>"Oh, what's that?"</p><p>The frizzy-haired country boy questioned, pushing back his chair into a lean while waiting for her answer...</p><p>"Confidence..."</p><p>Sumire gripped the rim of her plaid skirt with her hands and as she answered. The look in her eyes were frail, lacking conviction and full of doubt...</p><p>"Really? I mean you're an honor student enrolled in this college prep school that highly values you, unlike me... just came here because of court orders..."</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>The red-haired girl with glasses uttered weakly an apology to her senpai. She felt bad for not thinking too much of his situation. Rather than focusing on herself, she started to think it was becoming more trouble for him than what it was worth...</p><p>"Don't blame yourself... I messed up too."</p><p>The delinquent boy had noticed the feelings she had inside and reassured her that she wasn't alone with them…</p><p>"…What do you mean, senpai?"</p><p>Sumire questioned across the wooden desk that was between them. She lifted herself and payed full attention, wondering what he meant by that.</p><p>"I met your sister earlier before study group, she and I had an interesting chat about you takin' a break..."</p><p>Ren clarified for her pretty casually, he tried not to think about Kasumi's change of attitude towards him but what she said to him about Sumire.</p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin's gaze looked surprised at what Ren had mentioned but quickly her mood turned sour at its implications.</p><p>"S-So she knows, it's her right as the big sister after all. I won't let her bother you about me so guess this is really wasting your time, I'm sorry Ren-senpai."</p><p>Sumire held in her sorrow in front her senpai, though tears began began to get up from her desk chair and bowed to her senpai briefly. She took a step towards the door of the school's roof and walked...</p><p>The country boy stood up quickly from his seat in response and started to get serious with her...</p><p>"It ain't, Sumire. Calm down, and when you're ready, I'd like to listen about what happened for you to want more confidence in yourself, okay?"</p><p>Ren showed that he genuinely would like to hear her side of the story, gesturing for her to sit down once more. It was best to know it from all sides, having only been fed parts by Kasumi who held a bit of a bias against him for whatever reason.</p><p>The young gymnast gave a meaningful glance towards her senpai, she lowered her in contemplation before reluctantly getting back into the chair. The two of them sat in stark silence once more but the delinquent showed restraint and allowed his kohai to gather herself to speak...</p><p>"I-I... was removed from the club because... I copied an older routine from my sister K-Kasumi, shameful isn't it?"</p><p>Sumire struggled to speak, the pain that weakened her tone was evident. It was crushing for her to admit this failure to someone other than her coach. She pushed her glasses to wipe away a tear the formed in her eye... The words of her sister remained in her mind, that day felt like she lost one half of her world...</p><p>"I'm not in a place to judge others, now is there a reason you did that..."</p><p>The transfer student's tone became softer with her emotional, pulling out some tissue for Sumire. Which was given to him randomly by Futaba after the study group session, it seemed that the quirky girl had hindsight for.</p><p>"I wanted to be like her, she's amazing. Kasumi is who everyone wants to see succeed, she doesn't struggle like I do... even if we practice our gymnastics the same amount, it's never enough for someone not as talented as Sumire Yoshizawa."</p><p>The red-haired twin with glasses wiped her eyes and cleared throat before speaking more about this personal pain. Her delinquent senpai carefully listened to her as she spoke of her past...</p><p>"I'm just her little sister who just watches her on the podium, winning all the roses, love and awards for the dream we share... To reach the top of the gymnastics world. Kasumi first got into it when we were children. I followed her into that but eventually grew to love it as well. When I did well, I was praised for it. It felt that I was improving. During the early days, we promised each other that we would reach the top together."</p><p>Sumire's eyes were a bit sorrowful, but maintained a small smile when she started remembering those things with Kasumi, their passion for gymnastics was raw and genuine when they were both younger...</p><p>"That must have been fun memories..."</p><p>Ren uttered with an interested smile while listening to her. The red-haired gymnast looked at him with widened eyes, she was engrossed by his kind expression... she smiled in response.</p><p>"They were, when we did good in competitions we'd get ice cream rewards, Kasumi would wait for me so we could have it together. She always took things like that seriously too, asking if we could have all the ice cream we wanted if we got to the top someday, even said it with a straight face..."</p><p>The red-haired twin had looked genuinely happy recalling all those times, her sister Kasumi during that wasn't as serious about their dream back then... times have changed.</p><p>"She respects you..."</p><p>Ren leaned a bit forward with intrigue as he carefully heeded the words she spoke. Sumire had shook her head, unbelieving of that observation.</p><p>"I don't know, it always felt that Kasumi was just being too nice, a good big sister. She would make all the decisions and I'd just go along with it... at this point now, I wanted to be not just like Kasumi but be her... Her kindness was infuriating."</p><p>Sumire sounded bitter under her breath, a tense energy began to form inside her. She crushed the tissue with a tight grip and shot a glance to her senpai, who looked a bit surprised of her shift in attitude, she stood up from her chair, looking down at him with an uneasy look but her eyes were determined to voice her demand...</p><p>"...S-Senpai, will you help me gain confidence to my live own life honestly as Sumire?"</p><p>She then quickly bowed to him, shaky in her words to him... though she wasn't met with an immediate response from the most infamous second year student at Shujin…</p><p>"I-I know you had a request as well! I'm a little surprised that you mentioned just recently..."</p><p>The red-haired gymnast began to worry about what he would say, she then quickly lifted herself. Feeling a bit embarrassed by her tense display, misunderstanding the timing for things was classic Sumire in her eyes... her eyes showed fear.</p><p>The boy sitting down in his chair let out a tired sighed a bit before speaking...</p><p>"Live your own life, huh? There's just one thing you have to understand about me. I'm not living the honest life because I want to but because I have no other choice..."</p><p>Ren explained pretty blunt to Sumire, seeing that she would be making a mistake to choose someone like him to teach confidence…</p><p>The country boy then noticed something unexpected, the glance that his kohai was giving to him, her eyes were no longer were anxious but tense at his words. He was feeling a bit surprised at this...</p><p>"I see... i-if it's not too personal, I'd like to know more about you. Is that okay, Ren-senpai...?"</p><p>Sumire's tone was firm towards Ren, a bit curious of his past in the countryside after hearing all the rumors. She still looked a bit wary of crossing a personal boundary for her senpai...</p><p>"Just being dumb, always had been until I turned 16, tried to change for the better... had never gotten into much trouble after, well until that day..."</p><p>The country boy looked a bit away from his kohai's rather curious gaze, he thought back to that night in his hometown... it was dark, he was heading back home on a Sunday evening... on the way, hearing a woman's cry for help, seeing a conspicuous car. He tried recalling the man who sued him; his face remained obscured by faulty memory. Ren shook himself away those thoughts before she noticed his behavior.</p><p>"I don't know what to say, Ren-senpai. All of that must have been so scary for you..."</p><p>Sumire looked remorseful for not having considered what he went through, all she could think of before was getting help from someone willing and capable, being ignorant of the negative attention that would bring...</p><p>"In a way yeah, my dad finally disowned me as his boy, my mom just goes along with it because she's afraid to go against him. Honestly don't know how much was them or me, you can only blame your shitty childhood for so long... maybe I've said too much..."</p><p>Ren put up a brave smile to the red-haired gymnast, a symbol of feigned strength to show others. In his heart, was regret, anger of that day that ruined him...</p><p>There was a brief silence... She could feel his emotion; it was similar but he was so good at hiding it.</p><p>"If it hurts to remember this... I don't need to know if you don't trust me."</p><p>Sumire nervously leaned in on the desk they sat together in and placed her hand gently on the edge of his own, wanting to comfort him in simply way, though making her heart race to be this intimate with an older boy.</p><p>"It's funny that you say that, when I'm with you... it feels, calming in a strange way."</p><p>Ren playfully began to lean on the desk as well, expressing a big grin on his face for the younger twin sister. As they got close to one another, the kohai began to panic a little at the mixed signals he was sending.</p><p>"S-Senpai... y-you're too close..."</p><p>The red-haired girl with glasses deeply blushed in proximity of her senpai. His confident-looking grin honestly became captivating for whatever reason to her, wanting to mimic him...</p><p>"If you're willing to seek help from a delinquent to learn about having confidence in yourself, probably came to the wrong guy, I'm on a leash..."</p><p>Ren pulled away and explained casually to her about his circumstances and in regards to her dilemma. Sumire didn't appreciate being worked up by his flirty nature though became thoughtful of his kind words to her...</p><p>"Wh-What about all those times, where you stood up for people, for me and Futaba... wasn't that you as well?"</p><p>Sumire voiced her observations in contrast to her senpai's view of himself, she had well-meaning look in her eyes but was shy on the outside... these words made him chuckle.</p><p>"Heh, honestly got me there... When I spoke with your sister Kasumi earlier, she was asking me to keep away from you... for something I can only assume at the moment."</p><p>Ren mentioned to her, which made the red-haired gymnast uneasy with confusion...</p><p>"Ngh. That is a bit unlike her to speak her mind in earnest with someone she barely knows, usually it's only to me."</p><p>Sumire pondered of her elder sister, she wasn't one to speak how she felt out in the open to just anyone. Kasumi even kept her personal disappointment a secret at Shujin then forgave her… she was conflicted about her elder sister's confidence and her need for help.</p><p>"And about this request I have... Shujin has been getting on my case for whatever reason... for my appearance, demeanor, and even for getting average grades. If I can get all of them off my back by getting top of the class, look the part of the changed honest student while doing it... I would be grateful."</p><p>Ren explained his desire, his kohai listening intently... thinking about his own effort to change himself for the better, she quietly admired that, she shared that desire...</p><p>"So will you help me in return, Sumire? Get me to into the role of an honest student and I will teach you about being confident in your actions."</p><p>The country boy looked at Sumire with a genuine, determined look accompanied by earnest eyes... she thought they were inspiring... doubt began to fill her mind, she never made choices for herself let alone for another person. Kasumi's shadow of kindness and dominating spirit reigned over her younger sister's mind.</p><p>"I... are you sure you want someone me?"</p><p>The red-haired gymnast became nervous of taking up the task as part of mutual benefit, feeling a bit unqualified. Her senpai closed his eyes and held a pondering look on his face...</p><p>"You're an honor student, plus… a sweetheart like you can probably tame a trouble maker like me..."</p><p>Ren laughed and looked at her with smirk, winking just a tad... which then caused his kohai to be flushed in her face... she stared into his eyes and that confident smile, her heart began to race...</p><p>"Wh-Whaa... S-SWEETHEART? S-Senpai, please don't tease me like that..."</p><p>Flustered by his words, Sumire blushed deeply by his teasing, standing up from the desk with him following suit. She hid her face using her hands from him, turning away to wave off the embarrassment...</p><p>"I'm only joking with you..."</p><p>The country boy reassured her with a gentle tone but had a teasing look on his face, the kohai turned back at him with a pouty look. He admitted that she was so cute in his mind...</p><p>"A-Ah okay..."</p><p>Sumire was visibly still embarrassed of her senpai's increasing teasing, although the younger twin was starting not to mind it as much...</p><p>"So do we have a deal?"</p><p>Ren then eagerly showed his hand for a shake on their agreement with a very bright smile. Sumire had looked at him meaningfully, then gazing over to his hand...</p><p>"...W-We have a deal Ren-senpai!"</p><p>The red-haired girl took her senpai's hand and shook it with determination. Though her tone was uneasy but full of courage to take any help she could get.</p><p>"You passed the first test, making a big choice for yourself! We're partners now… I'm surprised you got a firm grip, Sumire."</p><p>The country boy smiled as he energetically shook the girl's soft hand with a firm grip though he was surprised...</p><p>"I-I'm just a little nervous that we're still here..."</p><p>Sumire was trembling a bit while she shook her senpai's hand, day dreaming of being caught by her older sister and the school staff...</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>Ren expressed a bit nonchalant while he continued shaking hands with his nervous kohai... it soon became very awkward. Quickly taking it seriously, they got off the school roof to meet with Futaba. Relocking the door just for peace of mind, and at the insistence of an anxious Yoshizawa twin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Getting Some Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 – Faith in a Fool (bonus scene added)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/7</span>
</p><p>After watching Sumire leave with Futaba to the Aoyama-Itchōme Station, Ren decided to hang back and meet with his friends by Shujin High's entrance during the sunset for a bit... The three second-year students leaned together on the white walls of the school's gate. Ann checked her phone while her male friends spoke.</p><p>"Soooo... Amamiya, what were you talkin' with Yoshizawa's sister about?"</p><p>Curious, Ryuji asked his from the country with high enthusiasm, big goofy smile and all. The delinquent stared at him with questioning look but a thought crossed his mind...</p><p>"Oh, just things… you jealous?"</p><p>Ren formed a teasing smile for his friend for his probing of the details, he grew embarrassed by his words...</p><p>"M-Maybe a little... Actually wait, oh yeah! I got to train with her sis-"</p><p>The former star athlete tried to voice the best he had in terms of hanging with chicks but was interrupted by his middle school friend...</p><p>"You two were hitting it pretty well when we hung out the other day... Maybe you should get to know her?"</p><p>Ann smiled at the transfer student while putting away her phone, she had a very teasing expression on her face, Ren looked a bit stunned by her question but kept his cool.</p><p>"Eh... we'll see."</p><p>Ren uttered nonchalantly to the blonde girl with twin tails, though he couldn't really look her in the eyes...</p><p>"Now's the time, exams are comin' up on the 10th you know! Did you two study for them... I'm mostly speaking to Ryuji."</p><p>Ann expressed bluntly while looking at her spikey-haired friend rather with disgust for his laziness since middle school.</p><p>"Hey I just forget about that stuff… sometimes! A-And don't single me out. I'm doing my best here..."</p><p>Stunned, Ryuji stood up from the wall they leaned on... he tried to defend himself from Ann's accusing words to him. Although the former track star was stumbling through his own...</p><p>"Man, I was planning on doing more training at the park, guess I gotta hold off til exams are done..."</p><p>The spikey-haired boy sighed tiredly and he leaned back on the wall once more, his two friends looked at him with some pity... but felt good about themselves for studying...</p><p>"You're so hopeless... Oh."</p><p>Ann face-palmed at her friend's priorities and voiced her opinion of him. Though suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching the bottom of the school gate stairs. The sound of these footsteps came from a third-year female student with dark brown short hair, wearing her Shujin uniform with a black vest instead of a blazer...</p><p>"That place was off-limits, you know."</p><p>The third year voiced rather sternly to the group of friends. The three second-year students then stood up from the school gate wall and faced the young woman.</p><p>The female student looked intently at Ren, with a clever smile. He knew what she meant and started mentally kicking himself. Feigning that he visibly didn't understand what she was saying...</p><p>"Just leave him alone, we'll stay out of your way once we're done chattin' here. Anyways, what's Miss council President want with us?"</p><p>Ryuji protected his friend and acted a bit rudely with the student council president, though she wasn't bothered by his attitude.</p><p>"The troublemaker, center of gossip and the infamous transfer student... Hmm, interesting combination."</p><p>The third-year president voiced with a suspecting tone, though with a flair of sarcasm...</p><p>"That's a great way to start conversation."</p><p>Ann uttered under her breath, standing in the middle of her friends. She sounded rather annoyed by the council president's words.</p><p>"By the way... it seems as though you got to know miss Yoshizawa pretty well back there... what were you doing with her if I may ask?"</p><p>The student council president questioned Ren almost in a mocking curiosity, she already had her ideas of what it could be, she did not try to hide the look in her eyes. The delinquent sighed in response to after seeing that she was only here to probe in on his personal business...</p><p>"Just talkin' pretty much, she asked me to speak with her actually. What's it to you..."</p><p>Ren questioned back, his attitude towards her was defensive. The two glared at each other for a moment...</p><p>"Yeah, y'know I can't appreciate people snooping around. Amamiya has only been around a month an or so, lay off of him."</p><p>Ryuji defended his friend, stepping forward between the two, as he was getting more and more agitated with the third year president's accusing...</p><p>"Hm... I overheard that an anonymous staff member spread knowledge of your record, don't you hate them for that...?"</p><p>The student council president probed for the transfer student's personal thoughts or hatred of this individual, holding a hand to her chin as she looked on at him. Listening intently for what his answer might be...</p><p>"Ayo, what's all this about, Niijima? My friend here is tryin' to be an upstanding guy!"</p><p>The spikey-haired boy began getting annoyed with miss pres. trying to make his buddy say anything that could be used against him.</p><p>"I don't mean to offend, but several students are getting concerned sharing spaces with a known criminal. The absurd rumors aren't going away neither."</p><p>The student named Niijima explained why she came to them in the first place,</p><p>"Several students, hm."</p><p>Ren uttered to himself, he thought of possibilities to who these students could be, though pretty much the whole school hated his guts. Only a few could actually tolerate him for more than a minute.</p><p>"I didn't expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai."</p><p>Ann had seemed a bit surprised to their senpai act like a police interrogator over rumors at school, Niijima was always busy with presidential duties.</p><p>"Anyways, we done here? Can't leave school if you keep talking to us."</p><p>Ryuji wasted no time with voicing his disinterest to keep this going with the third-year president...</p><p>"At least try to understand my position, being forced to deal with this horseplay..."</p><p>The student named Niijma uttered under her breath rather agitated, clearly being put to deal with this was more of an inconvenience.</p><p>"Who's forcing you, if I may ask?"</p><p>The delinquent transfer student probed in similar way that she did to him earlier, this visibly annoyed her.</p><p>"...Confidential between me and the student who expressed their concern. It's been decided that the school roof is now closed off... I heard some people were coming up here without permission, after all."</p><p>Makoto expressed to the country boy with a clever smile on her face. She turned her back and took a breath...</p><p>"Hm. I'm sorry to have interrupted you, I'll run along now."</p><p>Makoto adjusted the school bag on her shoulder and began walking away from the trio of troublesome second-years.</p><p>"What was that about..."</p><p>Ann expressed confusion to her friends, she scratched her head as they watched the third year president of the school leave the grounds...</p><p>"Don't know... Amamiya, ain't done nothing wrong."</p><p>Ryuji gripped his friend's shoulder with a playful shake, he had a big smile on his face which made the country boy feel trusted...</p><p>"Well... that might be hard, though I did make a deal..."</p><p>Ren took the spikey-haired boy's hand off of him, wanting to uphold his end as long as Sumire could help him.</p><p>"Deal...? OH, did you promise Yoshiawa's sister something? That's kinda cute..."</p><p>Ann teased Ren some more, he grew a bit more embarrassed and tried playing it off with a cough, wanting to look calm and cool for Ryuji.</p><p>"Just watch your back more closely, eh?"</p><p>The spikey-haired boy expressed his concern for his friend, though there was visible excitement on his face.</p><p>"That being said, after that... I can't help but feel I'm being watched..."</p><p>The girl with blonde twin tails expressed holding herself as chills ran down her spine, the vulgar friend scoffed.</p><p>"Well, We're watching you right now..."</p><p>The spikey-haired boy uttered sarcastically, he chuckled a bit at his own joke. The female friend grew visible upset and angry gestured at him...</p><p>"You two are idiots... Ryuji, maybe you should watch for your exam score's placing on the board. Remember it being at the bottom all those times?"</p><p>Ann then stuck her tongue out at her obnoxious male friend, who sighed at her true remarks. Ren tried his best not to laugh a bit at the come back...</p><p>"I gotta study..."</p><p>Ryuji scoffed and sank his head in annoyance, the two friends he had patted him on the back though he felt that were taking pity on him rather than comforting. From a distance, a blue-haired student with blazer from another school stood around the corner of the school gate, silently watching the trio of Shujin students...</p>
<hr/><p>Café Leblanc</p><p>Heading back home, Ren worked at the café with Sojiro for the rest of the evening until dark. Tirelessly taking orders and serving customers throughout, the last things to do was clean up...</p><p>"That's should be it for tomorrow's curry… how's memorizing those bean types coming along..."</p><p>Sojiro inspected the pot of curry at the back of the Café's counter with a hand to his chin, he showed attention to his newly minted busboy checking the large shelf of coffee beans pretty diligently.</p><p>"Pretty good so far, sir... uh... Blue Mountain, Columbian, and Expresso..."</p><p>Ren carefully inspected them, and was able to name each unmarked jar correctly out loud for the old coffee grand master. (Sojiro intentionally had labels removed as part of a test)</p><p>"I'm surprised that something actually stays in the head of yours..."</p><p>Sojiro smirked with intrigue of his protégé's growing knowledge, though became a bit surprised to see a more assertive look in the boy's eyes as they faced each other...</p><p>"Guess, I'm more motivated now... school is fine, though a lot still don't like me for whatever rumors they believe... won't let it bother me."</p><p>The country boy uttered with confidence in his voice, lacking the usual dismissive attitude towards school and remained undeterred by what others thought of him.</p><p>"Seems full of crap, haven't gotten any conduct reports from your school. I noticed that you have been studying more with Futaba and helping me around the Café... though your coffee blend could use some work still."</p><p>The café owner spoke sternly while thinking, finally acknowledging the young man's efforts in his shop...</p><p>"Here... that's the key to this place, just don't start any fires."</p><p>Sojiro tossed a copy of the key for the café over to Ren, he caught the copy with his hand...</p><p>"You sure sir...? I mean… appreciate the offer but this seems a bit sudden from you know offense..."</p><p>There was confusion in the young man's eyes as he questioned his legal guardian's decision, Sojiro came over to him and decided to explain his decision on letting him go out at night...</p><p>"Well, maybe I've been too hard. You might have an attitude problem, but I can see you're welling to change..."</p><p>The old café owner although usually crabby and stern with the delinquent he took under his care for a year, rubbing his neck a bit embarrassed...</p><p>"I guess, well..."</p><p>Ren seemed a bit hesitant to explain but wanted to say the real reasons for why his outlook is slowly changing, becoming obvious for the usually set in his ways Sojiro.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>The old café owner looked puzzled, waiting for the frizzy-haired country boy to explain what he was thinking...</p><p>"I met someone who's trying to help me change, and I don't want to let them down either. Also been writing in that book you gave me, recording what I do, it'll be hassle but you won't find any trouble from me... I guess I'm also a bit thankful that you're teaching me this..."</p><p>Ren rubbed the back of his neck, sounding a bit embarrassed in front of his elder caretaker.</p><p>"I see... Once you have the ability to brew coffee in your sleep and keep your grades up at school, I'll also teach my secret recipe for curry to you, how about it."</p><p>Sojiro offered him, the country boy looked a bit interested in the extended lessons. Having gained appreciation for that curry every morning before school.</p><p>"That sounds fine with me, you can go... I'll clean up tonight."</p><p>Ren nodded to the old cafe owner of Leblanc, he pulled out a cleaning rag and began wiping down the wooden counter…</p><p>"Thanks, I expect the place to be spotless in the morning..."</p><p>Sojiro had an easy-going smile for the delinquent boy standing behind the counter, he removed his apron... Making his way out, he stopped by the shop's door, giving a nod of approval before leaving, locking the door for the night, and changing the sign on the door to "Closed". Ren looked curious at door for a bit and thought in the moment... he sighed and refocused himself, he cleaned up the café before studying for the night.</p>
<hr/><p>5/8</p><p>
  <span class="u">Yoshizawa Residence</span>
</p><p>Sumire Yoshizawa was casually cooped up in her bedroom, she was putting away stuff from her wooden desk after completing her classwork for tomorrow. While cleaning, she noticed Dressed in Ashes that she rented from the school library, off to the side... resting.</p><p>She thought of Ren-senpai, he was the one that got the blue book down for her on that first study group day, and then her thoughts wandered to the deal they made just yesterday...</p><p>"So do we have a deal?"</p><p>"...W-We have a deal Ren-senpai!"</p><p>Anxious about keeping her end of the deal in the future, to improve his image at school. All she knew in life was following Kasumi in everything they did... now she needed to make choices not just for herself but for another...</p><p>"Hmm, ngh...um..."</p><p>Slowly taking out her cell phone from her pants pocket, Sumire decided to text her friend Futaba for advice on how to proceed...</p><p>IM</p><p>Sumire: Futaba, may I speak to you about something?</p><p>Futaba: Wassup Yoshi? Something on your mind...? :O</p><p>Sumire: I told you yesterday that I asked Ren-Senpai for his help and that we made a deal...</p><p>Futaba: Uh-huh, Yeah? :3</p><p>Sumire I'm not quite sure if today would be a good start, it's a bit sudden to take time from Senpai's free day... I'm getting a bit nervous to even ask...</p><p>Sumire: Kasumi is home with me right now; she might suspect something if I leave without explaining why...</p><p>Futaba: Ah, easy-peasy! Just say that I'm inviting you to come over, that we're playing games and what not (that being said, do you want to actually come over after?)</p><p>Sumire: Sure, that would be okay...</p><p>Futaba: Alright, its settled! If Kasumi calls me, I got you covered while you go out on a date! (≧∇≦)b</p><p>Sumire: Hdisbejbs</p><p>Sumire: It's not a date, Futaba...</p><p>Futaba: Mewhehehe, laters!</p><p>Groaning at her friend's teasing and contemplating on her decision, Sumire starts prepping herself to meet up with Ren somewhere… digging through her closet of clothes that were picked by Kasumi, she was unsure of what to even wear since she didn't really have a plan. The younger gymnast had opted to wear her club's tracksuit after a while of thinking. Leaving her room as quietly as possible...however, her older sister had noticed her passing by her door. She then questioned what she was up to...</p><p>"Sumire, are you going somewhere...?"</p><p>Kasumi looked on at her curious, noticing that her younger sister wearing her tracksuit as well. Her brown eyes were calculated on Sumire, contemplative of how she might answer…</p><p>"O-Oh, Um... yes..."</p><p>Sumire abruptly stopped and turned toward her sister just outside her door and tried her best to not sound very nervous, needless to say it wasn't working out.</p><p>"Oh Okay, where?"</p><p>The older Yoshizawa sister questioned further, looking a bit suspicious of something but didn't want to voice her thoughts out loud.</p><p>"With Futaba..."</p><p>The twin with long red hair and glasses hastily answered without much thought, trying to keep her eyes from wandering so that her sister didn't suspect anything more…</p><p>"Hm? With Futaba to where...?"</p><p>Kasumi was confused by how she answered, still not saying exactly the place she was heading out for. Crossing her arms, feeling irked that younger sister didn't want to say...</p><p>"N-No wait, I meant... I'm going to Futaba's... to play this new game she has..."</p><p>Eyes widened, stunned at what she just said, Sumire mentally kicked herself after answering too quickly with the first thought in her mind...</p><p>"Well, why are you wearing your club tracksuit...?"</p><p>The talented gymnast raised her eyebrow as she examined Sumire from head to toe, she began waiting to see how her sister would explain...</p><p>"Uh, I-I was thinking of getting exercise while I go... I need to stay in shape, for when I can come back."</p><p>Sumire began nervously averting her eyes. She gave side glances and wondered Kasumi was buying anything of what she was saying...</p><p>"Ah, okay... that sounds like fun actually! Too bad, I'm catching up with studying right now so I can't join you two."</p><p>The elder twin perked up from her suspicion, coming over and clasping her sister's hands in joy of the prospect that she was making a serious effort to come back and continue chasing their dream together...</p><p>"Futaba and you created that study group after school, right? You mind if I join on days when I can...?"</p><p>Kasumi tilted her head in curiosity, the sudden desire to join the group caused her younger sister to jump a bit in surprise, even causing her glasses to be unsteady on her face...</p><p>"U-Uh... I will ask Futaba about that when I get there, although I'm sure she'll be okay with it..."</p><p>Sumire hastily answered, dreading the potential future of Ren-senpai and her elder sister Kasumi being around each other... she felt stuck in the middle...</p><p>"Alright, be careful out there! If you need anything, I'll try to be there since it's my duty as the big sis!"</p><p>Kasumi happily waved goodbye to her younger sister and began walking back into her room...</p><p>"Thank you, Kasumi… I'll see you."</p><p>Sumire slowly bowed to her elder twin and began heading down to the front door of their home, calling to their mother that she was heading out to meet a friend...</p><p>"Always so nervous... Hmm... I wonder..."</p><p>Kasumi pondered with a serious look on her face, standing at the doorway of her room. She began staring down the end of hallway that lead to the stairs down before heading inside.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Miyashita Park</span>
</p><p>Heading to the renovating park in Shibuya near there home, Sumire decided to text her senpai, feeling a bit antsy of how to message him about this...</p><p>IM</p><p>Sumire: Hello Ren-Senpai, this seems a bit sudden to ask of you after everything that happened yesterday but I wanted to see if you could meet up with me in Miyashita Park near my home today.</p><p>Sumire: If that's okay with you Senpai, I don't want to be any trouble for you or anything.</p><p>Sumire: When you read this, please tell me if you cannot come...</p><p>Ren: Sure, you wanna work on our deal now? Just gotta do some clean up and ask if I can… I'll text you when I get there, see ya.</p><p>Closing her phone, she breathed a sigh of relief, though felt the compounding texts makes her come off as very desperate...</p><p>"That was a bit easier than I thought. Classic Sumire, always overthinking everything..."</p><p>Sumire uttered, she hung her head somewhat embarrassed. The young gymnast stood near the entrance of the small shopping mall and indoor park in construction located inside Miyashita...</p><p>Deciding to wait for Ren, Sumire sat down and watched closely for him, numerous people passed by from all directions... until she finally sees him walking and looking around for her.</p><p>"Oh, Ren-senpai!"</p><p>Sumire called to him from a bench she was waiting in, the country boy noticed her and walked over...</p><p>"Hey Sumire... so what you wanna do to train your confidence?"</p><p>Ren fidgeted with the bang that covered his forehead. He questioned while proceeding to sit down beside her...</p><p>"H-Huh, I thought you might have something for me to do..."</p><p>The younger of the Yoshizawa twins uttered with some confusion to her senpai, she then noticed that they were sitting rather close, but strangely felt comfortable with him at her side now...</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>The country boy began thinking with a hand to his chin, he then noticed something about her and grew curious...</p><p>"Wearing a tracksuit, huh…looks good, planning on working out later?"</p><p>Ren looked at the clothes that the honor student was wearing and thought to himself. Compared to his more casual attire of a plain white t-shirt and black blazer jacket, he began thinking of what they could do for her confidence...</p><p>"Uh umm, I just wore this because I didn't know what to wear, honestly hehe..."</p><p>Sumire felt somewhat shy and embarrassed of her senpai's words, though realizing her thoughts... quickly decided to refocused herself on the keeping the deal...</p><p>The two waited on bench, the country boy pondered ideas quickly on his head while Sumire watched him, she soon noticed a smile on face and felt joyful...</p><p>"I have an idea! We just need to head to where I live before we can do anything..."</p><p>Ren took a few steps in the direction of Shibuya Square, planning to head to Aoyama-Itchome for something... he turned around to find the red-head Kohai looking a bit shocked.</p><p>"S-Senpai's house? D-Do anything? Ahhh, I-I'm not ready for this..."</p><p>Sumire turned a bit red in the face of the idea of entering Ren's home, she began imagining them alone in some high rise apartment temporarily given to him, she never been with a boy before but this was getting a bit much too quick...</p><p>"What? Oh, I just need to pick up some stuff for training plus it's café Leblanc I live in, not really my house... Let's get going..."</p><p>The former delinquent explained further to calm her down from whatever she was thinking...</p><p>"You live in the Café...?"</p><p>The flushed first year tilted her head curiously of the fact, Ren however Shrugged it off as not too important to know right now.</p><p>"Yeah, long story. I'll tell ya on the way..."</p><p>The country boy then urged her to follow him to the subway station in Shibuya. His eyes were a bit eager for whatever he had in mind for her training.</p><p>Sumire was somewhat still feeling flushed by the implications of her senpai's words but decided to trust him in good faith...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Sakura Residence</span>
</p><p>In her room for the day, the short girl with long orange hair was casually browsing the Internet on her computer in the dark for some "cute printers"... She was also keeping tabs on her best friend's date with the transfer student, having bugged her phone a while back...</p><p>"Man, I can't see or hear anything... probably stuffed deep into their bags or something..."</p><p>Futaba uttered under her breath in slight annoyance while tapping away on the keyboard... the camera feed on another one of the screens was black and soundless, the quirky hacker tried listening carefully with her headset... but nothing...</p><p>Suddenly, the cellphone next to her went off like crazy, even startling her black cat that was sleeping quietly on her bedside...</p><p>"A phone call? For me?"</p><p>The quirky hacker sounded intrigued by the notion itself until she saw the name of the caller... <strong>Kasumi Yoshizawa</strong>...</p><p>"Oh GOD, it's KASUMI... Wh-Why is she calling!? O-Okay Futaba, you got this! J-Just don't P-P-Panic..."</p><p>Futaba began pacing around her room in a panic while her phone continued going off on the desktop of her computer... The black cat stood quiet, watching his weird owner's moves and grew visibly annoyed by the ringing getting louder and louder...</p><p>The Hacker girl suddenly stopped in the middle of her room, gulping while glancing at her phone...</p><p>Slowly coming over, she shakily picked up the cellphone and answered the call with hesitance to speak...</p><p>"Sakura Residence, um what up?"</p><p>Futaba couldn't decide to whether be formal or casual, sounding a bit weird to the talented athlete on the other line.</p><p>"Is this Sakura-san?"</p><p>The elder sister of Sumire asked rather confused of who she was exactly talking to...</p><p>"Y-Yes..."</p><p>The quirky hacker squeaked and jumped while holding the phone to her ear in the dark.</p><p>"Sorry for calling a bit abruptly, I just wanted to check in with my sister Sumire... is she there?"</p><p>Kasumi asked in a very polite voice which somehow immediately made Futaba panic like crazy about how she was going to cover for Sumire being at her house, not having thought too ahead... believing her older sister would be at practice...</p><p>"O-Oh, uh Sumire is busy playing Demon's Souls 3 right now so she can't talk..."</p><p>Futaba uttered rather uneasy on the phone but it seemed that Kasumi was buying it, or at least playing along with her...</p><p>"I see, may I hear her at least... just to see if she's doing fine."</p><p>The elder Yoshizawa twin felt a bit confident in voicing her request to Futaba, patiently waiting for the short girl's response...</p><p>"Umm okay, just a moment..."</p><p>Futaba quietly muted herself and quickly got onto her computer, she started digging for audio files... after quickly browsing named files in a secured folder, she prepped the audio to play near her cellphone... and then played the voice of her friend from a previous hangout...</p><p>"EEP! F-Futaba, how can you play this game!? It's so… stressful!"</p><p>(The audio was from the time that her and Sumire were playing DS3...)</p><p>"Seems like she's having fun... do you mind if I join you two one of these days after exams...?"</p><p>Kasumi audibly thought to herself and asked if she could spend time with them in her home...</p><p>S-Sure..."</p><p>Futaba broke into a cold sweat while voicing her approval for the elder twin to tag along for fun... After exchanging goodbyes, she hanged up the call with Kasumi and quickly grabbed a cute-looking cushion from her computer chair, laying it on her desktop.</p><p>"GOD, being a matchmaker while battling a clingy older sister sure is a boss I need to grind for..."</p><p>The quirky hacker then laid her head quickly onto the cushion in front of her computer, deciding to take a nap after expending all that energy...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Inokashira Park</span>
</p><p>After stopping by Leblanc, Ren wore a black tracksuit to go along with Sumire's club tracksuit. The two headed back to Shibuya…</p><p>The country boy had read about a park with a large lake during one of the many nights living in the Café so he led his kohai there for what he had in mind...</p><p>"Why are we in Inokashira Park, senpai?"</p><p>Sumire questioned her senpai curiously, both of them were standing in the grass patch that ran along the large lake in the park...</p><p>"I was thinking maybe I'd learn some gymnastics from you... think you could teach me?"</p><p>The country boy uttered with a mischievous but eager attitude towards the young gymnast, he then began doing basic stretches...</p><p>"...I don't know if I'll be a good teacher. Kasumi is the one everyone loves for her skills in gymnastics..."</p><p>Sumire expressed, feeling a bit gloomy to her senpai who stood with her, the first year honor student hung her head with doubt; clasping her hands demurely in front of herself...</p><p>While pondering about feelings of inferiority toward her older sister, Ren watched her with quiet thoughts. He began to feel some genuine sympathy for her issues...</p><p>"Well, if I can learn from you then maybe you'll be even better than her by practice and sharping your skills..."</p><p>The country boy smiled cheerfully at Sumire, he wanted to encourage to take charge in getting her confidence for gymnastics back...</p><p>"...You'll train with me?"</p><p>Sumire had a meaningful gaze toward her frizzy-haired senpai which surprised him a bit... The young gymnast was really relying on despite the infamous transfer student's background...</p><p>"Of course, we made a deal... plus I'm working out with a friend already for something, I don't mind working even harder."</p><p>Ren felt that the first year honor student was too trusting of someone like himself but thought it was a cynical side speaking, he remained focused to help her...</p><p>"Okay, umm... we should start with some basic stretching..."</p><p>The young gymnast stated rather sounding a bit unsure where to begin. The country boy nodded and then began his lesson in beginner gymnastics...</p><p>She instructed her senpai sit on the grassy patch to perform a pike stretch, which had him down with his legs together... trying to bend down in an effort to extend his hands beyond the toes...</p><p>"How are you feeling Ren-senpai? Is it hurting you in anyway?"</p><p>Sumire expressed genuine concern while she assisted her senpai from behind, helping him bend down...</p><p>"N-No but its taking an effort to even reach my toes..."</p><p>Ren groaned words to his kohai, trying to extend a reach past his toes with both hands, all the while the first year gymnast folded him down...</p><p>"Okay, Senpai... we're gonna work on standing hip rotations to loosen up the body... I'll show you!"</p><p>Sumire lifted her right knee out in front of herself while facing her senpai to show him... She began effortlessly moving her knee to the right side of her body and back in circles...</p><p>"This seems easy..."</p><p>Ren tentatively watched her and felt confident enough that he could do it with country boy seemed eager and began mimicking the movements of her right leg and then the opposite side, he raised his legs to display his own movability with his hips, creating circular motions that were rather unrefined but surprising to the younger gymnast that stood before him...</p><p>"Now we're gonna extend your leg out to make a T with your body..."</p><p>Sumire instructed and gingerly began standing on one leg while stretching the other leg behind herself while leaning forward, creating a T shape that looked very refined and relaxed...</p><p>"H-Having a bit of trouble with this one, trying to hold my balance like you..."</p><p>Ren had tried doing the same but had trouble maintaining his balance while extending his leg out...</p><p>"Here let me help..."</p><p>Sumire offered him while she watched with a cheerful smile that her senpai was genuinely trying to help build confidence within herself. The young gymnast then carefully walked over to the struggling delinquent student and held his arms to steady himself...</p><p>"Wow, I could get used to this... soft hands..."</p><p>Ren teased and began to playfully smirk at the first year girl that was holding him from losing balance...</p><p>"W-WAIT What! Y-You like my hands?"</p><p>Sumire's face had turned red like a tomato in embarrassment, she unknowingly then released him from her grip out of shock, which caused the country boy to fall forward on his face, pedestrians around them watched in amusement</p><p>"Ngh... you're like a mouse, jumpy at the slightest thing, hehe..."</p><p>On the ground, Ren turned his body and laughed it off while teasing his kohai even more...</p><p>"M-me? I-I don't know what you mean!"</p><p>Sumire covered her bright face and looked away from her fallen senpai on the ground, he sighed but honestly didn't regret his remark, finding her reaction rather cute in the end...</p><p>"Well, dirt in my face aside let's get this right... you're doing a great so far, Sumire. I'm sure the harder stuff comes next."</p><p>The country boy slowly then got up from the ground and dusted himself off from dirt...</p><p>"Are you sure still about this, Senpai...?"</p><p>Sumire questioned her senpai, she felt that her embarrassment could lead to him getting physically hurt during training...</p><p>"It's okay, Sumire... I trust ya to not break my bones, haha..."</p><p>Ren laughed a bit at his own joke toward his red-haired kohai, who had jumped at his words with the upmost genuine concern...</p><p>"O-Of course senpai..."</p><p>The younger Yoshizawa Twin nervously assured that she wouldn't hurt him at all, although she probably didn't understand that he was simply teasing her.</p><p>After a while, Ren finally was able to maintain several stances that his kohai suggested they do...</p><p>"I-I think I got it down..."</p><p>The country boy uttered to Sumire, sounding wobbly but still maintained his T-stance pretty well alongside his kohai apprentice.</p><p>"Fantastic! You did it Ren-senpai! Now it's time to learn splits, perfecting cartwheels, front rolls, back rolls, headstands, handstands, back and front bending, candlesticks, split leaps... oh and pullovers!"</p><p>Sumire had remained pretty calm and spoke with a motor mouth all while keeping her T-stance perfect, while her senpai struggled to keep steady for eve three seconds...</p><p>"G-Great... let's get started..."</p><p>Ren expressed rather nervously, he wanted to help her out but wasn't knowing of what he was getting into...</p><p>After a while of doing beginning gymnastics with Sumire, only the first year honor student remained standing in the grass patch while the delinquent laid himself down in exhaustion and defeat...</p><p>"Are you okay, Ren-senpai... I'm starting to think it was a bit much..."</p><p>The younger of the Yoshizawa twins looked down at the boy and held a hand to her mouth with some concern for her upperclassmen's well-being...</p><p>"Nah, I might be exhausted but know I'm gonna feel stronger... you'll be able to fulfill that dream of yours once you gain the confidence by teaching me what you know and perfecting your skills..."</p><p>The country boy spoke through the pain he felt as he opened and spread his limbs on the grass, this feeling was familiar, reminding him of his quiet town...</p><p>Sumire took his words to heart while gazing at him lying before her, she felt happy for the first time in a while...</p><p>"Ren-senpai, thanks... this was honestly very fun for me to do with you... you always know what to say..."</p><p>The twin with long red hair and glasses laughed rather cheerily while her senpai remained on the grassy patch, the delinquent was surprised by her upbeat mood after training...</p><p>"Ain't nothing, let's head home..."</p><p>The country boy smiled at her and began thinking the red-head was pretty cute when she looked joyful...</p><p>"I-I was thinking of hanging with Futaba later... would you like to join us?"</p><p>The young gymnast nervously offered him while adjusting her long hair to be neater before he answers. Ren looked back at her a began pondering a bit about it, he felt like making a teasing remark...</p><p>"If I can rest, that'd be sweet..."</p><p>The country boy reached out with a hand to her. Sumire then gazed at him with a blush and smile on her face, she then helped him up...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prelude to Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith in a Fool – Chapter 17</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/9</span>
</p><p>Coming back to Yongen-Jaya from his many part-time jobs that he applied for with the newfound freedom, the tuckered-out delinquent student from the countryside slowly opened the café's door with his aching arms and headed inside...</p><p>"I'm home... long day..."</p><p>The country boy uttered a bit exhausted from working in the beef bowl shop in Shibuya through the evening, the same one that Ryuji had invited him to when they first gotten to know each other. He sat his school bag down on the first stool he approached...</p><p>"Hey, there... There's a plate here for you, sit down..."</p><p>Sojiro greeted him, the elder man stood behind the counter of his café gestured for the boy to unwind in a stool before him and eat some of his famous spicy Leblanc curry...</p><p>"...Futaba? What are you doin' here..."</p><p>Ren noticed a familiar presence sitting nearby Sojiro, it was that quirky daughter of his still in her first year uniform. His eyes took interest of the spicy Leblanc curry she was eating gingerly; The tired young man began to water at the mouth and promptly sat down to where his own plate was set...</p><p>"Oh actually, I-I wanted to discuss something with you in private..."</p><p>Futaba sounded a bit uneasy while turning to speak to him, the country boy raised his brow on what that could be...</p><p>"Hmm... something going on between you two?"</p><p>Sojiro had a suspicious look on his face, he put a hand on his chin while he observed the two from the counter... both teens jumped a bit at the accusing tone from the café owner.</p><p>"H-Huh, heck no! Ren-senpai and I are just buddies in crime together like the characters in Race'n'Chase V!"</p><p>The quirky hacker sounded a bit surprised from her dad's accusation, affirming that her and Ren were only friends...</p><p>"This true... you ain't getting any funny ideas, are ya?"</p><p>The stern Café owner next turned his eyes towards the bemused country boy sitting next to his adopted daughter, Sojiro was a bit overprotective of Futaba, even against the guy who he told to be like a bodyguard for her...</p><p>"Yeah, buddies… I also rather not sleep in the street like that drunk just around outside the shop..."</p><p>Ren had kept his calm and tried sounding nonchalant but couldn't help sounding sarcastic at all of this behavior coming from his caretaker.</p><p>"Good, well if you two need some privacy... I'm going to grab some smokes before closing... I'll leave you be."</p><p>Sojiro's glare relaxed a bit after hearing them out, the country mentally sighed in relief that he believed the both of them, a bit to his surprise... quickly taking his leave for the store nearby.</p><p>"So, what's going on Futaba? Whatcha need to speak yer mind about?"</p><p>The country boy questioned her and began eating his curry at the counter, the quirky hacker was momentarily quiet...</p><p>"Sorry about him. Oh! a-a while ago when you were at the park with Sumire... her sister Kasumi called me to check up on her..."</p><p>"Really, she that protective...? Well, what happened..."</p><p>Ren question with piqued interest while continuing to enjoy the curry that Sojiro prepared, though the spices were slowly overwhelming his mouth.</p><p>"I managed to trick her into thinking Sumire was at my house. She's definitely a bit suspicious of where Yoshi could be... I know Kasumi doesn't necessarily see you as a good influence at least in her eyes...oof."</p><p>Futaba winced while explaining, she felt really bad for the delinquent boy having to deal with everyone's beef at home, at school... she wants her friend and him to find comfort each other.</p><p>"Ah right, she really doesn't like me... I wasn't really compliant to what she wanted for Sumire... told me to stay away from her, it's really her sister asking me for help..."</p><p>Ren explained with some bitterness in his tone, before getting up from his stool at the counter for something to drink after finishing the spicy Leblanc curry.</p><p>"Did you guys speak?"</p><p>Futaba titled her head in curiosity, her eyes were following him as Ren went around the counter to pour a cold glass of water for himself.</p><p>"Briefly before joining you two at the library last time, though honestly if I keep this deal up with Sumire… it ain't gonna be the last time."</p><p>The country boy explained to her, he recollected that day in the hallway, minding his own business... Kasumi had come up to him and went 0-100 in terms of her attitude towards him. From genuinely nice to everyone but actually an insecure girl when it comes to matters about her younger sister, his presence in her life seems to be a thorn...</p><p>"Oh, a-about that... Kasumi wants to join our little study group and I-I kinda said yes... was under pressure, I'M SO SORRY REN-SENPAI SHE WAS SCARY."</p><p>Comedically overwhelmed by the interaction, Futaba had thrown up her hands onto the café counter, also laying her head in uttered sadness...</p><p>"Well, it took you a bit to tell me honestly... Does she know I'm part of it?"</p><p>Ren closed his eyes and sighed, he anticipated that it wouldn't be the last time speaking with Kasumi Yoshizawa but didn't expect it to be this soon...</p><p>"I-I don't know but maybe not, who knows!"</p><p>The quirky girl panicked and answered honestly, she had a hard time thinking of ways to avoid perilous future scenarios...</p><p>"Well, I'll study by myself for exams... but I think Sumire has something for me to do before the testing days."</p><p>Ren had remembered plans after school that he had with his kohai, pondering how the shy gymnast was going to help him look more like a "honest student" in his words. Though he had trusted her with this, confidence went both ways for him.</p><p>"Heh, someone like you be this dedicated to fixing himself up, especially for a girl... it's like one of the anime I watch! well, see ya!"</p><p>Cheerful-looking, Futaba then playfully waved with both of her hands to the delinquent who stood a bit dumbfounded by what she meant, before gingerly walking out to return home down the alleyway...</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/10 Shujin High School</span>
</p><p>After classes had ended for the day, the delinquent transfer student had begun packing his things at his desk, having made plans to spend time with Ryuji. Ann sat quietly in front of him in thought of something, there was a concerning look on her face... The sliding door to classroom 2-D opened up, it was Ryuji stepping inside...</p><p>"Yo, Renren! Ya ready to hit the gym after school!?"</p><p>The spikey-haired blonde voiced with enthusiasm, walking behind Ren and putting his hand on his shoulder, Ann noticed his arrival briefly but returned attention to her own thoughts.</p><p>"Just about... been studying these last few days on my own, you?"</p><p>With a relieved smile in the face of, Ren threw his bag on his shoulder and asked his athletic pal who seemed a bit stunned.</p><p>"H-Huh. Oh uhhh... yeah me too! Been staying up all night preparing!"</p><p>Ryuji's eyes widened, a bead of sweat began forming on his forehead as he answered... The country boy was nonplussed.</p><p>"It felt like someone was watching me this morning... What should I do...? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least ask... no, but then..."</p><p>Ann began voicing thoughts out loud as her worry peaked about something, the two troublemakers had overheard her with puzzling looks and gave attention to it.</p><p>"Takamaki...? You doing alright? Talkin' to yourself quite a bit."</p><p>Ryuji curiously questioned the trendy girl, snapping her away from any deep thoughts she was having...</p><p>"U-Um...never mind me! It's nothing, no worries you guys!"</p><p>Ann briefly smiled to ease them but the look in her eyes told a different story, the two weren't dumb enough to believe that there was nothing was bothering her.</p><p>"Are you sure... I know you're dealing with your friend Shiho in the hospital..."</p><p>Ren was concerned for his female friend, though he felt a bit nervous to ask about any personal business that really wasn't his place to know, he began fiddling with his front bang once again...</p><p>"I'm fine, seriously! Besides, I wouldn't wanna trouble you both, especially Amamiya."</p><p>Ann tried to make them not worry about whatever was bothering her, though Ren had remained steadfast.</p><p>"Well, we're your friends, tell us about your problems, we can spare some time."</p><p>The delinquent reaffirmed her with a tough look in his eyes, she appreciated the words but he honestly looked a bit scary with that scowl.</p><p>"I guess it wouldn't be so bad talking you guys about this stuff. The truth is, there's something else I want to tell you both about."</p><p>The trendy girl had a very worried look towards the two boys standing near her but they wanted to listen to whatever their friend had to get off her chest.</p><p>"Sure we can talk!"</p><p>Ryuji displayed a big toothy smile for Ann. His face was goofy enough to make his old middle school friend chuckle briefly, she did appreciate the boys being concerned for her nonetheless.</p><p>"All right, Let's go to the diner in central street."</p><p>A bit hesitant of how to voice her thoughts when they get there, the girl with twin-tails in hair had stood up and got her bag ready. The three friends quickly made their way out of Shujin and headed for Shibuya.</p><p>After arriving in Central Street, Ren and friends sat down together in a booth at a diner that had recently reopened its doors again... the place had a sporty look to it, a parked motorcycle was on display in the corner, gated by a large golden chain. The diner was popular with young people, with a variety of drinks for the seasons, trends, or self-improvement...</p><p>"Hey, um... There's something I want to talk with you guys about. ...It's Shiho. I went to visit her in the hospital these last couple days, you know. She... She said she was sorry for making me worry but it was my fault too. I didn't realize how bad the accident affected her, I wasn't there for her in that time. I was too scared to see her, worried about how she'll come out this unscathed, to play volleyball, I apologized as well."</p><p>In deep thought of her best friend, Ann lowered her eyes, she rested forearms on the booth table as she voiced her feelings. She sat down on one side while her male friends were on the opposite, listening to her.</p><p>"Geez, I know that had to be tough on your heart, Takamaki. but she's certainly a tough gal, that's for sure."</p><p>Ren affirmed with a sure attitude about Ann's best friend that was still in recovery. The trendy girl smiled at his positive words for Shiho...</p><p>"*giggle* Isn't she? Shiho really is a great girl. I'm glad I finally got to tell her everything I couldn't bring up before... Remember how it was Shiho's dream to play volleyball as a pro? Before the train accident, I really didn't think she could with watching her performances in games but seeing her trying to overcome this, for that dream. Maybe I shouldn't talk..."</p><p>Ann scratched her head in embarrassment but her feelings for her friend Shiho were real, not realizing how hard she had been trying to achieve this dream. Her words had sparked a memory of a young gymnast in Ren's mind... though she needed confidence in herself, unlike Shiho's situation.</p><p>"You might be right... I knew a girl who didn't believe in herself, and it costed her something dear to her... but she wants to try hard like you."</p><p>The country boy had a meaningful look in his eyes as he spoke of this girl to Ann, unbeknownst to his two friends that the girl was Sumire Yoshizawa... He didn't want to use names as it was a personal matter for his kohai.</p><p>"Psst, hey uh who you talkin' about...?"</p><p>Ryuji whispered over to him, it seemed personal for Ren so he wanted to be considerate though Ann was busy dealing with her thoughts of Shiho to overhear them.</p><p>"It's nothing..."</p><p>Ren waved off his friend's curiosity as it was a bit personal for Sumire, remembering the promise that was made between them, he honestly found it baffling that someone like her was taking a chance of learning anything from a delinquent.</p><p>"I knew it... I'm so stupid... I didn't believe in Shiho before, but now I can see how weak I really am compared to her. Do you guys remember the last time I talked to you like this? When I got the phone call about Shiho, I cried... I felt so scared, so alone. But because you two were there for me... I was honestly a little surprised at how pushy Ryuji was for me... but I can see now that both of you wanted to just help. Thanks again."</p><p>The trendy girl had felt a bit down for having tried pushing them away, Ren looked on at her with empathy... having wished that someone like Ryuji had helped him back then...</p><p>"Well, we couldn't just ignore a friend..."</p><p>The country boy nodded with a tiny smile and reaffirmed her that she wasn't dealing with this alone, Ann really felt grateful to both of them for being there at that time...</p><p>"You're very kind, Amamiya. Back then, people used to call me all sorts of names... Prissy bitch, white slut... I got tired of it very quick. But to tell you the truth, I wanna be able to take labels like those in stride. Be strong, like Shiho... I wanna strengthen my heart to help her. I don't know what being strong is like, but I promise Shiho and you both that I'll find the answer."</p><p>Ann had a very fierce look in her eyes towards the boys. The two were a bit surprised at this expression, especially Ryuji since he never saw her like this, having been kinda a loner like him in middle school, only ever being real friends with their classmate Shiho.</p><p>"We'll find it together, ain't that right Renren?"</p><p>Ryuji had decided to playfully tease his buddy that was sitting next to him, only to be met with a quick elbow to the stomach from the delinquent, who was scowling from that remark...</p><p>"Renren? That a nickname... But thanks! I feel a little stronger already with those words, Sakamoto. I guess this doesn't count huh, but thanks for helping me... maybe we all can make our hearts super strong!"</p><p>The trendy girl exclaimed and smiled brightly at the boys, though she still didn't fully understand what having strength of in the heart felt...</p><p>"A-AH yeah... totally."</p><p>The spikey-haired boy uttered in pain, he was still recovering from that jab from Ren though his old middle school friend didn't notice the discomfort on his face...</p><p>"A strong heart... hmm. How about this: I won't get any refills on fountain drinks! I mean, they're free so not getting any would mean you have a strong heart! Yeah? ...I-Is that not right?"</p><p>Having been met with an awkward silence from her friend who looked on puzzled by her words, Ann became embarrassed.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Yoshizawa Residence</span>
</p><p>Coming back from their interview about their Olympic goals and dream to be the best in the world of gymnastics, Kasumi and Sumire quietly opened the door to their home and stepped into the living room, the white painted staircase that led to both of their rooms on the second floor just before them...</p><p>"*Sigh* that interview on dad's show was tiring..."</p><p>The younger twin had vented quietly, exasperated after trying to answer many questions that bombarded them about their careers while coming inside...</p><p>"You think so, I honestly thought it was fun. Good Morning Japan was a nice opportunity to showcase ourselves as Olympic hopefuls in gymnastics and our goal to the top as sisters!"</p><p>The smiling elder twin uttered with high energy for the early morning, speaking in a rather loud whisper to her little sister...</p><p>"...Right."</p><p>Sumire expressed sullen-sounding, settling her belongings on the family sofa... Her depressed tone caused her elder twin to turn full attention towards her...</p><p>"Hm? ...Are you feeling okay, Sumire?"</p><p>Kasumi showed concern for how her younger sister was feeling, she settled her bag down to her feet. A silence around the home came between the two of them for a moment…</p><p>"Being on dad's show just reminds me that I am benched from the Shujin's gymnastics club. I disappointed you and our coach by wanting to be... someone else. I'm trying to find myself but... it'll take time with how I still feel about everything."</p><p>The younger Yoshizawa sister sighed quietly before speaking up, though she was unable to look at Kasumi. Keeping her head down from view, her words filled with self doubt...</p><p>"I know you'll come back and we'll reach the top together so I'm not worried! besides our exams are coming up! Wanna get some quick studying done? We can have Sakura-san over, she seems like a smart one."</p><p>Kasumi simply gazed on at her young sister with a look of hardened determination. Coming over to her, the elder twin laid a hand on Sumire's shoulder...</p><p>"Yeah... okay, I'll text and see if Sojiro will let her..."</p><p>A slight comforting feeling had come over Sumire, she finally shared a glance with her sister who simply smiles joyfully in response. She felt happy and always saw her elder sister as the strong one emotionally.</p><p>"Her Father, right? Owner of the small Café in Yongen-Jaya?"</p><p>The twin with a red ribbon in her hair questioned, recalling Sakura mentioning her family's business before at school...</p><p>"Mhm... I'm surprised you remembered. You have been really busy these days..."</p><p>The younger sister spoke of her sister's tight schedule as the representative of the gymnastics and looked on with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Days earlier, Coach Hiraguchi had called their household about Sumire having to sit out on practice until she feels confident in herself, though she never mentioned why but the family had always trusted her judgment concerning the Yoshizawa twins...</p><p>"That's my job as your big sis! I still need to try that curry Sakura-san was speaking of! Oh, Sumire... when we finished our interview, dad had told me that Dr. Maruki might start showing up after exams for appointments, maybe speaking with him about your issue can help! I'll walk with you to the counseling room if you want."</p><p>Kasumi smiled brightly and clasped her hands together in excitement, the prospect of her younger sister returning in her mind may come sooner with the help of the doctor.</p><p>"Thank you, Kasumi..."</p><p>Sumire quietly uttered under her breath, thankful of her sister's rather supportive suggestion. She slowly bowed respectfully towards Kasumi.</p><p>"...By the way, I noticed Amamiya-senpai around the Shujin library a lot, wonder how he'll do on exams... Since I overheard that he works for your friend's family café, If Sakura-san helps him study, I'm thinking he may do well..."</p><p>"She's definitely has a grip on material without much effort, a worthy rival for the top spot of the first year class! Do you know about this, Sumire?"</p><p>Kasumi questioned with a head tilt in thought of her sister's friend, recalling how Sakura always being on her computer doing mysterious things, her grades were excellent... able to contend with her own.</p><p>"H-Huh, umm... senpai did sit down with us one a couple times, but it seemed like he was really trying to better himself by working harder than everyone else."</p><p>The younger twin nervously explained to Kasumi, though remembering the delinquent boy's genuine effort to better himself after whatever he's done in the past... she decided to convey her feelings about him earnestly.</p><p>"I-I think with all the people speaking wrongly of him... Ren-Senpai still keeps going no matter what, it's inspiring..."</p><p>Sumire gazed at her big sister and smiled a bit joyful while in thought of Ren, though he could be a bit crass and a tease at times, he was willing to put the effort to help her gain confidence. The twin sister with glasses felt a bit of worry about keeping her end of their promise, she wondered about how to make a guy like him be an honest-looking student...</p><p>"…Hm, interesting."</p><p>With passive curiosity, Kasumi noticed the glint in her younger sister's eyes, absolutely sensing the admiration in her tone for the young man... She felt an uneasy gut feeling about that for some reason...</p><p>"D-Did I say something weird, Kasumi?"</p><p>The younger Yoshizawa twin jumped in realization of how she was sounding and tried to backpedal how she was coming across to her elder sister...</p><p>"No, no, but hearing you speak about a boy like this... is pretty surprising actually."</p><p>The talented gymnast shook her head at Sumire's question. Kasumi clarified what she thought with a smile of the absurdity of the idea in her mind, teasing her little sister about it in the process...</p><p>"O-Oh umm... I-I was just speaking about him because you asked... I remembered that you think we should try to keep our distance because of those rumors, that you don't seem to like him."</p><p>The younger twin blushed red in the face at the implications made by Kasumi about their delinquent senpai, trying to wave off her sister's interest in that idea as best she could...</p><p>"It's really not that I don't like him, Sumire. Rumors are super terrible and I wouldn't want us to be spoken of like that either. I'll admit that his effort to better himself seems honest..."</p><p>Kasumi explained to her rather fairly about the delinquent with frizzy hair, though stood quiet in thought of the words after she spoke. Her younger sister didn't know what else to say... they stood in a brief silence. The younger gymnast felt uneasy in the moment...</p><p>"I-I'll send a text to Futaba about doing last-minute studying, in the meantime... I might reread Dressed in Ashes again... I'll have to return it to the library soon."</p><p>Sumire told the elder twin with an enthused whisper, she then began to quietly headed up the stairs to her bedroom as their family at home were still sleeping in the early morning hours, leaving her sister alone in the living room.</p><p>The talented Yoshizawa sister had always wondered about her obsession for that fairytale... always looking for a different version of it to read or watch, even writing her own version when they were much younger...</p><p>"Amamiya-senpai...what does Sumire even see in him, ugh... I wish she would just stay focused on getting back in our club. How he spoke to me that day, even thinking of him irritates me... *sigh*, why I am feeling this way."</p><p>Annoyed, Kasumi had closed her eyes and let out a sigh at her thoughts, she was a bit frustrated with the delinquent transfer student brushing off her request that concerned her younger twin the other day. The elder twin then opened her eyes once again with a renewed determined look in them, feeling the urge to know more and more about what exactly is going on between Sumire and Amamiya-senpai. Kasumi soon followed her younger sister upstairs...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18 – Faith in a Fool</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/10</span>
</p><p>The day before exams had reached the evening. The Yoshizawa twins lounged around home, waiting for their quirky friend to come over. Sumire had spent time diligently reading Dressed in Ashes in the living room.</p><p>As she finished it for possibly the final time before having to eventually return it to the Shujin Library, the younger gymnast shut its closed with a small smile and sad eyes, having to part with this edition of Cinderella's story she did not possess was truly a tragic in her heart... though she might be overreacting but didn't care.</p><p>The doorbell rang, Sumire looked toward the front door from the living room couch with curiosity, she came over to the door and opened it. To the red-haired twin's expectations, her friend Futaba had arrived at their home with a playful wave while holding her school bag behind her.</p><p>"H-Heya, Sumire! Thanks for inviting me over to study, sorry if I'm a bit late... Sojiro wanted me to help around the café before I could come, a-anyways it's very important that we're all P-PREPARED for these life-threating exams! I have it in the bag though! For my nindō way!"</p><p>Energetically putting the school bag (with her cat inside) over her shoulder, Futaba stood firm and gave a thumbs up with a glint of her teeth toward Sumire... who seemed puzzled by what she said.</p><p>"...The nin-what?"</p><p>Holding the front door for her friend, Sumire uttered her confusion. The small quirky girl was speaking of things that were probably out of her world.</p><p>"N-Never mind, I'm too obsessed over this anime I was revisiting…"</p><p>Futaba grew a bit embarrassed and waved it off, she then walked inside the living room, resting the Shujin bag on the floor. Her annoyed-looking cat poking its head out to scowl at her for moving around so much...</p><p>"Hello, Futaba... thanks for coming. I was wondering, is Ren-senpai with...?"</p><p>Sumire asked curiously while glancing out to the walkway outside but nobody was following behind Futaba, he wasn't around at least to say hello... a small feeling of disappointment had started to creep into her mind but quickly made sure it wasn't visible on her face, she then closed the door to the home.</p><p>"Oh, uhhh yeah, Ren was planning on studying on his own tonight and well... I-I kinda told him to hang back since him and Kasumi kinda had a... spat at school."</p><p>Futaba sheepishly explained, but quietly felt bad because she could clearly see the gloom in her friend's eyes, maybe she had been a bit too cautious... it's not like Kasumi really hated him, right? Continuing to wonder in her mind.</p><p>"Spat...?"</p><p>Sumire wondered what her quirky girl meant by that, although in her mind had pictured an all-out brawl between her elder sister and senpai.</p><p>"I-I'll tell ya later! Anyways, I brought <strong>Francois</strong> here with me, he's always hangin' in my bag wherever I go..."</p><p>The quirky girl uttered in quite a loud whisper, both her and Sumire then glanced down at the cat that stayed put but began ruffling inside the bag, wanting freedom...</p><p>"I see you that decided to call him... F-Francois, that's quite a name."</p><p>The young gymnast had sounded a bit baffled by the name choice, but then again her best friend at school was never one for conventions in anything.</p><p>"Ah, thanks! H-Heard it from somewhere, can't remember where though!"</p><p>Futaba cheerfully pushed up her glasses while explaining the oddly French name for the black cat she had adopted...</p><p>"Hello Sakura-san! Oh, did you bring a pet over? That black cat... what a cutie!"</p><p>Kasumi soon noticed the dark feline that jumped out of the school bag on the ground. She lowered herself to pet Francois's head lovingly, the cat stopped and appreciated her affection as it was quite less annoying than Futaba's way of loving him...</p><p>"H-Hi Kasumi, sorry if he's out in the open like this, I brought him over before but he usually stays my bag..."</p><p>Futaba shyly pushed her fingers together and explained to her friend's older sister.</p><p>"It's okay, nobody's allergic in our household. Well then, let's get studying!"</p><p>The enthusiastic Kasumi quickly wrapped both her arms around the shoulders of her younger sister and fellow classmate, she gingerly led the two upstairs for their study session with François following slowly close behind...</p><p>The three and the black cat came into Kasumi's room, which had a red rose theme, various workout equipment of hers was neatly stored away Sumire's room was identical... save for a wall of awards from various athletic competitions, mostly from local gymnastic events...</p><p>"Wow, th-that's a lot of shiny medals and trophies for sports... I'm exhausted even saying "sports…" I thought all you two did was gymnastics..."</p><p>Futaba loudly gawked at the various medals, rewards, and trophies on display near the door, François began looking very excited for some strange reason, sticking his paws out as if trying to reach it...</p><p>"You flatter me, I believe that it's good to show your boldness in everything you do but I honestly couldn't have done it without my super-secret technique to get my head in the game... not even Sumire knows."</p><p>Kasumi stood firmly with a joyful smile and fiery eyes, showing a fist of determination while gazing upon her past success...</p><p>"...I watched her win every single one and still can't figure it out what she means, it's just classic Sumire at this point... not knowing what she's missing."</p><p>Sumire stood behind the two near the display, lowering her head a bit in thought that it has taken way too long to understand what drove her elder sister to success compared to her, either second best or much lower in the same competitive scene... Remembering how she tried to mimic the energy that Kasumi had in her performance, made things worse rather than help her understand...</p><p>"Y-Yoshi..."</p><p>Futaba shuddered her words, upset for her best friend at school. The girls in the first year were especially harsher on Sumire because it seemed that she was just "riding the coattails" of her talented sister's scholarship...</p><p>"You know, Sumire. You're being way too hard on yourself again, it's very simple yet complicated thing! Once you figure it out on your own, you'll be unstoppable. As your big sister, I guarantee it! I believe in you, hehe!"</p><p>Kasumi laughed a little to herself while attempting to lift the sour mood between them. She then turned toward her younger sister with glasses and playfully poked her forehead with a single finger to drive the point home into Sumire's thoughts, causing her to wince in reaction with a cute-sounding yelp, Futaba gushed visibly while François only cared about the shine of those trophies behind the twin with the bright red ribbon...</p><p>"...T-Thanks Kasumi."</p><p>The younger Yoshizawa with long red hair was flushed, embarrassed by her sister's actions. She recalled how Kasumi used to do that all the time when they were starting out in gymnastics because she believed that twins were synchronized and able to transfer thoughts to each other physically...</p><p>Studying on the floor of the elder twin's room, each of them laying on their stomachs, working on their weakest subjects for exams. Although Futaba was merely just reviewing class lessons she had already knew, loudly humming a tone of confidence in her notes and tapping her pencil on paper, Kasumi noticed this and couldn't focus, though she didn't want to be rude to her sister's friend so decided to make small talk while working...</p><p>"Sooo... Sakura-san, tell me more about your family's café. Sumire was always babbling about how amazingly good your family's curry is. I'd like to try it sometime!"</p><p>Kasumi displayed a joyful smile as she questioned, though there was visible hesitation from the quirky girl... Sumire took her attention from writing notes to listen.</p><p>"U-Uh, well... the curry recipe that Sojiro has for Leblanc is actually a different version of his own that was enhanced by... my mom."</p><p>With a sulky tone in her voice, Futaba told the older Yoshizawa sister, though she wasn't meeting her eyes while speaking...</p><p>"Enhanced? ...What do you mean, Futaba?"</p><p>Sumire softly spoke to her, noticing the demure mood on her best friend's face...</p><p>"She scientifically improved the flavor of Sojiro's curry using all that she knew about cooking... my mom was also a pretty big deal in the study of the human unconscious, a researcher. Her name was Wakaba Isshiki..."</p><p>Futaba confessed with a bit of pride in her voice, she was clearly proud to be a daughter of hers... though her mood returned to sadness once more.</p><p>"That name was the newspaper clipping in her room..."</p><p>Sumire quietly remarked to herself, recalling the first visit to her friend's room.</p><p>"Did you say something Sumire...?"</p><p>The elder sister looked on a bit curious of what she muttered...</p><p>"Oh... just speaking to myself about English..."</p><p>The shy red-head with glasses glanced at the work before her and withheld that info from her sister, finding it to be irrelevant and not wanting to diverge from what clearly troubled Futaba.</p><p>"Having difficulty? I've been doing well in class, maybe I can help!"</p><p>Kasumi offered with some high energy in her voice, she seemed eager to be more supportive these days.</p><p>"It's alright Kasumi, I... I wanna do well on my own..."</p><p>Sumire had a sheepish smile while declining, she noticed that her big sister was a bit more protective all of a sudden.</p><p>"Huh? I see... but if you do need me, I'll finish up my studying quickly!"</p><p>The elder twin smiled toward Sumire, who seemed ambivalent on whether or not rely on her just once more for exams, her skills with studying and memory were much better.</p><p>"Man, I wish that I had siblings... all I have is François here..."</p><p>Futaba looked and sarcastically remarked towards her black cat which had quietly observed the three girls, resting on top of Kasumi's bed near them, it had an annoyed look for the quirky girl just below him.</p><p>"Tell us more about your mother, Sakura-san. She seems very interesting, studying such complex ideas... I would like to meet her."</p><p>"...My mom's not with me and Sojiro anymore, there was a traffic accident and... she passed."</p><p>Futaba lowered her head while thinking back to that day, she witnessed her mother's death at a crosswalk with incoming traffic, a horrible thing for a child to see, she left that detail out as it was too painful...</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry... I misspoke. If you don't want to speak of that further, we can change topics."</p><p>The elder twin had felt bad and suggested what they should do for her sake. She wanted to ease her friend's mood back her usual easy-going self.</p><p>"...Thanks Kasumi."</p><p>Futaba sighed quietly, she felt relieved from having to talk about it much more.</p><p>"Are you okay, Sumire?"</p><p>Kasumi softly questioned her sister, she nodded in response.</p><p>"I'm fine... it was hard to hear about your mother, Futaba..."</p><p>With a look of concern on her face, Sumire had then placed her hand on Futaba's, trying to comfort her after recalling those painful memories.</p><p>"Well it's okay, I have Sojiro... but I still think about that day."</p><p>Futaba showed a weak smile toward the red head and her twin with the ribbon, but her eyes were filled with pain... the two sisters were silent. Futaba wordlessly returned to reviewing her work for exams, Kasumi and Sumire looked with unease on at their friend but could say nothing...</p><p>After a while of studying with her younger sister and odd friend, Kasumi moved her attention from taking notes to Futaba, getting curious of something...</p><p>"So I noticed that you and Amamiya-senpai walk together to school every day, how did you get to know him?"</p><p>Kasumi tilted her head in question, looking over to the quirky girl across from her, who seemed a bit startled by her probing but did her best to hide it.</p><p>"Oh, umm...Sojiro accepted him under care back in April, he lives in the café and works there. Honestly, I still have no idea why he's here, apparently it was under court orders or something."</p><p>Futaba answered with a shrug, unsure of what things Ren Amamiya did that brought him to Tokyo... Sumire looked on at her friend, in thought of his situation.</p><p>Whatever he did in the past does not matter to her, she believed that her senpai is trying to improve himself while also being helpful to her own issues. Whenever the Yoshizawa younger twin thinks of him... there comes a feeling of tightness in her chest, she tries to bury this in order to focus on her dream with Kasumi...</p><p>"The school faculty that he's a delinquent, that even the school staff seems wary of him. Aren't you scared of him?"</p><p>Kasumi held a hand to her chin with a serious look on her face, she had lowered her pencil on her notebook. Continuing to question Futaba, much to her chagrin and anxiety.</p><p>"I-I honestly think he wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone anyone else. Seems like whatever happened, set him straight."</p><p>This honor student was being pretty through with her…</p><p>"...I believe so too, are you sure that you don't know?"</p><p>Sumire had gotten curious, she wanted to know more about the young man she made a deal with, what she gathered from the start of their deal was that he had trouble at home and that he was a troublemaker at an early age, but what was so bad that he had to move to the city...</p><p>"Nothing he wouldn't tell me. What, you interested in Ren-Senpai, Sumire...?"</p><p>Futaba began looking smugly at her best friend, who became jumpy at the implications of her words.</p><p>"A-Ah, F-Futaba... cut that out..."</p><p>Sumire had begun turning deep red in the face from Futaba's teasing, thoughts were filled with their senpai though she was hesitant to go further than the mental image of his kind smile towards her.</p><p>"Hm, seems like my little sister seems familiar with that frizzy-haired country boy. I'd like to touch base with him, at least on the right foot this time. See if he's worthy of bringing home… hehe."</p><p>Kasumi smiled brightly at Sumire who grew even more flustered in surprise...</p><p>Underneath... the older twin felt a bit annoyed by the idea in her heart, she decided to play along with Futaba in order to remain aware of whatever was going on with her little sister... Ren's words about her "overprotectiveness" were stuck in her mind, much to her irritation.</p><p>"K-Kasumi! N-Not you too!"</p><p>Sumire turned red in the face out of bashfulness, she hid her embarrassment from the others with both her palms,</p><p>"Hehe... I'm kidding, although I'd like to keep an eye on him personally. Just being cautious for you..."</p><p>The twin with the bright red ribbon giggled, her face softened to something akin to contemplation about her feelings toward their senpai, why does she want to keep him away from her sister?</p><p>"More like insecure..."</p><p>Futaba decided to coyly remark about Kasumi under her breath, although she did not anticipate that the brunette sister had the hearing of a vampire bat...</p><p>"Huh, did you say something, Sakura-san?"</p><p>Kasumi curiously darted her eyes from her sister to Futaba, wondering what she said. The older Yoshizawa had moved her attention faster than the speed of a certain blue hedgehog in Futaba's eyes.</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>The quirky girl quickly looked down and averted Kasumi's gaze in a panic, she started scribbling on her notes accidentally, pretending to write... she mentally kicked herself for doing that.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">5/11</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Shujin Academy Courtyard</span>
</p><p>After days of continuous testing, the solace of lunchtime had finally come for Shujin students. Ren found himself sitting down on the blue bench by the vending machines. For his lunch, the country boy had got some fried bread from the school store... the loaf was a bit smaller than what he usually was able to get but since exams had come, lunchtime had been rough on students who don't bring their own meals... Ren sighed as he took the bread in hand, pulling it out from the plastic bag...</p><p>"H-Hello, Ren-Senpai..."</p><p>Sumire's voice had suddenly called for his name, the country boy turned toward her direction. The first year gymnast stood a bit sheepishly with a big lunchbox in her hands, it was wrapped neatly in a cute-looking cloth...</p><p>"Oh, hey Sumire..."</p><p>Ren greeted his Kohai in slight surprise of her appearance, he then broke the fried bread in two...</p><p>"May I sit with you...? I-If it's not too much to ask."</p><p>Sumire stood at a distance, not wanting to intrude if she was not wanted, she patiently waited for his answer. All the country boy could think about was that she was being too formal and polite, he considered her a cute friend at the very least.</p><p>"Yeah I don't mind."</p><p>Ren smiled a bit at her and moved aside to make space on the bench. Other Shujin students were in the background, taking their break and easing their stress from exams. Sumire placed her big lunchbox between them, alongside her senpai's bread. She then took her seat on the bench...</p><p>"How did you do on your exams, Senpai...?"</p><p>Sumire softly asked him, though she had a smile on her face. It seemed that she was a bit worried about overstepping all sorts of boundaries with Ren.</p><p>"I think I did just fine, I'm not the smartest guy but with all that studying paid off..."</p><p>Ren spoke with confidence and air of cheerfulness; the first year gymnast was intrigued by this expression from a supposed dangerous delinquent... she had never seen him like this before but it was his smile on face that always kept her captivated... She caught herself staring at him, the country boy grew perplexed by this; wondering if there crumbs on his face...</p><p>"I-I did okay too but I expect my sister Kasumi to not have trouble at all, she's very smart but I think Futaba might be the smartest one in our year."</p><p>Sumire looked away from him nervously and spoke, she thought little of herself compared to the likes of Futaba and her sister Kasumi; the former was bit of an oddball but insanely smart... being able to pick up new things rather quickly; the latter was someone she admired through life, somebody that was confident, bold, and always eager to achieve greater than what she could... perfect in her eyes... remembering the image of Kasumi smiling at her from the podium with award in hand, she grew sad.</p><p>"...Is that your lunch, Senpai?"</p><p>Sumire asked, shaking away those negative thoughts, but her true feeling had seeped through her expression and tone. Her senpai noticed this but felt that it seemed a bit personal to ask her just yet and decided to act more friendly.</p><p>"Yeah... I get fed before school but can't make my own lunch with the time I have in the morning, at least this school bread is good."</p><p>Ren exclaimed a bit casually holding a piece of fried bread between them, the first year gymnast looked on at surprise as to how little he eats during the school day... She looked at her lunchbox and came up with an idea.</p><p>"Um... W-Would you like to share with some of mine? It's a curry-flavored bento..."</p><p>Sumire seemed nervous to insist that he should take some of hers, not wanting him to feel bad. She quietly asked Ren if he wanted some of the home cooked food she prepared, her senpai's nutrition was quite pitiful to her frankly and thought this would be better...</p><p>"I don't know; I rather not take your generosity without giving something in return..."</p><p>Ren simply waved her offer away as he would feel bad about taking someone else's lunch but Sumire persisted.</p><p>"You could share some of that fried bread, Senpai. You're helping me, I want to help you."</p><p>The first year pointed to the small chunks of bread in his hands, Ren looked at Sumire with curiosity about her insistence to give him food but she simply smiled and handed him a pair of chopsticks to borrow for the bento. The country boy then handed her some of the fried bread. Together, they began eating from the bento box in peace.</p><p>Although some Shujin students around the courtyard began gawking at the pair on the bench for a while...</p><p>"Thanks... say don't you usually sit with your sister Kasumi in the cafeteria?"</p><p>Ren placed the chopsticks he used into the finished bento box. Sumire became a bit flushed, a little embarrassed to answer his question.</p><p>"W-Well yes, but I came here because... I needed to share something else with you."</p><p>With shaky words, Sumire slowly dug into the school bag behind her and pulled out a piece of men's clothing to display for Ren and offered it to him. it was a white turtleneck that bared the black insignia for second-year Shujin students on the neck...</p><p>"A turtleneck?"</p><p>The country boy took the turtleneck in his hands and carefully examined it while Sumire remained a bit uneasy about what he thought of it.</p><p>"It's part of the male uniform... I thought maybe it would help you look more like an honest student at Shujin."</p><p>Sumire spoke quietly to her senpai while explaining, unsure if she was helping her end of the deal but going to the school store was probably a good start, at least in her mind... Ren could see the apprehension on her face, though he wasn't a fan of dressing up in stuff he usually doesn't wear, he decided that it would make sense for a normal honest student to dress properly for school.</p><p>"This white button shirt I have is getting a bit old anyway, I'll take it."</p><p>Ren expressed with a small joyful smile toward the red-headed first year girl to show that he liked it, though he noticed her glancing a bit above his eyes...</p><p>"What are ya lookin' at?"</p><p>The country boy curiously asked her, Sumire took a moment to examine the top of his head in deep thought.</p><p>"Should fix your hair too, I like your style but I don't know if other girls-"</p><p>Sumire told him in a somewhat serious manner, trying to do what she could for him, but it seemed that her words caused a teasing smirk from Ren.</p><p>"Really? I think it's fine, since she likes it."</p><p>Ren spoke rather nonchalant about it but his expression had said otherwise, their eyes met and the two shared a meaningful gaze in the moment. Though he was obviously flirtatious with her, there was a small bit of confusion from Sumire.</p><p>"... She? Oh…wait, S-Senpai...um."</p><p>Sumire began turning red in the face at the realization that he meant her and looked away, blushing over his words. Ren began chuckling in amusement that it finally hit her.</p><p>"Just teasing, sweetheart. Besides, I might stick out at school with really drastic changes made too soon."</p><p>Ren was playful with his kohai, he placed the turtleneck in his bag and then gave back her bento box with genuine gratitude, though she was facing away from him out of sheer embarrassment. Sumire's eyes had then widened at his words, her blush turned bright red, her senpai kept sweet talking, she didn't know why he was or how to properly react. How the heck does Kasumi deal with all this attention from boys...?</p><p>A thought crossed her mind as she now faced him again, the country boy simply sheepishly smiled at her while rubbing his neck, unsure if he was gonna get socked... and then she exploded.</p><p>"Swee- ...M-My, um I'm sorry, I can't handle this! I-I hope enjoyed the lunch, S-Senpai!"</p><p>Blushing at maximum level, Sumire quickly got up from the bench they were sitting at, and hastily bowed to her senpai out of respect for accepting her food before running away out of the courtyard, her her thoughts about him was too much to handle right now. Ren was left dumbfounded by her actions but honestly felt good after telling her that...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>